


Star Crossed Colt

by snakebit1995



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Adventure, Battle, F/M, Gyms, Pokemon - Freeform, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 107
Words: 124,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colt is a new young trainer just starting out in Kalos. He begins his adventure and tries to improve both his Pokemon and himself, trying to become more adventurous along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**I've done some adaptations of my game playthrough before and since I'm going to replay X/Y and Ruby/Sapphire before Sun and Moon come out I thought we'd chronicle my journey with an OC story like I did with Fire Emblem and Hyperdimension Neptunia.**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"Hmm…" I woke up and saw a little Fletchling land on my bed "Oh, good morning."

The bird flew back down stairs while I got dressed. I put on my white tee-shirt and pale blue wind jacket, as well as some jeans. I combed my greyish hair and grabbed my side bag before heading downstairs.

"Morning Ma." I said giving my mother a good morning kiss.

"Good morning sweetie." She smiled.

My is a retired Ryhorn racer, Dad is…well I'm not really sure.

"I think there were some kids outside before." Mom said "You should go make friends since we just moved here."

"Okay." I shrugged.

"Colt your 15." She said "The teenage years are the best of your life, don't waste them, go out and make friends, meet girls and have fun."

"No reason to include that middle one." I sighed.

"I just want my son to have a good wife." She said.

"I'm leaving mom." I groaned walking outside only to see two girls on my doorstep.

One was about my height, long blonde hair tied into a ponytail, she was wearing a black top with a red skirt

The other was shorter than me, had brown hair tied into pigtails, her top was pink with black bows and she had short jean shorts on…she was cute.

"Hello." I said "Can I help you?"

"Hi there." The girl with the blonder hair said "Welcome to Vaniville Town, my name is Serena I live next door."

"And I'm Shauna." The other smiled "It's great to meet you. We came to get you."

"Get me?" I asked confused.

"Yeah actually I know it's kinda sudden but Professor Sycamore lives in this region and he said he has a request for five kids, so that includes you." Serena nodded "Though you're right to be confused I have no idea how he knows you since you just moved here and all."

"We'll be waiting in the next town over." Shauna smiled as the girls left "Just follow the road it's a straight line, barely a five minute walk. Come there, we're gonna get Pokemon!"

_Pokemon…who is this professor guy and why would he be giving me a pokemon?_

"Mom!" I called out popping my head in the door "I'm going out for a bit, I'll be back later okay."

"Alright." She called from upstairs "You know you should clean your room more!"

I closed the door and could still hear her calling and scolding me for something as I left town. I headed down the simple paved path, it was nice, quiet but I could tell that at the end something big would happen. I reached a sign reading Aquacorde town and saw Shauna and Serena sitting outside a café with two other boys.

The one was large and out of shape, he was wearing a Tee-shirt with a Vanillite on it. The other boy was short, organe bowl cut hair, he was wearing a dress shirt and sweater.

"Hey over here!" Serena called as I walked into the town.

"We were just talking about you." Shauna said as I took a seat "Uhh…oh crud I forgot to ask what your name was!"

"Colt." I said.

"Wow that's a great name." she smiled "It totally fits you."

"This is our meeting place Colt." Serena explained pointing at the tubby boy "I'll introduce you, you know me and Shauna but that's Tierno, he likes to dance."

_Not gonna lie he certainly doesn't look it…_

"And that's Trevor, he's shy but really smart."

_See now he fits his description._

"Hi." "Nice to meet you." The two boys said.

"Hey!" Shauna yelled "Can we see the Pokemon now! I wanna meet my new partner."

"Alright, It's a great feeling." Tierno said placing a box with three Pokeballs in it on the table, they each had a picture corresponding to what was inside.

The Grass-Type Chespin, The Fire-Type Fennekin, and the Water-Type Froakie.

"Since you're the newest you can go first." Serena told me.

"Really?" I asked "I'd feel bad jumping you in line since we just met."

"I insist." She smiled.

"Well okay then." I smiled "Uhh…I'll take Fennekin."

"I want Chespin!" Shauna yelled "We'll go great together!"

"Then I guess that leaves me with Froakie." Serena smiled "Now I can be a real Pokemon Trainer."

"Pardon me but I have something for you from the professor as well." Trevor said handing out little devices "Pokedexes for everyone. The Professor wants us to go on a journey with our Pokemon and complete the Pokedex."

"And this too." Tierno handed me a letter "It's a letter for your Mom from the Professor, it should explain everything. Trev and I are done with our errand so we'll be off now."

The two boys left and now I was alone at the table with the girls.

"In Kalos kids are chosen to carry a Pokedex and go on an adventure." Serena explained "Whether that adventure entails Gym battles, Contests or something else it's an honor to be given a Pokedex and sent off like this. But you better give that letter to your Mom before you go."

"Yeah you're right." I said "Who knows if she even wants me to go, I'm not sure I wanna go."

"Hey don't be a downer!" Shauna said "How about we have a battle, that way you can see how fun this can be!"

"Well…okay." I shrugged "But not in the middle of the café yeah?"

"Good idea." She laughed "Let's use Route 1!"

"I think I'll wait here." Serena said.

The two of us headed out of town and into the side path where Shauna and I stood on opposite sides.

"Alright!" she cheered pulling out her Pokeball "Ready Chespin, this is out big debut so let's win!"

Shauna threw her ball and it opened up, releasing a Furry brown Pokemon that looked like it was wearing a green propeller cap.

"Okay…Let's go!" I threw mine "Fennekin!"

"Fe!" the little orange and yellow fox popped out.

_Wow…that felt cool._

I looked at the paper listing the moves Fennekin knew, Scratch, Tail Whip and Ember.

"Let's go, Fennekin use **Scratch!** " I commanded.

"Fe!"

The little fox darted forward and swiped it's claws at Chespin only to miss.

"Chespin **Tackle!** " Shauna said.

The Pokemon collided and Fennekin was knocked back.

"Drat…" I hissed.

_This feeling…I won't lose._

"Fennekin **Ember!** "

"PAH!" the fox open its mouth and shot out a ball of flame that collided with Chespin and burnt it a bit.

_Okay we got a hit._

"Grr… **Vine Whip!"** Shauna yelled.

"Up Fennekin!"

Fennekin jumped over two long tendrils and slid to a stop.

" **Ember** Again!" I said.

"FEPAH!" The fox blasted Shauna's Pokemon and knocked into out.

"Alright!" I smiled.

_Wow…I've never felt so excited before!_

"FE!" the little fox jumped into my arms and licked my face.

"Well you're happy aren't you." I giggled.

"No fair I wasn't ready to stop yet." Shauna pouted.

"Sorry." I laughed "That's just the way a battle works I suppose.

"You're amazing Colt!" Shauna said "You won your first battle like that! Are you going home now."

"Yeah, I gotta talk with my Mom." I said.

"Okay, I'm sure we'll see each other soon." She smiled.

I started to walk back to my house and felt really happy, battling like that was a ton of fun.

"Mom I'm back." I said walking in.

"Hi there." She smiled "So what did you and the other kids end up doing?"

"Well We-."

"Freeze." She held a hand up "Is that a Pokeball?"

"Yes." I looked around nervously.

"You finally got a Pokemon." She cheered "Lucky you. So you're a trainer now too.."

"I'm supposed to give you this letter." I said "It's from the person who gave me the Pokemon."

"Hmm…" she looked at it "It's from someone named Sycamore, I wonder if it's a love letter."

"Mom." I sighed.

"What, I'm a beautiful single woman."

"Please just stop talking." I sighed.

Mom glanced over the letter.

"Well he certainly has good handwriting." She mumbled "It's a request, to let you go on an adventure, well what do you think Colt."

"Well…I did have fun with Fennekin so." I looked at her "Can I go?"

"Of course." She said digging in a drawer "Here's a map of the Region and don't forget your bag."

"This is a big day son." She smiled "enjoy it."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	2. First Catch

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

I had packed my bag and gotten back to Aquacorde town, ready to advance and begin my adventure. The first stop after Aquacorde town was Route 2 an there I found some familiar face.

"Oh hey Colt." Shauna smiled "Serena was just teaching me how to catch Pokemon, her parents are great trainers so she knows lots about catching and battling."

"I'm not that special." The other girl blushed a bit "Here why don't you two take some Pokeballs for your journey."

"We're going into the forest." Shauna said "Wanna come with us?"

"Sure." I nodded.

"Good." She sighed "I didn't wanna go in alone."

"Why are you scared?" I laughed.

"N-No!" she pouted.

We were heading into the Santalune Forest. It was dark, but light shined in through the tree top canopy.

"I wonder if something exciting will happen?" Shauna asked as we walked around.

"I don't think so." I laughed "It's just a forest."

"See something interesting did happen." Shauna stood up holding a Paralyze heal "See I found this in the grass."

"So you did." I laughed "Still not really the definition of 'Exciting'."

"Quit being such a buzzkill." Shauna pouted "Be more outgoing."

"I'll try." I sighed.

"So are you gonna catch another Pokemon soon?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, if I do I wanna make sure it's something that I feel I'll like, I don't wanna just catch the first thing I see you know."

"I suppose your right." She nodded "I wanna catch cute Pokemon."

"I just wanna catch something I feel a bond with." I told her "GAH!"

I fell over as something dropped out of the tree and bonked me on the head.

"Colt!" Shauna gasped "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." I groaned "What was that?"

"BAH!"

I looked up and saw a strange blackish colored bug scrambling to pick up and collection of leaves.

"What is that?" Shauna asked.

"Let's find out." I said taking out my Pokedex.

"Burmy." The device explained "The Bagworm Pokemon. To shelter itself from cold, wintry winds, it covers itself with a cloak made of twigs and leaves."

"It's a Bug-Type." Shauna shivered "Icky."

"I think I'm gonna catch it." I stood back up and readied my Pokeball.

"Really?" Shauna gasped.

"Yeah, it looks fun." I smiled "Fennekin!"

"FE!" the fox popped out.

"Ready Fennekin?" I smiled **"Scratch!"**

"BUR!" the bug was scratched and knocked back.

"Go!" I threw a Pokeball.

The ball absorbed the bug and wobbled a few times before letting out a satisfying click.

"I got it!" I smiled.

_That felt great, catching Pokemon and battaling, makes me feel happy like I just want to shout!_

"Way to go!" Shauna smiled grabbing my arm as I picked up the ball with my new Pokemon.

"So you caught something else?" Serena asked as we met her at the exit "Good job."

"Thanks." I smiled "Couldn't have done it without your gift."

"My Pleasure." She smiled.

"You guys are here too." Tierno said as he and Trevor arrived and exited the forest with us.

We walked out onto Route 3 as a group and looked in the distance to see Santalune City.

"What are you guys gonna do?" Shauna asked.

"I'm going to look for Pokemon of course." Trevor said "I have to complete my Pokedex after all."

"I bet different Pokemon use different moves, I wanna see lots of techniques." Tierno said.

"I'm probably gonna go to the Santalune City Gym and challenge it." Serena said "What about you Colt, are you gonna challenge Gyms to, their great for battles."

"I'm not sure, maybe I will, I'm really enjoying battalion." I said.

"I'm getting a head start on you!" the girl laughed running off "See you guys soon!"

Tierno and Trevor scampered off as well, leaving me and Shauna there.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure." She said "Really all I want out of my journey is to make lots of memories, I don't really care about gyms and stuff."

"Well…If you just wanna explore and make memories why not come with me?" I asked "I know this is sudden and we don't really know each other that well but maybe our adventure will be more fun together?"

"Sure!" Shauna cheered "Let's do it, we'll go on our journey together!"

Shauna and I started heading towards town, the route was small, I battle lightly with a few trainers along the way but nothing to severe.

"Watch it!"

"Whoa!" Shauna and I jumped to the side to avoid a skater rolling passed.

"Hey be more careful!" Shauna yelled.

"What a jerk." I huffed "She almost hit us."

"Let's forget about." Shauna said "There's a Pokemon center close by we should stop by and heal up before moving on."

"Good idea." I smiled.

We got to Santalune City and went to the Pokemon Center where the nurse took our Pokemon and healed them back up.

"So you wanted to try and challenge the Gym right?" Shauna asked "Well let's go see it!"

We asked the nurse how to get there and she pointed us in the direction of the Gym.

"That must be it!" Shauna pointed at the large building around the corner.

"Yeah, let's go." I nodded walking off.

We got close to the Gym and saw a girl sitting on the stairs. I walked by a statue and saw a description on it.

"Santalune City Pokemon Gym, Leader Viola." The sign read "The camerawoman who never lets a single smile escape her focus."

"Excuse me." Shauna said "Would you mind moving we'd like to go into the Gym please."

"Huh?" the girl looked at us while tying her roller-skates.

"I asked if you would move." Shauna said "We'd like to get by you."

"You." I pointed at the girl "You're that girl that almost crashed into us an hour ago!"

"Oh it's you two." She shivered "Sorry my Roller skates are just the best, I even bought a second pair!"

"Why would you need that?!" Shauna yelped.

"Actually I really don't." she laughed "How about this if one of you beats me in a battle I'll give you the spare pair?"

"Okay." I said "I'll take you on."

"Great!" she cheered "Let's go Zigzagoon!"

"Let's try this Burmy!" I threw the bug out.

"BUR!" It nodded.

"Zigzagoon **Tackle!"** The Roller girl commanded.

"BUR!" Burmy took the hit and lost it's cloak, it quickly picked up a bunch of trash to cover itself.

"Alright Burmy…uhh…what can you do?" I sighed.

"Bur!" I huddled up and just sat there.

"Uhh…Burmy?" I asked.

"Colt." Shauna called "The Pokedex says Burmy only knows Protect right now."

"You mean it can't even attack!" I cried out "What the heck!"

"Bur…" it frowned.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that!" I waved my arms "Just come back, Fennekin take over!"

"FE!" the fox landed.

" **Ember!"**

"PAH!"

My Pokemon shot off a blast of fire and hit the Roller Skater's Zigzagoon knocking it back before it came running to tackle Fennekin. Fennekin scratched back and flipped away before blasting the other Pokemon with fire, KOing it.

"Alright!" I cheered.

"Yay!" Shauna smiled.

"Wow you're strong." The girl said handing me her spare skates "You should totally take on the Gym Leader."

"That was my original plan." I coughed.

"Well good luck!" she skated off.

"Let's go inside!" Shauna said pulling me in "Wow!"

The inside was covered from wall to wall with pictures of various Bug-Type Pokemon.

"Hello there." A man said "This is the Santalune Gym, is this your first time at a Gym?"

"Um yes." I nodded.

"Good, there's nothing to worry about you've got Pokemon on your side!" he gave me a thumbs up "Head on through there, Viola should be waiting just finishing up with another trainer."

Shauna and I headed in and saw the Serena was talking with the Gym Leader.

"Oh hey you guys." She smiled at us "I just got my first badge."

"Cool!" Shauna awed at it.

"Hello." A woman walked up to me "Are you here for a challenge as well?"

The woman was tall had short blondish green hair, was wearing a play with sleeveless shirt and jeans and had a camera on her neck.

"Yes Ma'am." I nodded.

"Ma'am!" the Woman groaned "I don't look that old do I?!"

"No um, I'm sorry I just-!"

"I'm messing with you." She laughed "I know you were being polite, so what's your name?"

"Colt." I told her.

"Well step on up Colt." She smiled "Let's get started!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Side Note: I am looking for a better name for this story so if you have any ideas please share them.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	3. Colt Vs Viola

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

I looked across the ring at Viola, Shauna and Serena were going to watch from the stands. The ring was mostly normal but did have a layer of grass turf on it.

"We'll each use two Pokemon okay?" she said "I think that's fair."

"That's fine with me." I said "I only have two Pokemon anyway."

_Burmy can't fight so I'll have to rely on Fennekin._

"FEH!" the fox popped out.

"Let's go Surskit!"

A tiny little thing popper out, like a spider only blue and with four legs.

"Begin!"

"Surskit **Bubble!"**

The little bug started shooting out bubbled and Fennekin had to weave around them, still it was clipped by a few.

_Fennekin is a fire-type so it's weak to water-type attacks._

"Fennekin **Ember!"**

"RAH!" the fox blasted flames out

"SUR!" she little bug was knocked back but kept running forward towards Fennekin.

" **Water Sport!"**

Surskit sprayed water around the room, coating the grass with a dew like water.

"I wonder how well your fire attacks will work now." Viola smirked "Surskit **Quick Attack!"**

"Fennekin wait for it to get close and then use **Scratch!"**

Fennekin looked up and swiped as the Surskit just as it pass flipping it over.

"Now blast it!"

" **PAH!"**

Fennekin blasted the little bug with fire and K.O'ed it.

"Good job Fennekin." I smiled.

"Wahoo!" Shauna cheered.

"Your halfway there." Serena smiled "Just one more."

"Alright now we're getting serious!" Viola smiled "Vivillon!"

A large butterfly like Pokemon flew out, it had a unique pinkish pattern on its wings.

"Okay Fennekin let's make it Two for Two!"

"FEH!" the fox yipped shooting off fire.

Vivillon fluttered around the balls of fire, barely touching any of them, and when it got close it shook dust all over Fennekin, making it sneeze and yelp.

"Fennekin!" I called "Use **Ember**."

"CHOO!" it sniffled.

"It's got a stuffy nose!" I groaned.

" **Infestation."** Viola said "Good luck avoiding that!"

"Fennekin if you can't breathe fire than use **Scratch!"**

"Feh!" I jumped up and swiped at Vivillon and clawed it before the fox dropped to the ground and was covered with more dust.

"Fennekin…?" I shivered.

"Fen…" I mumbled.

_Fennekin's in no condition to battle any more._

"Fennekin return." I brought it back to it's ball.

_You did good…but now what, Burmy can't really fight, but I don't wanna just quit.._

"Alright Burmy I'm counting on you!" I said sending the bug out.

"BAH!" it scrambled around.

"Come on you gotta fight okay." I said "stop being afraid!"

"Bur…" I frowned before looking up.

"Oh how cool you have a Burmy." Viola smiled taking a picture "I think those things are so cool, but that doesn't mean we'll go easy, Vivillon **Infestation."**

"Burmy you know **Protect** right, do it!"

"Burmy!" the little bug hid in its cloak and was covered in dust before it popped out safe and sound.

"Alright!" I cheered.

"Vivillon tackle it!" Viola commanded.

"VIVI!" the larger bug slammed into Burmy who was again protecting itself.

"Come on Burmy!" I said "You have to fight back, we won't win my just using **Protect!"**

"Bur." It shivered as Vivillon came in for another attack.

""Come on Burmy I'm counting on you!" I yelled.

"BUR!"

The little bug just kinda threw itself forward into Vivillon, slamming into it's stomach and making it crash into the ground.

"Vi…vi…" it ground falling over.

"No way!" Viola gasped "That little guy did that!"

"Alright Burmy!" I yelled.

"Burmy!" it cheered for itself.

"Ha….HAHAHA!" Viola laughed "Two really fun battles in a row, that was great, totally Fantstic!"

"Yay Colt!" Shauna cheered.

"Now we both have one badge." Serena smiled.

"You…" Viola walked up to me "You and your Pokemon, you all showed me such a fantastic shot. Now here, take this."

She handed me a blue case and I opened it, seeing a small brown and green beetle like button inside.

"That's the Bug Badge." Viola explained "It's your proof of beating me in battle, with seven more you could compete at the Pokemon League. You can store the badges you get in that case. And here."

She gave me a disc.

"A special gift from me, it's a TM, specifically the one for **Infestation**." She continued to explain "Use it to teach your Pokemon cool new moves."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"So where are you guys heading now?" Serena asked.

"Well Lumiose City is just a ways over." Shauna said "We should probably go see Professor Sycamore."

"That sounds good." I said "I'd like to meet the person who gave me my first Pokemon."

"Well I'm heading that same direction." Serena said "There's another gym in Lumiose City that I plan to try out, hopefully we'll see each other there."

* * *

**Later**

Shauna and I rested for the night at a local hotel before packing our things and getting ready to leave town. We headed down Route 4, we even briefly met with the older sister of Viola, her name was Alexa, she congratulated me before saying she was going to Lumiose city and to visit her if we ever got the chance.

Along Route 4 I did a little training with Fennekin and Burmy making sure we'd be ready for whatever came next on our journey.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for Reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	4. Big City, BIg Names

_Italics indicate thinking._

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"We're here!" Shauna cheered as we arrived at the gate for Lumiose City.

"That wasn't too bad." I said looking around "I expected a longer trip to the big city to be honest."

"Yeah me too." She laughed "Although I wish I had seen something cute along the way.

"You didn't look very hard." I chuckled.

"Hmph." The girl pouted "Yeah I did."

"Glancing over the grass barely counts." I said.

"Watch." She stomped off "I can totally catch something, come out Chespin!"

"Ches!" the brown creature jumped out

"Alright Chespin we're gonna catch the first thing that walks out of those flowers kay?"

"Ches!"

We stood there for a few moments and then the flower bush rustled and a Skitty popped out.

"Aww Yeah it's super cute!" Shauna cheered "Chespin **Vine Whip** Quick!"

"Shauna's Pokemon shot out tendrils and wrapped up the little kitty that she sharply hurled a Pokeball at. The ball did wobble a bit but quickly snapped shut, capturing Skitty.

"See I can catch super cute Pokemon!" Shauna smiled.

"Okay." I laughed heading back over to the gate "Come on."

As we approached the gate there were two young people conversing at the entrance, a slim blonde haired man and a dark skinned girl with long black hair.

"Hello there." The man said "Have you heard tale of a Pokemon called Flabebe?"

"No." Shauna and I both shook her heads "We didn't see any."

"So you haven't." the man said "They're quite fascinating so you have something to look forward to."

"It's a Fairy-Type Pokemon." The girl said "The recently cataloged type, Type matchups are all over the place now! We've been battling Fairy-Type Pokemon against other types at Professor Sycamore's request. My name is Sina, a beautiful name for a beautiful lady."

"Conceited" Shauna coughed.

"I'm Dexio." The man nodded "Two years ago I was entrusted with a Pokedex by the professor just like you were."

"We'll show you the way to the lab if you'll follow us." Sina gestured "Come on!"

We followed the two through the guard gate and into the big city. Lumiose City was huge, bustling and full of people, I had never really been to the big city but it was almost overwhelming.

"Look at all the people" Shauna smiled "There are even cute Pokemon all over the place."

"Impressive we know." Sina laughed "But unfortunately the city is dealing with some power problems so only the southern half is accessible right now. Lucky for us the Lab is on this side, just down the street there, meet us there when you're ready."

Sina and Dexio left and Shauna and I made a quick pit stop at the Pokemon Center before walking over to the lab.

"It's huge!" Shauna looked up.

"All the buildings around here are." I said.

We headed in and the secretary told us that the professor was on the Third Floor so we hopped in the elevator and rode up. When we got off the elevator there was a man there, he was tall, younger than I had expected with messy black hair on the top of an admittingly handsome face.

_Mom actually would like this guy._

"So we finally meet." He smiled "Come this way won't you."

He led us to what I believe to be his office and stood near his desk.

"My thanks for coming all the way from Vaniville town you two." He said "I'm Profssor Sycamore it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I hope you're having fun seeing lots of new Pokemon along the way."

"Thank you for letting me have a Pokemon." I said nervously.

"It's no problem at all." He laughed "Originally I was only going to give it to one child from Vaniville town but when I heard the Racer Grace had a son and was moving there I couldn't pass up the opportunity. You're pretty far from what you know so I thought it be a good way to get you to explore your new homeland."

"What am I chopped liver." Shauna grumbled.

"It's wonderful to see you as well." The Professor smiled at her "Sorry I just wanted to give our new friend the attention he deserves, well then let's say the three of us have a Pokemon battle, you two against me?"

"Wait right here, in your office?" Shauna asked.

"It will be fine." He said taking out two Pokeballs "Bulbasaur, Charmander!"

The two Pokemon popped out and stood ready.

"Come on Shauna." I smiled "Let's go Fennekin!"

"Skitty!"

Out two four legged Pokemon stood ready and the battle started.

"Bulbasaur **Vine Whip!** Charmander **Ember!"**

The two Pokemon began a simultaneous attack, both our Pokemon jumped to the side.

" **Flame Charge on Bulbasaur** Fennekin!" I said.

Fennekin was engulfed in fire and slammed into Bulbasaur knocking it back into Skitty who happily jumped up and tackled it.

"Char!" the lizard got around on us scratched at Skitty only for the cat like Pokemon to jump over it and tackle it.

"Yeah Skitty you're the best!" Shauna cheered.

"Haha…that's enough." The Professor said collecting his two Pokemon "I think I've about figured you out. You're an interesting trainer indeed young Colt, would you mind taking another Pokemon with you?"

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes I insist." He said handing me a ball "This is Squirtle, the one I didn't use in the last battle, why don't you have it."

"Okay." I said.

"Wonderful!" he clapped and handed me a stone "Take this Mega Stone as well."

"Shauna would you like one as well?"

"Would I ever!" she said "I want that cute Charmander!"

"If you say so, I guess that means Serena will get Bulbasaur when she arrives later." Sycamore said "Now you two, go be the best trainers you can be, challenge the world and discover the secret of Mega Evolution!"

"Mega Evolution?" I asked.

"A new type of Evolution that occurs in battle, we're still learning about it and I hope you can discover more on your journey." He said.

"Bye Professor!" Shauna said as we got in the elevator "See you soon!"

"Goodbye." He waved.

"That was really exciting." Shauna said as we descended in the building "Two new Pokemon!"

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting that." I smiled looking at the third Pokeball in my pouch.

As we got to the ground floor we saw a tall man with blazing orange hair talking to Sina.

"So I will be able to meet with him soon then." The man asked.

"Yes, he's just finishing up with some children." Sina explained.

"I wonder what potential they have." The man hummed.

"Well here are two of them now." Sina smiled "Shauna, Colt come here a second!"

"I see." The man looked at us as we walked over "So you received the Pokedex from the Professor? Wonderful indeed, my name is Lysandre, I'm trying to create a brighter future. Oh."

He looked at the Holo Caster on my belt.

"You have a Holo Caster, knowledge is power after all." He smiled "People and Pokemon must work together to make a brighter future. I must be going, give the professor my best."

Lysander was talking to himself as he left the lab.

"I wonder what kind of World Lysandre desires?" Sina said "Well I'll see you guys around, have fun!"

"Oh Hello again." Serena walked in "I was actually looking to talk with you for a second."

"Me, sure." I said.

"Come outside." She said "This'll only take a second."

I followed Serena out and we got a seat at a café, Shauna separated from us for a bit wanting to go see some studio nearby.

As we were sitting there we saw Lysandre talking to a woman in an elegant dress.

"It's Lysandre." Serena said "And is that Diantha? Lysandre is the head of Lysandre Labs, they made the Holo Caster, and Diantha is a famous movie star!"

The man and the woman chatted for a bit before Lysandre left, giving up a polite hello as he did so.

"And who might you two be?" Diantha asked.

"I'm Serena."

"My name is Colt."

"What lovely names." The woman smiled "And your trainers, I bet your Pokemon are truly happy, as a trainer myself I hope we can meet in battle someday, goodbye."

"Bye." Serena said "Wow we just met a great professor, inventor and a movie star in just a few hours, how incredible."

"I know it's pretty crazy, so what did you want to talk with me about?" I asked her.

"Oh that, would you be willing to compete with me to see which of us can become stronger?" Serena asked "I think it would be fun and even since we both left home at the same time?"

"Sure." I said "That sounds fun."

"Great!" she hugged me "Just so you know I won't lose!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concers.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	5. Evolution

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

After my meeting with Serena I met back up with Shauna and we headed out to Route 5 to continue our journey.

"Lucario!" A female voice yelled as we stepped out onto Route 5.

"Whoa!" I gasped as a large blue god like humanoid creature walked up to me.

"Hey there." A girl skated up to us "Sorry about that."

The girl was about my height, was wearing roller-skating gear and had her ponytail through a hole in her helmet.

"I was just doing some training with my Lucario when it ran off like that." The girl laughed looking at her Pokemon "What's wrong with you lately? I wonder if he was drawn in by your Aura?"

"RAH!" the Pokemon roared.

"Seems Lucario likes you." The girl smiled.

"I wonder why it just came running." Shauna said.

"Lucario can see Auras." The woman told her "So if it found one it liked it would come dashing."

"Umm thanks." I petted the tall Pokemon a bit.

"Oh wow I was on a roll and totally forgot to introduce myself." The girl gasped "I'm Korrina the Shalour City Gym Leader. If your collecting badges I bet we'll meet up again soon. When we do you better roll with the punches, come on Lucario let's go."

"Nice to meet you." Shauna and I waved.

"Same, see you again soon." Korrina smiled back as she skated off.

"That was cool." Shauna said "We met a Gym Leader away from her Gym."

"Yeah, she seemed nice though." I smiled as we started walking down the road.

All around us various Pokemon skipped by going about there day.

"See anything you like?" Shauna asked.

"Not yet, you?" I asked.

"Nothing so far." She said "But I'm okay with that, I'll take it day by day before I catch something."

Like with Burmy on cue a strange Green leaf covered goat jumped out.

"It's a Skiddo!" Shauna gasped.

"You can ride those like a bike can't you?" I asked

"Sure can." She nodded happily.

"It could be useful." I smiled "I think I'll try and catch it. Fennekin!"

The Fox jumped out and started chasing down the tiny goat.

" **Fennekin us Flame charge!"** I told it.

"Fen!" the Fox was engulfed in flames and crashed into the Skiddo knocking it over and allowing me to quickly throw a Pokeball at it, catching it.

"Alright!" I smiled.

"Another Pokemon for you." Shauna giggled "Congrats."

"Thanks I guess, this stuff seems to just come easy to me." I smiled tossing the new Pokeball around "I don't know what it is but battling and catching Pokemon makes me feel so alive."

"Hey you guys.' Tierno walked over with Trevor.

"Oh hello." I smiled "You guys are here too."

"We were just talking about moves." Tierno said "Do your Pokemon know any, how about you show me in battle."

"If you want to that's fine with me." I nodded.

"Corphish!"

A large crab like creature popped out.

_Corphish are water type…so then I should use…_

"Skiddo!"

I sent out my most recent catch and got ready.

" **Go Vine Whip!"**

The leaves around Skiddo's neck ruffled and shot off tendrils that whacked into Corphish. The lobster grabbed one of the vines in its claw and pulled Skiddo to it before whacking it.

"Ski!"

"Skiddo ram it!" I said.

Skiddo lowered its head and went charging in, bucking Corphish over its head in one motion. The Pokemon flipped back upright before clamping its claw onto Skiddo's leg, injuring it.

"Skiddo come back!" I returned it "Fennekin!"

"Why are you using a Fire-Type against a Water-Type?" Shauna asked.

"Corphish is already weak." I explained "So Fennekin will be able to take it on relatively safely. **Scratch!"**

"FEH!" The fox took off and started clawing at the hard shell of Corphish.

" **Now Ember!"**

Fennekin spat out a fire ball and burnt Corphish who snapped a claw at my Pokemon, nipping her leg.

"Come on Fennekin!" I called out "You can do this!"

"FEH!" Fennekin roared and glowed a bit.

"Whoa no way!" Trevor gasped.

"Oh no I broke it!" I frowned.

"No that's not it." The usually quiet boy shook me "Fennekin is evolving."

The light suddenly dissipated and where Fennekin had been was a fox like creature standing on two legs with a bi bushy tail that had a stick in it.

"What is it?" Shauna asked.

I took out my Pokedex and scanned the newly evolved creature.

" **Braixen the Fox Pokemon."** The Pokedex said **"It has a twig stuck in its tail. With the friction from its fur it sets the twig on fire and charges into battle."**

"Well Braixen use **Ember!"** I said.

"BRA!" The fox yanked the twig and started a fire before it used the torch to blow fire at Corphish roasting it.

"Those were some nice moves." Tierno sighed returning his Pokemon.

"Always about moves." Trevor said "Before when we were attacked by that horde all you did was watch them."

"Come up with the ultimate dancing Pokemon dream team is my goal after all." Tierno told him.

"Still to have Colt's Pokemon evolve in battle was something crazy." Trevor clapped "Really incredible stuff, I loved seeing it."

"Bra!" The Fox walked up to me.

"You did great!" I rubbed its head before returning it to its Pokeball.

Shauna and I said our goodbyes to the two boys before heading on our way to the next town, it wasn't too much farther to Camphrier town.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	6. High Class

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"This is a nice quaint little place." Shauna smiled as we entered the next down.

"It is." I smiled "It kinda reminds me of home a bit, nice, quiet, peaceful…"

"Look at that castle." Shauna said "Let's go check it out!"

"Looks interesting." I said following her.

We headed across the small town and into a large castle, complete with a drawbridge and everything. There was a tour guide there who told us about the place, how it used to be the manor for a noble family, but before we could get the full experience a man came in to get the tour guide saying that there was a problem on Route 7, Shauna of course was dying to check the place out.

We followed the men and found a large Snorlax sleeping on one of the bridges.

"Whoa it's huge!" Shauna yelled.

"And it's out like a light." I noted.

"It's sleeping soundly that nothing short of the world ending will wake it up." The guide from the mansion noted.

"Can you use the Pokeflute?" the other man asked.

"I no longer have it." The guide said.

"Could you wake it up if you had it?" I asked.

"Likely." He nodded "But it's currently at the palace."

"We can go get it." Shauna said "We have to go that way anyways, come on Colt!"

Shauna and I headed up Route 6 to get into the Palace holding the flute, can you believe they wanted 1000 from both of us as an entry free.

"Wow this place is as big as the castle!" Shauna said as we walked in "Maybe even bigger!"

"Where is it." A man was scrambling around in search of something.

"What are you looking for?" Shauna asked.

"My Furfrou!" he cried "its missing!"

"We should go look." Shauna said "I'd know I want someone else to help me if that happened."

"Good idea." I said "Where does your Furfrou like to go?"

"The garden." The man pouted.

_A grown man whimpering like a child…it's kinda pathetic._

We headed outback and passed by a bunch of huge statues in the shape of legendary Pokemon from the Unova region.

"Any ideas?" Shauna asked "OH wait look, there it goes!"

A large furry dog ran passed and Shauna and I gave chase.

"It keeps turning away from us." She said.

"We need to box it in." I told her "I've got an idea, **Skiddo!"**

"SKI!" the little goat popped out.  
I hopped on it's back and held it's horns.

"I'll corral it to you and you use Chespin to wrap it up in vines." I told her.

"Great idea!" Shauna nodded getting her Pokemon ready.

"Go Skiddo!" I said and the Pokemon took off after the Furfrou.

We rounded one of the hedges and managed to start steering it in the direction of Shauna.

"Okay Chespin grab it!"

"Ches!"

The little Grass-Type sent out some vines and snared the dog, holding it while we grabbed the owner.

"Thank you two very much for this." The man shook our hands "A situation like this demands fireworks, we must put on a show at once! Go wait on the balcony we'll begin right away!"

Shauna and I were too blown away to tell him no so we headed to the balcony and looked out at the garden.

"Something wrong Shauna?" I asked as we stood on the balcony.

"Well um…it's just that…I've never really watched something like this alone with a boy before…" she blushed "It's kinda romantic."

"Yeah I guess it is." I smiled at her a little embarrassed by what she said "It's kinda like a date I guess."

"I have a feeling I'm never gonna forget these fireworks." She said "Because we saw them together."

There was a sudden pop and bright light fireworks started going off and illuminating the sky all sorts of different colors. About halfway through the show I felt Shauna suddenly start to hold my hand, I started to pull away but then I stopped…it felt nice.

"They're really pretty." Shauna said "I'm never gonna forget this memory. Colt, let's keep going on a wonderful adventure together, just us."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

**Later**

After the show we got the flute from the Mansion owner and brought it to the guide to wake the Snorlax.

"You should get ready." The man said "Once I play this Snorlax will likely get angry and attack."

"I'll handle that." I said getting Squirtle ready to fight just in case.

The man started to play and a soft tone lulled over the field and then Snorlax got up, and just like the man said it was angry. Squirtle blasted him with water but that only seemed to bounce back and anger Snorlax.

"RAH!" the Snorlax slammed it's arm down and sent Squirtle sliding back.

The turtle popped out of its shell and shot off a collection of bubbles. Snorlax grabbed it and Squirtle retreated into it's shell for a bit only to blast out lots of water, Snorlax only drank it.

"Come on Squirtle!"

"SQUIRT!" The turtle suddenly glowed and evolved into a Wartortle that gushed out a powerful water gun that knocked Snorlax on it's back.

_Well if it's down I might as well grab it._

"HA!" I threw a Pokeball that snatched up and captured the Snorlax.

"You caught it!" Shauna said "Not only did we open the path but now you got a Pokemon too!"

"And Squirtle evolved." I smiled "It was a good day today."

"Yeah, the fireworks really made it." Shauna said "Especially since we saw them together."

Shauna and I collected ourselves before heading down Route 7. Along the way we saw lots of different colored flowers.

"I bet there a lots of Pokemon in there." I said.

"You're right." Shauna said "Wanna try and catch something?"

"I think I will." I smiled.

* * *

**Later**

"You got two!" Shauna gasped.

"Yeah, a Croagunk and a Swirlix." I said "Unfortunately you can only have six at a time so Swirlix is in the PC for now. Swirlix is one of those new Fairy-Types so maybe something cool will come of it."

"Hey I wanna check out that building." Shauna said "Let's go inside.

"Whoa don't pull!" I said.

We headed into the fancy house and saw all sorts of formally dressed people walking around in dresses and suits.

"We're a little underdressed." I told Shauna.

"Oh hey it's you guys."

"Viola!" Shauna gasped.

The Gym Leader was present here and wearing a very nice pale green dress.

"So what're your titles?" she asked.

"Our whats?" Shauna asked.

"I guess that means you don't have one." She laughed "Don't you know where you are, this is the Battle Chateau. Here a title shows how strong you are."

"Lady Viola." A butler walked up "Are you acquainted with these young folk?"

"Sure do Hennessey!" she patted me on the back "Colt here challenged my gym and won, he's real strong! Consider me his sponsor, give him a beginners title."

"You really don't have to do that for me."

"I want to." She smiled "You have real skill Colt you'll do great in this place. Why don't I test just how much stronger you are, let's battle again."

"I also sense great strength in you." The butler said "We shall start you as a Baron. Baron Colt."

"Come on kid." Viola pulled me out to a center ballroom "Let me see that Burmy again."

"If you say so, come on out Burmy!"

"Bur!" the little bug skittered around piling dust for defense.

"Vivillon!" Viola sent out her Pokemon **"Infestation!"**

"Dodge it Burmy!" I said as the but jumped up and landed on Vivillon's wings "Now **Bug Bite!"**

"NAH!" Burmy chomped down on the flying bug and made it land.

" **Draining Kiss** Vivillon!"

" **Protect!"** I commanded.

Burmy sheltered down and took the blow before tackling Vivillon again.

"Vivillon use **Hurricane!"**

The Vivillon kicked up a storm and blew Burmy's cloak off. The bug scrambled to rebuild it's cover and find a way to fight back.

"What's the matter?" Viola asked "Stuck already?"

"Burmy you have to ditch your cloak." I said "You can rebuild it in a bit."

"Bur."

"Come on!" I said.

"BURMY!"

My bug jumped into the air, it's trashy cloak being blown away as it tackled Vivillon to the ground.

Burmy wasted no time getting a new cloak on and using **Protect** to avoid Vivillon's next strike.

"Alright Burmy!" I said.

"Burmy!" the little bug cheered with a glow.

"No way!" I said "You too!"

Burmy glowed for a moment before evolving into a larger version of itself complete with a pink cover, I pulled out my Pokedex and scanned it.

" **Wormadam the Bagworm Pokemon: Its appearance changes depending on where it evolved. The materials on hand become a part of its body. The Wormadam being scanned it Bug/Steel."**

"Wow I have to get this shot!" Viola cheered taking a picture "You're just the best Colt, I love the shots you give me!"

"We make a good team." I gave my Wormadam a High Five.

"Wor!"

"Hey listen I know this is sudden." Viola walked up to me and Shauna "I know you guys are busy with your own journey but I was wondering if maybe I could travel with you for a bit if you don't mind.

"Don't you have a Gym to manage?" Shauna asked.

"Oh that it'll be fine on it's own for a bit." Viola said "Snapping shots of Pokemon in exciting places is what I live for and the Gym just can't hold me anymore."

"Well, sure." I shrugged "We don't really mind, besides you'll be a great guide."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Originally I had only planned on having Shauna travel with Colt but I figured having Voila tag along could make for some fun times too.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	7. Fossil

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

Before moving on we met up with Trevor and Tierno again, Shauna and I had a battle with them in which her Chespin evolved into Quilladin. After that Shauna started stalling.

"Do we have to go in there?" she shivered.

"It's the only way forward." I told her "It's just a small cave come on."

"But it's scary!" she cried.

"Just…hold my arm or something." I said.

"O-okay." She mumbled grabbing my arm as we walked forward.

"Aren't you two just cute together." Viola took a picture.

"S-stop teasing!" Shauna said "Delete that picture!"

We walked into the dark cave, I sent out Braixen to light the path for us, the cave was more like a tunnel and soon we were on the side of a cliff base overlooking a sandy shore.

"Wow!" Shauna gasped "It's so pretty."

"What a view!" Viola said taking a picture.

"It's certainly something, the water on the shore, we don't have this where I'm from." I said.

"What do you mean?" Viola asked.

"Well I was born and spent most of my life up to this point in my home region of Sinnoh." I told here "There are some beaches there but we have mostly lakes and mountains."

"Well let's go down there and get a better look!" Shauna said getting ready to run off.

"Stop right there!"

"WAH!" Shauna yelled.

"Aologies we hadn't meant to scare you." Dexio smiled walking up to us with Sina.

"Do you know these two?" Viola asked.

"They work for Professor Sycamore." I said.

"So we're here to power up your Pokedex." Sina said pressing buttons on my device "Ta-dah, you now have access to the Costal Kalos Pokedex!"

And with that the two left, as if nothing happened.

"They were weird." Viola said.

"Yes I think so to." I nodded "Hey Viola do you know where the next Gym is?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure the next closest gym is in Cyllage City." She told me "To get there you have to pass through Ambrette Town."

"No use in waiting let's get to going." I smiled.

"That's the spirit!" Shauna cheered.

We started making our way down the cliffs and before we realized it we were just outside of Ambrette town.

"Hey there." Serena ran up to us "Fancy seeing you guys here."

"Hi Serena!" Shauna smiled.

"Are you guys passing through on your way to Cyllage city?" she asked.

"We sure are." Viola told her.

"Well if you're here for a bit care to check out the Fossil Lab with me?" she asked.

"Why not, that sounds interesting, I just have to stop by a Pokemon Center first." I told her "I'm gonna switch out my Snorlax with Swirlix."

"Go ahead we can meet you there." Serena told me.

The girls split off for a bit while I ran to the Pokemon Center and made a change in my team from the PC.

"Oh an E-mail from Mom." I said reading it "Hope you're doing well, Ryhorn misses you, stay safe and let me know how your doing…also meet a cute girl."

"Dear Mom." I typed back "I'm doing well, having lots of fun and making many friends…also leave me alone about girls."

I headed out of the Pokemon Center and found the girls at the Lab. We all went in together and met one of the scientist who told us that he heard Mega Evolution had something to do with stones. He also told us about the wonders of fossils and resotring prehistoric Pokemon from them, and lastly he told us that his assistant in Glittering Cave may know more about Mega Evolution.

"We should talk to that assistant." Serena said "Glittering Cave is on the end of Route 9, let's go!"

We headed out to Route 9 and saw the state of that traveling path, it was a chewed up rocky mess.

"The sign says you can only cross on a Ryhorn." Viola said.

"I don't know how." Shauna frowned.

"Can't say I do either." Serena added.

"Don't worry I can teach you." I said "My Mom was a professional Ryhorn Racer so I know a thing or two."

I found the one Ryhorn waiting.

"DO you mind if I get on?" I asked it.

"RY!" I grunted and stood up.

"Okay it's pretty simple." I said climbing on "Just sit between the plates, and hold the spike on the back, this Ryhorn knows the path so don't worry about steering, but if you have to just nudge it lightly on the side. Also it's a bumpy ride so hang on."

"I think I've got it." Serena said climbing on.

"WAH!" Shauna got thrown off hers "I can't do it!"

"I don't think this'll work." Viola laughed "You two go on ahead Shauna and I will go check out the Aquarium."

"If you're sure." I said "Come on Serena."

The two of us headed out towards Glittering Cave, the ride was bumpy but we were holding on well.

"HA!" I heard a snorting yelp.

"Whoa!" I gasped as Ryhorn jumped forward a bit.

"Uh-oh." Serena said as a pokemon came out from under the earth "I think you stepped on that Hippopotas."

The Pokemon that surfaced was a small and had a round head with two big nostrils. It's skin was mostly dark brown with a few lighter spots.

"Go Skiddo!" I threw out my Pokemon "Use **Razor Leaf!"**

"Skiddo!" it cheered throwing off an attack.

The Hippopotas took the attack before hurling mud at Skiddo who happily jumped around the rocks and tackled it, flipping the Pokemon over, I tossed a ball out and it wobbled before shutting.

"I caught it!" I smiled as Hippopotas was transported to my PC.

"Wow great job." Serena said as we arrived at the entrance to the gave "You're a natural at that."

"Thanks." I shrugged "I've never really been into Pokemon till you came to my house that morning but now I really love it. So I guess I owe you a little thanks."

The two of us walked into the cave and called out for the aide but got no answer.

"I wonder where he is?" Serena said.

"Is that the aides?" I asked pointing at a people just standing around in the cave.

The people standing there was in an obnoxious orange suit to match their hair and glasses.

"What's this?" the man said turning around.

"A nosy trainer." The woman with him said.

"Go home kiddos." The man said "This is Team Flare business."

"Team Flare?" I asked.

"Team Flare." The woman said "the most fashionable group with the goal of making ourselves happy. Don't you know not to play with fire?"

"No." I said "What are you doing here."

"I don't think these are good people." Serena said.

"Yeah, I know." I told her.

"I don't know who they are but we better take them out." Serena said taking out a pokeball.

"I agree." I said doing the same.

"Scraggy, Croagunk." The two grunts said tossing their Pokemon out.

"Espurr!" Serena said sending out her Pokemon.

"Swirlix!" I tossed out one of mine.

"Swirl!" the puff ball hopped in place.

"Swirlix **Fairy Wind!"**

"SWIRL!" the puff let off a gust that blasted the Scraggy.

"Croagunk use **Poison Sting!"**

"Cro!"

"Poison-Tpye moves are super effective on a Fariy type like Swirlix." I said "You have to dodge."

"There's no time Espurr take the hit!" Serena said.

"Espurr!" the Pokemon jump in front of Swirlix and took a punch from the frog.

"Return Espurr." Serena called her now injured Pokemon back.

"You didn't have to do that." I said.

"It's fine." She told me "Frogadier!"

Serena sent out a Pokemon that I quickly realized was the evolved form of her starter. We quickly double team knocked out the Scraggy and I pulled Swirlix back for its own safty.

"Braixen!" I threw out my starter **"Use Psybeam!"**

"BRAI!" I waved it's stick.

"Frogadier get in with **Water Pulse!"**

"FRO!"

Our two attacks hit the Croagunk and K.O'ed it.

"We…lost!" the two grunts yelled fleeing.

"Let's go check in on the scientist." I said.

"You're right he may be in trouble." Serena nodded running with me.

We found the man around the tunnels working like nothing had happened.

"Hello there." He said "Are you looking for Fossils as well?"

"Kinda? Are you alright?" Serena asked "Did Team Flare hurt you.

"Team what?" the man asked "Is that some sort of Pokémon?"

"He's clueless." I laughed.

"Don't worry about it." Serena smiled at the man.

"Well you two are lucky." The man said "I just found two fossils, but their duplicates of ones if already found so why don't you take them? I have a Jaw Fossil and a Sail fossil."

"You pick first Colt" Serena smiled.

"Well…the Sail Fossil looks cool." I said "It has a rainbow shininess too it."

"I'll take the other than." Serena said.

"You can have them restored at the lab if you like." The aide said "I hope to see you there."

The aide left and Serena and I looked around the cave a bit.

"That group was strange." She said "We should train more to travel safely."

* * *

**Later**

Serena and I got back to town and went right to the Fossil Lab to have our Fossils restored.

"Here you go." The man said walking out with two pokemon, one walked on two legs and had a big jaw and the other was on all fours with a long neck.

"The Jaw Fossil was restored to a Tyrunt." He said pointed to the big headed one before the other "And the Sail Fossil is now an Amaura."

"Amaura!" the pokemon smiled walking up to me.

"Hey there." I rubbed it's head "Aren't you adorable."

I quickly scanned it with my Pokedex.

"Amaura the Tundra Pokemon, an Rock-Ice-Type." The Dex said "This calm Pokémon lived in a cold land where there were no violent predators like Tyrantrum."

"Well I'll be seeing you around Colt." Serena said "Let's have a battle against each other next time okay?"

"Yeah let's do that." I smiled.

I walked out of the lab and it was only moments before Shauna came running out.

"You missed it Colt that Aquarium was so cool, there were all kinds of fish Pokemon there." She said.

"How was the cave?" Viola asked.

"Eventful." I said "I'll tell you on the way to Cyllage City."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	8. Colt Vs Grant

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"Team Flare." Viola said "Can't say I've ever heard of them…"

"Great, they were pretty weird." I said "Hope we never meet them again…"

"They sound scary." Shauna frowned.

"Well let's talk about something happier." I said "Viola what can you tell me about the Cyllage Gym leader."

"Hmm, his name's Grant." Viola said "He's sporty and loves Rock-Types so plan accordingly when we get there."

"Rock-Types huh." I said "I suppose Wartortle and Skiddo would be good, maybe even Hippopotas."

We walked along the shore until we gradually approached a sea side town.

"This is Cyllage City." Viola said "Biking and skating are really popular here, they have races all the time."

"A bike track?" Shauna said "We should go for a ride after Colt takes on the gym."

"Sounds like fun, I hate to rush you but do you know the way to the Gym Viola?" I asked.

"It's up in the mountains on the edge of town." She said "It's a bit of a walk so make sure you take the time to figure out what Pokemon you plan to use."

"Thanks."

We made a quick pit stop at the Pokemon Center and then started heading into the cliffs where the gym was. It was quite a walk and steep too. I took Viola's advice and thought about the team I would us.

_If it's a Rock Gym Wartortle is practically a must…but who else, Ground is good against rock so Hippopotas is good but so is Skiddo…The only ones I definitely can't use are Braixen and Amaura._

"If you're here for the bike race I'm afraid you're too late." A voice said.

"What." Shauna looked around "Who's there."

"Hyup." A man jumped down from the nearby cliff.

"Whoa!" we all gasped.

The man was tall, hard drak skin, spiky hair with strange round ornaments in it.

"Hello there." The man said "I thought that was you Viola, how are you."

"Hey Grant, I'm good." The girl smiled "Making an entrance like that is so…you."

"Are you the Gym leader?" I asked "Viola has told me about you."

"Has she, I hope she's not giving away my secrets." Grant laughed "What's you name?"

"I'm Colt, that's Shauna."

"Hello!" the girl in question waved.

"Well if you're ready to take me on now we can go." Grant said.

"Sure." I nodded.

* * *

**Later**

"GO COLT!" Shauna cheered.

"I'll be the ref for this one." Viola said.

"I'll be using two Pokemon." Grant said "Tradition at the Cyllage gym is that a challenger can you three Pokemon."

"Is that fair?" I asked "I'll be using more than you."

"It's fine." Grant smiled "Let's begin. Go Amaura!"

"Amaura!" the little dinosaur yipped.

_So Grant has a fossil Pokemon too…okay Amaura is Ice and Rock so I should start with something strong against it…_

_\_ "Okay, Croagunk you'll start off!"

"Croa." The frog popped out with a ribbit.

"Okay, begin!" Viola said.

"Amaura **Aurora Beam!"**

"AHH!"

"Croagunk jump and then come down with **Rock Smash."** I commanded.

"Ribbit!"

Croagunk sprung up over the multicolored beam and came down with a chop that could shatter the floor but Amaura had dodged.

" **Rock Tomb!"** Grant instructed.

"Croa!" My Pokemon groaned as it was knocked back by the floating rocks.

" **Take Down** Amaura!"

"Ama!"

"Croagunk side step then **Feint Attack!"**

The frog waved around the Dino and then punched it in the side, making it roll over before it jumped up fired off another **Arora Beam** that smacked into Croagunk, chilling its arm.

"Are you still alright?" I asked.

"Croa." It nodded quickly.

"Okay then let's do **Poison Sting!** "

It's hands turned dark purple and it went stabbing at the Amaura. A few nicked it but none triggered a status effect, stillwe had Amaura on the back foot.

"Now **Rock Smash!"**

"CROA!" it drilled the anciaent pokemon in the side and sent it crashing into the wall.

"Am…aura…" it groaned falling over.

"Amaura is unable to battle!" Viola said "Gym Leader Grant is down to his final Pokemon.

"Not bad, you have some real skill." Grant smiled "But let's see how you deal with my second Pokemon Tyrunt!"

"TY!" the two legged dinosaur came out.

"He has a Tyrunt too." I hummed "Alright Croagunk start with **Rock Smash!"**

Croagunk ran in and bashed the Tyrunt in the chest only to immediately get his arm bitten and slammed down.

"Croa…" I softly ribbited.

"Croagunk is unable to continue!" Viola said.

"Good try pal." I said retrieving my Pokemon.

_That Tyrunt has strong jaws, it K.O'ed Croagunk in one bite._

"Okay…" I looked at my belt "Let's try Hippopotas!"

"Hippo!" the Pokemon jumped out.

"You plan to try and beat my Rock-Types with a Ground-Type." Grant said "I'm curious to see if that will work."

"Hippopotas start your Sand Stream!"

"HIPPO!" the cheered churning up a sandstorm with the wind from its nose.

"Quick while they can't see us use **Dig!"** I told her.

"Hippo!" it jumped into the ground.

The sandstorm soon subsided, I could tell Grant and Tyrunt were cautious because Hippopotas was off the field.

"Surface!" I yelled.

"Hippo!" It jumped out and knocked the Tyrunt into the air.

"Tyrunt **Stomp!"**

"TY!"

The Dino brought its foot down on Hippopotas as they landed, doing some hard damage. Hippopotas instinctively used **Bite** on it only to have Tyrunt stomp it once more.

"Hippopotas use **Take Down!"**

"Hippo!" it lowered it's head and bashed skulls with Tyrunt, it did a little damage but got sent back to me, knocked out of combat.

"Hippopotas is unable to battle, both trainers are down to their final Pokemon." Viola said.

"Don't give up Colt!" Shauna cheered me on "You can do it!"

"Okay, this is my last chance…Go Wartortle!"

"Wartortle!" it jumped out.

"Why didn't you just use Swirlix?" Viola said "You remember Tyrunt is part Dragon right?"

"OH crud you're right!" I groaned.

"Wartortle hasn't moved yet so I'll let you swap if you like." Grant laughed.

"No." I shook my head.

"But they you'll have a big advantage." Shauna said.

"I made my mistakes so I'll have to stick with it." I told her "Most wouldn't give me the chance to swap like this, I appreciated the offer Sir but…I believe in my choice, I know Wartortle can beat Tyrunt."

"Good." Grant smiled **"Tyrunt use Rock Tomb!"**

"Wartortle use **Water Gun** to blast the rocks away!"

"War!" it started sharpshooting the rocks.

"Tyrunt **Bite!"**

"Wartortle **Withdraw!"**

"Hmph!" It popped into it's shell as Tyrunt bit down on it but didn't crack the shell.

" **Rapid Spin!"**

Wartortle grinded against Tyrunt's teeth until it broke free of its powerful jaws and jumped up.

" **Now use Water Gun Again!"**

"Wartortle!" it blasted the prehistoric Pokemon back.

"Tyrunt **Rock Tomb** one more time."

"Wartortle use **Rapid Spin to bounce off the Rocks."**

"Wartortle!" it bounced around like a pinball untol it crashed into Tyrunt, flipping it onto it's back.

"Finish it with **Water Gun!"**

"Wartortle!" it gushed out a blast of high velocity water and blasted Tyrunt into a crater, finishing our battle.

"Haha great job." Grant said returning his Pokemon and walking over to me "You stuck to your guns and that saved you, had you gone with something like Swirlix it would have been crushed by Tyrunt's jaws and you probably would have lost."

"Great job Wartortle." I gave it a high five.

"Wartortle!"

"Here you go." Grant handed me a badge that had small nubs on it the **Cliff Badge."**

"Alright!" I cheered putting it in the case "Two down, six more to go!"

"Are you headed to Shalour City next?" Grant asked "If so you'll have to pass through Geosage Town."

"Geosage Town is famous for knowing about Mega Evolution." Viola said "We can probably learn more there."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	9. Colt Vs Korrina (Geosage)

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

As we left for Geosage town we came across a lot of Pokemon on Route 10, I even caught a Yanma. The route had lots of trainers and Pokemon to see.

"Look at that!" Shauna gasped.

"Wow." Viola smiled.

"How cute." I smiled.

There were two Eevee playing around in a small meadow.

"They look so cute! Shauna cheered.

"Yeah they do." I agreed.

"RAHH!"

"Eevee!" the two suddenly backed up as a Houndour jumped out.

"They look in trouble." Viola said.

"We should help." I nodded taking out a Pokeball.

"Croagunk!"

"Vivillon help out too!" Viola threw out her Pokemon.

"I'll help!" Shauna said tossing out a ball "Quilladin!"

"Croagunk **Rock Smash** "

"Vivillon use **Signal Beam!"**

" **Pin Missile!"**

The attacks hit the ground just between the Eevee and the Houndour and the dark type ran off, leaving the Eevee alone.

"Eevee!" the two Pokemon ran up to us.

"It was no problem." I told them.

"We're just happy your safe." Shauna smiled.

"You two have fun and stay out of trouble." Viola said taking a picture of them as we left "See you around."

We started to leave and headed farther down the trail, there were so many strange stones around. Viola explained that these are supposedly the graves of dead Pokemon.

"Yeah the stones are famous in Kalos." She said "I wonder if their related to Mega Evolution."

"Eevee!"

"Whoa!" Shauna gasped as the two Eevee from earlier nipped at her feet "You followed us? Shoo now, go on home."

"Eevee!" the ran around me.

"I don't think they have any intentions of that." I laughed.

I took out a Pokeball "Do you wanna stay with us?"

"Eevee!" they cheered running in a circle.

"Okay then." I picked the one up "I'll have this one."

"Well if they insist on staying this one can be mine." Shauna said picking up the other.

The two of us captured the Eevee, mine was sent back to my storage but Shauna was holding onto her. We walked a little more and soon approached Geosage town.

"That's a wild outfit." Viola said as we passed a man dressed in all orange.

_Wait that's._

"Brat!" he yelled/

"It is you." I hummed "That Team Flare guy from Glittering Cave."

"Houndour **Flamethrower!"**

"HOUND!"

"Surskit use **Bubble to intercept!"** Viola said tossing out one of her Pokemon.

"Surskit!"

The little skater jumped out and blasted the heat back with bubbled.

" **Now Signal Beam!"**

A rainbowish light flashed off and knocked the Houndour away.

"So that's the real strength of a Gym Leader!" Shauna gasped.

_Viola is stronger than I thought…it also helps she had a major Type advantage._

The grunt recovered his Pokemon and ran off into the woods.

"It's those guys again." I hissed "What are they doing over here?"

"I'm not sure but we best be on look out." Viola told me.

The rest of our walk to Geosage town was quiet enough We split up for a bit in town, I headed to the PC to swap some members of my team around, Shauna was going sightseeing and Viola was gonna make a call to her sister.

"Hmm?" I looked over and saw that team Flare guy lurking around "I should follow him, who knows what he's up to."

I snuck around behind him but at one point I lost sight and when I caught up he was gone, but the path was a dead end.

"Why are you staring at a dead end?" Serena asked.

"GAH!" I gasped "Don't sneak up on me. There was a member of Team Flare here."

"Well he's gone now." She said "How strange."

The two of us chatted for a bit before Shauna and Viola met back up with me and we prepared to head to the next town.

"Hey Lucario!"

"That voice." I looked back.

A Lucario ran by and up to me, not far behind was another Lucario and a girl.

"Oh hey It's you." She smiled skating up "Those people from Route 5…and Viola?"

"Hello." Viola waved.

"Wow I haven't seen you since that Gym Leader conference months ago." Korrina smiled.

"AROOF!" Lucario barked.

"Aright jeez." The girl sighed "Lucario wants to fight with you, will you?"

"Sure." I nodded.

"Alright Lucario let's go!" Korrina smiled.

"Braixen go!"

"Braixen!" It jumped out.

"We'll start Lucario **Swords Dance!"**

"Quick Braixen use **Psybeam!"**

"Brai!"

"Lucario **Power-up Punch!"**

The Lucario broke through Braixen's beam and hit her with a punch. She flipped and landed.

" **Fire Spin!"**

A vortex of flame surrounded the Lucario and burned it back.

"Use **Metal Sound!"**

"Lucario!"

"Bra!"

There was a ear splitting grinding noise and before we realized it Lucario was on top of us, punching Braixen back. She recovered and fired off a **Psybeam surrounded by a Fire Spin.**

Lucario was lunched back by the attack but came charging in with another punch.

"Hit them head on!" I told Braixen **"Flame Charge!"**

"BRAIXEN!"

Her body was engulfed and she collided with Lucario, breaking his attack and making him fall over.

"Ok!" Korrina said returning her Pokemon "I see why Lucario likes you! You take every battle head on and trust your Pokemon!"

"Thanks." I smiled "You're the Gym Leader in Shalour City right?"

"I sure am." She smiled "It's just through the Reflecting Cave."

She skated off "I'm looking forward to your challenge!"

"Korrina is very adventurous." Viola said "She uses Fighting-Types, as you could likely tell."

"Fighting-Types." I looked at Braixen "Seems you'll be doing a lot of work to make up for sitting out Grant's Gym."

"Braixen!" she clapped.

"Well let's not waste time!" Shauna cheered "On to Shalour City!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	10. The Rite to Mega Evolution

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for Attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"Whoa!" Shauna touched the wall "It's a big mirror!"

We had just entered the cave and were looking to get there ASAP since Professor Sycamore had just called and said there was someone called the "Mega Evolution Guru" living in Shalour city.

"Bink…"

"Hmm?" Shauna looked over as a little rock crystal Pokemon bounced passed.

"What's that?" she asked taking out her Pokedex.

" **Carbink the Jewel Pokemon, Type- Rock/Fairy."** The device said **"Born from the temperatures and pressures deep underground, it fires beams from the stone in its head."**

"So cute!" she cheered "I want one, Quilladin! Quick **Pin Missile!"**

"Quill!"

The Carbink spun around the needles before Quilladin ran up and whacked it with some vines. It then spun up and rolled into it.

The Carbink fell back and Shauna quickly captured it, making it her own.

"Yippee!" she cheered.

"Great job." Viola and I clapped.

"Thank you, thank you." She bowed.

We headed deeper into the cave, the mirrors on the wall showing our reflections. As we walked I even managed to catch a Solosis. Soon though we were outside, looking at the shores of Shalour City.

"Come on." Shauna said "Let's go see that Guru first then you can take on Korrina."

"Sounds like a good idea, the gym isn't going anywhere." I laughed.

We began to head towards the massive tower near the beach. Viola said it was called the Tower of Mastery, the home of Mega Evolution.

"Hello." Trevor said meeting us outside the tower with Tierno "How are all of you?"

"We're going to the tower." Shauna told them.

"Look at this thing I found." Tierno said holding up a round stone "Pretty neat huh? I got it from some collector. I thought it might be a Mega Stone. Here Colt you can have it, I think it looks better with you."

"Wow, thanks." I said taking the stone.

"Come on let's go inside." Shauna said walking off to the tower.

"Best not to let her walk off alone." I said following her.

"What's that mean!" she pouted "Are you saying I can't stick to a path!"

Inside the tower was a long high spiral staircase surrounding a large statue of a Lucario, a strange looking one at that.

"That's a Mega Lucario." Viola told us while taking a picture "Or so they say."

The door at the center of the statue opened up and Korrina came skating out followed by an old man in a grey jumpsuit.

"Who look at those eyebrows!" Tierno and I yelped.

"That's…really rude." Trevor sighed.

"You must be the kids Sycamore phones ahead about." The old man said.

"So you're the Mega Evolution Guru?" I asked.

"Sure am." He nodded "But you can just call me Gurkinn. I'm Korrina's grandfather, she tells me you're already acquainted."

"Hmm?" he looked at my neck "That stone, where did you get it?"

"It was given to me not even ten minutes ago." I said "Why is it special?"

"No it's totally average." He laughed "I just thought it looked nice was all."

"So you finally made it to Shalour City huh?" Korrina smiled "Took you long enough. I've been itching to battle again with you!"

"Oh you're all already here." Serena walked in.

"Serena!" Shauna hugged her friend "It's great to see you."

"It's been a while since we were all in one place like this." Trevor said.

"Since you're all here I suppose I should explain Mega Evolution to you." Gurkinn said "Mega Evolution is like evolution, but more. It's a transformation of a Pokemon that can evolve no further."

"But still not all Pokemon have a Mega Evolution." Korrina explained "Mega evolution only lasts for a little bit, it's more of a temporary transformation than a real evolution. But the most important element is trust between Trainer and Pokemon."

"So like how strong your bond is?" Serena asked.

"Exactly." Korrina nodded.

"To use Mega Evolution you need two items, a Mega Stone and a Keystone." Her grandfather explained "Since Sycamore entrusted Pokemon to you I would like to share them with you but…"

"But what?" Shauna asked.

"I only have one Key Stone." He admitted.

"So only one of them can gain the power to Mega Evolve a Pokemon." Viola sighed.

"I'll allow you to decide amongst yourselves." Gurkinn said.

"Pass." Tierno said "Battling isn't really my thing."

"Same here." Shauna said "I just like memories and Cute Pokemon, not battling."

"If we're being honest Mega Evolution is best used by Serena or Colt." Trevor admitted.

"Colt." Serena looked at me "Let's settle this like trainers should, we'll battle for it!"

I looked her in the eye "I agree, a trainers true heart comes out in battle, so let's do just that!"

"I wouldn't expect anything less from Colt." Viola smirked.

"Aw man I can't wait to battle you myself!" Korrina cheered "But I guess I'll wait my turn."

"Does three on three sound good to you?" Serena asked.

"Fine with me." I nodded "Should we go outside?"

"Inside the tower is fine." Gurkinn said "Go ahead I'll happily be your referee."

"Meowstic!" Serena sent out her first Pokemon.

A tall white humanoid cat jumped out.

"Okay then I'll start with Yanma!"

"Yanma!" the large fly buzzed out.

"Okay, begin!"

"Yanma **Sonic Boom!"**

"YANMA!" it fluttered its wings and sent an air shockwave into the Psychic-type.

Meowstic dodged and fired off a **Psybeam.**

"Yanma use Double team!"

"Yanma, Yanma, Yanma!" various copies appeared confusing Meowstic into attacking the wrong ones.

"Now **Aerial Ace!"**

Yanma double around and flew through Meowstic, hitting it with a sharp wing slash. Meowstic was knocked back but quickly reoriented itself.

"Now use **Sonic boom!"**

" **Light Screen** Meowstic!"

"Meow!"

A force field popped up and blocked the attack.

" **Now Disarming Voice"**

"MREOWWW!"

"Yanma!" my Pokemon buzzed with a shrill off pain.

"You alright Yanma?" I asked.

"Buzz!"

"Good, now hit it with another **Aerial Ace!"** I commanded.

"Meowstic **Psybeam!"**

"Yanma!" It flipped and flew into the beam and then Meowstic.

The two crashed into the wall, both fainting in the process.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle." Gurkinn said "Please select you're next Pokemon."

"Absol!" Serena said out her Pokemon.

"Wow an Absol." Trevor said "Those are rare."

"Sol." The large creature scratched at the ground.

"Alright…Skiddo!" I said sending out my Pokemon of choice.

"Ski!" it jumped around.

"Skiddo **Take Down!"**

"Absol **Slash!"**

Absol and Skiddo rammed each other, their horns bouncing off each other in the process. They both jumped back.

" **Bite** Absol!"

"Guard with your **Vine Whip and then use Take Down again!"**

"Skiddo!" it did as I instructed and whacked Absol's head to the side before ramming into it.

"Sol." The other Pokemon jumped back towards Serena.

"Both their heads are hard so they won't give an inch." Serena smiled "But my Absol won't lose."

"Well Skiddo is even stronger!" I smirked back "Right Skiddo?"

"Do." My Pokemon clopped against the ground "DO!"

"Whoa!"

There was a flash of light and when it cleared Skiddo had evolved, all the way to a Gogoat.

"Wow!" I clapped "Great job!"

"Gogoat!" It roared dragging its foot.

"Alright **Take Down!"** I said.

"Absol **Slash again!"**

The two rammed each other once more, but instead of stalling Gogoat barreled right through, blasting Absol out of combat.

"Alright!" I pumped my fist.

"Absol is unable to continue, Serena select your final Pokemon."

"Alright Frogadier!"

"Frog!" her started jumped out.

"You can keep going right Gogoat?" I asked.

"Go!" it clopped.

"Frogadier **Quick Attack!"**

"Frog!" it dashed forward.

" **Take Down!"**

Gogoat charged but missed as Frogadier dashed behind it slamming it with a kick.

"Gogoat **Vine Whip!"**

It flailed its head and whacked vines but Frogadier cut thourgh them and used **Quick attack** to finish off Gogoat.

"You did your best." I said returning him "We'll talk more later."

I looked at Serena "So it comes down to one on one."

"This'll be great!" she smiled.

"Braixen!"

"Braixen!" it jumped out.

"Why would you use a fire type against a water type?" Korrina asked.

"Because Serena and I both started with these Pokemon." I explained "So there's no better way to settle this important battle than with the Pokemon we started with!"

"I couldn't agree more." Serena smiled.

"BRAIX!"

"FROG!" Out Pokemon nodded.

"So cool!" Korrina cheered.

"Let's go, **Braixen use Fire Spin!"**

"BRAIXEN!" she cheered pulling out her stick and spinning it, blasting out a ring of fire that surrounded Frogadier.

"Frogadier **Water Pulse!"**

"FROGADIER!"

The fire was instantly put out by Frogadier's attack.

"Now **Quick Attack!"**

"Braixen use **Psybeam!"**

Frogadier dashed around the beam and slammed into Braixen. Braixen didn't let that stop her as she landed and let off another blast of psychic energy.

Frogadier slid back, charged a **Water Pulse.**

"Okay Braixen use **Fire Spin!"**

"BRAIX!"

"FROG!"

The two attacks collided in a blast of steam that blocked all view in the room.

"Braixen if you can hear me use **Psybeam!"**

" **Water Pulse!"**

_Please…hear me…_

The steam in the room slowly vanished and when it did, Braixen was the one standing.

"Haha!" Shauna jumped up and down "Colt won!"

"What a battle!" Korrina cheered.

"Serena is out of Pokemon!" Gurkinn said "Colt is the winner!"

"Yeah!" I laughed.

"That was really strong." Serena said "I could feel your bond with Braixen. Losing stinks but I know you'll be able to use Mega Evolution for sure!"

"I think you're both winners!" Viola took a picture.

"Mega Evolution isn't about pure power." Korrina said "It's about the strengthening of a bond between Trainer and Pokemon. Still before anything more with Mega evolution let's say you and I have a Gym Battle Colt?"

Korrina put her hand out "After that we'll settle the matter of Mega Evolution."

"So all that work and you're just gonna delay it?" Shauna sighed.

"That's fine by me." I smiled grabbing Korrina's hand.

"I can't wait." She smirked "I won't be going easy on you."

"I would hope you wouldn't."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	11. Korrina

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"I'm ready to start whenever you are Colt." Korrina said.

"Let's go than!" I said.

I was challenging Korrina in her skate park themed fighting Gym, everyone from the tower was in attendance, and once again her Grandfather was the referee. It had been one day since the battle with Serena at the Tower of Mastery.

"Each Trainer will be allowed to use Three Pokemon." Gurkinn said "And only the challenger will be allowed to make substitutions. The first trainer to make their opponent run out of usable Pokemon will be declared the winner!"

"Alright I'm starting first" Korrina said taking out a Pokeball "Meinfoo!"

Korrina's cat like fighting type jumped out and posed ready for battle.

"I'll start with Solosis!" I said throwing out a recent catch.

"Solo!" the little blob flew around.

"BEGIN!"

"Solosis start with **Hidden Power!"**

"Meinfoo dodge then use **Fake Out followed by Double Slap!"**

The cat rolled around the magical blast and then ran up and laid into Solosis with a series of palm thrusts.

"Now **Power-up Punch!"**

"FOO!"

Solosis was launched back by a powerful punch before it floated back up.

"Use **Recover!"** I told it.

Solosis glowed and looked ready to get back in action.

" **Psyshock!"**

Solosis glowed and rose up a bunch of glowing stones that blasted into Meinfoo who then jumped out of the dust and laid into Solosis with more **Double Slaps.**

"Are you alright Solosis?" I asked.

"Solo…" it sighed.

_He's not doing so good…_

"Quick **Recover!"**

"Don't give them the chance Meinfoo!" Korrina said **"Once more Double Slap!"**

"MEINFOO!"

The other Pokemon laid into Solosis with a series of palm thrusts and K.O'ed it.

"Good try Solosis." I said returning it "Let's try Braixen!"

"BRAIX!" she jumped out.

"Alright **Psybeam!"**

"Braixen!" she held up her stick and blasted Meinfoo with a beam of magical energy.

"Meinfoo **Power-Up Punch!"**

"Braixen light yourself on fire with **Flame Charge!"**

"BRAIXEN!"

Meinfoo slammed into Braixen but was blasted out with scalding fire.

"Meinfoo is unable to battle!"

"Good try." Korrina returned it "Okay, you're up Machoke!"

"Choke!" the muscular fighting type landed on the battle field.

"You ready Braixen?" I asked.

"Braixen!"

"Machoke let's end this quick **Rock Tomb!"**

"Braixen use **Psybeam to make the rocks float!"**

"BRAIXEN!"

She twirled her stick and threw the rocks to the side.

" **Fire Spin!"**

Machoke was quickly surrounded by fire.

"Now run though it with **Flame Charge!"**

"RAAH!" she charged through and threw Machoke into a wall.

"Machoke…" it passed out.

"Machoke is unable to battle!"

"You're down to the last Pokemon." I smiled.

"I'm not giving in yet." Korrina said "Let's see how you handle this! Hawlucha!"

_She's not gonna use either of her Lucario?_

A masked bird flew out of a Pokeball and landed before us, posing and ready for battle.

"Hawlucha **Power-Up Punch!"**

"Braixen dodge it then use **Fire Spin!"**

Braixen jumped to the side and blasted Hawlucha back.

" **Hone Claws** Hawlucha!"

"Lucha!"

"Get ready Braixen." I warned.

"Now **Flying Press!"**

" **Fire Spin!"**

Braixen spun in place while sending out a ring of fire, but Hawlucha flew right through it and into her.

"Braixen no!"

"Braixen…" she sighed fainting.

"Return."

"Hmph." Korrina smirked "You've only got one left."

"And I know who to use." I smiled "Yanmega!"

A large green dragon fly flew out.

"Your Yanma evolved?" Korrina asked "How cool."

"We did some training after yesterday." I said "Now it's Yanmega, let's see you try and keep up with its speed. Now Yanmega, **Quick Attack!"**

"MEGA!"

It flashed around the room, disorienting Hawlucha with it's speed, before crashing into it.

"Hawlucha **Flying Press!"**

" **Aerial Ace**!" I commanded.

"YANMEGA!" it flipped around and swiped through the bird.

Hawlucha recovered and attempted to fly up and grab Yanmega but the bug was zipping around and side swiping it.

"Finish with one more **Aerial Ace!"**

"MEGA!" it slammed into the bird, sending it into the ground.

"Lucha…"

"Hawlucha is unable to battle, Korrina is out of Pokemon, Colt is the winner!"

"Aw boo." Korrina pouted skating up to me "I really wanted to win. But still it was tons of fun battling with you Colt, here's a **Rumble Badge** you earned it."

Korrina gave me a badge that had two fists clashing.

"Now." She looked at me "I want to battle again."

"So soon?" I asked.

"At the top of the Tower of Mastery." She said "I want to battle you not as Gym Leader and Challenger…but as successors to Mega Evolution, as equals."

"Of course, I'd love to." I nodded.

"Great!" she clapped "Meet me in a few hours!"

* * *

**Later**

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" Shauna asked.

"I'm only going to the top of the tower." I told her "This is something for just Korrina and I, I hope you don't mind waiting."

"No it's fine." She frowned.

"Shauna what's wrong?"

"It's just…we started our journey together at the same time, but it feels like you passing me by so quickly, becoming a better trainer that's impossible to keep up with."

"Shauna." I smiled "What matters isn't me, it's that you be you, your own kind of trainer."

"I guess so." She shrugged "Well…good luck."

I began to ascend the spiral staircase towards the upper balcony, when I got there Korrina was waiting with her Lucario, looking out at the sea, she had changed into a more casual outfit and her hair was down instead of in her ponytails.

"I really love this place." she said looking out at the mountains "It can just make all your worries disappear."

She turned around "Thanks for coming all the way up here. This is the place where you'll be given a Mega Ring."

She held up a looplet.

"This is for you, it was even made into a bracelet to be easy to wear." She smiled putting it one me.

_It…feels so strange, like there's a whole new power inside me._

"With the right Mega Stone you're Pokemon will answer your heart and Mega evolve." She said.

"AROOF!"

"What is it Lucario?" Korrina asked one of her duo "Is something wrong?"

The Pokemon walked passed her and up to me.

"I see." She sighed before smiled "Are you sure? That's who you want to battle beside?"

"GROF!"

"Seems you have a stronger bond that we did." Korrina laughed sounding a little sad "You really are something special Colt! So, will you and Lucario battle against me and my other Lucario? They both have Lucarionite so we can see just what a fight between Mega Evolutions will be like!"

"Sure." I nodded with conviction "I won't lose!"

"YEAH!" Korrina yelled throwing her hand up "Then let's do this! Lucario!"

"Lucario!" I yelled holding my hand up "Trust me."

"LU!"

Korrina and I both pressed the stones on our bracelets and there was a flash of bright rainbow light, it felt so warm and I could feel power surging around us.

"ARROOOO"

The light cleared and both Lucario stood there Mega Evolved, looking just like the statue in the center of the tower.

"Lucario **Power-Up Punch**!" I commanded.

"Match it with yours!" Korrina said.

The two Mega Lucario's fists collided in an awesome clash that let off a surge of power.

" **Bone Rush!"**

"You do the same!" I told my Lucario.

The two both summoned up bones and started whacking them together.

_Such power._

"Lucario use **Power-up Punch!"** Korrina said.

"The same!" I commanded.

Again the two Lucario clashed.

"COME ON!" I yelled "PUSH THROUGH!"

"LUCARIO!"

The air rippled and Korrina's Lucario was sent flying back, slamming into the railing, it's Mega Evolution breaking as it passed out.

"WOW!" Korrina cheered "What's amazing power! With energy like that you'll have no trouble triggering Mega Evolutions!"

She walked over to me "I think it would be best if you took that Lucario on your journey with you. You guys make a great team."

"Are you sure, it's yours." I said.

"I insist." She smiled "Besides you earned it. I think as long and People and Pokemon work together for what they believe in than the world will be full of smiles."

"Okay." I smiled back before turning to Lucario "Welcome to the team."

"AROOF!"

"You know Colt I'm really happy we fought today." Korrina said as we descended the tower "Now I know what I wanted for sure?"

"What's that?" I asked as we got to the bottom.

"That you'd make a perfect Husband!" she cheered.

W-W-WHAT?!" Shauna, Viola and I yelled.

"Well I mean you're strong, skilled with Pokemon and you're pretty cute." She blushed "We're about the same age and you're really dreamy~"

"I appreciate it Korrina but I'm not really ready for a girlfriend right now." I laughed.

"Well then be sure to come back when you are." She pouted "And then I'll make you all mine."

"Hmph." Shauna huffed.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"NO!" she snapped "I'M FINE!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	12. Beach Breaktime

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"The sun feels nice." I said sitting on the sand.

Before leaving Shalour City we decided to take a break on the beach for a day, I could use it we'd been traveling for so long. I had gone ahead first since the girls were still changing, since all I had to do was put on trunks I was fine.

"Colt!" I heard Shauna called.

I turned around and saw Korrina, Shauna and Viola all in Swimsuits.

Shauna was wearing a pink one, the top was just one big bow and the bottoms were all frilly.

Viola had on a green and white stripped top and a sarong on over her matching bottoms.

Finally Korrina was wearing a black, white and red checkered bikini.

"Like what you see?" Korrina teased.

_There are three beautiful women standing before you in swimsuits, in order not to hurt their feelings you can't compliment one over the other._

"You all look…fine." I said.

"Fine…" Korrina sighed.

"What that supposed to mean?!" Shauna pouted.

"That you all look fine." I nodded.

"ARE YOU SAYING WE'RE JUST FINE!" Korrina and Shauna yelled.

"Haa…" Viola laughed with a sigh "Let's all just relax okay."

We laid out on the beach, swam in the water and played around for a while.

"Hey Colt!" Shauna grabbed my arm "Come look at this tide pool I found!"

I stood up and walked across the sand to a small cove where Shauna was sitting.

"Look at all the Water-Types." She said pointing.

"Yeah there are a lot of them." I said.

Swimming around by our feet were Staryu, Clauncher, Skrelp and other sea faring Pokemon.

"Ha Look!" Shauna gasped "A Luvdisc!"

The heart shaped Pokemon swam around our feet.

"Do you know what they say about Luvdisc?" Shauna asked her face red from heat.

"What?" I asked.

"Well they say that if a couple sees them that-."

"That they'll be blessed with Eternal Love forever!" Korrina cheered pushing herself between me and Shauna "Pretty cool huh, they must have known we'd be here Colt!"

_Korrina's starting to get a little clingy._

"I'm telling you it's destiny!" she hugged me "We're gonna be together forever!"

"HMPH!" Shauna pouted "What is your problem!"

"Huh?"

"You're always barging in to my time with Colt!" Shauna snapped "He doesn't like you, just leave him alone already!"

"Hey!" Korrina stood "I can be near my future husband as much as I want! I think you're just jealous."

"What, of course not!" Shauna gasped "I mean, that's silly!"

"Alright you two." Viola got between them "That's enough let's stop this cat fight before it get's out of hand. I have an idea, let's have a Tag Battle, Colt and I against Shauna and Korrina, hopefully that will clear the air a bit."

"Do I have to work with her?" Shauna rolled her eyes.

"Hmph same here." Korrina scoffed.

"That's exactly why you need to work together." Viola said "Hopefully you can work out your differences that way."

"I think it's a good idea."

"Well…if Colt says so." Korrina smiled "Anything for my husband."

"He's not your husband!"

We lined up on the beach and got ready for a fight.

"Okay, go Eevee!" Shauna tossed her Pokemon out.

"Lucario!" Korrina called.

"LU!"

"Masquerain!" Viola tossed her Pokemon.

"What's that?" I scanned it.

"Masquerain the Eyeball Pokemon, Type- Bug/Flying." The Pokedex said "Masquerain is the evolved form of Surskit, Its antennae have eye patterns on them. Its four wings enable it to hover and fly in any direction."

"I've been training too you know." Viola smiled.

"Seems you have." I laughed tossing my choice out "Wormadam!"

"Worm!"

"We'll go until one team loses both Pokemon." Viola said "Let's go!"

"Wormadam use **Mirror Shot!"**

"Lucario deflect it with **Metal Sound!"**

The large dog bounced the attack to the side, bursting sand up.

"Hey watch it you almost hit Eevee!" Shauna pouted.

"Sorry." Korrina said "Just try to stay out of the way next time."

"Masquerain **Air Cutter!"**

"Wormadam join in with **Confusion!"**

Our side let off two quick attack.

" **Lucario Bone Rush!"**

"Eevee use **Quick Attack** to dodge it and attack!"

"Eevee!"

Lucario twirled it's bones and created a counter current to cancel Masquerain's attack while Eevee ran passed and jumped up to kick Masquerain.

_They worked together without realizing it?_

"Now Lucario **Power-Up Punch** on Wormadam!"

"LU!" it dashed forward.

"Eevee use **Covet!"**

Shauna's Eevee ran by and grabbed Wormadam and tackled it before Lucario could attack.

"What's your problem I had him!" Korrina yelled.

"NEEE!" Shauna stuck her tongue out.

_They're getting nowhere._

"Wormadam use **Bug Bite on** Eevee!"

"NOM!" she bit down on Eevee's tail.

"Eevee!" the Pokemon ran in a circle.

"Grr…way to go!" Korrina yelled "Lucario help them out."

Lucario ran up and grabbed Wormadam, pulling her off Eevee.

"Quick Masquerain use **Air cutter!"**

"MASSS!"

The sand was stirred up by Viola's Pokemon, blinding Lucario.

"Wormadam use-."

"LAAA!"

"What was that?" Korrina asked.

"Masquerain enough!" Viola said.

The Bug-Type stopped blowing the sand and we got a look around, we saw a Lapras had washed ashore.

"Oh dear." Shauna ran over "Are you okay?"

"It looks mostly healthy." I said checking it for damage "It was probably startled by the sandstorm Masquerain caused."

"I'm so sorry." Viola said "I didn't think about you getting caught in the attack like that."

"We're sorry Lapras" I frowned.

"La!" it rubbed it's head against mine.

"Colt's so good with Pokemon." Korrina sighed.

"Why don't you come with use until you feel better." I asked it.

"LAPRAS!" the pokemon clapped.

* * *

**Later**

"You're leaving!" Korrina whined.

"Well of course, I have other gyms to take on if I want to make the Pokemon League" I told her.

"Boo, I don't want you to go." She frowned.

"Sorry." I laughed.

"Just promise to come see me again soon." She poked me "I don't want my husband to be gone for long."

"We're not married." I sighed.

"I wish I could go with you but I really need to manage the gym." She frowned "You take good care of Lucario okay."

"I promise." I nodded.

"The next gym is a Grass-Type Gym in Coumarine City." Korrina said "But you'll need a boat or a Pokemon with **Surf** to get there…guess it's a good thing you got that Lapras!"

"Come Colt!" Shauna called "We're leaving."

"I gotta go." I said walking away.

"Hey Colt!" Korrina grabbed my hand and sprung up, planting a kiss on my cheek "Make sure to stay in touch okay."

"TSK!" I heard Shauna tisk as we walked away "We're finally free of her, good riddance."

"Shauna." Viola and I sighed.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	13. Colt Vs Serena (Coumarine)

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

We used Lapras to sail across the small sea separating us from the other shore near Coumarine City. On the other side was a nice ranch that housed many Skiddo. I let Gogoat out for a bit so he could run around with them.

"Feels good to get back into the open air like this." I sighed.

"Sure does." Viola sighed walking up to me.

"I'm happy to be back on my journey, and not trying to be mean but I'm happy to be away from Korrina." I laughed "She's nice but…well she got rather clingy at the end on our time together."

"Well most guys would be in heaven if a gal like Korrina confessed to then." Viola smiled.

"I mean she's very pretty and nice." I smiled "but…it's not that I don't like Korrina it's just that now's not a great time with me just starting my journey and all."

"I get you." Viola nodded "Question is did Shauna."

"Hmm?"

"Oh it's nothing." She laughed "Come on we should get back on the road."

_Shauna did seem really upset when Korrina was flirting with me…was she jealous. Did Shauna offer to come on this journey with me because she likes me?_

I pushed the thoughts from my mind as me headed closer to Coumarine City. The city in question was like a port town full of ships and even had a monorail to take you to the upper side of town.

***BZZT!***

"It's coming from you, the Holo Clip." Shauna pointed my bag "I bet it's Korrina calling to talk to you again."

"Hello?" I held up the device and saw a picture of Serena appear.

"Colt!" she said "I'm challenging you to a battle in front of the Coumarine City Gym!"

"Another battle so soon?" I asked "Well okay."

"We'll need to take the monorail to get up there." Viola told me "Come on it's this way."

We headed over to the monorail station and when we got inside Professor Sycamore was there talking with Diantha.

"WOW!" Shauna said "It's Diantha, she's super famous!"

"Oh hell there." The Professor smiled "I heard you obtained the things needed for Mega evolution. Still there's much more to research, the fun never ends. I just happened to be passing through here for a bit and ran into Diantha."

"Hello again." The woman smiled.

"You know Diantha?!" Shauna gasped.

"We once met in passing." I said "It was nothing big."

"Next time we meet." Diantha walked by me as she left "Let's have a battle."

* * *

**Later**

We headed to the upper part of the city using the monorail and found Serena waiting outside the Gym.

"Let's go, I hope you'll show me your Mega Evolution powers." Serena smiled taking out a Pokeball "Three on Three again?"

"Fine with me." I nodded.

"Great!" she cheered "Tyrunt!"

_Serena must have restored her Fossil as well._

"Okay then Amaura!"

"Ama!" it jumped out.

"A fossil battle!" Serena cheered "What a way to start it off!"

" **Aurora Beam!"**

The rainbow beam slammed into the ground and Tyrunt ran around it.

"Tyrunt use **Crunch!"**

"AHH!" Amaura groaned as Tyrunt chewed on it.

"Amaura use **Ancient Power!"**

"AMAURA!"

The rocks around us glowed and rose up before firing into Tyrunt.

"Quick follow up with **Aurora Beam!"**

_Tyrunt is part Dragon and Dragon-Types are weak to Ice-Type moves._

"GRAH!"

The attack hit and knocked Serena's Pokemon out.

"Okay I'll go to Pokemon number two, Absol!"

"Sol!" the large dark type jumped out.

" **Flamethrower!"**

_That Absol knows Flamethrower?!_

The attack instantly slammed into Amaura doing serious damage, but not enough to finish it off.

"It's okay Amaura, use **Round!"**

"RAHH!" it hummed.

"Absol cut it down!"

"Sol!" it dashed through Amaura with **Slash** and K.O'ed it.

"Good job Amaura." I said returning it "Rest now, next I'll use Lucario!"

"AROF!" the Pokemon in question jumped out.

"Ready Lucario?" I asked.

"LU!"

"Go **Power-up Punch!"**

Lucario pulled it's fist back and ran in to punch Absol.

" **Absol Double Team!"**

"Sol, Sol, Sol!"

About a dozen copies of Absol appeared.

"Lu?!"

"Don't panic." I told him "Focus then use **Metal Sound!"**

"RAHHH!" Lucario howled and blasted the illusions, revealing Absol.

"Now **Power-Up Punch!"**

"Absol **Flamethrower!"**

A gust of red hot fire passed over Lucario, weakening it.

_Absol's Flamethrower is something to fear._

"Lu…" Lucario looked back at me while taking a knee.

"Are you sure?"

"AROFF!"

"Alright!" I held my hand up.

"He's gonna do it!" Shauna said.

"Watch closely!" Viola added.

"LUCARIO!" I yelled "Mega Evolution!"

"AROOOO!"

There was a flash of light and Lucario howled as it's Mega Evolution came forth.

"So that was a Mega Evolution!" Serena clapped "How impressive, but don't expect me to give up now! Absol **Slash!"**

"Lucario **Power-up Punch!"**

Lucario was upon Absol in the blink of an eye and with one punch it pounded it into the pavement.

_This is our true strength with Mega Evolution._

"Okay, Frogadier!"

"Fro!" the Water-Type jumped out "Now **Aerial Ace!"**

Frogadier dashed forward and swiped at Lucario. Lucario let out a hiss of pain before turning around.

" **Bone Rush!"**

"ARROOO!"

Lucario spun a bone around and whacked Frogadier.

"Now **Metal Claw!"**

"RAHH!" Lucario's hand glowed silver as it hit Frogadier with another punch.

"Finish it with **Bone Rush!"**

"Frogadier **Water Pulse!"**

"Break through!" I yelled "Spin your bone!"

"LU!" Lucario spun it's long weapon to spray the water off before dropping Frogadier to the grounds with and overhead whack.

"Good try Frogadier." Serena said returning her Pokemon.

"Great battle Serena, I had a ton of fun." I told her.

"Same here." She smiled.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Well we left home at the same time but you can use Mega Evolution and I just can't seem to beat you yet." she sighed "Doesn't mean I'll be giving up, I will beat you!"

"Keep challenging me." I smiled.

"Good luck with your Gym battle." Serena said "I'm going to train more!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	14. Colt Vs Ramos

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"Whoa!" I looked at the hollowed out inside of the large tree "This is the Coumarine Gym?"

"Yep." Viola nodded "Impressive I know. I was stunned the first time I saw it too."

"Well hello there." An old man said walking out.

"Hello sir." Shauna said "I'm Shauna, that's Colt and Viola. Colt's looking to challenge this gym, could you let the gym leader known we're here."

"You just did." He laughed walking up to me and reaching out for a handshake that I returned "I'm Ramos, the Coumarine Gym leader."

"Pleasure to meet you sir." I said shaking his hand.

"Hello again sir." Viola smiled "It's been some time."

"Nice to see you too." He nodded "Well if you're looking for a gym battle I can give you one whenever you're ready."

"They why wait." I said "Now works for me."

"Then come along whippersnapper." Ramos said "The battlefield is this way."

We headed into the tree and saw a battlefield surrounded by vines and trees, we agreed on a three on three battle.

"Let's go, Jumpluff!" Ramos said tossing out a floating dandelion Pokemon.

"Amaura you're starting us off!" I tossed out my Pokemon.

"Amaura!" it cheered.

_Ice attacks will work well here so Amaura can get some good battle experience._

"Amaura kick it off with **Avalanche!"**

Amaura kicked the ground and a bundle of icy rocks dropped from the ceiling.

"Jumpluff use **Tailwind to catch an updraft!"**

"PLUFF!"

A wind passed into the room and Jumpluff floated around Amaura's rocks.

"Now **Bullet Seed!"**

"PAPAPAPA!"

Jumpluff started spitting out seeds, that hit Amaura hard.

"Amaura!" I called out.

"AM!" I lifted its head up with determination.

"Great!" I cheered "Let's use **Aurora beam!"**

Amaura aimed after Jumpluff as it flew around the room, everywhere the beam missed a frosty trail was left.

"Aim faster!"

"AMAURA!"

Amaura flailed it's neck and blew it's beam right into Jumpluff, chilling it to the ground.

"Now Amaura **Take Down!"**

"AMAURA!" It cheered slamming into the floating Pokemon, K.O'ing it.

"Great job Amaura!" I cheered.

"Good effort Jumpluff." Ramos said returning his Pokemon "Okay, you're up next Weepinbell!"

"Weep!" a large mouth like plant entered the arena.

"Now use **Acid!"**

"Amaura freeze it with **Aurora Beam!"**

Amaura blasted the acid and chilled most of it into a slush, but a little did get through and sting it.

"It's okay, use **Ancient Power!"**

A set of rocks flew into Weepinbell and squished it down a bit.

" **Poison Powder!"**

" **Avalanche!"**

With its final effort Weepinbell coughed out a cloud of purple dust that sickened my Amaura.

"Weepinbell is unable to continue, Ramos is down to his final Pokemon!"

"You're not looking so hot Amaura." I said "Why don't you return for now."

"Amaura!" it coughed as I returned it to it's Pokeball.

"Okay Braixen you take over!" I said tossing my Pokemon out.

"Okay Gogoat it's up to you!" Ramos tossed out his final Pokemon.

_A Gogoat huh, I know how to fight these!_

"Braixen start with **Flame Charge!"**

"Trip'em up with **Grass Knot!"** Ramos said.

"WAH!" Braixen went to run in but the grass grabbed her foot and stopped her.

"Now **Bulldoze!"**

"Braixen!" I called out as the ground shook and rose up around her before caving in "Braixen no!"

"Braixen is done for." Shauna cried out.

"Braixen get out of there!" I called "Come on you can break out!"

"Gogoat charge the rubble and finish it off!" Ramos said.

"RAAHHH!"

"What?" I gasped as the rubble turned red hot and suddenly blasted off of Braixen.

I saw a light shoot out of the cracks as it burst, the rocks floated before flying into Gogoat.

_That as Psyshock!_

The dust cleared and where Braixen was standing was a mush taller humanoid fox.

"Is that…" I pulled out my Pokedex.

" **Delphox the fox Pokemon, Type- Fire/Psychic." The Pokedex said "Delphox is the evolved form of Braixen, It gazes into the flame at the tip of its branch to achieve a focused state, which allows it to see into the future."**

"You reached you're final evolution." I smiled.

"PHOX!" she nodded back.

"Well then let's wrap this up!" I nodded.

Delphox held her wand up and created a swirl of purple and red flames.

" **MYSTICAL FIRE!"**

The flames swirled around Gogoat before bursting into it, scorching it to end the battle.

"Way to go!" I cheered running up to the Pokemon that was now just about a foot shorter than me.

"Delphox!" she smiled.

"You're the best." I smiled back.

"Congratulations." Ramos walked up "I can tell you and your Pokemon truly have a special kind of bond, keep growing strong and sturdy just like a mighty oak."

He handed me a leaf shaped badge "Here's proof of your victory, the **Plant Badge."**

"Yeah." I smiled showing it to Delphox "We're halfway to the Pokemon league now!"

"Delphox!"

"Go Colt!" Shauna hugged me "And great job to you too Delphox!"

"It feels like just yesterday you beat me for your first badge." Viola said taking a picture of me with Delphox and now you've got Four Badges."

* * *

**Later**

"Night Mom." I said closing the phone.

"I miss you, Ryhorn misses you too." She smiled "But I hope you're having fun."

"I am." I said "Keep cheering me on from home cause I'm gonna keep getting stronger, and improving my skills."

"You're a natural for battle." She said "Just like your father."

"Dad was a trainer too?" I asked.

"One of the best." She nodded "But then again, his obsession with training is what made us drift apart, just make sure you take time for the people around you as well as your Pokemon."

"I will Mom, I promise." I told her as my phone beep "I've got another call, I'll call you again soon."

"Love you."

"Love you too Mom."

I hung up on Mom and answered the other call.

"Hello?"

"It's me!" Korrina cheered as she appeared "So how's it going?

"I'm fine."

"Did you get your fourth badge yet?" she asked.

"Just did that today." I said holding up and badge.

"That's my guy!" she smiled "Can't expect anything less form my future husband!"

_I wish she'd stop calling me that. Maybe Mom's right…I shouldn't focus so much on training, maybe I need to take some time for the people around me…_

"Hey Korrina?" I asked "I'm gonna be passing through Lumiose City in a few day, would you like to…"

I rubbed my hair "Meet up and…I don't know get something to eat?"

"HA!" she gasped "Are you finally asking me out? Yes, yes, yes! I'll meet you there for sure!"

* * *

**Shauna's POV**

I was sitting on a bench in the park that overlooked the cliff towards the port.

I kept replaying what I overheard Colt say in his room, I know it's wrong to eavesdrop but I was just going in to say goodnight before bed.

" _ **Would you like to meet up and…I don't know get something to eat?"**_

"He asked her out." I sighed.

"Quill…?"

"Oh Quilladin." I sniffled "I'm so upset and I don't know why. I know I shouldn't be angry like this but…Korrina and Colt…I wish I was her."

"Skitty!" my other Pokemon nuzzled in my lap.

"I should have just said how I felt back during those fireworks…now it looks like it might be too late." I frowned "Colt's so nice and handsome, I love all the memories I'm making with him, but these last bunch haven't been as great as the others."

"What should I do…should I just tell him…no I shouldn't make things awkward, especially if he likes Korrina." I told my Pokemon "I'll keep this to myself until Colt acknowledges me for who I am!"

"Quill!"

"Skitty!"

"Even though she's got a date with him I won't lose!" I said "That's my determination as a trainer, to get the boy I like to notice me!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	15. Kalos Power Plant

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"What do you mean the power is still out in Lumiose City?" Shauna asked Viola as I put my newly captured Gible away.

"My sister Alexa said that the power has been fluctuating on and off for the last couple of weeks." Viola explained.

"That's strange that they can't get it to stop."

"Exactly." Viola hummed "I thought so too."

We were crossing Route 13, the Lumiose Badlands, a dry desolate area known for ground types.

"Hang on." I stopped walking and noticed someone in an orange suit "Is that one of those Team Flare guys?"

"Actually the power plant is in this area." Viola said "You don't think…?"

"Let's check it out." Shauna said.

"Running into danger?" I said a little nervously "Oh boy."

"Hey you!" Shauna ran up to the man "Are you up to no good?"

"Houndoom!" he sent out a Pokemon to attack us off the bat.

"Wartortle use **Water Pulse!** " I yelled tossing out my Pokemon.

The turtle jumped out and blasted the hellhound with water, nuking it down. The grunt fled in fear but not before dropping his pass card for the subterranean power plant elevators.

"Something strange is going on here." Viola said picking the card up "Let's go check it out."

"Okay." I said "Something strange is going on here."

Viola swiped the card and we used it to go below ground to the Power Plant.

"It's quiet." I said as we entered the plant.

"Yeah, way too quiet." Viola hummed.

"I'm starting to think this was a bad idea." Shauna shivered keeping step with up.

We found a side room where all the employees were locked up. It was pretty obvious Team Flare was here doing Evil deeds. We opted to leave Shauna to defend the employees while Viola went to call her sister for help and somehow, me being the strongest trainer left, had to deal with Team Flare.

"Figure's I end up alone." I sighed.

I quickly shut up as I saw two people talking in front of a generator, one, the man, was tall and bald like an egg, with him was a woman with short slicked back orange hair.

"I think we have enough power." She said.

"So they are stealing power." I mumbled.

"Then let's beat it." The bald man said "Ehh?"

_Oh crap I think he saw me._

I stood up knowing I had been discovered.

"You should take care of that." The woman said.

"I know." The man growled out "Houndoom!"

"I suppose I should help as well." The woman sighed "Mightyena!"

The two four legged Pokemon jumped out so I pulled out two pokeballs.

"Wartortle, Croagunk!"

"Croagunk!"

"Tortle!"

" **Aqua Tail** Wartortle, Croagunk use **Power-Up Punch!"**

" **Fire Fang!"**

Croagunk managed to hit Mightyena with a solid punch but Wartortle's tail was stopped by Houndoom's flaming teeth.

" **Rapid Spin!"**

Wartortle spun and flipped Houndoom over.

"Croagunk **Rock Smash!"**

The frog took off running and slammed its fist into the hellhound, sending it back as Mightyena jumped up and came after him.

"Wartortle cover!"

Wartortle slid into postion, glowing in the process and evolving into Blastoise.

" **Water Pulse!"**

The large cannons on his shoulders charged up and blasted the Mightyena back. At the same time Croagunk jumped up to drill Houndoom with a **Power-up Punch.** Croagunk suddenly glowed bright and evolved into a much larger frog, a Toxicroak.

_Two evolutions in one battle, alright!_

"Lete's withdraw for now." The woman said.

"Hey wait!" I yelled as they dropped a smoke bomb.

"Oh my!"

I looked back when I heard a female voice and saw two people, a man and a women in matching red and blue scarves and masks, they sure looked a lot like Dexio and Sina.

"Did you chase off those dastardly villains?" the woman asked "Before we even got here no less. Well there's always room for more Defenders of Kalos!"

"We'll heal your Pokemon as thanks." The man said "Don't push yourself too hard."

"Thanks to you power was restored to Lumiose City." The woman said "The gates are open and everything can run again, thanks. Au revoir."

I headed back up front and regrouped with Shauna and Viola.

"So it was Team Flare?" Viola said "This is getting worse by the day."

"I wonder who those Defenders of Kalos were?" Shauna said "They came to check on the hostages I was protecting with Chesnaught."

"Chesnaught?" I asked.

_Also did she not realize who those two really were?_

"My Quilladin evolved!" she clapped.

"Well we should get to Lumiose City." Viola said "I wanna see my sister and now that the power's back on Colt's probably gonna wanna try to take on the gym."

"Right there's a Gym in Lumiose City." I nodded "It was closed due to the power surges last time."

"I think Clemont is the Gym Leader there." Shauna said.

"Clemont?" I asked.

"He's an electric Type user." She said "Our families are friendly so we used to play as kids, he has this adorable little sister named Bonnie!"

"Well if they're friends of yours I'm sure we'll all get along great." I smiled "I hope this little pit stop didn't delay us too much, I promised to meet with Korrina."

"Oh…is that so." Shauna mumbled.

As we walked to the city we stopped and found a huge man blocking our path forward. He was a giant, like 7 feet tall and dressed in tattered jackets and pants, as well as a scarf and beanie.

"Um Excuse us." Shauna chimed in.

"A Pokemon…the flower Pokemon…" the man mumbled "Given Eternal life…"

He walked off, never acknowledging us.

"What the heck was that?" Viola asked.

"I...have no idea." I told her.

_What a strange man…_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	16. Date Night with Korrina

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"Yep we're back in the big city." I smiled as we walked through the gate.

"Lumiose City!" Shauna cheered "How I've missed it."

"It's been a while since I was here for an extended stay as well." Viola said "I'm gonna go find my sister, I'll meet up with you guys later."

"COLT~!" I heard someone scream.

"WAH!" I gasped as I was tackled into a hug.

"It's so good to have you back!" Korrina laughed hugging my tight "Are you ready for our date?!"

"Sure." I smiled "Whenever you are."

"Tonight." She stuck her tongue out "A girl has to get ready after all!"

Korrina suddenly skated off "Meet me outside the Pokemon Center at 8!"

"Okay." I waved.

"So when are you gonna take on the Gym?" Shauna asked "It's still early if you want to go now?"

"I'll save it for tomorrow." I said "I should probably get ready too."

"Oh…okay." She sighed.

"Umm Shauna." Viola spoke up "Why don't you come hang out with me for the day, I bet my sister would love to hear your opinions on things for her articles."

"Sure." Shauna nodded "Sounds fun."

The two girls left and I opted to take a walk around town for a bit, soon though my phone rang.

"Hello Colt." Professor Sycamore answered.

"Professor." I smiled.

"Would you mind coming to meet me and Lysander's café for a bit, it's no rush." He explained.

"Sure, I'll be over in a bit."

I grabbed a taxi to cross town and got dropped off right outside the café. I met the Professor and Lysander at the café, we talked about Mega Evolution, my journey, philosophy and other things. Lysander's ideals were a tad odd but I brushed them off as his opinion. Suddenly I realized just how late it was and ran out to get ready.

* * *

**Later**

I stood outside the Pokemon Center checking my watch, it was five to eight so I knew Korrina would be here at any moment. I was wearing a simple button up shirtsleeve white dress shirt and khaki slacks.

"Colt." A voice said.

I looked up and just felt my jaw drop.

"I guess you like it." Korrina smiled with a blush.

The Gym Leader was wearing a light cream dress with a black line etching the bottom, the thin straps clung to her shoulders and she had a small purse with her. Korrina's hair was down, her bangs framing her face perfectly.

"You look…wow." I said quietly.

"What." She winked didn't expect me to clean up this well, I may not always act like it but I can be girly when I want to."

She walked up to me "Are you ready?"

"Sure." I said "Let's get started."

Korrin linked her arm around mine as we walked towards a nearby restaurant, I just couldn't take my eyes off her…she looked gorgeous, and she was right I hadn't expected her to look like this, I figured she was gonna show up in a t-shirt but this dress complimented her frame perfectly.

We soon arrived at a restaurant and were quickly seated when the hostess recognized Korrina as a gym leader.

"Allow me." I said pulling out her chair for her.

"What a gentleman." She smiled taking a seat as I pushed her in.

We ordered dinner and ate while we talked. Korrina asked about me, my family where I'm form etc. I told her that it's always just been me and Mom, even back in Sinnoh, Dad was never really around, I've never met him.

In turn I asked her the same. She told me she was raised by her grandfather, her parents having gone on a journey long ago and not visiting home much. She'd been training to take over the gym most of her life and only started about a year ago. I couldn't believe a girl only a year older than me was a Gym leader.

After dinner we stopped for ice cream, walking the beautifully lit streets of Lumiose City arm in arm. It felt strange but satisfying to be alone with Korrina like this. Even as people walked by us she was the only one in my focus.

"I had a really great night." Korrina said as we got back to her hotel "Thanks, this was a great date."

"I had fun too." I smiled "I'm having a Gym battle tomorrow, will you come watch?"

"Of course!" she cheered before going silent

"Colt…" Korrina nervously played with her fingers.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I like you a lot…I mean that." She blushed "I know I joke about you being my husband and stuff but I really do like you.'

"I know." I smiled.

"Do you…like me?" she asked nervously.

"I…"

_Spending time with Korrina is some of the most fun I've had in a while._

"Yes." I nodded "I like you too."

"Ha!" she hugged me, gasping happily "I knew it, we're perfect together!"

I hugged Korrina back, and for a moment it seemed like everything just slowed down, out faces slowly drew close to one another till our lips were pressed together softly. Sparks shot through my body, as Korrina and I stood in each other's embrace.

We slowly broke our kiss and looked in each other's eyes. At first I thought Korrina was just a friend, then a clingy girl with a crush on me, and now…she seemed like my first love. It was all moving so quickly but I was happy with it.

But deep inside I couldn't shake that something was wrong…that somehow in falling for Korrina I was crushing someone else. I thought back to all the things I had done on my journey so far. Getting Fennekin, challenging Viola, starting my journey with Shauna…the fireworks…

That's when it hit me. We had started this journey together, we had shared moments like that, the way she had been acting I understood now.

_Shauna…_

"Colt?" Korrina asked "Is something wrong."

"I…" I looked at Korrina's worried face "No…I'm fine, just blow away was all."

"Me to." She blushed kissing me once more "I'll see you tomorrow."

Korrina walked inside, the door of the hotel sliding closed softly. I looked up at the sky.

"Colt." Viola smiled walking by with a smiled "So how'd it go?"

"Great." I told her "Until the end."

"Hmm?" Viola said seeing the concern on my face "Come on…why don't we go talk, you look like you need it."

I nodded and followed Viola in silence, it was clear she was letting me take my time, gradually I spoke up, telling her how I felt, what I had realized.

"I was hoping you'd figure out she likes you." Viola smiled sadly.

"What should I do?" I asked her "I like Korrina but I know Shauna likes me…but I don't think I feel that way about Shauna."

Viola blinked for a bit.

"There is no right answer." She smiled sadly again "You just have to follow your heart."

I sighed "Thank Viola."

"I wish I could help more Colt, I really do." She rubbed my back "But I think this is something you have to figure out alone."

"Yeah…I'm gonna go get some sleep."

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning." She said.

I got to my room and changed into my pajamas, I got into bed and stared at the ceiling…my worries keeping me up all night.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**You know when I started this story it was supposed to be Colt X Shauna and the Korrina thing was gonna be a one off joke, then I extended it and now I've found myself falling for Korrina as a love interest. It's difficult when you grow attached to a character and want to make edits.**

**I think I can work this into interesting character development for both Colt and Shauna but we'll have to see if it pans out the way I hope it does.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	17. Stumbling

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"This will be a three on three battle!" the young girl named Bonnie said as I got ready to battle her brother "Only the challenger will be allowed to make a substitution, are you ready?"

"Yes." I slowly nodded.

"Let's begin!" Clemont said throwing a ball out "Go Magneton!"

"WAHOO!" Korrina cheered "Go Colt, make me proud!"

"Y-yeah." I sighed.

_I barely got any sleep last night cause I was trying to figure out how to deal with the Shauna situation…_

"Go…Duosion!"

"DUO!" the evolved Solosis spun in its jelly.

"Haa…" I sighed rubbing my eyes **"Psyshock."**

" **Mirror Shot!"**

The two attacks clashed and the silver ball shot by Magneton blasted through and drilled Duosion.

"Use **Light Screen!"**

" **Thunderbolt!"**

Magneton charged up and sent off a bolt that fried Duosion, knocking it out.

"Dammit." I hissed.

_I'm totally unfocused…I just Shauna and…why can't I get my head in the game._

"Gible!" I tossed out my next Pokemon.

" **Mirror Shot!"**

The silver blast drilled my dragon and made it slide back.

" **Sand Tomb!"**

A small dust devil formed and stirred towards Magneton but before it hit the Steel-Type levitated around to Gible and hit another **Mirror Shot.**

"Gib!"

"Gible use **Take Down!"**

The dragon lowered its fin and darted in.

"Magneton use **Tri Attack!"** Clemont commanded.

The three heads charged up and blasted Gible, stinging, burning and freezing it.

"Return Gible." I said rubbing my eyes and retrieving my fainted Pokemon "…I give up."

"What?" Korrina yelled "Colt!"

"Colt what are you doing?" Shauna asked.

"My head's just not in it." I frowned "I'm sorry for wasting your time."

I turned and just left the gym in the middle of battle.

"Colt!" Korrina ran up to me as I got down to the street "Why did you stop."

"I'm not focused." I told her "I need to do some thinking for a bit can you leave me alone for now?"

"Colt…" she said sounding worried as I walked away.

I walked for a while till I found myself in one of Lumiose City's colored parks, the green one.

_If I can't focus I can't train and win…the only way I'll be able to focus is to confront Shauna about the issues that have come up._

"Colt." I looked up and saw just who I was thinking about, Shauna.

"I was just looking for you." I said "I wanted to talk."

"About what?" she asked.

"Shauna…do you like me?"

"Of course." She smiled.

"I mean this seriously." I looked "Do you like me…like a boy likes a girl."

"Oh…" she blushed "I…well."

"I need you to be honest with me." I demanded.

Shauna got a little flustered and started nodded "Y-yes."

I let out a pained sigh "I thought so."

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked.

"Shauna…" I blinked "I don't think I can return those feelings."

"O-oh…" she gasped a bit "I…that's fine I understand."

Shauna looked upset, tears in the corners of her eyes, her lip trembling.

"I…I think I need to be alone for a bit." She turned away.

"Shauna!" I called out "Please I'm sorry! I just don't feel that way."

She didn't even acknowledge me and kept walking.

* * *

**Shauna's POV**

At first I just walked away from Colt but soon that turned into a full sprint as I ran in tears, my heart completely broken. I guess I was just optimistic that he'd like someone like me and we'd grow closer by journeying together…I guess not every adventure has the happy ending you dream about.

I ended up sitting alone in a different park balling my eyes out, I must have looked pathetic.

"Shauna?" a voice said "Why are you crying?"

I looked up and saw her face…Korrina.

"You…" I stared at the ground.

Suddenly it all shifted, I wasn't sad about Colt anymore, how could I compete with a girl like her.

"You did this…" I mumbled walking up to her.

"Huh?"

Suddenly without warning I hauled back and slapped her across the face.

"AHH!" she fell back "What the hell?!"

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed running away from her "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"

* * *

**Korrina's POV**

Shauna screamed in my face before running away, I just sat on the grass rubbing my bruised cheek.

"I don't even know what I did." I frowned.

"Korrina?" Colt walked up "What happened, why are you on the ground."

"Colt!" I ran into his arms and hugged him "It was Shauna she just slapped me out of nowhere."

"She did what?" he said stunned "That doesn't sound like Shauna at all."

"It's true." I sniffled "And I don't even know why."

"It's okay." He rubbed circles on my back "I'll take care of it."

* * *

**Colt's POV**

In just one day, everything seemed to be falling apart at the seams, Shauna had assaulted Korrina out of the blue and I knew it was because of what I told her.

"Shauna." I found the girl at the gate out of the city.

"Colt…" she just looked at the floor.

"Shauna did you hit Korrina?" I asked.

"So what?" she mumbled "What do you care what I do?"

"Shauna that's not okay."

"Colt stop." She put her hand up "Don't do this, just go back to your girlfriend leave me be."

"Shauna…"

"I…I think it's best if we went our separate ways here." Shauna looked at me "I…I don't think I can journey with you anymore."

"Shauna it doesn't have to be like this." I said.

"Good bye Colt." She said walking away.

I wanted to stop her, to convince her we could stay friends and work this out but…my legs just wouldn't move, Shauna passed through the gate and out of my sight, at that moment we ceased being friends…and became enemies, Shauna bitter and scorned, me unsure and upset…I could tell in that moment the friendship Shauna and I had was no more…and it was never to be the same.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	18. Colt Vs Clemont

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"Thanks for taking my rematch so soon." I told Clemont.

"It's fine." He smiled I'm hoping we can both learn a lot from this."

"Yeah, my heads in the game and I'm ready to rock!" I smiled.

Still part of me lost a little of that eagerness when I looked to the stands and saw only Viola and Korrina observing my match.

I shook Shauna from my mind and readied for battle.

"Go Emolga!"

Clemont started with a different Pokemon this time, sending out a flying mouse.

"Aurorus!"

I sent out the evolved form of my Amaura, the tall Tundra Pokemon standing high on four legs.

"Begin!"

"Aurorus **Ancient Power!"**

"Emolga quickly **Double Team!"**

My Pokemon summoned up an array of rocks as multiple copies of the little squirrel appeared.

"Auro?"

"Don't worry about hitting it." I told it "Just cover some ground with the rocks!"

The dinosaur roared and sent the floating rocks out some of the double images were hit and disappeared in fuzzy static but a few remained.

"Now Emolga use **Aerial Ace!"**

The double images converged and started swiping into Aurorus, it tried to fight back but that Emolga was so quick.

" **Rock Polish!"**

"AUR!" the crystals on Aurorus' side glowed and let out a soft light.

"Now **Aurora Beam!"**

A long rainbow beam formed between the two fans on Aurorus' before shooting out, we managed to clip the sparky wings on Emolga and send it crashing to the ground.

"Now finish it!" I commanded **"Avalanche!"**

Aurorus stomped its feet, the rocks from Ancient Power rose up as icy frost covered the floor, the boulders fell back down, crashing into Emolga.

"Emolga is unable to battle, Aurorus is the winner!"

"Alright." I smiled.

_I'm already off to a better start than yesterday._

"Magneton!"

"Return Aurorus." I said retrieving my Pokemon.

"You're making a change?" Clemont asked.

"I already know what Magneton can do." I said "it wouldn't be smart to leave Aurorus in against it."

I took out another Pokeball.

"Gabite!"

The taller evolved dragon jumped out snapping its jaws.

"Gabite use **Sand Tomb!"**

"GAB!"

A small dust devil spun up and shot towards Magneton, Magneton was lifted up a little more as grains of sand sharply dug into it's hull.

"Spin the other way!" Clemont said.

Magneton changed the direction of its magnets and repelled the sand as it spun the other way to stop the tornado of dirt.

"Gabite **Dragon claw!"**

"RAA!" it jumped up and swiped at Magneton.

" **Mirror Shot!"**

Magneton buzzed and started charging up a blast.

"Gabite **Dig!"**

Gabite jumped up and burrowed down, the sparkling mirror shot hitting the ground but by then Gabite was long underground. .

"Come up with **Slash!"**

"Gabite!"

The dragon jumped out of the ground and dashed into Magneton with a powerful swipe. It then slid to a stop and doubled around ready to strike once more.

" **Dragon Claw!"**

Gabite's claws glowed a purple tint as it swiped through Magneton knocking the mechanical like Pokemon to the ground and KOing it.

"Magneton is no longer able to battle, Clemont has one Pokemon remaining!"

"You definitely ready to battle today." He laughed taking out one more Pokeball "But I'll beat you for sure with my last Pokemon."

"I'm not running away this time." I smirked.

"Heliolisk!"

"Lisk!" the lizard jumped out and extended the fan around its neck.

_What a wild looking Pokemon._

" **Dig!"**

Gabite quickly kicked up dirt and started burrowing into the ground.

"Heliolisk use **Bulldoze!"**

The lizard jumped up and slammed its tail down into the ground, sending a large crack through it, the earth split and snapped before spitting out Gabite.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Bite." He nodded.

"Good, then use **Dragon Claw!"**

Heliolisk use **Dragon Tail!"**

"What?" I gasped "It knows a Dragon-Type move?"

As Gabite got in close for a strike Heliolisk jumped up and spun before slamming its tail down into Gabite's belly, sending him flying back in for some reason into his Pokeball.

"What the heck?" I looked at my belt "I didn't tell you to go back!"

"Dragon Tail is a move that makes a Pokemon retreat." Korrina yelled "You have to use someone else for now, either Aurorus or the third Pokemon you planned for."

"I see, what a troublesome move." I hummed "If he keeps using it he could gradually rotate through and whittle down my whole team."

_I have to end this with my next Pokemon, otherwise Dragon tail will break me apart piece by piece._

"Alright!" I pulled out my third Pokeball "Hippowdon!"

"RAAHHH!" a large black hippo appeared and started spraying sand out the holes in its body.

"Whoa!" Korrina and Viola had to cover there eyes "It's a sandstorm."

"Hmph." I put on some goggles "It's Hippowdon's Sand Stream ability, she creates a sand storm when she enters battle."

"I can't see a thing." Viola hissed.

"Make it stop." Korrina whined.

"Okay Hippowdon, **Earthquake!"**

"HIPPO!" she lifted up on her back legs and slammed down, shaking the battlefield wildly.

"Heliolisk jump and use **Dragon Tail!"**

"Hippowdon **Crunch!"**

Heliolisk jumped through the sandstorm and tried to slam its tail into Hippowdon only to end up trapped in the jaws of my Pokemon, quickly slammed down into the shaking earth.

The sandstorm subsided and Heliolisk was out cold on the ground.

"Heliolisk is unable to battle, Colt is the winner!"

"Haha!" Korrina jumped up and down.

"Yes." I smiled.

Clemont walked up to me and shook my hand.

"Congratulations." He nodded.

"Here, Here!" Bonnie ran up and shoved a badge into my hand.

"Bonnie." Her brother sighed.

I looked at the badge, it was an orange and yellow triangle with lightning bolt sparking out of the center.

"That's the **Voltage Badge.** " Clemont said "Proof that you beat this gym."

* * *

**Later**

"I have to get back to the Gym now." Korrina sighed "I'd love to spend more time with you but I have duties to attend to and all that."

"I understand." I held her hand "Still Viola says the next best Gym to go to is in the opposite direction of you, I guess it'll be a while before we see each other."

"Yeah." she sighed "Probably won't be seeing you till the Pokemon League , so make sure you get all eight badges you'll need."

"I will, I promise."

Korrina kissed my cheek before getting her things to leave.

"Call me every night okay." She smiled.

"I'll try."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Gonna be on vacation, story will be off for a week or two**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	19. Colt VS Serena (Route 14)

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"Haa…" I sighed closing the door as I stepped out of the room. I got to the lobby of our hotel and saw Viola standing there checking her bag.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah let's head out." I smiled softly.

We walked down the streets of Lumiose City to the gate out of town towards the next major gym. Before we stepped out the gate I took one last look behind at the streets. I was going to take the first step on the rest of my journey…a step without Shauna.

"Come on." Viola reassured me by placing a hand on my shoulder "Let's go. It'll be okay."

"I hope so." I said following her.

We went out towards Route 14 and ended up crossing paths with Serena and Trevor.

"Oh hey Colt, Viola." The girl smiled "Hey where's Shauna?"

"Umm…" I scratched my neck.

_Should I tell them the truth._

"Shauna wanted to try a little personal training." Viola said "She'll probably catch up on her own time."

"I see, well good for her." Serena said "Hey Colt let's have a battle."

"Oh…sure." I said "I could use it, how about a double battle this time?"

"Sounds good to me." She nodded taking up residence across the way "Absol! Greninja!"

"Delphox! Swirlix!"

"Swirl!" "Del!"

"Alright Greninja **Water Shuriken!"**

The frog started shooting out water in the shape of stars.

"Swirlix **Fairy Wind!"**

He jumped up and let out a blast of sweet scented pink air that dissolved the water.

" **Night Slash!"**

Absol darted around Swirlix blast and towards Delphox.

" **Reflect!"**

Delphox waved her wand and blocked the attack with a screen of light.

"Now follow up with **Mystic Fire!"**

Delphox blasted Absol back and it skidded to a stop.

"Swirlix **Draining Kiss!"**

The puffball jumped up and grabbed the horn of Absol. The four legged beast roared and flailed around.

" **Quick Attack** Greninja!"

The blue skinned frog faded in and out grabbing Swirlix by the tail and slamming it down.

" **Now Water Pulse!"**

"Delphox **Psybeam!"**

The two beams clashed.

" **Absol Slash!"**

Absol cut by and through Delphox, knocking her off balance she was able to use her wand to create a psychic field and balance herself. Greninja quickly dashed by and delivered some precise blows to Delphox and Absol use **Air Cutter** to join the cuts.

_I need to slow them down if Delphox will break free._

"Swirlix **use Fairy Wind!"**

The air was once more filled with sweet candy wind that gathered around Greninja and Absol, the solidified into a sugary coating that glued them to the floor.

"Great!" I smiled at Delphox **"Mystic fire!"**

The flames passed over the two, burning them crispy and finished.

"Drat." Serena snapped her fingers "I love battling you but I hate losing all the time."

"Don't worry you'll turn it around I'm sure." I smiled.

"What a hot blooded battle." Viola clapped "Great show!"

"Where are you going next Colt?" Trevor asked.

"What did you say it was called?" I asked Viola.

"Laverre City." She explained "There's another Gym there, her name's Valerie, the famous fashion designer."

"A Gym Leader and a Fashion Designer." I said "Sounds like a busy woman."

"So they say." Serena smiled "I hear she only takes one challenger a day."

I looked at her.

"First one there gets first dibs." Serena said taking off "Eat my dust Colt!"

"Hey!" I shook my head and laughed "You should have told me we were racing!"

"Well good luck in whatever you do." Trevor smiled getting his bag "I learned a lot from watching you guys."

"We should battle sometime." I said.

"Sure." Trevor blinked "sometime."

We were left standing there, just Viola and I.

"Come on." She patted my back "Let's head towards Laverre City."

We started walking through the swamps, trudging through the mud, trying not to sink into the goop.

***BZZT***

My Holo-Caster suddenly started ringing.

"Hello?" I said holding it up.

"Hiya Hubby!" Korrina smiled as a hologram of her appeared.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Just wanted to buzz you to say I got home okay, didn't want you to worry." She suddenly pouted "You were concerned right?"

"Yes." I nodded "But I mean you are a Gym Leader so I know you'll be safe."

"Aw how sweet." She giggled "I love having such a caring boyfriend…so how's your trip going?"

"Good, we're almost to Laverre City." I told her "Should be there by nightfall."

"That's good." She smiled "Colt…I'm sorry about your friend again, I didn't want it to happen like that."

"It's okay." I said "You couldn't have known, I know you didn't mean to hurt Shauna like that. She'll come around with time, I hope."

"I'm sure she will too." Korrina smiled "I gotta go there's challengers waiting for me."

She made a kissy face at the phone "Kisses."

I blew one to her and blushed "Kisses."

Korrina hung up and I saw Viola looking at her camera.

"Making a kissy face at his phone." She smirked "This'll look great in the future if you become Champion, people will love this."

"Delete that!" I yelled trudging though the mud after her.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 

 


	20. Colt Vs Valarie

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"What a strange looking Gym." I noted the dollhouse like appearance of Gym.

"Yeah." Viola opened the door and we headed inside.

It was peaceful and tranquil, sitting around a small table was a woman in a bright pink and purple dress, here hair was dark black and her eyes seemed to have only foggy purple for irises. She was sitting there quietly sowing a dress.

"Hello." She smiled "I'm Valerie, the gym leader…if you'd wait just a moment we can get started."

"Don't worry I made sure you're her challenger today." Viola smiled "Knock'em dead."

"This way please." Valarie stood up and led us to the back battlefield, a nice simple tree covered patch.

"Three on Three?" she asked.

"Sure." I nodded.

"Let's begin, Mawile!"

Valarie threw out a small Pokemon with a big snap trap jaw on it's head.

"Okay…Delphox!"

"Del!" the tall witch fox jumped out and got ready.

"Begin!"

" **Mystic Fire!"**

"Dodge and use **Feint Attack!"**

The Mawile faded in and out and slammed into my Pokemon, knocking it back.

" **Use Reflect on yourself!"**

Delphox waved her wand and shrouded herself in energy.

" **Iron Head!"**

Mawile flailed it's appendage around and slammed it into Delphox, breaking her reflective shell.

"Now **Crunch!"** Valarie commanded.

" **Flamethrower!"**

Delphox blasted out at the same time Mawile bit her, there was an explosion of heat and both were thrown back towards their respective trainers, knocked out cold.

"Both Pokemon are unable to Contiue!" The referee said "Please choose your next Pokemon!"

"Okay…Fairy-Types don't have many weaknesses…"

"Toxicroak!"

I tossed out the poison frog and Valarie smiled.

"Mr. Mime."

The Psychic-Fairy sprung out ready to attack.

_We're gonna have to push quick to win, otherwise Toxicroak is doomed to get blasted by Psychic moves._

" **Poison Jab!"**

" **Reflect!"**

Toxicroak dashed forward and started jabbing quickly. Mr. Mime put of a forcefield that blocked most of the hits.

"Now **Brick Break!"**

"RAH!" Toxicroak delivered a sharp punch to the center of the shield, shattering it to fading shards.

" **Venoshock!"**

The sac on Toxicroak's throat inflated and blasted out a dark purple goo that covered and burned Valarie's Pokemon like acid.

"Quick finish with **Feint Attack!"**

Toxicroak ducked low and swung in from the side, jabbing Mr. Mime with the hook on the back of its hand.

"Mime…" the Gym Leader's Pokemon fell back and passed out.

"Most Impressive." Valarie smiled "Despite having a significant type disadvantage you managed to win…but I still have one Pokemon left, **Sylveon!"**

A Fairy-Type evolution of Eevee jumped out, it's little ribbon like feelers hovering around.

"You good to stay in?" I asked my Pokemon.

"Croak." I nodded.

"Okay then **Poison Jab!"**

Toxicroak dashed in to stab and Valarie made her move.

" **Dazzling Gleam Sylveon!"**

"SYL!"

There was a flash of silver light that blinded Toxicroak and halted our attack.

"Now **Swift!"**

Toxicroak was battered back by a hail of bullet like stars, once he had a chance to break to the side he got ready to attack again.

" **Poison Jab!"**

_I just need Toxicroak to touch it once._

Sylveon kept jumping back to avoid the punches from my Pokemon.

"Faster!" I called.

"Ribbit!"

Toxicroak started jabbing even faster, at an almost blinding pace, Sylveon was still weaving around to dodge.

"SYL?!"

I stepped on one of its own feelers and tripped itself up.

"There!" I yelled.

"Croak!"

Toxicroak slammed it's fist into the midsection of the other Pokemon, injecting Poison into it's body.

"Now **Venoshock!"**

My Pokemon hurled out the toxic spray and Sylveon yelped, falling back into a puddle.

"Sylveon is unable to continue, Colt is the winner!"

"Yeah!"

"Good effort." Valarie returned her Pokemon "We'll get you washed up and feeling better in no time."

She walked up to me and held a log winged like badge out for me.

"Here you go, the Fairy Badge." She smiled.

"Just two more." I smiled putting it in my case "Then I can enter the Pokemon league."

"I wish you the best of luck." She smiled "But…I have a request."

"Yeah?"

"If you do make it to the Pokemon League allow me to design you a outfit fit for battle on such a stage." She smiled.

"Sure." I nodded "I'll make it for sure."

"Miss Valarie!" a woman ran in.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" she asked.

"People are saying they can't get in to see the Pokeball factory." The woman said "Strange people in orange suits are keeping them out."

"What?"

"Orange suits." I hissed "Team Flare…"

I turned "Viola I'm going to the Pokemon Center then checking that out."

"Right behind you."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	21. Pokeball Factory

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

I slipped in a side door of the factory, there were conveyer belts running in many different directions and there were Team Flare grunts running around with boxes, packing them in trucks and such.

I saw a staircase nearby and slipped towards it, heading up to an upper office. I opened the door and saw an older gentlemen hiding behind his desk as three women interrogated him, one was in a white suit but the other two were in orange latex dresses, of those two one had green hair, the other purple.

"Come now." The orange haired woman said "If you help us out we wouldn't have to carry all these pokeballs ourselves, were delicate ladies."

"I'll never help someone who wants to horde pokeballs for themselves!" the old man said.

"You're wasting time." The green haired woman said.

"I agree." Her comrade said.

"There's no one we can use here, just blow it up." The leader woman said.

"Hey!" I yelled "Don't you think that's a little much!"

"Oh?" the woman turned around "We have an intruder."

"Please help!" the old man begged.

"Just hang on." I said.

"Someone's getting desperate." The woman laughed.

"I'll extinguish your hope." The woman threw out her Pokemon "Scraggy!"

A little Pokemon with a head too big for its body popped out.

"Lucario!"

"ARROO!" the fighting-type jumped out.

" **Headbutt!"**

"Jump back!" I yelled.

Lucario jumped over its head and slid to a stop.

" **Now Power-Up Punch!"**

Lucario pulled it's arm back and punched the smaller Pokemon sending it back.

"Scraggy!" the woman gasped.

"Wow defeated in one blow." The purple haired woman "How unbefitting of an admin."

"Still we'll clean up after you." The green haired girl said "Two on one."

"We'll see about that!"

I felt the air shift and suddenly saw a Greninja next to me, I turned around to the door and saw Serena was there.

"Serena!" I gasped "When did you get here."

"I saw Viola on my way to leave town and she told me what was happening, so I came to help." She explained

"Manectric!"

"Liepard!"

The two scientist sent out their Pokemon.

"Okay Blastoise!" I threw my Pokemon out to join Serena.

"Two Water-Types." The purple haired girl laughed "Are you stupid I have an Electric-Type."

" **Water Pulse!"**

" **You too Greninja!"**

Both of our Pokemon blasted out water, Manectric blasted it back with thunder and Liepard came around the side.

" **Night Slash!"**

"Greninja block that!"

The frog swiped his hands and blocked the claws.

" **Manectric Thunderbolt!"**

The blot struck down and shocked my Pokemon.

"Alright…" I looked up "Blastoise let's do it!"

"RAH!" It nodded.

"What are you doing?" Serena asked.

"Hmph!" I held my arm up and pressed the button **"Mega Evolution!"**

There was a bright light and Blastoise changed shape, gaining a sleeker shell, one large cannon on it's back and one on each wrist.

"Wow!" Serena gasped.

"Now, send them flying with **Hydro Pump!"**

Blastoise bent of and let out a massive gush of water that blasted the two Pokemon, stunning them out of the battle.

"Mega Evolution is so awesome!" Serena clapped.

"Oh my…" The green haired girl said.

"We got beat what a shame." The purple woman said "But we learned something really interesting."

"Enough we've got what we need let's go!" the admin said.

The three dropped a smoke bomb and vanished.

"Thank you so much." The old man said opening his desk "I managed to hid this from them but maybe it will be better with you."

He placed a bright purple pokeballs in my hand.

"It's the Master Ball." Serena said "I didn't think they were real."

"There are only a few ever made." The owner said "It can catch any Pokemon without fail. Now if you'll excuse we I need to get my factory back in order."

Serena and I politely excused ourselves and went back outside to town.

"So…" Serena said as we walked "Where's Shauna?"

"Huh?"

"If she was still with you she'd have caught up by now." She said "So where is she, she's my friend and I wanna know."

"Yeah I guess that makes sense." I nodded "We got in a fight and she decided that perhaps staying with me was a poor idea."

"I see…it must have been big cause she normally doesn't get to bent up about stuff." Serena said "I won't pry anymore I just wanted to make sure she's okay is all."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	22. Frost Cavern

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

Viola and I headed out for the next Gym in Anistar City. To do that we'd need to pass through Dendemille Town, a smaller town with lots of beautiful windmills. On our way there I attempted to call Shauna but got no answer, I just wanted to make sure she was doing okay on her own. Korrina called not long after and we chatted, she wished me luck saying that the last two Gyms on my path weren't going to be easy to deal with.

On our way to Dendemille town I managed to catch a Pawniard, I was hoping to use it in the next gym since it was Psychic-Type.

"Hello." Professor Sycamore walked by us "Fancy meeting you here."

"Hi Professor, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just a little research." He said fixing the scarf he had on "It's about Xerneas one of Kalos legendary Pokémon."

"I hear Xerneas is beautiful." Viola said "It has big antlers and eyes like an X."

"That's correct, they say it can share its life-force with other Pokémon." The Professor elaborated.

"Where is it now?" I asked.

"No one knows; it goes into hibernation after sharing its life-force." He frowned "Well I must be going, it was good to see you again."

The Professor wandered off and Viola and I went into town, it was cold and snowy there, more than I had expected. While we were in town we ran across Trevor.

"The Professor was here, I must have just missed him." He frowned "I wanted him to look at my Pokedex, I guess I'll have to do it next time."

"I'm sure he'll be looking forward too it." I laughed.

"I'm going to check out the frost cavern." The boy said "Would you be interested in coming with me?"

"Sure." I nodded "Sounds fun."

"It's too cold for me so I'll be waiting here." Viola said grabbing a cup of tea "You guys have fun."

* * *

**Later**

Trevor and I headed across town to a rope bridge that we crossed to the cavern.

The place was cold and frosty but we made pretty good time all things considered. On our way in we met a man with a Mamoswine, apparently his Mamoswine usually gives people a ride through the snow packed Route 17 but was refusing to leave the Frost Cavern the last few days, Trevor and I told him we'd check things out inside and once we got to the back of the cavern we saw what the issue was with Mamoswine.

Team Flare was there, wreaking havoc on a poor Abomasnow. There were two grunts in there with a woman with neon blue hair.

"This Abomasnow is a fine specimen." The woman laughed "Brimming with energy. The more agitated it get the stronger it's snow becomes."

"Hey!" I yelled "Leave him alone!"

Trevor and I confronted the evildoers.

"What are you doing?!" the other boy yelled.

"Catching Pokémon, what does it look like." The woman said "This one is full of potential. You two, send these kids packing."

"Right!" the grunts yelled.

"Golbat!" the one taking me on sent out her Pokémon.

"Okay, Reuniclus!" I sent out my Pokemon.

"Ren!" it spun around.

"Golbat use **Wing Attack."**

The bat flew forward and clipped my Pokemon with its wing, cutting off one of Reuniclus arm.

" **Use Recover, then attack with Psychic!"**

The arm reattached and then Reuniclus glows and blasted the Golbat back.

"Damn you, just get caught!" the scientist yelled at the Abomasnow.

"Can't you tell that it doesn't want to go with you." I said confronting her.

"Stop getting in my way!" she yelled **"Houndoom!"**

"Lapras!" I threw out a different Pokémon.

"Use **Surf!"**

"Break that with **Flamethrower**!"

Houndoom blasted through the wave of water Lapras sent out, turning it into steam and jumping out to bite Lapras neck.

"RAAAH!" Lapras yelped.

" **Use Thunderbolt!"** I yelled.

Lapras roared the shocked the dog biting it, knocking it off.

"Now **Body Slam!"**

"LAP!"

Lapras jumped up and slammed down on Houndoom, knocking it out.

"Hmph."

"You're…not normal!" the woman shrieked "Retreat now!"

The three Team Flare members rapidly escaped and left Trevor and I in the cave.

"You okay?" I asked Abomasnow.

"Snow." It nodded sharply.

"Phew I'm glad that's over." Trevor sighed "I'm gonna go outside for some air."

Trevor left and I looked at Abomasnow.

"I've gotta go, glad you're okay." I said walking away.

"Snow." I grabbed my shoulder.

"Huh? What's up?" I asked.

It gave me a little crystal and then poked my Poke ball, allowing me to catch it.

"I guess you wanted to come along." I said as it faded to the PC "Okay, welcome to the team."

I looked at the stone it gave me "I wonder what this is for?"

* * *

**Later**

"WAH!" Viola yelped as we rode the Mamoswine through the snow.

The ride was cold and bumpy but we managed.

"We're pretty much there, Anistar City." I said "The next gym, one of the last two…"

***BZZT***

"Hi Serena." I answered the call to my Holo Clip.

"Hey Colt." She smiled "I'm in Anistar City, meet me at the Gym for a battle."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I'm a little ahead of this area and since I caught a Snover on Route 17 I just tied it in to the story here and gave Colt Abomasnow now.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	23. Colt Vs Serena (Anistar City)

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"Wow what a pretty place." I said as we walked around Anistar city.

It was a modern city, with large buildings and fancy dressed people. The center of town had a massive crystal sundial that reflected the sunset beautifully. Viola knew her way around so I followed her to the Gym where Serena was waiting outside for me.

"Ready to begin?" she asked.

"Bring it on." I smiled

"Go Absol!"

Serena let out her first Pokemon and I sent out mine.

"Gabite!"

"GA!" the dragon jumped out.

"Alright, Begin!" Viola said waving her arm.

"Absol use **Night Slash!"**

" **Dig!"**

Gabite avoided the slash and burrowed into the earth, I felt the ground rumble a bit before it jumped out and knocked Absol into the sky.

" **Air Cutter!"**

Absol flicked it's head and sent waves of sharp air crashing into Gabite.

"Blast them away with **Dragon Rage!"**

"BAH!"

The air waves and flame breath clashed in the air in a brilliant explosion.

"Absol **Slash!"**

Gabite stumbled back and the Dark-Type dashed by and slit its side. Gabite dashed by and pulled its arm bac.

" **Dragon Claw!"**

" **Night Slash!"**

Gabite's claw collided with Absol's horn, the dust on the street kicked up as the two clashed, Absol jerked its head to the side and flipped Gabite, knocking it out.

"Return." I pulled my Pokemon back "Let's go Pawniard!"

"PAH!" the little soldier popped out and stabbed the air.

"Go Absol use **Air Cutter!"**

"Block it and use **Metal Claw!"**

Pawniard parried the strike and swiped Absol's side, while the Dark beast recovered Pawniard took off running, jabbing the air with its sharp claws. Absol became pinned between the wall and Pawniard's stabs, my Pokemon knocking out the other with somewhat ease.

"Great job!"

"PAH!" the little soldier swiped the air.

"Okay, Venusaur!" Serena sent out a large Grass-Type.

"Now hit them hard!" Serena yelled **"Earthquake!"**

"Pawniard jump and use **Pursuit!"**

" **Vine Whip!"**

Pawniard was wrapped up and slammed into the shaking ground, given he was a Steel-Type the ground move did major damage, Knocking it out in an instant.

"You tried your best." I recalled the soldier "Okay Abomasnow you wrap this up!"

"RRAHH!" the large tree like Pokemon jumped out.

"Go **Icy Wind!"**

Abomasnow roared and let out a blast of ice that made frost collect on the petals on Venusaur's back. Venusaur sent out vines to attack buy Abomasnow swatted them away and pulled Venusaur in where it threw the Pokemon into a wall KOing it.

"Fine then down to the wire!" Serena said "Just how I like it, go Greninja!"

Serena's signature Pokemon jumped out and immediately ran at Abomasnow with **Aerial Ace.**

Abomasnow took the attack and swung around with **Wood Hammer,** Greninja dashed around it's back and kicked into it. Greninja dashed around, landing quick hits on my Ice-Type.

_Her Greninja has gotten even faster, and even in the snow it moves so easily._

"Okay Abomasnow let's try something new!" I said holding my hand up **"Mega Evolution!"**

I pressed the stone and Abomasnow glowed, it Mega Evolved into a large four legged tree with icicles on its back.

"RAAAHHH!" It roared as even more snow gathered around us, freezing the air.

Greninja was soon slowing down, slipping on ice and losing it's vision.

"Okay Abomasnow let's end this **Wood Hammer!"**

"Dodge it!" Serena commanded.

Her Pokemon went to make a sharp cut but tripped in the snow, Abomasnow slamming his arm down on the speedy but frail frog.

"Not again." Serena lowered her head and returned her Pokemon "I lost."

"This one was a lot closer though." I smiled.

"I guess." She sighed "I worry I'm not good enough to bring out the best in my Pokemon."

"You're a great trainer, I can see how strong they've gotten." I told her "Greninja is super-fast."

"I guess you'll always just be a step ahead." She laughed "I think you're good enough to challenge the Gym Leader, do your best, and I'll keep doing mine."

"We'll both do our best." I smiled "Say, have you heard from Shauna?"

"No I haven't and I take it that it's the same for you?" she asked.

"Yeah." I nodded "I hope she's alright."

"I'm sure we'll see here soon enough." Serena said.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	24. Colt Vs Olympia

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"Wow." I gasped looking at the Anistar city gym, it was celestial themed with a dark paint on the ceiling but with little twinkling light starts on the roof. At the center was a tall dark skinned woman who seemed to be studying me, her name was Olympia, the Anistar Gym Leader.

"Yes, come let us begin out battle." She said.

"Right." I nodded.

We both got set up on opposite sides and Olympia took out one Pokeball.

"Go, Sigilyph!"

A large bird like creature flew out and I prepared for my first Pokemon to hit the field.

"Yanmega!'

"BZZT!" the dragonfly buzzed around in the air.

"Begin!"

"Yanmega **Bug Buzz!"**

My bug let out a high pitched wing beat that could shatter glass, Sigilyph spun around in pain an opened the eyed on its head.

" **Psybeam!"**

A multicolored beam shot out and Yanmega quickly flew around in, coming in close with a **Wing Attack.**

" **Sigilyph use Air Cutter!"**

The wind blustered up and flew towards Yanmega.

"Loop above and use **Ancientpower**!"

Meteor like rocks rose up and flew towards Sigilyph who put up a **Reflect** to block those boulders. Yanmega buzzed once more, shattering the blockade before darting in and crashing into the Sigilyph, knocking it out against the ground.

"Nice!" I cheered.

"Return." Olympia retrieved her Pokemon "Go Slowking enter with **Power Gem!"**

A large crown wearing pink Pokemon started gathering energy and blasting out pellets of hard energy that Yanmega looped around.

" **Use Calm Mind!"** Olympia instructed.

"Don't let it lock on!" I told Yanmega.

"MEGA!" it buzzed around and spun through the air and avoided the assault.

"Now **Sonicboom!"**

Yanmega beat its wings quickly to send waves of air at Slowking, knocking it back. Once it was off balance Yanmega swooped in and sliced the side of Slowking with a **Wing Attack.** Now that it was losing focus the Power Gem blasts were missing entirely.

"Now finish it **Bug Buzz!"**

"REEEAAAHHH" Yanmega roared out and made Slowking's head spin with noise, KOing it.

"YAY!" Viola clapped "Just one more!"

"Alright, Meowstic." Olympia sent out a white cat like Pokemon that I had seen once used by Serena.

" **Charge Beam!"**

"Yanmega dodge-!"

Before Yanmega could get clear a beam of lightning shot out and blasted it into the ground.

_So fast!_

"Return Yanmega." I said getting the incapacitated Pokemon back "You'll have to wrap this up, Delphox!"

" **Phox!"** she jumped out and twirled her wand.

"Meowstic use **Psychic!"**

" **Mystic Fire!"**

Embers gathered around Delphox and acted like a shield against the blast. Delphox waved her wand and sent out her own psychic blast that counteracted Meowstic, the two both canceled each other out but began to charge up a big blast.

" **GO SHADOW BALL!"**

Both Meowstic and Delphox let off blasts of ghastly energy that collided and fused before popping like a balloon, the energy radiated out, dispatching both Psychic-Types.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle, The Challenger Colt still has one Pokemon remaining and The Gym Leader Olympia has none. That means Colt is the winner!"

"Yeah!" I thrust my hand into the air.

"Congratulations." Olympia said handing me a badge "This is the Psychic Badge…Be wary young one, a dark cloud is coming for you."

"That was ominous." I gulped "Any advice?"

"Hmm…" she blinked "Trust those around you with all your heart."

Viola and I gathered our things and got ready to depart.

"That was a weird vision she had." I shivered "I hope nothing bad happens."

"So did you get it?" Serena asked when I got outside "Let me see!"

I showed her the badge and she seemed excited to try and get one herself.

***BEEP***

"Oh my Holo-Caster is ringing." Serena said.

"Mine too." I noted.

Me both held them up and a person appeared.

"It's Lysandre." Serena said.

"A global call?" I wondered.

"Attention Trainers." The orange haired man said "I've come to you all to make an important announcement. Listen well, Team Flare will revive the ultimate weapon and eliminate all those not aligned with us."

"What!" we all gasped.

"If nothing changes the world will stay ugly, I will return it to a beautiful state." He explained "This is farewell!"

"What…was that?" Serena mumbled.

"We have to do something right?" she asked.

"What can we do, we should just leave it to professional officers." I suggested.

"Well I'm going to that Café Lysander owns." Serena said "I'm getting to the bottom of this no matter what?"

"Haa…well I can't let you go alone." I said "I'm coming too."

"Great I know a shortcut back to Lumiose City." Serena said "When we get close I'll have one of my Pokemon Fly us there in a flash."

"Right, let's go." I said.

"You two head on ahead, I'll catch up." Viola said.

"But-."

"There are some things I need to take care of." She explained "Don't worry."

"Okay." I nodded "Let's hurry Serena."

"Right!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	25. A Fight to Save the World Part 1

_Italics indicate thinking._

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

Serena and I landed in Lumiose City and burst into the café ready to confront Lysander but…he wasn't there, but two employees were, we managed to sniff them out as grunts and find access to a secret passage under the café.

The staircase down was dark but when we got into the strange laboratory at the bottom someone was waiting for us.

"Ah, welcome." Lysander turned to face us "I had a feeling you'd come, I hope you understand, saving everyone is impossible."

"No it's not!" Serena said.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"As I said the world is in ruin and saving everyone isn't possible." Lysander was writing us off like nothing "if you seek to stop me than show me."

"Stay back." I told Serena as I took out a Pokeball "I want to deal with this."

"Sure." She nodded stepping back.

"Meinfoo!" Lysander threw out a cat like Fighting-Type.

"Blastoise!"

"BAAA!" the large turtle landed.

" **Quick Water Pulse!"** I ordered.

Meinfoo jumped around to avoid the blasts and got in close to bash Blastoise with its paws.

" **Aqua Tail!"**

Meinfoo jumped over the tail landed sharply.

" **Use Force Palm!"**

The tiny little cat slammed into Blastoise and sent him crashing back.

"Return!" I yelled nervous about how quickly I was defeated **"Abomasnow!"**

"RAAHHH!" the tree roared entering the battle.

"Make them come to us, **Ingrain!"**

Abomasnow laid down roots and prepared as Meinfoo dashed in, we waited till the last second as it got in nice and close.

" **Wood Hammer!"**

"RAAH!"

Abomasnow slammed an arm down, crushing the tiny fighter and eliminating it form use in battle.

"Gyarados!" Lysander sent out Pokemon number too.

RAAAAAAAAA!" the sea serpent flew around the snowy air.

" **Iron Head!"**

Abomasnow was unable to dodge as Gyarados charged it. Abomasnow tanked the blow, grabbing Gyarados and slamming a **Wood Hammer** down as it was KOed.

"Good job getting a last hit in." I said "Yanmega!"

"BUZZ!" the dragonfly flew around.

Yanmega started darting around the room taking swipes at Gyarados with its wings. Fortunately, due to Gyarados size it was unable to use its slower attacks to hit my bug.

"Gyarados switch out!" Lysander retrieved his Pokemon "Pyroar!"

"GRROOOOAA!" A large lion Pokemon roared.

"Damn." I hissed.

" **Fire Blast!"**

Yanmega looped over the fire wheel and swiped into Pyroar.

"No Yanmega!" I yelled "Don't get close!"

" **Fire Fang!"**

"YAAAA!" the bug squealed as it was bit.

"We're done here." Lysander said as Yanmega was spit out "Clearly you see now, you don't stand a chance against me."

"Damn you." I hissed as he stepped into the elevator "This world is too vast, too full of hateful fools who can't be saved by my hard work alone. I don't expect you to understand, but if you want to try once more you'll need to find a way to activate the elevator."

"LYSANDER!" I ran into the elevator door "Damnit!"

"Colt…" Serena blinked "He was strong."

"Ever since I started working with Pokemon, having battles, I've felt so much happier, I've felt like this is who I want to be, I won't let some guy like him take that away, I won't let him crush the dreams of the whole world." I said "We need to find a way down."

"Hmm." Serena tapped her chin "HA! Greninja!"

The frog jumped out and looked to its master.

"Cut that door wide open!" she pointed.

"GRA!" the frog swiped its hands and the door collapsed.

"Okay we'll stay up here and lower you down on this rope" Serena said digging into her bag "Be careful down there."

"Okay." I tied myself to the end and Serena and Greninja lowered me down to the lower floor.

I kicked in the emergency exit on the elevator and went to the basement. The lower hallways were dark and dank but I snuck my way down to the bottom to find Lysander conversing with a cell.

"It's you." I looked at the man as I stepped out "That guy from the desert."

Inside the cell was the big giant man we once ran in to after Coumarine City.

"Listen one who will face Lysander." He said "A long time ago…there was a man who loved Pokemon more than anything, but when a war broke out his beloved Pokemon was called away. And one day the man was given a tiny box. He wanted to desperately to bring that Pokemon back he built a machine to give it life. He succeeded and brought his Pokemon back but his rage had not been quelled and he became unable to forgive the world. So he turned his machine into a weapon and used it to end that war, but when the Pokemon that was given life came to see that the lives of others were taken to restore it the resurrected Pokemon left the man."

"You must stop him, get the key to the weapon back." The man said "It cannot be used, the world will only know unknown pain like me."

"This is AZ." Lysander looked at me "He has the same name as a king that lived 3,000 years ago. For some reason he had the key to the ultimate weapon around his neck. I'll be in my chambers if you wish to seek me one last time."

* * *

**Later**

I followed Lysander to a room with another man. In that room were two buttons, a blue one and an orange one.

"With a push of one button we will change the world." Lysander said waling by me "I think I'll leave the future's fate up to you."

"What." I mumbled "Too afraid to take the world's fate in your hands, are you chickening out that bad you need a little kid to make a mistake so your plan works?"

"No, I'm only testing your potential." He walked away.

"Tsk." I shook my head "Damn."

The scientist in the room tried to fight me but I wasn't really in the mood and used Delphox to quickly dispatch him.

"So which one, orange or blue." I wondered "I guess I'll go with…blue."

I poked the button and the screen in the center of the room lit up. It was Geosage town. The ground at the center of town rumbled and split as a giant crystal plant shot out of the earth and opened.

"No…I was wrong." I hissed.

"Actually they both triggered the weapon." The scientist laughed.

"Damn you." I ran by.

_There might still be a chance, if I stop it myself._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	26. A Fight To Save the World Part 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"Thanks Gogoat." I returned my Pokemon having just ridden it all the way to Geosage town.

I looked at this giant plant like structure that was charging up to rain destruction down on the planet.

"It's that kid, stop him!"

I looked over and saw a bunch of admins and grunts from Team Flare.

"Oh no…" I gulped.

"There sure are a lot, we don't have the time to chew through all of them." Serena warned.

"You don't have to, **Drapion!"**

A large scorpion like Pokemon charged passed and took out some of the grunts Pokemon.

" **Tyrunt Bite!"**

"Oh dear we have quite a mess here. **Sylveon Dazzling Gleam!"**

"Here we go Colt!" Korrina skated passed " **Lucario Aura Sphere!"**

I looked back and Viola had met back up with us, accompanied by pretty much every Gym Leader she knew.

"I told you to trust me." She laughed "I just had to call in a favor or two from some friends."

"You just leave everything outside to us." Korrina told me "You go inside and end this thing, you can't let the world end cause if it does we won't get to spend any more time together."

"Okay." I walked off "You be careful too."

"I will." She looked nervous "Here."

She popped up and pecked my cheek.

"A kiss for good luck." She blushed.

Serena and I took off to the edge of town and found a hidden elevator down to a base.

"From here on out it's gonna be tough." Serena looked at me.

"Well…we just have to put faith in our Pokemon." I said.

* * *

**Korrina's POV**

"Lucario!" I yelled "Let's go all out!"

"AROOO!" it howled and Mega Evolved.

"Mightyena **Crunch!"**

Lucario caught the mutt by the jaw but a Houndoom stepped up behind and was ready to blast out heat.

_Oh no!_

" **Dark Pulse!"**

The flamethrower was intercepted and I turned back.

"It's you…" I gasped "I…didn't expect you to be here."

"I've sorted everything out." The new arrival said "I'm happy again, I understand now."

"Thanks for the help." I smiled.

"Now…which way did he go?"

* * *

**Colt's POV**

When the elevator stopped Serena and I got off, grunts were running around doing work but none of them bothered to notice us.

I walked all the way to the end of the room and found Lysander standing there looking through a window at a lower lab.

"The ultimate weapon's flower has bloomed above." He said "Do you find it captivating. As we speak it's drawing energy from the Legendary Pokemon."

"We're not going to let you do that." Serena said.

"You're trying to end the world." I said "This isn't something you just do so casually!"

"This world is full of limited resources, people and energy. It's become unsustainable." Lysander explained.

"That doesn't mean you can destroy it!" I yelled.

"We can still share those things, work together to protect the world." Serena told him.

"Then what about that Mega Ring?" Lysander said "You don't share that."

"That's different we competed for that as friends." Serena explained.

"If there is only one it can't be shared." Lysander told her "What can't be shared will be fought over, and when people fight they get injured or die. I will create a world of beauty with no conflict."

"But conflict is healthy." I said "When you fight and battle in the end you get closer and understand each other more. Battling with Pokemon is so joyful, but battling has origins in conflict."

"Pokemon and conflict…" Lysander looked at us with remorse "In the new world they shall no longer exist. They will inevitably become tools for war and theft."

"Tsk." I hissed "Who are you to tell people and Pokemon how to live?!"

"I told you I'm down talking with a foolish child." Lysander walked away "Stay here and accept your fate like adults."

I chased after him but the door behind him closed.

"This side is open." Serena pointed at the other end of the room "We can get down though here."

The two of us started heading down the long staircase but the way out on the bottom was locked tight, we couldn't get in to break down the machine.

"We can't have come this far to lose to a locked door." Serena complained "It's too thick to break."

"Maybe I can help." A voice said.

Serena and I turned around and saw a short tanned skinned girl standing there with a small box.

"Shauna!" we both gasped.

"Hi…" she smiled "I heard you needed help."

She walked over and plugged the box into a port on the wall "This is Clemont's puzzle solver, he gave it to me and said it can crack any code to a door. It'll just take a second."

"Thanks for your help." I said.

"It's no big deal." She laughed "I'm not great at battling but I like to help people. I don't want the world to end because all the fun memories we can make will be gone before we can make them."

"Colt." She smiled at me "I'm really happy I'm your friend."

"Yeah me to." I smiled.

"BEEP!" the box hummed and the door opened.

Inside the room was a huge grey tree like fossil connected to a machine.

"Is that the legendary Pokemon Lysander was talking about?" Serena wondered.

_Xerneas…_

"The air is almost heavy." Shauna observed.

"There they are!" a bunch of Admins burst in.

"You figure out that machine Colt." Shauna said "Serena and I will deal with this, **Chesnaught!"**

" **Greninja!"**

Shauna and Serena took on the admins while I looked at the consol.

_I don't understand any of this!_

"Uhh? This?" I poked a button and the tree on the pedestal lit up.

The tree let out a roar and glowed, cracking and bursting. Suddenly a large deer with gem antlers and sword legs stood before me.

"Xerneas." I gasped.

"HA!" I stumbled around my bag and pulled out the Master Ball.

_Maybe I can…_

"HYA!" I threw it and the ball sucked in the Legendary Pokemon, shaking to a stop instantly.

"Cool…" I blinked.

"Incredible!" Serena looked at the ball "As long as you have Xerneas they can't use the weapon!"

"Making friends with a Legendary." Shauna said "Incredible you're awesome Colt!"

"What an interesting development." A voice said "You are a chosen one."

I looked back towards the door and saw Lysander come in, her had some kind of machine backpack on, it had three flying propellers and a visor for his eyes, as well as a gauntlet for his hand.

"To be caught by you, I expected better of Xerneas." Lysander said "It desired to help people yet needed help form a human."

"What's with that get up?" Shauna asked.

"I will use the ultimate weapon." He said "And I will reclaim the Legendary Pokemon."

"Okay! Time to end this!" I said pulling a Pokeball out "I'm counting on you… **Xerneas!"**

" **Gyarados!"** Lysander sent out his Pokemon and held up a hand **"Mega Evolve!"**

"RAAHHH!" The serpent transformed into a sleeker version.

"Xerneas show him how wrong he is, **Moonblast!"**

Xerneas horns glowed bright and let out shining blast that sent Gyarados down in one blow.

"Impossible!" Lysander yelled.

"Don't you see." Shauna told him "You've lost, but even then you used Mega Evolution, it's because Gyarados trusted you."

"Xerneas." I looked at the deer "Get out of here, thanks for your help I'm sure we'll meet again."

"It's over Lysander." Serena said "The Pokemon is gone, you can't use the ultimate weapon anymore."

"Selfish fools, you know nothing!" he yelled "A device used to bring Pokemon back turned into a weapon. "I can still use it with the energy I've already accumulated!"

"No!"

"Now Sycamore's Pupils, watch! We'll all live on in eternity together!"

"Lysander!" I yelled.

"Come on!" Shauna grabbed my hand "We have to go."

"we can't help him anymore." Serena said.

* * *

**Korrina's POV**

"Whoa!" we all gasped as a beam shot up and drilled back down on the ancient weapon.

"Colt!" I yelled.

"ACK!" I heard a coughing and saw Colt, Serena and Shauna pull out of the crater in town.

"Colt!" I ran over and pulled him out "Are you okay."

"I'm fine." He coughed.

"Oh dear your clothes are a mess." Valerie said "I'll have to get working on something new for you right away."

"I guess this is the end of Team Flare." Grant said.

"Good riddance." Ramos hopped on his Gogoat.

"Defeating Team Flare!" I hugged my boyfriend "You're the best Colt."

"Hmm…" a giant man walked up to Colt.

"It's you." Viola gasped.

"Is this guy with Team Flare?" I asked.

"No." Colt held up a hand "He's alright."

"A long, long time ago…" the man walked up to the crater in the center of town "A Man made a weapon, a weapon that used the life force of many Pokemon as energy. A Pokemon was granted eternal life with this. But the resurrected Pokemon left the man, the man was sad as he had revived the Pokemon so they could be together. Day after day passed and the man became a shell of himself and condemned to wander forever. That Pokemon wanders too…"

That man started to leave.

"Friendship with Pokemon is important, I wonder what do I have to do to meet it." He sighed walking away.

"Wow…what a weirdo." I said

"KORRINA!" everyone yelled.

"Sorry." I laughed "So Colt, what's next?"

"I gotta get my eight badge so I can go to the Pokemon League." He said "Snowbell City."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	27. Colt Vs Shauna

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"Ready to hit the road again?" Viola asked as we got back to Couriway Town and prepared to move on to Snowbelle City.

"Yeah…" I looked back.

_Guess she's not coming with us…_

I had told Shauna when Viola and I would be ready to leave if she wanted to come back to journey with us.

Viola and I headed out to Route 19, it was a little rainy and the only way across a gap was a lone bridge.

"Colt!" A voice yelled.

I turned back and saw Shauna.

"Hey!" I waved "Are you coming?"

"…Battle me." She suddenly demanded.

"What?"

"I said battle me." Shauna begged "When I was off on my own I got stronger, so I want to show you, please."

"Okay." I said "Come to this side of the bridge."

Shauna ran across and stood across from me.

"Okay, let's go!" she said as Viola started out match **"Go Goodra!"**

" **Garchomp!"**

"RAAAHHH!" My Dragon roared.

" **Dragon Pulse!"** Shauna instructed.

"Garchomp dodge then use **Dragon Claw!"**

Garchomp jumped around the beam before whacking into the slimy dragon with its claw, a claw which sunk into the goopy flesh of Goodra.

"Got you, now **Body Slam!"**

Goodra picked up Garchomp and slammed him down forcefully. Before spitting out a sludge wave that poisoned my Pokemon.

" **Sand Tomb!"**

Garchomp kicked up a storm of sand that blasted Goodra and allowed it to get in close.

" **Dragon Claw!"**

Garchomp swiped and did serious damage to the fellow dragon.

"Return." Shauna smiled "You got stronger too but let's see you handle **Delcatty!"**

" **NYA!"** The cat meowed as it came out with claws ready and slashed Garchomp down.

"Wow…return." I called my Pokemon back " **Toxicroak you take over"!**

"Ribbit." The frog bellow.

" **Power-up Punch!"**

Toxicroak started jabbing forward as Delcatty dashed around it, taking pot shots when it could.

" **Use Return!"** Shauna commanded.

Delcatty jumped up and kicked off Toxicroak sending my Pokemon flying back into me.

_A KO that easily, she must have a great relationship with her Pokemon._

"Okay, **Pawniard**!"

"Sha!" I the little solider jabbed the air.

" **Assurance!"**

Pawniard got a jab in and then rotated to head-butt Delcatty down.

" **Iron Head!"**

"NYAAA!" Delcatty yelped as it was bashed down.

"SHA!" Pawniard suddenly glowed and got taller "Sharp!"

"It evolved." I smiled "Alright, let's show'em Bisharp"

"Sharp!" It cut the air casually and pointed as Shauna for her to send out her next Pokemon.

"Okay!" Shauna smiled **"Carbink!"**

"Mistake." I smiled "Go Bisharp, Iron Claw!"

" **SHASHASHASHASHASHA! SHA!"** Bisharp laid into Carbink with a flurry of slash punches and sent Carbink flying back.

"Carbink is Fairy-Rock." I told Shauna "It's extra weak to Steel-type attacks like Bisharp's"

"You're right." Shauna laughed "But you know who's not, **Charizard!"**

"RAAHHH!" the flying beast roared breathing out a blast of heat.

" **Flamethrower!"**

Shauna's Pokemon let out a blast of heat that Bisharp struggled to stand through.

"Okay come back." I recalled **"Blastoise!"**

"Let's go!" I held my hand up "HYYAA!"

"RAAAH"

"Mega Evolution!"

Blastoise changed forms and gained extra cannons that it aimed right at the flying Charizard.

" **Water Pulse!"**

Charizard started zooming up and around the blasts from my Pokemon, occasionally fighting back with fireballs that hit the pulses to great blooming clouds of hot steam.

" **Okay! Hydro Pump!"**

" **Fire Blast!"**

The two attacks collided and let off a steam cloud that filled the air, I coughed as the attacks subsided and saw both Blastoise and Charizard had landed attacks and knocked each other out.

"Okay we each have two left!" Shauna said "Let's change to doubles!"

"Fine with me." I nodded " **Delphox! Lucario!"**

"AROO!" "PHOX!"

" **Chesnaught! Umbreon!"**

"CHES! UMBRA!"

_Her Eevee evolved through friendship. Shauna has a great relationship with her Pokemon._

" **Lucario Aura Sphere, Delphox Psychic!"**

"Chesnaught block with **Spiky Shield!"**

The large beast blocked Umbreon who jumped up and charged a beam.

" **Dark Pulse!"**

A spiral beam shot out and Delphox countered it. Lucario started grappling with Chesnaught, the two Fighting-Types drilling each other with punches.

"Delphox!" I called **"Mystical Fire!"**

A powerful flame swirled over the battlefield and burned Chesnaught. Lucario took off and punched Umbreon hard, in that one move I had best Shauna.

"Well fought." I smiled.

"That was so much fun." She said "But I am sad my Pokemon got hurt, I'm not great at battling but I held my own with you so I'm happy."

"So are you gonna come back with us for the final leg of tthis journey?" Viola asked.

"Sure am!" Shauna smiled.

* * *

**Later**

"What do you mean he's not here?" I graoned.

"Sorry, Gym Leader Wulfric is out in the forest." The man said "You can go try and find him."

"You should hurry." Viola said "We can't afford to wait registration for the Pokemon League will be closing in a few days and you have to win and get there with eight badges in that time."

"Okay, I'll go look for him myself." I said running off "I'll catch up later!"

I headed into the mountainy forest and started looking for this old man, seeing Shauna with her Eevee made me bring out mine, it was happy to help protect me from the dangers in the Forest, it even evolved into a Leafeon to help out. Eventually we found a gruff middle aged man in a clearing surrounded by Pokemon.

"Oh it's you." He said "I've heard a lot about you, the kid who stopped Team Flare."

"Word travels fast." I laughed.

"I suppose you'll want a Gym Battle." He said "Alright, I'll head back, I've been wanting to see if your as good as everyone says you are."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	28. Colt Vs Wulfric

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"Ready to being?" the referee asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Mhm." Wulfric nodded as well.

"Alright Go, **Abomasnow!"** The Gym Leader chose his Pokemon.

"Cool I have one of those." I laughed **"You start off, Delphox!"**

"Abomasnow, **Ice Shard!"**

" **Melt them with Mystic Fire!"**

Delphox spun her wand and wisps popped up to block and melt the flying shards.

" **Now Flamethrower!"**

The tip of the stick ignited and let out a stream of flames, Abomasnow roared and blasted out an **Ice Beam** to block. The streams of elemental energy clashed in the center and swirled around the room until they fizzled out, both beams failing to make a dent.

" **Energy Ball!"**

Abomasnow roared and threw a bubble of green energy at Delphox, she easily took the hit before lifting Abomasnow into the air with a **Psychic**. She then slammed it down and made it stick to the floor.

" **Now Flamethrower again!"**

"PHOX!"

A vortex of flame gusted into Abomasnow, dealing significant damage and forcing Abomasnow out of the battle.

"Hmph now that's a start." Wulfric nodded **"Cryogonal."**

A large crystal Pokemon floated around the ring.

"Return for now Delphox." I called my Pokemon back **"Lucario you take over!"**

"LU!" the Fighting-Type howled as it entered the battle and pulled its hands back.

" **Aura Sphere!"**

" **Flash Cannon!"** Wulfric ordered.

Lucario launched his blast as Cryogonal spun and shot off a glimmering ball that was quickly broken up by Lucario's attack, the sphere slammed into Cryogonal and sent it spinning.

"Get in there and nail it with **Power-Up Punch!"**

Lucario dashed in quickly and drilled Cryogonal with a powerful jab that blasted it into the ground and KOed it quickly.

_This is it…I'm one Pokemon away from a spot in the Pokemon League._

" **Ok Avalugg!"**

"RAAHHH!" a large ice berg like Pokemon entered the battlefield.

"You alright to stay in Lucario?" I asked

"AROOF!" he nodded punching the air.

"Avalugg use **Avalanche!"**

The giant iceberg slammed its feet down and sent rocks flying at Lucario. My Pokemon kept punching and shattering the rocks till the field was filled with shards for frozen rock. Lucario jumped up the rubble and slid around on Avalugg's back before slamming his first down and knocking the much larger creature off its balance.

"RAAHHAHAH!" Lucario started going to town and drilling the creature with sharp jabs that buried it in the earth.

"Lucario that's enough." I pulled him back as Avalugg stood up "Being excited about battle is fine but there's no reason to get too worked up. Delphox you wrap it up."

"Delphox!" she smiled waving her wand.

"Lift him up with **Psychic!** "

Delphox closed her eyes and focused her energy to lift Avalugg up off the ground as a fire billowed and grew to engulf the beast, roasting it into submission.

"The winner is Colt!"

"Haha!" I laughed.

"Not bad." Wulfric recalled his Pokemon and walked over to me, handing me a sharp badge "The last badge you need, the Icicle Badge."

"Yay!" Shauna hugged me.

"Great job!" Viola said as well.

"This is it." I looked at my case "I'm going all the way!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	29. The Pokemon League

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"Whoa!" Shana and I gasped.

"Impressive right." Viola laughed as we looked at the giant castle like arena "This, is the Pokemon League."

"Where do I complete my sign up?" I asked.

"In there." Viola pointed "Only those with eight badges can sign up. I've got some Gym Leader duties to deal with while I'm here so I'll see you later."

"I'm going to go take some pictures." Shauna said taking out a small camera "Good luck signing up Colt."

I went inside and saw there were so many people gathered, trainers of all different persuasion.

"Colt!" I heard a voice call.

I turned around and saw Serena bounding her way over.

"So you got eight badges?" she asked.

"Yeah, did you?" I asked.

"Of course." She nodded as we walked up to a counter.

"Can I see your badge cases?" the woman smiled.

Serena and I held out our cases and the woman had us fill out our forms while she placed the cases under some scanner.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A authenticity scanner." The woman explained "Each badge has a small chip in it and we use this scanner to read it and make sure the badges match with the gym records that the leaders submit. It keeps people from trying to sneak counterfeit badges and get in agasint the rules."

"Had that happened before?" Serena asked.

"Not while I've been working here." The woman laughed "You two are both signed up, good luck."

"Thanks." We smiled.

Serena and I walked off and grabbed a seat at a table to get some lunch.

"So what's this gonna be like?" I asked.

"It's a tournament." She explained "You win and progress through a bracket and the one who makes it all the way to the end will get to face Diantha!"

"It sounds tough." I sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll both do great." Serena said "Let's make sure we both win lots, so we can battle each other on the biggest stage of them all."

"Yeah." I nodded.

"COLT!"

"GAH!" I groaned as someone slammed into my back.

"It's been so long!" Korrina smiled.

"It's been like two weeks." I mumbled as I hugged her back "But it's great to see you."

"I knew you were gonna get this far, you're my boyfriend after all!" She smiled

"One of the participants is Korrina's boyfriend?"

"He must be really strong."

"Is that even fair, I bet she just used her Gym Leader rights to get him in."

I heard people start whispering about me.

"Seems like I made a scene." Korrina laughed.

"Maybe we should leave." Serena said.

"Hmph." I looked around the room full of potential rivals "Let them talk as much as they want, I'll show them how strong I am on the battlefield."

"That's the spirit I expected from a guy like you." A woman said.

Nearby a woman was seated alone drinking coffee, she was tall, had pink hair, tight pants and tank top as some orange sunglasses.

"Hey I recognize you." Serena said "You're the woman from the Holo-Caster News."

"Malva." She smiled "That's my name."

"Are you here to compete?" I asked.

"Indeed I am." She laughed "I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun together."

She leaned over as she walked by.

"I plan on paying you back triple for all the trouble you caused us." She whispered.

"Huh?"

"See you around." She swayed off.

"Something's strange about that woman." I looked as she left.

"Yeah I got a bad feeling about her." Serena said.

"Come on!" Korrina pulled me along "I've got something important for you to see."

Serena and I left with Korrina, the league didn't start till tomorrow so we could relax today.

"Why are you here Korrina?" Serena asked.

"All the Gym Leaders get invited to watch the Pokemon League in person." Korrina explained "It's my job to be here, I'm sure you'll see lots of the others around as well."

"We're scattered around doing various things." Valerie walked up with a bag "Catching up with challengers, finding potential prospects for new gyms, they say it's a casual event for us but we have so much work to do."

"Valerie!" Serena gasped.

"I'm pleased to see you both made it this far." She smiled "Now as promised, outfits fit for the grand stage."

"One for me too?" Serena asked.

"Of course, every lady needs an elegant battle dress." She smiled "And every man needs an good suit."

"I'm not really a suit wearer." I laughed.

"You it's not a suit, it's just a jacket and a striped shirt." She said pulling it over my head.

"Wa-Hey-Watch where you touch!" I yelped.

"Whoa so hot!" Korrina clapped as I was now in a jacket and jeans.

"This is different." Serena looked around at her new sundress.

"You both look wonderful." Valerie clapped.

"They're gonna announce the bracket tonight at the opening ceremony." Korrina said "So make sure you're there on time!"

"Why do you think I'll be late?" I asked.

"You'll get distracted by training or something." She giggled.

* * *

**Later**

"Ha…ha…ha…" I panted catching up to Serena.

"You got distracted training didn't you?" she asked.

"M-Maybe." I mumbled.

I looked at the stage, there was an announcer and all eight Gym leaders were seated there looking formal and dressed up, it was odd to see them in different outfits. The stand was full of spectators and the screen lit up with the first days matches.

"There I am near the bottom half." Serena pointed.

"I found myself." I pointed.

"Who's your first opponent?" Serena asked.

"Someone named…Wikstrom." I looked at the screen.

"The first round matches will begin tomorrow morning." The announcer said "Stage one matches are 4 on 4 so prepare your teams accordingly!"

_This is it, the grandest stage in all of Pokemon battling…The Pokemon League!_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I decided to go with the anime style of Pokemon League with a tournament format, I think it works better for a story than the Elite 4 style of battle, this will let me showcase more of Colt's Pokemon and have a little breather between fights.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	30. Colt Vs Wikstrom

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"Good Luck Colt!" I heard Korrina yelling as I stepped out onto the field.

_I've got a lot of people rooting for me, I need to do my best._

"First up, originally from Sinnoh but living in Vaniville Town, Colt!" the announcer said.

"And his opponent, one of the strongest Trainers in the region, the heavy favorite, Wikstrom!"

_Jeez dude way to be impartial!_

My opponent was an older gentleman wearing a suit of armor, he must have been some sort of cosplayer.

"Each trainer will have access to Four Pokemon, the winner will be the first one to render their opponent's four Pokemon unable to continue." The announcer said "Ready? Begin!"

"Go, Klefki!" Wikstrom sent out his first Pokemon.

_A Steel-Fairy Type…okay._

"Let's go!"

* * *

**Shauna's POV**

"Let's go Colt!" Korrina yelled.

I was up in one of the luxury boxes, Viola said I could sit and watch with the Gym Leaders as her guest.

"It's just the start." Viola took a picture "This is gonna be great."

"I'm looking forward to seeing how much he's improved." Grant laughed.

"Still it won't be easy." Clemont explained.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Wikstrom competes in the league every year." He explained "He's even made the finals twice, he's the heavy favorite this year."

_You can beat this guy Colt._

"Let's go!" Colt threw out his first Pokemon **"Ursaring!"**

"RAAAHHHH!" a huge bear dropped in.

"Whoa when did he catch that?" I gasped.

"It must have been when he was training yesterday." Viola said "To think he trusts it enough to use it first in a huge battle like this, it must be strong."

"Start!" the referee announced.

"Ursaring, **Metal Claw!"**

The large bear charged over as its hand glowed silver, it slashed down but the little key creature flipped around the claw and it's center ring glowed bright.

" **Flash Cannon!"**

"BAH!"

"Oh no!" I yelped as Colt's Pokemon was blasted with an attack.

"Come on." Viola looked down.

" **Ursaring use Payback!"**

"RAAH!" the bear spun around and punch the little creature across the field.

"Whoa what a hit!" Korrina cheered.

"Payback is a move that doubles in damage if it attacks later in the battle." Grant said "Colt waited to get attack so he could double his hit, even if a Dark-Type attack isn't strong against Klefki."

"Now Ursaring, **Fire Punch!"**

"GRAAAHH!" Ursaring drilled the little Pokemon with a punch.

"Whoa what a hit!" I yelled.

Klefki spun around and floated up.

" **Dazzling Gleam!"**

"Block!"

The glimmering attack broke his guard and did some strong damage to Ursaring.

"Don't fall behind this early!" I cheered.

"Now Ursaring we've got them!" Colt cheered **"Payback!"**

"RAAAAOOOO!" the bear made one swift punch to blast Klefki once more, KOing it.

"Yay Colt!" Korrina and I hugged each other as we cheered.

"OH…" she stepped back.

"Hmm." I smiled "Come on, let's cheer Colt on together."

"Strong start, seems the younger generation is really strong this year, okay let's continue, Probopass!"

A large Mustached Pokemon floated into the ring.

"A Steel-Rock Type." Grant noted "I wonder if Colt will change to one of his fighting Type Pokemon."

"Ursaring you stay in." Colt said.

"Huh?" Korrina looked confused "Why not switch to Lucario or Toxicroak for the easy advantage."

"Ursaring, **Fire Punch!"**

" **Earth Power!"**

"Jump back!" Colt commanded.

Ursaring stopped attacking and slid back to avoid a lava burst.

"I see so that's why he didn't change?" Grant hummed.

"I don't get it?" Korrina asked.

"Colt must have anticipated that Probopass would have a ground type move, attacks like that are super effective against Lucario and Toxicroak but they won't bother Ursaring that much." Grant explained "he was a step ahead with that thinking."

"Smart kid." Wulfric smirked.

"That's my boyfriend for you!" Korrina laughed.

"Ursaring get ready!" Colt said **"Fire Punch!"**

"Probopass use **Power Gem!"**

Little rocks floated up and pelted Colt's Ursaring, blasting the fire off its claws and knocking it back.

"Now **Earth Power!"**

"GRRA!" Ursaring roared as it was launched into the air by a plume of molten earth.

"Oh no!" I got worried when one of Colt's Pokemon fainted.

"Return Ursaring." He switched Pokeballs **"Hippowdon!"**

"RAAAOOO!" Colt's Pokemon popped out with a roar, a sandstorm swirling up.

"Probopass, **Flash Cannon!"**

Wikstrom's Pokemon fired off a blast but it easily missed.

" **Power Gem!"**

Again an attack went off but easily flew around Hippowdon.

"It's struggling to see Hippowdon in the sandstorm." Viola said "So its ranged attacks won't be as effective."

"Now **Earthquake!"**

The battleground split and rumbled, launching Probopass into the air and KOing it.

"Whoa what a hit!" I yelled.

"Scizor!" Wikstrom sent out his third Pokemon.

A large red bug started dashing around.

" **Bullet Punch!"**

"Rah!" Hippowdon groaned when it was quickly jabbed in the side.

"Hippowdon is too big and slow to keep up with a Pokemon like Scizor." Viola said.

"Hippowdon! **Yawn!"**

"That's all its gonna do!" I yelled "Look tired!"

"Now return!" Colt pulled him Pokemon back before it was finished off **"Delphox!"**

Colt's signature Pokemon landed on the field and spun her stick to make flames appeared and scattered around the field. Scizor was still too fast to get hit by the wisps.

" **X-Scissor!"**

"Delphox **Reflect!"**

A mirror wall came up and blocked the attack so Scizor quickly dashed away.

"Now Delphox!"

The scattered fire started to pull back towards Delphox at a basic speed.

"It's no good Scizr will just dodge!" I said.

"No look!" Korrina pointed "The Yawn worked, Scizor's half asleep!"

"SAA!" The big groaned as it was blasted with scalding heat.

"Alright Colt only needs one more!" I cheered.

"And he's still got three Pokemon left!" Bonnie nodded.

" **Time for a comeback, Aegislash!"**

A sword and shield like Pokemon flew out and readied for battle.

"Delphox, **Flamethrower!"**

" **King's Shield!"**

The Aegislash thrust it's shield out and easily blocked the attack with no casual damage.

"Now **Shadow Claw!"**

" **Mystical Fire!"** Colt yelled "While there's an opening!"

The fire was slashed through like butter and Aegislash spun around and cut into Delphox. The attacks kept up and whenever Delphox would fight back her attacks would be blocked.

"Can you still go?" Colt asked.

"PHOX!"

"Okay than let's blast them with **Flamethrower!"**

" **King's shield!"**

" **Now Psychic on your Flamethrower!"**

"What?! We all gasped.

The fire stream curved around Aegislash and its shield before it turned in a circle.

"It's coming back!" I yelled.

" **BZZT!"**

Aegislash let out a metallic clang as it's wide open back was blasted with fire, knocking it to the feil.

"What…the heck." I said stunned.

"He curved his attack to target the weak point!" Korrina said "I've never seen that before!"

"Aegislash is unable to battle, Wikstrom is out of usable Pokemon! The Winner is Colt!"

"It's a huge upset!" the announcer cheered.

"HAHA!" I jumped up and down with Korrina "He did it!"

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"Well fought young man." Wikstrom shook my hand "You recognized a gap in our defenses and quickly struck."

"Thanks, it just seemed strange that whenever Delphox would attack Aegislash would always turn to face her." I explained "I figured it must only be able to block forward."

"To deduce something like that in the middle of a battle is a skill only the strongest trainers ever fully grasp." He smiled "And you'll need skills like that for your next opponent."

I looked at the screen, it was a picture of me and a picture of an smiling late middle aged woman.

"She doesn't look so bad." I said.

"You shouldn't underestimate that smile." Wikstrom said "Or you'll be eaten alive be her dragons."

_My Next Opponent, The Dragon-Type user…Drasna._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	31. Colt Vs Drasna

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"Phew…" I took a breath "This match is 5 on 5; I think this is the team that gives me the best chance to win."

_I haven't heard form Serena, I hope she's winning okay._

I saw the light turn on and that was my signal to step out.

"Don't be late now." That Malva woman stepped passed me "You better win."

"You…" I looked at her from the corner of my eye.

"The winner of this match gets to play with me." She smiled "and I really hope it's you."

"Now coming out to the ring, from Vaniville town, the big upset from round 1." The announcer yelled "Colt!"

"YEAH!" I heard the crowd.

"And his opponent, from the Dragon Valley, Drasna!"

"Hello." She smiled "Let's have a good battle."

"Uh yeah." I nodded "Let's start, Lucario!"

"Dragalge."

* * *

**Shauna's POV**

"Yeah go Lucario!" Korrina cheered.

"I didn't miss anything did I?" Valerie asked walking in.

"No it just started." Viola told her "Where were you?"

"Just taking care of a few things." She smiled taking a seat.

"BEGIN!"

We all quickly turned back to the field and saw Colt starting his battle.

"Lucario start strong, **Close Combat!"**

Lucario took off running and got in close on Dragalge. Lucario started punching hard, blasting the dragon around.

"Now Dragalge, **Dragon Pulse!"**

Lucario was pushed away by a purple wind vortex, as the dust cleared he was already pulling his arms back.

" **Aura Sphere!"**

A blast shot off and flew at Dragalge.

" **Sludge Bomb!"**

The two attacks clashed in a splatter, slimy goop plopping around the ring.

" **Bone Rush!"**

Lucario formed a large magical bone and rushed in spinning the spear like creation to block poison balls.

"Now smash it!" Colt commanded.

Lucario jumped up and slammed down with his bone, Dragalge bounced off the turf and got KOed.

"A strong start!" Korrina cheered "Yay Lucario!"

"Not bad." Drasna said sending out her next Pokemon **"Altaria!"**

" **Moonblast!"**

" **Aura Sphere!"**

Once more the two spheres collided, but rather than both dissipating one flew right into Lucario, dealing serious damage.

Lucario got up quickly and dashed in for an attack but Altaria faded out and back in quickly.

" **Sky Attack!"**

"Lucario!" Colt yelled as his Pokemon was drilled by a dropping beak.

"Oh no." I gasped "Poor Lucario."

"Hmm…" Colt called his fainted Pokemon back "Okay, Abomasnow!"

" **RAAHH!"** The tree roared, the battlefield covering with a sheet of ice.

" **Go, Ice Beam!"**

"Dodge Altaria!"

Abomasnow traced Altaria in the sky, the beam of ice trailing behind it as the bird dragon spun and blasted the ground with pulses.

"Don't get shaken." Colt said "Amp it up and change to **Blizzard!"**

Abomasnow roared and blasted out even more snow, Altaria was struggling to fly in the torrent of powder and ice.

" **Sweep it out with Sky Attack!"**

"Abomasnow!" Colt yelled as Altaria got right in front of it **"Rock Tomb!"**

Abomasnow slammed its arms down and knocked rocks up to blast Altaria, moving Colt up to two knockouts.

"Druddigon!"

"Okay Abomasnow." Colt smiled holding his arm up "Time to make our mark!"

"RAAAH!"

" **Mega Evolution!"**

There was a brilliant pink light and Abomasnow gained large icicles on its back.

" **Blizzard!"**

"Druddigon get close." Drasna instructed "Then use **Dragon Tail!"**

"Don't let it hit you!" Colt warned **"Ice Beam!"**

As Druddigon got very close its wings were frozen and then Abomasnow slammed it's arm down for a **Wood Hammer.**

"Druddigon is unable to continue."

"That was freaking strong!" Korrina gasped "Mega Evolution is great!"

" **Haxorus!"**

Drasna sent out her penultimate Pokemon and Abomasnow got ready.

" **Incinerate!"**

"Abomasnow **Ice Beam!"**

Abomasnow blasted the tiny fireball that got launched at it, but the ball burst and scattered flames onto it's leaved.

"RAAAH!" Abomasnow flailed a bit.

"Don't panic!" Colt warned.

" **Brick Break!"**

"GRAH!" Abomasnow was chopped sharply, it's Mega Evolution dispelling.

"Return." Colt called his Pokemon back.

"Colt's still got an advantage, don't lose hope." Viola smiled

" **Go, Bisharp!"**

"HRAH!" I Steel-Type stood tall.

" **Brick Break Haxorus!"**

"Block it!" Colt yelled as Bisharp hooked Haxorus with its blades **"Now Night Slash!"**

Bisharp snapped his wrist and sent a slash forward that cut Haxorus and knocked it back. The two Pokemon charged back in and started alternating strikes and blocks, the blades on their bodies clanging off each other.

" **Metal Claw!"**

" **Dragon Claw!"**

Bisharp and Haxorus both swiped at each other and the air in the stadium went still before they both dropped to the floor.

"Double KO!"

"Okay that's good." Korrina said "Drasna only has one Pokemon left but Colt has two!"

"Yes but Drasna has likely saved her strongest for last." Grant hummed.

" **Noivern!"**

" **Yanmega!"**

Two flying Pokemon flew out and immediately started zooming around the stadium at Mach speed.

"Seems we have a sky battle on our hands." Valerie observed.

" **Air Slash!"** Drasna commanded.

" **Yanmega flip then use Aerial Ace!"**

Yanmega used its speed to avoid the attack and come zooming passed Noivern.

" **Bug Buzz!"**

" **Cancel it with Boomburst!"**

The sound attacks clashed and sent an ear splitting ringing noise through the stadium.

"Do it!" Drasna said.

"Yanmega behind you!" Colt warned.

" **Flamethrower!"**

"BZZZZ!"

Yanmega got burnt up and spiraled down into the dirt.

"Return." Colt sighed.

"Oh no, it's just one on one now." I worried.

"And Colt is up against a really strong Pokemon." Clemont said.

"Hmph, fear not he's already won." Valerie smiled.

"What do you mean?" Korrina asked.

"I would never allow one of my greatest designs to lose to those monstrous dragons." She smiled holding her arm over her mouth to hide her laughing smile with her kimono sleeve.

"Go!" Colt threw a Pokeball **"Slurpuff!"**

"A Slurpuff?" I looked on confused.

"You didn't." Viola smiled.

"Swirlix can only evolve when traded with a specific item." Valerie said "And as I Fairy-Type expert I was more than happy to engage in a mutually beneficial trade and trade back between Colt's Swirlix and my Spritzee."

" **Dive-bomb them with Air Slash!"** Drasna said.

"Tank it!" Colt held his hand up as Slurpuff absorbed the blow.

" **Now, Draining Kiss into Play Rough!"**

Slurpuff wrapped it's tongue around Noivern and started slamming in down until it was out of commission.

"Drasna is out of usable Pokemon, the Winner is Colt!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	32. Colt Vs Malva (Semifinal)

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"Hmm…" I looked across the field at the woman.

My opponent for this round was Malva, the Holo-Caster reporter who's had it out for me since I arrived at the league.

"Fufufu." She lowered her glasses and looked at me "Well come on now let's get started, I can't wait to see if you're as good as they all said. You may have beaten Lysander but you had a legendary Pokemon to help, you won't this time."

_Wait this woman she's…_

"Go Pyroar!" she sent out a slimmer lioness Pokemon.

As Malva moved I saw a necklace jingle on her chest, I knew that symbol.

_She was a supporter of Team Flare!_

"Okay!" I stomped my foot **"Garchomp!"**

"RRRAA!" the dragon roared entering the field.

"Now Go Garchomp!" I commanded **"Dragon Rush!"**

"RAAH!" he took off running.

" **Wild Charge!"**

The two collided but Garchomp was stronger, easily knocking Pyroar off balance.

" **Sand Tomb!"**

The ground spun up into a tornado and blasted Pyroar up.

_Is she playing me or what, this feels too simple everyone knows electric moves won't work on a ground type like Garchomp._

"Hmph." Malva smirked.

_What is she planning? I can't worry about it right now. This round is back down to four on four so I just need to beat her and I'll move to the Finals_

"Garchomp use **Dragon Rush** Again!" I yelled.

"CHAAA!" it started running.

" **Hyper Voice!"**

Pyroar yelled loudly but that really had no effect of Garchomp who crashed into her with ease, knocking it out already.

"Hmm…" Malva hummed "Go, **Torkoal."**

A steaming turtle dropped onto the field and I switched Garchomp for Blastoise.

"Come on." Malva smiled "Show me some Mega Evolution."

"I don't even need it for you." I sighed **"Blastoise Hydro Pump!"**

" **Withdraw!"**

Torkoal popped into its shell and spun across the room.

" **Flame Wheel!"**

Torkoal started spinning and flew into Blastoise who easily caught it.

" **Hydro Pump!"** I commanded.

Torkoal was blasted back and knocked out.

"Chandelure!" Malva sent out her third Pokemon.

Again Malva half commanded her Pokemon and Blastoise easily removed it from battle. She finally sent out a Talonflame that zoomed around the arena but made not attacks.

"I see you really were good enough." Malva shrugged **"Brave Bird."**

" **Blastoise!" I yelled "Water Pulse!"**

The attack easily dispatched of Talonflame and it crashed down.

_How…how could she have made it that far with such a half-assed team?_

"The Winner is Colt!"

* * *

**Later**

"What the hell was that!" I yelled storming after Malva.

"What are you complaining about you won." She smiled.

"Because you didn't even try, that's not how I wanted to make the finals." I glared.

"Hmph." She smiled "Such conviction, it seems the better ideology won."

She poked my hat off my head "I just wanted to see if Lysander was really wrong."

"You necklace." I picked up my hat "You're-."

"That was a long time ago." She smiled "Things changed…people change. I stopped having the same dream as he did when we started and I left, I was like you, I wanted a place where everyone would get along, people and Pokemon working for a better world, but Lysander…he just wouldn't see it my way, I'm glad someone was able to show him he was wrong, good luck in the finals."

"I don't get it how could you have made it this far with a team like that." I asked.

"Hmph." She smiled "When you've got the technology, beating those scanners isn't too hard. Now your other friend made the semifinals too right, shouldn't you see if you'll get to compete together in the finals."

* * *

**Later**

"Greninja get around and use **Water Shuriken!"**

Serena was down to her last Pokemon against one of the tournament favorites, a famous trainer named Siebold and his Barbaracle.

The massive multi-eyed creature took the attack and hurled stones at the speedy frog the flashed around to it's side.

" **Night Slash!"**

Greninja dashed by and Barbaracle fell over.

"The winner is Serena!"

The girl waved and I looked on.

_So the finals is me and her…great!_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	33. Colt Vs Serena (Pokemon League Finals)

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Shauna's POV**

"I can't believe this is the finals." I smiled "I never would have thought this was where we'd end up…Colt and Serena."

"It's sure to be amazing." Viola smiled.

Music roared up and the lights dimmed as the two participants stepped out into the arena.

"Here we go." I smiled.

"It's sure to be a great fight." Korrina nodded.

"Six on Six." Viola hummed.

"They can finally settle it." Grant said.

"Serena has her heart set on winning for one." Valerie smiled "Their hearts will shine in this battle…"

"BEGIN!"

"GO MEOWSTIC!"

"GO URSARING!"

"NYA!"

"RAOO!"

" **Ursaring use Slash!"**

The bear charged in and pulled his claws back for a swipe, Meowstic safely floated around opened its ears.

" **Charge Beam!"**

Ursaring was knocked forward by a static beam and then flipped around when Meowstic used **Psychic.**

"Heh." Colt smirked "We've got it Ursaring, **Payback!"**

"Heh." Ursaring smiled letting out a blast of dark force.

Meowstic was sent flying across the ring but she used her powers to cushion her fall.

" **Psychic!"**

Ursaring was spun around, this time he wouldn't be able to get a **Payback** off.

" **Hone Claws!"** Colt instructed.

Ursaring started to sharpen its claws as it was spun around and around, he was at the mercy of Meowstic and was being forced to buy time.

"Now go!" Colt yelled the second Ursaring touched the ground " **Slash!"**

Ursaring swiped its paw and sent Meowstic into the ground, forcing Serena to call it back.

" **Go Flareon!"**

The Fire-Type hopped out and got ready to battle.

" **Flamethrower!"**

Flareon started blasting out fire and Ursaring took it head on. Flareon ran and jumped on Ursaring's back, biting him.

" **Fire Fang!"**

" **Payback!"**

The blast shook the ground and knocked Flareon off but not without Ursaring falling in the process.

"Return." Colt called his Pokemon back **"Garchomp!"**

"GRAA!" The Dragon roared.

" **Dragon Rush!"**

" **Flare Blitz!"**

The two charged and collided, Flareon was so much lighter that its guard was quickly broken and Garchomp snapped down on it.

"FAAA!"

" **Flareon use Iron Tail!"**

Garchomp was slammed down only to flip up and kick up a **Sand Tomb.**

Flareon was spun around and Garchomp closed in and snapped its jaws.

" **Dragon Rush!"**

Garchomp slammed into a wall, taking Flareon down.

"Go Venusaur!"

" **Solarbeam!"**

Venusaur started charging up and attack Garchomp ran in.

" **Dragon Rush!"**

Garchomp slammed into Venusaur as its petal opened wide.

"BREEERRRRMMM!"

"GRAAAA!" Garchomp flew across the ring and passed out.

" **Return, Go Delphox!"**

"Phox!" Colt's Pokemon spun her baton.

" **Mystic Fire!"**

The wisps of fire swirled around as Delphox sparked a fire.

" **Earthquake Venusaur!"**

"Do what they did!" Colt said **"Float with Psychic!"**

Delphox rose above the shaking ground and flew above Venusaur.

" **Flamethrower!"**

A stream of flames spewed out and burnt up Venusaur, making Serena down to her last three Pokemon.

" **Greninja!"**

"It's a starter battle!" I cheered.

" **Water Shuriken!"**

" **Mystic Fire!"**

The projectiles blasted into each other, spawning steam.

" **Ice Beam!"**

" **Flamethrower!"**

Again the two attacks met in a stalemate.

" **Dark Pulse!"**

" **Psychic!"**

The two clashed for a third time, pushing each other back and forth.

"BZZT!"

The beams both burst at the clashing point and blew back, the dust quickly cleared and both Pokemon were down.

"A double knock out!" I gasped.

"Colt still has a one Pokemon advantage!" Korrina cheered.

"Abomasnow!" Colt sent out his Pokemon.

"Escavalier!"

A large bug with two pointy lances came out and got to work.

" **Abomasnow Ice Beam!"**

" **Iron Head!"**

Escavalier slammed into Abomasnow and knocked it back a bit, the ice beam leaving slight frost on its helmet.

" **Now X-Scissor!"**

" **Rock Tomb!"**

Abomasnow slammed its hefty arms down and threw rocks at Escavalier as it slashed through it.

"What a frighteningly strong Bug." Viola took a picture "Raised to the peak of perfection."

"Finish it!" Serena commanded **"Fell Stinger!"**

" **Abomasnow Ice-!"**

Before Colt's Pokemon could get the attack the attack off Escavalier dashed by and sliced through it, felling the tree with one jab.

"Damn…" Colt hissed "Return, **Go Bisharp!"**

"Sha!" the soldier swung and pointed.

" **Power-Up Punch!"**

" **X-Scissor!"**

Bisharp stumbled back as Escavalier charged right through it.

"Whoa that was strong!" Korrina said "How's it still got so much power!"

"Fell Stinger is a move that, when used to knock out another opponent, makes a Pokémon's attack go up a lot." Viola said "It's a really strong bug-type move."

" **Twin Needle!"**

" **Block with Slash!"**

Bisharp and Escavalier both started jabbing at each other, metal clangs ringing around the stadium.

" **Fell Stinger!"**

" **Night Slash!"**

The two darted passed each other and snapped to an stop.

"GAH!"

"SHA!"

Both fell forward like nothing, passing out.

"Another Double Knock Out!" I yelled.

"It comes down to one on one." Valerie looked on intently "Let's see which of them comes out this time."

" **GO ABSOL!"**

" **LUCARIO!"**

"RAAHH!"

"AROOO!"

The two Pokemon stared each other down and Colt raised his arm.

"All out form the start Lucario!" he yelled **"Mega Evolution!"**

Lucario quickly changed forms and got ready for battle.

"If you're going all out than we will too!" Serena threw her arm up.

"No way!"

"She's gonna-!"

"Since when?!"

"ABSOL!" Serena pressed her bracelet and a light shone out.

"Whoa!"

"RAAAAOOO!"

Absol transformed into fluffier version of itself with wings of fur.

"Mega Absol." I gasped.

"HEH!" Lucario was drooling.

"Look at that." Korrina smiled "I've never seen Lucario so excited to fight before."

"His trainers no different." Viola laughed.

"Alright!" Colt said wearing a similar excited look on his face "LET'S GO!"

"Those two sure love to fight." Korrina said.

" **AROOO!"**

Lucario took off running and got next to Absol.

" **Close Combat!"**

" **Night Slash!"**

Absol bent its body to block the strike and then flipped Lucario over.

" **Air Cutter!"**

" **Lucario use Aura Sphere!"**

The two special attacks smashed together and flung their users back.

" **Swords Dance!"** Serena yelled as Absol howled.

" **Lucario the same!"**

" **AROO!"** Lucario glared and immediately went in for the attack.

" **Now Bone Rush!"**

"Jump and use **Night Slash!"**

"Catch his horn!" Colt yelled.

Lucario snapped its hands together and stopped the attack.

" **Close Combat!"**

"ARRR!" Lucario flipped Absol and slammed it down with a flurry of punches.

"He'll keep lowering his defenses like that." Korrina looked down "They've lost focus on winning and just want to have a drag out brawl!"

"Heh." Serena smirked.

"What?" I wondered.

" **Absol! Air Cutter!"**

Absol suddenly appeared behind Lucario and dashed through it, felling Colt's last Pokemon.

"GRRR?" Lucario fell down.

"He wasn't watching." Korrina frowned "When they tackled Absol, it used Substitute."

"So…they were just attacking a decoy!" I gasped.

"The Winner is Serena!"

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"We…lost." I sighed.

"Hey Colt!" Serena smiled and held her hand out "That was a lot of fun, it feels good to win for once!"

"Congratulations, have fun in your victory match with Diantha." I smiled "But I'll be coming back to beat you again next time."

"I look forward to it." She smiled.

I walked over to Lucario who was growling at the ground.

"Losses happen you know." I sighed sitting next to my Pokemon "But that battle sure was a ton of fun wasn't it! I hope we can have lots more like it."

"GRRUFF!"

"What are you so cranky about, stop being a sore loser." I rolled my eyes "We did ourselves in, battling is fun but we can't let it take priority of a strategy to win, we had the easy type advantage and we blew it."

* * *

**?'s POV**

"What an interesting kid, don't you think guys?" I asked.

"Vile!"

"Hmph…"

"KRRAAWW!"

"GATTOR!"

"SNAP!"

"RAY!"

"Still if he can't keep his excitement in check he's gonna start losing a lot more." I hummed.

"Tsk…" One of my Pokemon turned away.

"Oh what you think that Lucario is immature?" I laughed.

"Hmph…"

"Well give it time, I'm sure we can show him just where he stands." I said.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Oh no Colt lost! But now we can begin a quick transition into his next adventure, but first he and Lucario need some training in how to act more adult.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	34. Dawn of the Next Adventure

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"Feels great to be back home on my own bed." I smiled looking around my room, it had been a long time since I came home.

After the Pokemon League I stayed to watch Serena battle Diantha, she lost but it was great to see her try her hardest.

"Oh Korrina you're the sweetest girl ever." I heard Mom coo as I walked down the stairs "I'm so glad my son has a girl like you in his life."

"Really, you're a great Mom, it's no wonder he's such a nice guy!" My girlfriend smiled.

"I knew that journey would be good for you." Mom laughed "You even met a great girl."

"Mom…please." I groaned.

"Colt your house is awesome!" Korrina hugged me "I'm so glad you brought me to meet your Mom."

"You followed me back from the Pokemon League." I mumbled.

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! ***

"Someone's here." Mom said walking to the door.

"So what are you going to do now that the Pokemon League Season is over?" Korrina asked.

"I haven't thought much about it yet, maybe take a break and train for a bit?" I shrugged.

"Colt there's someone here to see you." Mom said.

"Huh?" I looked over.

A man walked in, her was tall, older than me, probably around his early to mid-thirties, had short black hair trimmed nicely, he was wearing faded jeans, a striped t-shit and over that shirt was a leather jacket that had these metal ringlets on the sleeves, hanging off those rings was a Weavile.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm a friend of your Mom's." he said "My names Steve, this is my Weavile, we saw your matches at the Pokemon League."

"You're Mom's friend?" I asked "…Are you…my father."

"BAHAHAH!" he laughed "Kid how old do you think I am?! I sure as heck ain't old enough to be your dad! Come on let's talk outside."

I followed the man out to the yard and the Weavile jumped off his arm and landed next to him.

"You must be kinda strong if you can support that Weavile on your shoulder." I said.

"Weavile ain't that heavy." He laughed "But yeah a Trainer shouldn't have just strong Pokemon he should have a strong body too."

"So you're a trainer too?" I asked.

"Sure am, I've been to all sorts of places and competed in a lot of leagues, with different teams of Pokemon." Steve said "I'll show you, I've got some of my best with me right now!"

The man threw a few Pokeballs into the air and four Pokemon popped out, some were really rare in Kalos. He had a Staraptor, it seemed calmer and more mature than more of the other Pokemon, there was a Luxray crackling with lightning it seemed almost proud of its look, he had a Pinsir that was brimming with power and a Feraligatr snapping it's jaws with intensity.

"You only have five Pokemon on you?" I asked.

"No I've got a fifth but he's being stubborn." He laughed "I'm sure he'll come out if we have a battle though."

"Sure we can have one."

"A battle!" Serena popped her head over the fence with Shauna next to her "Can we watch."

"Well sure Miss League Champ." Steve laughed "It'll just be a one on one though."

"Fine with me." I nodded.

The two of us got on opposite sides of the yard and I got a Pokeball ready.

"Not that one." Steve said "I want you to use your Lucario okay."

"Well…fine." I switched Pokeballs **"Lucario!"**

I threw my Pokemon out and he danced around, eager to fight.

"Just as energetic as I expected." Steve held a ball up "Alright, class is in session, **Lucario!"**

"What?"

A Pokemon came out, it was another Lucario, but it had it's back to us, this Lucario was a little taller than mine, clearly it was somewhat older, it was giving off and aura of experience.

_This Lucario's definitely seen a lot of battles._

"HMPH!" Steve's Lucario turned around and stomped it's foot.

"My Lucario ain't big on fighting unless he's really gotta." Steve laughed "So make sure you guys make this worth his while or he's gonna get mad at me."

"Let's go Lucario!" I commanded.

* * *

**Shauna's POV**

"This should be fun." I smiled "Right Serena?"

"Hmm…"

"Serena?" I asked "What's wrong."

"This man's Lucario-." She started.

" **Close Combat."**

"Do it Lucario." Steve said.

In a flash Steve's Lucario appeared behind Colt's and was charging an **Aura Sphere.**

"-It's on a whole different level than Colt's." Serena gulped.

" **Aura Sphere!"**

The attack was so powerful it sent Lucario crashing through the fence, Colt's Lucario jumped back up with a fire in its eyes.

" **Bone Rush!"**

Steve looked calm and his Lucario didn't move as Colt's got close.

" **Psychic."**

"GRAA~" Lucario opened its eyes wide and flipped Colt's Lucario over its head.

"Hmm…" Colt glared both him and his Lucario getting agitated "LUCARIO!"

"AROOO!"

" **Mega Evolution!"**

"GARRROOOOO!" Lucario Mega Evolved **"Close Combat!"**

"Lucario, **Dragon Pulse!"** Steve commanded.

A vortex of energy lifted Colt's Lucario off the ground and Steve's instantly got behind it.

" **Dark Pulse!"**

The Lucario's hands glowed dark black and a spiral of energy blasted out and pushed Colt's Lucario into the dirt. Colt's growled and tried to get up only to have the other Lucario glare at it like a disappointed parent.

"You can really see the training that Lucario has." Korrina sighed "Poor Colty."

"GRRR." Colt was fuming.

"GRRR!" Lucario was right there with him.

"Stop acting like a bunch of brats." Steve said "I wanted to show you, you've still got a damn long way to go to learn more about Pokemon, to form bonds that you'll cherish. Losses will come but use those losses to get stronger."

"Now that you've seen us." Steve stood before his Pokemon "You've got a goal to strive for, someone you know you need to get stronger to beat. Go Colt, see the world, challenge other regions, and when your strong enough come find me once more and we'll have a real battle! The same goes for you too Lucario, mine will be waiting for ya."

"Hmph." Steve's Lucario smirked.

"TSTSTS!" Weavile snickered climbing back onto Steve's shoulder.

"Here." Steve threw an envelope at Colt "Take those."

"What's this?" Colt asked.

"Tickets to a place called Hoenn." Steve smiled "Why don't you take it on next, find a guy named Birch, he'll get you set up. Get a fresh start at the root level and learn just who strong you can be Colt."

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"Hoenn." I looked at the boat tickets, there were two of them "And what does he mean be fresh start."

"You should go." Korrina walked into my room "It'd be good for you to try and see the world. You Mom told me that Steve, as much as he loves his Pokemon the first time he'd go to a new region he'd but his Pokemon away and start out fresh, maybe experiencing lots of Pokemon and battles from ground zero is what it takes to be a great trainer."

"Yeah…maybe it's a good idea." I looked at my Pokeballs "A fresh start…"

* * *

**A week later**

"You finally came home and you're already leaving again." Mom hugged me at the dock "Be safe and call when you get there."

"I will Mom." I smiled "Take good care of my Pokemon while I'm gone."

"Don't worry I'll be keeping a good eye on him." Korrina smiled.

"Are you sure you can go?" Mom asked "What about your Gym."

"I'm just going on a journey to find my strength too." Korrina smiled "Besides."

She looked at Serena "I'm leaving it in capable hands after all."

"Hm." The girl smiled "Colt make sure you get strong, and when you get back from Hoenn promise me I'll be your first battle back home."

"I can't wait, I'll show you things you've never seen." I smiled.

"You two be good." Shauna pouted "No doing naughty things."

"You be good two." Korrina laughed "We'll bring you back souvenirs."

"Wait! Don't go yet." Viola ran over

"Ha…ha…ha." Viola panted "You weren't gonna leave without saying goodbye to me too were you."

"Sorry." I laughed.

"You're a great trainer Colt, I learned a lot of new things by traveling with you it's some of the best fun I've ever had." She smiled "I'm kinda gonna miss it."

"Me too, thanks for all your help Viola, everyone…" I smiled.

"Here before you go." Viola grabbed us all "One last picture for the road. Say Cheese!"

The flash went off and it gave me a chance to reflect, I had always been kind of a quiet kid, but since I started battling I've made all these new friends, met so many rivals and Pokemon.

Alright here I come Hoenn…Wait for me Steve, I don't know when the next time we'll meet id but when we do, I'll be strong enough to battle you as an equal.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**NEXT TIME- Colt and Korrina start an adventure in Hoenn!**

**So for full disclosure Steve is just me and my main Pokemon team that I've had since Pearl, Weavile, Staraptor, Feraligatr, Lucario, Luxray and Pinsir. There are some others that I've added over the years and I'm sure you'll meet them someday in the story.**

**Now to do Omega Ruby before Moon comes out and I start playing that.**

* * *

**Colt's Final Kalos Team**

**Delphox**

**Wormadam Steel Cloak.**

**Blastoise**

**Gogoat**

**Slurpuff**

**Toxicroak**

**Snorlax**

**Aurous**

**Hippowdon**

**Yanmega**

**Leafeon**

**Reuniclus**

**Lucario**

**Lapras**

**Garchomp**

**Abomasnow**

**Ursaring**

* * *

**TILL THE NEXT ADVENTURE!**

 


	35. Hoenn

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"Thanks a bunch for the ride." I thanked the driver as we arrived at a place called Littleroot Town.

"It's a smaller town than I expected." Korrina said "Especially compared to back home."

"Yeah, compared to Vaniville town this place is the boonies." I said "Come on let's find that professor and his lab, the sooner we do the sooner we can get started exploring this region."

Korrina asked around and we were pointed in the direction of a large building. We headed in and found a man frantically conducting experiments, he was a little overweight, had a big beard but also seemed kind.

"Excuse me." I raised my hand "I'm here to see a Professor Birch."

"That's me." He turned away but accidentally knocked something over "Sorry about that, I'm all thumbs."

"It's fine." I handed him the envelope "A man named Steve told me to come see you about getting a Pokemon to start out here?"

"You must be Colt." He smiled "I've heard a lot about you. Give me one moment."

Professor Birch reached down and pulled out a briefcase with three Pokeballs in it.

"Take your pick, Torchic, Mudkip, or Treecko." He smiled.

"Hmm…well I used a Fire-Type in Kalos so…" I hummed "Water, I'll go Mudkip."

"Good choice." He nodded.

I let the Pokemon out and looked at the little blue fish creature.

"Oh he's so cute!" Korrina smiled hugging my poor Pokemon.

"Korrina I think you're hurting him." I worried.

"Oh sorry."

"Well were gonna head off." I said.

"Oh one last thing." Birch handed me a device "I'm sure you've seen one of these before, it's a Pokedex."

"I'll put it to good use." I nodded.

"Oh and if you're looking for a place to start my daughter is out on Route 103 so I'm sure she'll happily set you off on a start."

"Thanks!" Korrina and I waved as we left.

"He seemed nice." Korrina smiled.

"Well let's go meet his daughter I'm sure she's nice." I said.

"Yeah." Korrina nodded "You just wanna hit the trail to start training and catching Pokemon."

"Maybe." I mumbled "I can't really do the latter yet, I kinda have to buy Pokeballs."

* * *

**Later**

Korrina and I passed through a smaller town and onto Route 103. I did find a girl there, she was a little shorter than me, hair tied into two long ponytails, she had short bike shorts on and a jacket.

"She's pretty." I observed.

"Ahem." Korrina coughed.

"Not as pretty as you of course!"

"That's what I thought." She pouted.

"Hello." The girl stood up "Can I help you?"

"Hi I'm Colt." I said "I just met your Dad, he said I should come see you to get some advice on where to start."

"If you're looking for a Gym the closest one is in Rustboro City." She said "There's actually one closer but I hear he only takes on trainers with four badges, oh I'm May by the way."

"Seems we've got a walk ahead of us." Korrina said.

"If you're looking for something to do." May smiled "I was wondering if you'd battle me, I've heard that you made the finals of the Pokemon League in Kalos so I'd like to see myself."

"Sure." I smiled.

_My first battle in Hoenn._

"Mudkip!" I threw my Pokemon into battle.

"You chose Mudkip huh." May smiled "Treecko!"

A small bipedal green lizard landed and got ready to fight.

"Alright, go!" Korrina said starting our battle.

My battle with May wasn't really much of anything, Mudkip and Treecko were so inexperienced why could barely do more than tackle each other.

_It's been a while since I've had a Pokemon so in need of basic training._

After parting ways with May Korrina and I started to head to Petalberg City, May said there was a Gym there but I wouldn't be able to challenge it, I wanted to investigate why.

"Hello?" I walked into the Gym.

Inside was a middle aged man with a crew cut, he was talking to a younger boy with wild green hair.

"One moment." The older man said "I'll be right…wait a moment, are you Colt?"

"Yes?" I looked confused.

"I've heard about you." He nodded sharply "Actually I think you can help me out here."

"How?" I asked.

"This is Wally." He pointed to the boy.

"Hello." The kid, a few years younger than me smiled.

"Wally is going to be moving but he'd like a Pokemon before he goes, would you go out with him and just supervise to make sure nothing bad happens."

"Uhh sure I guess."

"Colt." Korrina poked me "We're kinda busy."

"It'll only take a bit, I don't mind." I smiled "Come on let's go."

"Thanks." The younger boy smiled and followed me out.

"So you're from Kalos?" he asked.

"Well Sinnoh originally but yeah Kalos too." I nodded.

"I saw you on the TV." He said "You were so cool, I really liked your fight with that Dragon type user."

"Thanks, I didn't realize I'd have fans." I blushed.

We both stopped when we heard rustling and a Ralts stepped out.

"Wow!" Wally gasped "I'm gonna catch that one."

Wally sent out his lent Pokemon and did some damage before throwing a ball and capturing it.

"Nice job." I nodded.

_Catching your first Pokemon…it's something special, I hope he remembers this moment._

We headed back to the Gym and met up with Korrina and Norman. Wally thanked me before leaving on his own journey, he was moving to a new town across the region so maybe we'll meet up again. I talked with Norman for a bit, nothing major, he said since he knew how strong I was I should prove it and come back with four badges, starting with the Gym in Rustboro City and the leader named Roxanne.

* * *

**Later**

Korrina and I relaxed in Petalberg for a bit before heading out towards Rustboro. As we walked around I saw this little bird, a Taillow, flying around. Needing to start catching some Pokemon I sent out Mudkip and incapacitated the bird, quickly catching it.

"You got it!" Korrina cheered "You're first Hoenn catch."

"Thanks." I laughed as we entered a forest.

The forest was dark but sun bleed through the tree line, Korrina stayed close to me as we walked, I don't think she was actually afraid or anything she just wanted an excuse to get close to me. There was this little mushroom creature kicking around so I caught it, I wasn't sure why but Korrina thought it was cute so why not.

"Are we out yet?" Korrina wondered "Maybe that guy knows."

Korrina pointed to a man in a lab coat who seemed just as lost as we were.

"Hey excuse me!" Korrina started to walk over.

"Oh hello, have you seen a Pokemon called Shroomish?" the man asked.

"Actually yeah I just caught on." I held up the ball.

"There you are." A gruff voice said.

"Huh?"

A man in a dark red hooded shirt and pants walked up.

"I was going to ambush you but you've been dawdling in the woods." The man said "Devon Researcher, hand over those papers."

_A shakedown._

"Knock it off." I said "I don't know who you think you are but-."

"Stay out of this brat." The attacker yelled "Anyone who crosses Team Magma will get no mercy."

"Colt be careful." Korrina warned.

" **Taillow!"** I threw my bird out.

" **Poochyena!"**

"ARUFF!" a little dog bark.

"Taillow up!" I commanded.

"CA!" the bird took off.

Poochyena chased after it but Taillow had the easy height advantage.

" **Quick Attack!"** I yelled.

"CAW!" Taillow dove down and crashed into the dog.

" **Bite!"**

"Spin dodge then use **Pursuit!"**

Taillow flipped over the jaws and slammed into Poochyena and knocked it out easily.

"I'll get you for this!" the grunt ran off.

"That was close." The man sighed "Thanks for your help, my research is really important."

"It's okay." Korrina said "But you should be more careful next time."

"Please, allow me to show you the way out of the forest." He said.

We got outside into the sun once more and I saw the city in the distance, there it was, the next leg of my Journey, Rustboro city.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	36. Colt Vs Roxanne

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"Here's the Gym." I looked at the building "Let's go!"

I headed in and saw a woman at a desk, she was young, older than me, she looked like a college age girl in a school uniform.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Hi I'm looking for the Gym Leader." I said.

"That's me." She smiled "I'm Roxanne."

"Colt." I said "I was hoping to challenge you for a badge."

"That's no problem at all." She said "Just give me a moment to get my things ready, don't mind the mess I was just doing some work."

"You have other work besides being a Gym Leader?" Korrina asked.

"I'm actually studying to be one at the local Trainers School." She explained "Right now I just working as the Gym Leader to apply my studies till I can become a teacher. But I don't have much experience."

"You're young to be a teacher." I commented.

"I'm younger than most." She laughed "But I like it, it's fun to influence young minds."

Roxanne put her bag away and led me to an battlefield.

"Is two on two good for you?" she asked.

"Fine with me." I smiled.

"Okay than, Geodude!" Roxanne sent out her first Pokemon.

_So it's a Rock-Type Gym…then…_

"Shroomish!" I tossed out my first Pokemon.

"BEGIN!"

"Shroomish use **Leech Seed!"**

Shroomish started firing out little pellets that grew into tiny plants on the field, their roots wrapped up Geodude.

" **Rollout!"**

Roxanne's Geodude spun and started tearing up the ground and the plants with it. The rock Pokemon crashed into Shroomish but my Pokemon pushed back stalling out the Geodude.

" **Now Mega Drain!**

Shroomish pulled back and sucked energy out of Geodude.

" **Rock Tomb!"**

"Jump Shroomish!"

Shroomish flipped over the flying boulders and tackled Geodude form behind.

" **Mega Drain!"**

"GEO!"

Geodude slumped over and passed out, putting me halfway to my first badge.

"You're pretty good." Roxanne smiled "Okay, I can learn a lot with you, go Nosepass!"

A small totem like Pokemon popped out and prepared for battle.

"Okay, **Rock Tomb!"** Roxanne started.

Shroomish was knocked up and spun around as Nosepass prepared for its follow up attack.

" **Quick Stun Spore!"**

Shroomish sprayed out yellow spores as Nosepass collided with it, Shroomish rolled back and fell out of battle.

"Return." I called it back **"Mudkip!"**

"Kip!" the little swimmer popped out.

"Hmph." Roxanne smiled "Nosepass **Dig!"**

The little totem spun and dug into the ground, suddenly appearing under Mudkip and knocking it up.

"Now **Rock Tomb!"**

"Blast those away with **Water Gun!"** I yelled.

"PEW!" Mudkip shot water and broke up the rocks before it charged into Nosepass.

" **Nosepass Tackle-HAA!"**

Nosepass just stood there, stunned in place.

"Oh no!" Roxanne yelled.

"Now slid into **Mud Slap!**

Mudkip stopped shot and blasted Nosepass with dirt, felling the beast.

"Wow…you're really good." Roxanne walked up to me "Here you go, the Stone Badge."

"My first Hoenn badge." I smiled "YEAH!"

"Yay Colt!" Korrina hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"You've got some experience." Roxanne smiled.

"Well I made the Kalos league." I said.

"Really, you must be a great trainer." She smiled "Tell me more!"

"What?"

"I wanna know all about you, strategies, the world, how do you raise your Pokemon most effectively." Roxanne said quickly "The more I know the better teacher I can be."

"Hahaha." I laughed "You just gotta experience that stuff yourself you know, I can't teach it for you."

"Experience it myself." Roxanne hummed.

"It's terrible!" a man yelled as we walked outside with Roxanne "Someone's being held up at the construction tunnel!"

"Something's afoot." Roxanne said "I'm sorry but I need to see, as Gym Leader it's my responsibility to help around town."

"We'll go with you." Korrina said "I'm a Gym Leader too so I can help, and Colts super strong!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	37. Tunnel

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"I see a man in a red uniform stole important parts from Devon Corp." Roxanne said as we investigated "And then he took someone's Wingull hostage."

"Wait wasn't that guy we met in the forest from that place." Korrina pointed out "And we were attacked by that guy in the red uniform."

"It is suspicious." I hummed "Well I guess I can head in and try and stop that guy again, I bet he'll run when he sees me."

"Wait you shouldn't just go in like that." Roxanne warned.

"Don't worry, I've got this." I smiled.

"I'm coming with you." She said "Just in case."

"Sure." I nodded "I don't mind."

Roxanne and I headed into the dark cave, Korrina was gonna keep watch outside in case anything went south. Inside I saw that thug from the forest trying to find a way through the wall in the cave.

"They haven't finished construction on the tunnel so this is still a dead end." Roxanne explained.

"I see." I nodded.

The guy heard us talking and turned around to see me.

"It's you!" he yelled.

"GULL!"

With him was a Wingull, the poor creature looked very uncomfortable so I figured it was that Pokemon he had kidnapped.

"There's nowhere to run." Roxanne explained "Just give up."

"Not a chance!" he yelled "Poochyena!"

"Mudkip!" I sent my Pokemon out and confronted the man.

"Let's go." I pointed **"Water Gun!'**

" **Bite!"**

Poochyena grabbed onto Mudkip's tail and started hanging on as it got dragged around. Mudkip yelped in pain but was so unfocused it didn't attack back.

"Just shake it off!" I yelled.

" **Poochyena Bite Harder!"**

"GAAA!" Mudkip rushed around faster.

_It's hopeless. Mudkip is just too young and lacking in resolve._

"Hey Mudkip!" I yelled "Listen to me everything is fine!"

"Kip?"

"Hmm…" I heard Roxanne hum.

"You focus on me alright." I looked it in the eye.

" **Poochyena Bite, again!"**

" **Mudkip Water gun the ground!"**

Mudkip shot out a blast that knocked it airborne, Poochyena didn't let go and slammed right into the ceiling. The two fell back down and landed in the muddy dirt of the cave floor, Mudkip was all proud of himself and started rolling around in the muck.

"Come on focus now we're not done yet." I sighed.

"Grr." Poochyena growled.

Mudkip jumped back up and started glowing, becoming a bipedal version of itself.

"It evolved into Marshtomp!" Roxanne gasped.

"Nice." I smiled "Well than wrap this up!"

Poochyena charged in and got ready to bite. Marshtomp lowered his and threw a wad of mud out.

" **Mud Shot!"**

The gunk slammed into the mutt and threw it into the thug.

"Gah." He groaned "No fair the boss said this would be an easy job, just steal some parts."

"Oh yeah, hand them over." Roxanne tapped her foot and glared.

"Scary!" the man gave her back the package "Run away!"

"He chickened out." I said.

"What a pathetic man." Roxanne sighed.

"Peeko!" an old man came into the cave and the Wingull flew over to him "I'm glad you're okay! I owe you one young man."

"It was no big deal." I said "I was just doing Roxanne a favor and helping out."

"Colt this is Mr. Briney." Roxanne explained "He's a retired sailor who lives on the other side of the Petalberg Woods."

"I'm glad you could all help me out." The old man said "If you ever need something just ask, come along now Peeko."

"CAW!" the bird landed on his shoulder and we walked out.

"Colt!" Korrina yelled "Is everything alright that guy came running out."

"Everything is taken care of." I smiled showing her the package in Roxanne's hands.

"We should return this to the Devon Corporation offices." Roxanne said.

* * *

**Later**

We had to wait in the offices for a while but were soon called up to the executive office because the president wanted to see us.

Roxanne, Korrina and I headed in to the large office where an older gentleman was at a desk.

"Hello, so you're the ones I have to thank for recovering our stolen goods." He said "Thank you. I'm Mr. Stone, president of this fine corporation."

"Colt." I said.

"Korrina!" my girlfriend smiled.

"You already know me." Roxanne laughed.

"Yes, I've heard you've really helped the staff, I hate to be a burden but could you do me another favor?" the man asked "Could you deliver a letter to a man named Steven? I believe he's in Dewford Town right now."

"Well I don't know."

"We'd be going that way anyhow for the next Gym." Roxanne said.

"We?" Korrina raised an eyebrow.

"Well it's just I learned so much in school but I have little practical knowledge so I was wondering if perhaps I could go with the two of you for a bit and see how real people apply their experiences and learn in battle."

"Well I don't really mind but-." I started.

"Hmm…" Korrina squinted "Are you trying to steal my Colty away."

"What no of course not!" Roxanne gasped.

"Not this again." I grabbed the letter and dragged Korrina off "Consider it done, let's go Roxanne!"

"Right behind you." She nodded "You know I bet we can cash in that favor and have Mr. Briney give us a ride?"

"Give us a ride?" Korrina jumped back to standing "What do you mean?"

"Well Dewford is on an island." Roxanne said "So you need to take a boat or ride a Pokemon, Mr. Briney has a boat we can use."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	38. Colt Vs Brawly

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"Haa, feel that, it's such a nice breeze." Korrina said as we sailed to Dewford "You'd have to go all the way to Coumarine city for boating like this in Kalos."

"Yeah it's refreshing." I smiled.

"Glad you kids are enjoying in." Mr. Briney smiled.

"Thanks again for the ride." Roxanne gave her gratitude.

"No problem at all." The old man said.

"Okay when we get to Dewford we have two options." Roxanne said "We can go to the Gym or to find Steven."

"Gym first." I said.

"Are you sure I mean Steven might not be there for long."

"Don't argue." Korrina laughed "He's already got his mind locked for battle, you won't convince him otherwise."

"Haa…" Roxanne sighed "Very Well, Gym it is."

* * *

**Later**

"This Gym is cool!" Korrina cheered.

The Second Gym was a literal Gym, like treadmills, weight racks and more.

"Let me guess this is a Fighting Gym?" I asked Roxanne.

"Sure is!" A male voice responded.

A tall, toned man with blue hair walked up to us and shook my hand.

"I'm Brawly." He said "Dewford's Gym Leader."

"Colt." I shook his hand.

_Holy crap he's got a strong grip!_

"So who's the challenger, you, or these lovely ladies?" he laughed.

"Oh wow, how sweet." Korrina blushed.

"It's me." I mumbled feeling jealous for the first time ever.

I put my hand around Korrina's "My _girlfriend_ and friend are just here to watch."

"Colt." Korrina pouted "Be nice."

"Tsk." I mumbled.

"Well cool, let's get started right now." He smiled "Two Pokemon each."

"Right." I nodded.

I held my Pokeballs up.

"Alright we gotta crush this guy and show Korrina how awesome we are, alright everyone?" I nodded.

" **Let's start off Taillow!"**

" **Machop!"**

"Taillow use **Wing Attack!"**

" **Karate Chop!"**

Taillow collided with Machop's arm both not wanting to give up the first strike.

" **Quick attack!"**

Taillow quickly flew around to Machop's backside and slammed into it before turning like a screw and swiping its wing.

"Machop **Bulk Up!"**

The Machop flexed and took another sharp attack from Taillow but didn't break.

"Come on Taillow, **Focus Energy!"**

"RAAH!" the bird called and fanned its wing out.

" **Now Wing Attack!"**

Taillow sliced Machop with its wing and broke its guard, leaving it wide open for a **Quick Attack** to end the first part of the battle.

"Not bad." Brawly smirked **"Makuhita!"**

A little round Pokemon popped out and punched the air.

"Taillow **Wing Attack!"**

" **Rock Tomb!"**

Makuhita punched the ground and Taillow flew back to avoid the sudden strike. I commanded my bird to get in close but as soon as it got there Makuhita pulled back for **An Arm Thrust.**

Taillow was battered but still able to attack, zooming around the field and preparing to find an opening in Makuhita's blind spot. The problem was that the little fighter was able to block close up and that was the only way Taillow could attack, I could have switched to a ranged attacker like Marshtomp but Taillow clearly wanted to stay in battle.

"LOW!" the bird flew in.

"Wait stop he's just going to hit you." I warned.

" **Arm Thrust!"**

Makuhita threw a punch and suddenly there were multiple Taillow around it, her tried to hit the one in front but missed.

_Taillow used Double Team to dodge, where did it pick that up?_

Taillow slammed into Makuhita's back and knocked it out of the battle, winning me my second badge.

"The Knuckle Badge." I smiled at Taillow "Great job!"

"We should go look for Steven now." Roxanne walked up.

"Steven Stone?" Brawly asked "He's at the Granite Cave on the north side of the island."

"Really thanks, let's go deliver that letter." I asked.

"Can't we have a quick work out?" Korrina asked running on a tredmill.

"Let's go." I dragged her out.

"Colt!" she jumped on my back "You were really awesome in there, winning with just one Pokemon."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"I love you." She smiled with a cutesy voice.

"Yeah, me too." I nodded.

"You love yourself?" Roxanne asked.

"Oh…I love you too." I laughed.

* * *

**Later**

We worked to the underground of a dark cave, along the way I caught a small little Pokemon called an Aron. We ended up in a open room of the cave with a painting on a wall, a man in a suit was inspecting it.

"I see so in ancient times Primal Forms held much power." He hummed "What mighty strength. Seems this raises only more questions."

"Ahem." I coughed.

"Oh hello." He smiled.

"Are you Steven?" I asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"I was asked to give this to you." I handed him the letter.

"Oh thank you very much." He said looking it over "I see…very good. If you don't mind my asking what do you think of this painting, Legendary Pokemon of tremendous power."

"Sounds dangerous but I've dealt with dangerous ancient things in the past." I said.

"I see." Steven nodded walking off "Well thank you very much, keep working hard and I'm sure you'll reach your dreams."

"Thanks…" I nodded as he walked off.

_What a strange guy._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	39. Slateport

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

After delivering the letter to Steven, Mr. Briney said we'd be asked to deliver some package to a shipyard in Slateport City. Slateport was a shipping city but had lots of people around, the three members of my party and I mixed in and went off to see Captain Stern.

"Um excuse me?" I walked into the shipyard office "I'm looking for Captain Stern?"

"He's not here right now." A man said "If you want to see him I think he's at the museum."

"We're running in circles." I mumbled leaving.

"Don't worry I'm sure we'll be done running errands in no time." Roxanne laughed.

"I hope so." Korrina said "I wanna move freely and not have to do so much work."

The three of us headed to the museum and had to pay to get in.

"I better get reimbursed for this." I mumbled.

"Look at all this stuff?" Korrina looked at an exhibit.

"We're here for work." I sighed.

"Doesn't mean we can't look around." She pouted.

"This is a nautical musem." Roxanne explained "Hoenn has a lot of water so we have a deep history in shipping and sea exploration."

"Look an old diving suit." Korrina said "I'd love to use one of them, I bet it's so cool down below the water."

We headed to the upstairs exhibits and found an older man looking at a display of a ship.

"Think that's him?" I asked.

"Well they said Captain Stern was building a ship right?" Korrina asked "He's looking at ships so let's ask."

"But what if we're wrong?" I shivered.

"Hello are you Captain Stern?" Roxanne asked.

"Yes that's me, can I help you?" he asked.

"Delivery from Devon Corp." Roxanne handed him the package.

"Ah these are the parts I ordered from Mr. Stone." He said "Thank you now we can really get to work."

"Hmm?" I looked over my shoulder when a lot of people started coming up the stairs "We've got company."

Two people came up wearing the same uniforms as that guy from the tunnel the other day.

"We'll be taking those." The one man said.

"Hand over the parts." The other girl said.

"Wait just a minute." Stern pointed.

"Stay back." Roxanne told him "They're dangerous."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"We're Team Magma." The man said "Now hand over the parts, our boss wants them."

"I just got them here I 'm not giving them to you." I countered.

"Fine, I guess we'll play rough." He said "Numel!"

A small humped Pokemon was tossed out and the man's partner sent out her Pokemon.

"Zubat!"

"Ganging up on me." I said pulling out two Pokeballs.

"Hang on, let's fight evenly." Korrina smiled grabbing one of my hands and taking out her own Pokemon "Alright Colty?"

"Shroomish!" I threw my Pokemon out.

"Meditite!" Korrina called.

"Since when do you have that?" I asked.

"Always have." She smiled "I brought it with me since it's a native Hoenn Pokemon "Now here we go!"

" **Numel Ember!"**

"Meditite cover Shroomish with **Confusion!"**

Korrina's Meditite sat down and flashed its eyes to stop the embers and allow Shroomish to get **Mega Drain** off and absorb the energy of Numel.

" **Force Palm!"**

Meditite got around and jumped at Zubat, slapping it down with energy and allowing me to take advantage.

"Tie it down with **Leech Seed!"**

Shroomish blasted the bat with seeds that sprouted and tied the bat down.

" **Take Down Numel!"**

The humped Pokemon came charging in and Meditite landed before it and stopped it with a **Force Palm.**

"We're not getting anywhere." The man panicked "What should we do."

I head footsteps again and looked to see if they had backup. A man entered the scene, he had shoulder length red hair, classes and a well-kept red jacket.

"I was wondering what the holdup was." He said "Do I take it that you've been delayed by these children?"

"Boss!" the one man gasped.

_This is their boss?_

"You are young but have determination in your eyes." The man said "It sends pulses to my heart, I see now why my grunts could not stand with you. You may call me Maxie."

"And who are you, Maxie?" I asked.

"I am the Leader of Team Magma, an organization whose goal is to push humanity to the future." He Explained "You may be one person to push society as well young man. Push the stage upon which humanity exists, Land."

"Land?"

"Land exists so that humans may continue onward to the future." Maxie explained "Human require more land so that we may keep growing. Land is the basis for all human nature, wars are fought over it, nations founded on it, land is the key to all therefore we must increase the landmass."

"Never really looked at it like that." I said "but I doubt shrinking the sea is a smart thing."

"Yeah what about the Water Pokemon!" Korrina yelled.

"Perhaps this concept is too advanced for children." He huffed "At least I have given you such an idea, I will take my leave, I suggest you never again stand against Team Magma."

"Was that a threat?" I glared.

"Colt." Roxanne placed a hand on my shoulder "Thank you for your insight, we'll think about it."

"I see, farewell than." Maxie walked off with his grunts.

"What was that!" I yelled.

"Sometimes it's better to play things safer." Roxanne said "We have a non-trainer with us, what would you have done if Captain Stern got attacked?"

"I…yeah I get it." I sighed.

"As fun as battling can be you can't just jump into them without thinking." Roxanne explained.

"That was certainly a tense situation." Captain Stern said "Thank you for helping me."

"It was no problem." Korrina smiled.

* * *

**Later**

We stayed in Slateport for a day before preparing to move on to Mauville City where the next Gym was. While staying I had taken the opportunity to do a little training and managed to catch and Oddish.

"I wonder what that crowd is for." Roxanne said as we got ready to leave.

"Let's look." Korrina ran over.

A crowd of people were gathered around some hall where a woman was standing around. She was in a fluffy dress, had long blue hair and was all around cute, she had an Altaria with her.

"Hi everyone!" she said in a cutesy voice "It's Lisia here and my Altaria! It's time for…"

The girl rolled her hips and pointed at the sky "Lisia's Miraculous Contest Scouting!"

"Contest Scouting?" Korrina and I looked confused.

"Do they not have those in Kalos?" Roxanne asked "Contests are events where people and Pokemon compete to put on a show. Lisia is a very famous participant."

"Lisia pick me I'll be your next boyfriend." A man yelled.

"No me, I'm way cooler than him." Another guy yelled.

"Is this boyfriend scouting?" I laughed.

"Well at least I never had to resort to that." Korrina laughed "My boyfriend came to me."

"You there!" Lisia pointed at our group "It's gotta be you!"

"Who…me?" Korrina pointed at herself.

"Yes you with the adorably confused expression, you're too cute!" Lisia smiled "What's your name?"

"K-K-Korrina." She shivered when a camera approached her.

"Well Korrina I think you can be the next contest star." Lisia smiled.

"COLTY!" Korrina begged as she was dragged into the hall.

"Korrina no!" Roxanne and I ran after her.

* * *

**Later!**

"I'm sorry that was just an act for the show." Lisia smiled.

"Oh it's fine I'm just not good in front of a camera." Korrina sighed.

"Still you're really cute you should try contesting some time." Lisia smiled "But your all from Kalos that's really interesting, I've never met anyone from there but I've always wanted to go, maybe I can try and make contests popular there too."

"Oh look at the time I really have to go." Lisia jumped up "But I'm sure I'll see you all again really soon. Bye Korrina, Bye Roxanne, Bye Korrina's Cute Boyfriend."

"What an energetic girl." I sighed "Wait…She didn't even bother to remember my name!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	40. Mauville City

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

On the way to Mauville City we passed by May who was out and about studying Pokemon for her research. Still she happily showed us the way and we got to a beautiful modern city that was like a mall with apartments.

"Come on this way." Korrina pulled me along as we passed by shops.

"Wait stop, that's the Gym!" I pointed.

"Huh?" Korrina back up. "There's someone in the way of the door you can't even get in right now."

"Doesn't that kid look familiar?" I asked.

"Hmm…" Korrina hummed "Oh it's that kid you helped catch a Pokemon!"

"Wally!" I waved.

"Oh hi!" he walked over "It's nice to see you."

"Do you know these people Wally?" an older man asked.

"Uncle this is Colt and Korrina, they helped me catch a Pokemon before I left Petalberg." Wally explained.

"Hello nice to meet you." We smiled.

"I'm Roxanne, pleasure to meet you as well." Roxanne smiled before changing the subject "You've been standing out here for a little bit is something wrong?"

"I want to challenge the Gym to see how much stronger I've become." Wally said "But Uncle won't let me."

"I just don't think you're ready to jump into a Gym battle." He said "I think you're pushing too hard."

"No I'm not, Ralts and I can beat anything." Wally countered. "Colt let's have a battle, that will prove how strong I am."

"Well…sure, but I won't hold back." I said getting out a Pokeball **"Mawile!"**

"Wile!" the fairy snapped her jaws.

"When did you get that?" Korrina gasped.

"Back in Granite cave after finding Aron." I said "Ready Mawile?"

"SHEH!" she smiled and lowered her mouth horn.

" **BEGIN!"** Roxanne yelled.

" **Mawile Bite!"**

"RAHA!" Mawile slammed her horn down and snapped it shut, Ralts just managing to dodge.

" **Magical Leaf!"** Wally yelled.

"Mawile tank that attack." I warned.

Mawile was splashed by the leaves but only cut softly.

" **Now…Do it."**

Mawile looked up with a sad face and sniffled

"Oh no did we hurt it!" Wally yelped.

"Heh." I smiled **"It's just Fake Tears."**

"RAHA!" Mawile appeared behind Ralts with red in her eyes.

" **NOW BITE!"**

Ralts was snapped up into the jaws of Mawile and crushed.

"No fair that was a trick." Wally complained.

"Part of battling is coming up with clever strategies like that." I laughed.

"I guess you're right, that just shows how strong you are Colt." He sighed "I guess I'm not ready, I'll go back to Verdanturf town."

"Don't get so down." Roxanne smiled "Becoming a true trainer is about forming a bond with your Pokemon through battle, consider catching more Pokemon and adapting to new and unique situations, I'm sure you'll be a great trainer in no time."

"Okay." Wally nodded "I'll definitely get stronger and learn a lot, than I can battle Colt again."

"I'll be waiting then." I laughed.

"Thank you very much." Wally's uncle smiled as they left.

"They seem nice." Korrina smiled "Look at that Colt, you've got a little rival."

"It's weird to be something people are striving for, I'm so used to being the one going after them…" I smiled.

* * *

**Later**

"Third Gym already." I nodded "Alright!"

"It's an electric-gym too." Korrina said "GO COLT!"

I was looking across the battlefield at the Mauville Gym Leader, a kind old man named Watson.

"Ready?" he smiled.

"Let's do this!" I yelled.

" **Go Magnemite!"**

" **Aron!"** I sent out my small Pokemon.

"BEGIN!"

" **Magnemite use Thundershock!"**

"Stand strong Aron." I warned.

The attack hit but didn't do much to the Steel-Rock Type.

"Go **Rock Tomb!"**

Aron kicked up dirt and debris, launching them into the air at Magnemite. I ordered Aron to follow behind and slam the floating machine.

" **Rock Smash!"**

Aron smashed its head into Magnemite and made it spin.

" **Again!"** I yelled.

"RON!"

Aron jumped up and slammed into Magnemite again, smashing it into a wall as it tried to spark and shock the grounded Pokemon. Magnemite was out of commission but Aron had been shocked enough that I wanted him to rest a bit.

" **Voltorb!"** Watson sent out his second Pokemon.

" **Gloom!"** I tossed out a poisonous flower.

"Voltorb **Rollout!"**

"Splash it with **Acid!"** I yelled.

Gloom coughed out a corrosive blob but Voltorb spun around it and crashed into her.

" **It's fine use Mega Drain while it's close!"**

Gloom sucked out some energy before Voltorb crashed into her and pushed her into a wall. Gloom spun around and smacked it's vines into Voltorb, slicing it a bit.

" **Voltorb, use Self-Destruct!"**

"Gloom get out of there!" I yelled but it was already to let.

Voltorb detonated and blasted itself and Gloom out of the battle.

"I've got one left!" Watson smiled "This has been such fun. Let's push thorugh Magneton!"

"I've still got two Pokemon to use, Aron and…"

I threw a Pokeball **"Breloom!"**

The evolved Shroomish jumped out and jabbed the air, the Grass-fighting was raring to go and test its recently achieved strength.

"Magneton use **Tri-Attack!"**

"Breloom get around it and throw a **Mach Punch**!" I commanded.

Breloom skipped to the side and jabbed Magnemite with a sharp punch, the Steel-Type making it extra damaging. I had a clear advantage in this battle with Breloom able to get around and attack Magnemite easily due to his speed and leg strength.

" **Mach Punch!"** I yelled.

Breloom crushed Magnemite into the pavement and KOed it.

"Magnemite is unable to continue, Gym Leader Watson is unable to continue, Colt is the winner!"

"YEAH!" I pumped my fist.

"You're very strong." Watson smiled "Here, have the Dynamo Badge."

"Already Three down." I smiled "Gotta keep going strong."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	41. Meteor Falls

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

Roxanne explained that in order to get to the next Gym in Lavaridge Town we'd have to take some cable cars and pass over a volcano. I wanted to pass through the desert nearby but it was too windy to make that happen, we'd just go blind in the sandstorm.

"Oh hello everyone." May waved as we passed by "It's nice to see you again, we're you planning on taking the cable cars?"

"Yeah we were." I nodded.

"Oh that's too bad, they're not running right now."

"Why not?" Korrina asked.

"Some kind of technical issue." May said.

"How are we gonna get to Lavaridge town now?" I asked.

"We'll just have to wait for them to get fixed." Roxanne shrugged.

"Well I'm going to Fallarbor town to see one of my Dad's friends who studies meteors." May said "You can take the trip with me if you like."

"Well we've got nothing else to do." I shrugged "Sure, why not."

On the way to Fallarbor town we passed through a route that was behind the volcano, covering it in ash. While there I managed to catch both a Skarmory and a Sandshrew. Soon through we were in Fallarbor town, a small village near a natural wonder called Meteor falls.

"HEY!" someone yelled.

"Lisia." Korrina gasped as the girl ran up "Why are you here?"

"There's a contest hall here and I was asked to judge." She explained "Why are you guys here."

"We're helping a friend with an errand." I explained.

"Oh really." She said "That sounds cool, well let me know when you're done we can hang out or something."

We split off from Lisia and went to the offices of the doctor May was supposed to see, only he wasn't there. His assistant sai he had gone to the falls a few hours ago and hadn't made it back yet, something unlike this man to do, we offered to go and check on him, climbing a few steep cliffs to do so, I didn't mind, I managed to catch a Zangoose on the way.

We soon arrived at the falls, a beautiful canyon full of waterfalls and glimmering rocks, craters riddled the ground, legend was that meteors had landed here years ago. We found the Doctor being pushed around by two people in red uniforms, one was a pretty big guy, the other was just a simple grunt.

"Who are they?" May wondered.

"Team Magma." The rest of us mumbled.

"Hey you guys!" May ran out "Leave the Professor alone!"

"Oh, it seems children have suddenly appeared." The big guy noted.

"If you won't get out of here we'll make you." May said "Colt, come on battle with me."

"Sure." I nodded "Let's go."

"You intend to oppose me, an Administrator in Team Magma?" the fat guy said.

"I don't care who you are!" May yelled "I won't let someone be mean to someone else and just stand around."

"If you insist on acting like a foolish child I'll show you how terrifying I, Tabitha, can be."

"PFFT!" Korrina laughed "His name's Tabitha."

"Hey my mother gave me that name!" the man yelled.

"Don't worry Colt, I might not battle much but I can carry my own." May said **"Slugma!"**

" **Zangoose!"**

My Pokemon and May's landed on the battlefield and readied to attack.

" **Koffing!"** The grunt sent out her Pokemon.

" **Mightyena."** Tabitha sent out his.

" **Zangoose Power-up Punch!"**

The clawed Pokemon got in on Mightyena and punched it while Slugma slinked into place.

" **Slugma use Flamethrower!"**

Mightyena took the hits and dashed around as May and I got into position to attack once more.

_Why won't Koffing attack?_

" **Zangoose Slash!"**

Zangoose dashed right through and slid to a stop.

"Now Koffing!" The girl yelled **"Self-Destruct!"**

"What?!"

The ball of gas popped and blew both Zangoose and Slugma away, forcing them out of the battle.

" **Numel!"**

Tabitha suddenly sent out a second Pokemon.

" **Wailmer!"** May tossed out her next Pokemon.

" **Skarmory!"** I tossed out my flyer.

The bird circled above as Wailmer flopped around.

" **Lave Plume!"**

"Dodge it!" I called.

Skarmory spun in the air to avoid clouds of thick ash and then swooped lower.

" **Steel Wing!"**

"SKRAAA!"

Skarmory flew by and knocked Numel off it's feet, setting up an attack from Wailmer.

" **Water Gun!"**

That one attack did serious damage and knocked Numel out of the battle.

"What?!"

"We did it!" May cheered.

"You…you brats!" Tabitha complained "Our plans and prowess, MT. Chimney's energy, and the meteorite, if we combine those a super-ancient Pokemon will-."

"HAHAHA-You Lost." A loud voice boomed.

"Who's there?" Roxanne looked around "Show yourself."

A man in a heavy blue leather jacket and bandana walked up, he had a big gold chain with a small anchor on the end.

"Isn't this rich." Tabitha said "Even Team Aqua makes an appearance."

"What is going on?" Korrina asked.

"I have no idea." I shrugged.

"I'll take that." The grunt skipped over and stole a chunk of rock from the Professor.

"Goodbye!" Tabitha and the grunt ran off.

"Oh great." I sighed.

"Hmm…" the blue guy walked up to me "What's all this, you've got some look on your face."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Name's Archie." He said "Leader of Team Aqua, working to return the world to a more pristine state. Looks like you've wandered into Team Magma's eye. Just be careful who you cross kid."

Archie and his team left, and it was on a somewhat threatening note.

"Professor are you okay?" May asked.

"I…"

"Seems like he's out of it." Roxanne said "He's had a rough day and could use some rest."

* * *

**Later**

"What should we do?" Korrina asked "Those guys kept saying they were going up to the Volcano, should we go too?"

"It's probably for the best." Roxanne said "Someone has to stop whatever it is their doing up there."

"Then let's go check it out, just in case." I nodded.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	42. Colt Vs Maxie (Mt Chimney)

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

We had taken the lift to the top of Mt. Chimney and discovered it riddled with Team Magma operations, the girls and I split up to try and figure out what they were up too, I thought iw as a little risky but I'm sure they can take care of themselves.

It was hot so close to the volcano, heat and soot wafting up into my face as I walked around and found Maxie working on a machine.

"The power contained within this meteorite, if merged with the power of this volcano will…" he looked over at me "Ah yes, it's you, the boy with the fire in his eyes from the museum. Your presence here tells me that you intend to interfere once more?"

"Well you did steal something." I said "And your plan is a problem all around."

"I've heard about you, you stopped the plans of Lysander in Kalos, I suppose you should be thanked since his plan would have destroyed the world."

"Yours will do the same!" I yelled "Gaining more land means we lose water; we need that to survive too."

"Then I shall educate you." He said "Thousands of years ago there live a powerful being capable of creating land on this very planet. That power belongs to a super ancient legendary Pokemon that we seek."

"Okay but that doesn't make your plan any less stupid!" I yelled.

"I see you have no interest in listening to me." Maxie sighed fixing his glasses "Very well, I believe that I made myself clear in Slateport, you've interfered again so I shall dispatch you without mercy. You should appreciate the honor of being felled by my hand."

" **Camerupt!"**

A large cow like creature roared.

" **Solrock!"**

"I caught this back at the falls." I said as the sun floated around "You'll be the first to lose to it."

"We'll see." Maxie sighed " **Camerupt, Earth Power!"**

"Solrock float up!" I called "Then **Psybeam!"**

The sun spun around and shot a wave at Camerupt.

" **Incinerate!"**

Little fire spurts shot out but given Solrock's Rock-Type they couldn't do much.

" **Lave Plume!"**

A crack appeared in the Volcano and started spewing out flames and goo. Solrock bobbed and weaved to avoid it.

" **Rock Slide and close those cracks!"** I said.

"What?" Maxie looked surprised at my strategy.

Solrock smashed a wall and rubble covered the magma veins, sealing them off.

"Now **Psybeam!"**

Solrock let off a beam and blasted Camerupt down.

"I…hadn't foreseen this." Maxie mumbled fixing his glasses "I seem to have fallen behind."

"You repelled the great Maxie in battle." He continued "Perhaps we should start over, seems I need to take you seriously. Hmm?"

Maxie paused to answer his phone "Oh…Mt. Pyre? I see, I'll leave at once."

"I must cut our battle short my young friend." He said "I must excuse myself."

"I don't care what you do, the less I see of you the better." I said.

"You may do what you like with the meteorite." He walked away "I no longer have need of it."

_He's just packing up and leaving…what was in that radio call?_

I later regrouped with the girls, Team Magma was long gone, and all in all the only positive of this little event was that the path to Lavaridge Town and the Fourth Gym was open.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	43. Colt Vs Flannery

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"Roxy you never come visit me anymore!"

As soon as we got into the Lavaridge Town Gym a girl with wild lazing red hair hugged Roxanne.

"You know this girl?" Korrina asked.

"Flannery and I went to school together." Roxanne hugged her friend back "We were friends."

"Friends." Flannery pouted "Sure…I guess."

"I'm picking up some tension here." I coughed.

"Me too." Korrina mumbled.

"So are you a challenger?" Flannery asked.

"Yeah, I'm Colt." I smiled.

"Well let's go, three on three!"

"Already?"

"No point in wasting time, the faster we do this the more time we'll have to hang out before you guys move on and Roxy abandons me again!"

"What?" Roxanne yelled.

"Nothing!" Flannery took off for the other side of the battlefield "Get ready to feel the heat, **Numel!"**

The humpbacked Pokemon landed and I took out a Pokeball.

" **Go Swellow!"**

The bird flew out and circled above.

_I would have liked to use Skarmory but this is a fire Gym and that's just too risky._

Swellow circled around and prepared to strike.

"Numel **Lava Plume!"**

Swellow flew around the bursts of lava and then dove down.

" **Wing Attack!"**

Swellow flapped passed and then spun around.

" **Rock Tomb!"** Flannery commanded.

" **Again spin into Wing Attack!"**

Swellow spun around the rock spikes and slammed into Numel.

" **Quickly use Sunny Day!"**

A little fireball shot out as Numel was KOed. Flannery quickly swapped out to her Slugma.

"Return for now Swellow." I pulled back **"Lairon!"**

"RON!" the iron lizard landed and got ready to fight.

"Let's go Slugma, **Rock Tomb!"**

Some rubble flew out and covered Lairon but he quickly burst free and charged forward.

" **Iron Head!"**

Slugma splattered around Lairon as he charged into it, the lava slug reforming on the other side.

" **Now Slugma!"** Flannery yelled **"Overheat!"**

_The Rock part of Lairon's typing will help absorb that damage._

" **RAAH!"** Lairon was blasted and flew back towards me and passed out.

"How did that…?" I looked over "The sun, it boosted the fire attack."

_I need something that can really put up with fire attacks…time for the big gun._

"Alright!" I threw a Pokeball high "Swampert!"

" **RAAAH!"** The large final evolution roared when it hit the ground.

"Ready for your first real fight?" I asked.

"SWA!"

"Then go!" I yelled **"Muddy Water!"**

Swampert blasted out a Water Gun and Mud Shot mix.

"Hmph you missed." Flannery smirked as Slugma splattered on the ground.

"Did I?" I asked as the sun burst "Got it, now **Mud Bomb!"**

Swampert jumped up and blasted Slugma with a pile of muck and sent it out.

"Good comeback." Flannery smiled "Now, Torkoal **Smokescreen!** "

A large steaming turtle jumped out and blasted soot to cover Swampert.

" **Now Overheat!"**

" **Swampert block with Aqua Tail!"**

Swampert spun around and cut the heat blast with his tail before sliding around Torkoal.

" **Muddy Water!"**

" **Flamethrower!"**

The two attacks collided and Swampert charged through the steam and flipped into an **Aqua Tail.**

Torkoal slid back and jumped up.

" **Body Slam!"**

" **Catch it!"** I yelled **"Then Aqua Tail!"**

"Torkoal!" Flannery yelled "No!"

Swampert did just as commanded and slammed into Torkoal and sent it spinning, knocking it out.

"Aw man that was great!" Flannery cheered "You're awesome Colt! I can see why Roxy wants to hang with you!"

Flannery gave me a Heat Badge and completed half my case.

"Hey you have Four badges!" Korrina jumped on my back "You can go back to take on Norman now!"

"That's right, I can." I hummed.

"You guys heading back to the other side of Hoenn?" Flannery asked.

"Yeah Colt's going to challenge Petalberg." Roxanne said.

"Well if you swing back this way before Fortree City don't be a stranger." Flannery smiled.

She then poked Roxanne's face "Especially you Foxy Roxy."

"Flannery knock it off." The other girl pouted "That's embarrassing."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	44. Colt Vs Norman

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"We're back!" I smiled looking at the gym.

"Oh yes it's you." Norman nodded "Colt good to see you again."

"I'm back." I said showing him my badges "Four, just like you said, so, will you take me on now?"

"Hmph." He smiled "That was the deal we had, but I'm surprised I hadn't expected you to make it back so soon."

"I'm pretty good." I smiled.

"Don't let it go to your head." Korrina and Roxanne mumbled.

We headed into the Gym and got ready to fight.

"This will be three on three." Norman said "Okay?"

"Cool with me." I pulled out my team "Let's do this!"

"Linoone!" Norman sent out his first Pokemon, a slick little thing that darted around the room.

"Skarmory!" I sent my bird out.

"SKRAAA!" it flew around, ready for combat.

" **Spikes!"** I called.

Skarmory shook its wings and dozens of little needles landed on the ground and quickly slowed Linoone down.

"I know how fast a Linoone can get." I said "Best to slow them down early."

"Good strategy." Norman smiled "But…Linoone use **Belly Drum, then Dig!"**

The little weasel smacked it's tummy before drilling into the ground.

"You're spikes can't hurt us underground." Norman said.

"Yeah but Ground attacks won't hit Skarmory!" I said as the bird flew up.

"Is that so…" Norman smiled as Linoone jumped out into the air "What if dig was just to get in close, Linoone use **Shock Wave!"**

Linoone's fur gained static and a wave shot out and stunned Skarmory, luckily the bird quickly landed and flew in to attack.

" **Steel Wing!"**

" **Slash!"**

Skarmory flew around the claw of Linoone and scattered some more **Spikes** before pulling back.

" **Shock Wave!"**

" **Air Cutter!"**

The lightning was canceled out by the air cuts. Skarmory swopped down with **Steel Wing** and eliminated Linoone.

"Vigoroth!"

"Return for now Skarmory." I said **"Zangoose!"**

"Grr…" the white and red mongoose hissed.

" **Fury Swipes!"**

"RAAH!" Vigoroth jumped around and charged in flailing.

Zangoose blocked with his own claws before pulling back.

" **Power-Up Punch!"**

"That's my move!" Korrina cheered me on as Zangoose delivered a blow.

"Now **Crush Claw!"** I yelled.

" **Vigoroth use Retaliate!"**

The claws clanged off each other, Zangoose flipped Vigoroth over but the loud ape jumped up to strike.

" **Now Zangoose, Power-Up Punch!"**

Zangoose grabbed Vigoroth's arm and slammed it out of the ring, KOing it.

"Two down easy." I smiled.

"Slaking!"

" **YAAWWW!"** A large ape yawned and laid down.

_Huh…okay?_

"Go Zangoose!" I yelled **"One more Power-Up Punch!"**

Zangoose charged in but before it could land a blow Slaking stopped it with one hand.

"Huh?"

"ZAAN!" Zangoose was lifted up and slammed down like it was nothing, Slaking not even getting up to look at it.

"Return." I called him back "Skarmory!"

The bird flew around above Slaking, before diving down for a **Steel Wing.**

" **Fire Punch!"**

"SKRAA!"

Skarmory was knocked out of the sky with just one punch, just like Zangoose.

_Dang, that thing is super strong._

"Breloom!"

" **HYA!"** the mushroom jumped around with punches and kicks.

"Alright **Mach Punch!"**

"HRRAA!"

Slaking pulled its arm back to smash Breloom but instead I changed it.

" **Focus Palm!"**

Breloom stooped the giant punch and even Slaking looked shocked as a result.

" **Sky Uppercut!"**

Slaking was pushed upward by Breloom, it flipped in the air and landed, actually standing up for once.

"ORRAAAA!" it roared charging in.

"Get ready Breloom." I warned.

"Hmph." It nodded.

" **Fire Punch!"**

Breloom slipped under the blazing hot punch and came in with an uppercut, catching Slaking on the chin.

" **Sky Uppercut!"**

Slaking flew back, defeated.

"Not bad at all." Norman clapped "Here, the Balance Badge is all yours."

"Alright!" I smiled.

"You're more than halfway there." He smiled "Keep up the good work Colt."

"I will…but where to now?"

"We've gotta go back towards Mauville." Roxanne said "We can get to Fortree City from there."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	45. Mystic Island

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"Thank you." I called Swampert back into his Pokeball as we crossed the small sea and began to journey to our next Gym, Fortree City.

"Oh hello there."

We all looked over and saw Steven standing around by the shore.

"You're Colt right, and Korrina and Roxanne."

"That's us." Korrina nodded.

"So?" Steven asked walking with us a bit "Do you think that it's good to raise many types of Pokemon, or just one?"

"Well personally I like many." I said.

"I prefer Fighting-Types!" Korrina cheered.

"I see, thank you for the insight." He explained "Hmm?"

We paused briefly when the air above the sea glowed slightly and suddenly a large red and white dragon creature appeared.

"Latias!" Roxanne gasped.

"A what?" Korrina and I tilted our heads.

"A legendary Pokemon in this region." Steven explained "I wonder why it's out here?"

"RYYAA!" It hummed.

"What's it want?" Korrina wondered.

"Do I look like I speak Pokemon?" I sighed.

"I believe it wants us to fly somewhere with it." Steven said "It must have come this far for a reason. Colt would you mind coming with me?"

"Sure." I shrugged "Korrina you hang with Roxanne for a bit, I'll be back soon."

"Okay." She pouted pecking my cheek "Be careful."

* * *

**Later**

Flying through the air wasn't something I was totally new two but it was rare enough that seeing all of Hoenn was a sight, the back of Latias was rather cramped with Steven there but we weren't flying for more than an hour so I was fine.

We landed on a small forested island in the middle of the ocean.

"Seems we've arrived." Steven noted

"Nothing too out of the ordinary." I said.

"Still…there's something…unsettling." He said.

"Hmm." I nodded.

"I once heard a story you know." Steven started as we walked "That two Pokemon guarded an island that held secrets about Mega Evolution."

"Oh I can do that." I said holding up my bracelet "But I don't have any Mega Stones for my Pokemon here in Hoenn, well I have a few but I haven't Mega Evolved in a while, I wonder if I could still do it."

_Those who's memories fade seek to carve them in their hearts…_

"Huh?" I looked back "You say something?"

"No." Steven shook his head.

We stepped out into a clearing in the forest, it was a small peninsula surrounded by waterfalls, at the center was a blue version of Latias.

"That's Latios." Steven said "Isn't it beautiful, it's like a water stone."

_Uhh…sure._

I heard rustling in the bushes and two people in Team Magma gear stepped out, one was just a simple grunt but the other was a shorter girl with lavender purple hair.

"Team Magma." Steven turned around "So this is why Latios called us."

"Who…are you." The girl blinked at me.

"Miss Courtney." The grunt mumbled "That's the kid who keeps getting in our way. And the spiffy looking guy…feels sort of familiar, maybe I've seen him on TV or something."

"Whatever." The girl sighed "Step aside, the Pokemon behind you I want it, and it's Mega Stone, no more, no less. Will you get out of my way?"

"No." I glared.

"I see…I must resort to…that." She sighed harder.

Courtney lowered her cowl and batted her eyes at me.

"Pretty Please…I'll call you Big Brother."

"Ehh?" I flailed my arms "What the hell!"

"How cute." Steven laughed softly.

_Maybe it's good Korrina stayed at the beach._

"I'm still not moving." I tried to silence the blush on my cheeks.

"I see; my feminine wiles weren't enough." Courtney put her hood back up and glared at me with dark eyes "I'll just delete you then."

" **Magmar!"**

Courtney sent out a large flaming lizard.

" **Solrock!"**

The sun like meteor floated around as Magmar trailed it. Steven was already dealing with the Grunt, I had to take on Courtney alone.

" **Magmar use Flame Thrower!"**

The large creature huffed and blew out a stream of red hot flames, Solrock spun around and dissipated them before glowing.

" **Psychic!"**

Magmar was flipped and slammed down before charging in.

" **Faint Attack!"**

Solrock was pushed back, spinning through the dirt like a wheel.

" **Now Focus Blast!"**

Solrock was slammed with a shot of energy that shattered a tree.

"Solrock!" I gasped "Come on!"

"BREEE!" it hummed floating back up.

" **Good! let's go, Rock Slide!"**

Boulders rolled towards Magmar who blasted out fire to avoid them.

_This girl's tough._

"Magmar **Faint Attack!"**

Magmar flashed behind Solrock and blasted it.

"No!" I yelled as the rock fell to the ground.

"LAAA!"

"Huh." I looked back and saw Latios poke my arm, it had some tiny stone in its hands "you want…alright."

I held my arm up "Let's Go! Mega Evolution!"

I pressed the keystone and Latios glowed before turning into a sleeker purple version of itself.

"HAAA!"

The dragon shot off like a jet and crashed into Magmar.

"What?!" Courtney yelled.

Latios charged up a ball the threw it into Magmar, knocking the other Pokemon out.

"Oh…I see.' Courtney looked down and licked her lips "You…you are…Aborting for now…more analysis needed on the boy."

Courtney said nothing more before she turned a left with no fuss.

_What a weird girl._

"Hmm! Latios poked my neck with its head.

"I…you wanna stay?" I asked.

"HMM!" It nodded.

"Well…okay." I said "But you don't have to."

_I guess Mega Evolution is a prospect here too…cool._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I decided to change Courtney's Pokemon to make her a little more unique, I think it's kinda dumb that the admins just have their boss' Pokemon.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	46. Weather Institute

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"I see something!" Korrina cheered "A building."

"Good, can you get down now?" I groaned.

"No I like it up here." She smiled making me carry her around on my shoulders.

Korrina had originally climbed up there to see over the tall grass but now I was stuck as her chauffeur, she's not really the…lightest girl around, not that she fat or anything it's just…I'll shut up now."

"It's starting to drizzle now." Roxanne said maybe we should go in there and get out of the rain before it picks up."

"Good idea." I nodded "Let's go inside."

We got to the building and opened the door, the lighting inside was awfully dim and spooky. I saw a head of a secretary peak over the desk.

"Sorry the weather institute is closed." She said not looking directly at us "You…you kids need to go."

"Is everything alright?" Roxanne asked.

"It's fine!" she yelped out.

***THUNK***

I heard stumbling upstairs and then some yelling.

"So what was all that?" I asked.

"Look some men stormed in here before and took everyone else upstairs." The woman explained "I'm supposed to make sure no one else comes in, please just leave if you don't…I'm not sure what might happen."

"It's probably more no good thugs like Team Magma." Roxanne stormed towards the stairs "If getting out of the Gym has shown me one thing it's that there's a lot of awful people around this region, people that need to be taken care of. I'll deal with this."

"Wait Roxanne!" we followed after her.

Korrina and I ran up the stairs and already found the Gym Leader confronting members of Team Magma.

"Hey look it's that guy with the girl's name!" Korrina yelped.

"It's to that girly!" Tabitha snapped "Why do you keep following me around!"

"We're not." I sighed "We just run into you a lot."

"Well I'm in a bad mood today." He stomped "So I'll just deal with you to feel better, **Quilava!"**

A small weasel like Pokemon appeared and spun around.

"Go-." I started to battle but Roxanne stopped me.

"I'm doing this." She said "For once I'd like to protect my home, okay."

"Oh, sure." I nodded.

" **Good!"** She pulled out a Pokemon **"Aerodactyl!"**

"RAAAH!" A large flying dinosaur appeared.

"Whoa!" I gasped "Where'd you get that?"

"I've had him for a while, I don't use him much though." Roxanne laughed hugging the creature "He's a little too rowdy."

"KRAAA!" The Aerodactyl practically tackled Roxanne with its hug.

"Come on we gotta focus." Roxanne stood up.

"KRAAA!" the creature roared.

" **Quilava Flame Wheel!"**

The Quilava jumped and spun into a wheel, careening toward Aerodactyl who flapped its wings and flew over the attack.

" **Iron Head!"** Roxanne instructed.

The dinosaur crashed into Quilava and sent it spinning, the creature quickly lighting back on fire and rolling in again.

"Hit it harder!" Roxanne yelled **"Giga Impact!"**

Aerodactyl slammed into Quilava and sent it crashing into a bookshelf with such immense force the Pokemon was buried under falling books, knocked out in an instant.

"RAAH!" Aerodactyl cheered itself on.

"Today has been nothing but stress." Tabitha complained "Listen annoying children, when Leader Maxie's plan has been executed twilight will come to the world. The Primordial sea will change to Desolate Land…in other words."

"Exactly what I said would happen!" I yelled "For a guy who looks smart your boss is pretty dumb."

"Well I need to go." Tabitha walked passed "I wonder if you'll rush in to battle like he said…"

"Huh?'

"Nothing." Tabitha walked out "No which way to Mt Pyre?"

"What was it they wanted?" Roxanne said helping to clean up.

"Weather conditions from thousands of years ago." The scientist said.

"You have that stuff?" Korrina asked.

"The land has records of wet and dry seasons. Thousands of years ago when Ancient Pokemon walked the earth the weather changed drastically." He explained.

* * *

**Later**

"What…the…heck!" I yelled "GRRAA!"

We had left the Weather Institute the next day and now were in Fortree City, a town living in treehouses, is was cool but I wanted to take on the gym, only problem was this weird invisible wall that I couldn't get by.

"Don't hurt yourself." Korrina laughed.

"How strange." Roxanne said.

"I'm going to Train, let me know if you figure it out." I sighed.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	47. Colt Vs Winona

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

I called my Pokemon back and walked around the grassy field outside of Fortree City, it was so aggravating to not be able to get into the Gym.

_I wonder if it was a test…?_

"We meet yet again." A calm voice said.

"Steven." I turned around "Fancy meeting you here."

"The same, something bothering you?"

"Well…sort of." I began to explain my predicament.

Steven listened to my issue.

"Seems like there's something in the way." He reached into his bag "Perhaps these will help you out."

"Goggles?" I asked.

"You'll see, just use them at the Gym entrance." He smiled "Oh and here, you'll get more use out of this than I will."

Steven handed my a small gemstone with blue and orange stripes.

"Is this…?"

"Swampertite." He said "The Mega Stone for a Swampert."

"Wow thanks." I said "You really didn't have to."

"I don't mind." He smiled "Well good luck with the Gym, we'll meet again, I'm sure of it."

_What a strange man…_

I headed back towards the Gym and found Korrina and Roxanne trying to get in.

"Any luck?" I asked.

"Nothing." Korrina frowned "Sorry Colt."

"It's no big deal." I smiled "I actually want to try something."

I took the strange goggles Steven gave me and slid them on my head.

"How are those gonna help?" Roxanne asked.

"I'm not sure but there from Steven so I bet they do something." I said flicking them on "WHOA!"

"What is it?" Korrina asked.

"There's a Pokemon here." I reached out "Some kinda lizard thing."

"It must be a Kecleon." Roxanne said "They can turn invisible with camouflage."

"BLE!" I lifted up the goggles and saw the Lizard blink at me "WA!"

"Oh you don't get to delay me and then run!" I said tackling it "You're coming with me!"

"Wait what?!" Korrina and Roxanne yelled as I bopped it with a Pokeball, catching it.

"You're awfully jumped." Korrina laughed.

"I guess." I shrugged "Now let's head in."

I walked into the Gym, it was mostly open with room for movement of Pokemon, I had heard it was a flying-type gym and it seem it had no plans to disappoint.

"I'm Winona." The Gym leader, a talk aviator woman with purple pink hair shook my hand "It's nice to meet you."

"Colt." I shook back "I was hoping to challenge you."

"That's not a problem at all." She smiled "Come on let's get started right away."

Winona got herself set up on the opposite side of the room and nodded at me, we agreed to a four on four battle and it was time to start.

" **Swellow!"** She tossed out her first Pokemon.

A familiar bird Pokemon emerged and flew around the room.

" **Mawile!"**

"HEE!" the fairy snapped her jaws at the creature.

" **Swellow Aerial Ace!"**

" **Crunch!"**

Mawile jumped over Swellow and snapped her jaw down and knocked Swellow to the floor.

_We can't let Winona's birds get the start on us, have to keep them grounded._

"Now Mawile use **Vice Grip!"**

Mawile bit down hard as Swellow flailed around in her jaws before Mawile slammed her down hard, knocking her out.

"Return for now Mawile." I called her back **"Latios!"**

"SAAA!" the dragon floated around.

"Impressive Pokemon." Winona smiled **"Pelipper!"**

A large water bird flew out and took off, Latios quickly chasing after it.

" **Pelipper Water Pulse!"**

"Latios Dodge!" I called as he slipped around the blast and charged a breath attack **"Now Dragon Breath!"**

Latios blasted out a wave of purple fire that crashed into Pelipper, making it swoop low before recovering and coming back up.

" **Pelipper Aerial Ace!"**

The bird crashed into Latios but the dragon spun around and used **Dragon Breath** again. Pelipper opened its bill and grabbed Latios up.

"You're in close!" I yelled "Now **Grass Knot!"**

A ring of grass wrapped around the bird's wings and brought it crashing down hard, Latios was alright but the rough landing scuffed him up a bit so I brought him back for the time being.

" **Skarmory!"**

" **Skarmory!"**

"RAAAAA!" both of the steel birds hissed taking to the sky.

" **Air Cutter!"** Winona commanded.

"Bat it back with **Steel Wing!"** I yelled.

The two attacks were warded off as the birds circled high above the arena, doing passing slashes and strikes at each other. Their metallic wings sliced and swiped each other sharply, both of their armors taking scratches.

" **STEEL WING!"** Winona and I both yelled.

The two birds both slammed into each other and spiraled to the ground, landing in a tangled mess.

"Return." We both called.

"You have a beautiful bird." Winona smiled taking out her final Pokeball "But it pales next to my **Altaria!"**

"Okay get back out there **Mawile!"** I called seeing the cloudy bird.

"HAHA!" she laughed snapping her jaw.

" **Altaria use Earthquake!"**

" **Mawile jump then use Fairy Wind!"**

Mawile let out a gust of pink air that stung Altaria, allowing an opening for out follow up.

" **Vice Grip!"**

" **Cotton Guard!"**

Altaria defended itself from the attack as Mawile tried to bite but couldn't get around the piles of cottony feathers.

"Okay, I've got an idea." I told her "You ready."

"MAHA!" she nodded.

"Okay!" I threw my hand up.

"Whoa, no way go Colt!" I heard Korrina cheer.

_I've got people watching, so let's show her how awesome we are._

" **Mawile! Mega Evolution!"**

Mawile glowed and transformed into a somewhat bulkier version of herself with two big jaw attachments.

"Now!" I yelled "Break through!"

"Don't come out Altaria!" Winona warned.

" **Vice Grip!"**

Mawile easily ripped the cotton out of the way and slammed her horns down on Altaria before breathing out a **Fairy Wind.**

"RRRIII!" Altaria whined as it was defeated.

"Alright that's enough." I told Mawile who wasn't letting up "I said enough!"

"MAW!" she glared not letting go.

"Mawile!" I snapped.

"SWA!"

Swampert let himself out and charged in at Mawile.

"Wait stop!"

"WILE!"

Mawile turned and snapped her jaws at him but Swampert caught her horns, still the strength was pushing him down, if I didn't do something he'd end up hurt too.

"Swampert!" I yelled.

_I've never done this before but…_

" **Mega Evolution!"**

Swampert glowed and became a bigger, bulkier version of itself with huge arms that it used to slam Mawile down, breaking her evolution.

"Good." I smiled "It's over…GAH!"

In a flash everything got so blurry and I felt really off balance.

"COLT!"

* * *

**Later**

"Ugh." I rubbed my head.

"Oh you're awake!" Korrina hugged me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You tried to use two Mega Evolutions at once!" she yelled "How were you so stupid…I…was really worried you know."

"I'm sorry" I frowned "I panicked."

"Well…don't be so stupid next time." She said.

"I'm glad you okay now." Winona stepped in "So I can give you this, the Feather Badge."

"I don't really."

"You still won." She smiled "Even if the ending was a little crazy."

"I'm sorry about Mawile." I frowned "She's never Mega Evolved before, I guess she wasn't ready."

"I understand." Winona said "Where are you going now?"

I opened my mouth but Roxanne cut me off.

"Mt Pyre." She said.

"We are?" I asked.

"That's where Team Magma was going after the Weather Institute." She explained "I want to check things out."

The others left and I was told to rest in bed for a bit.

_Mega Evolution…it's not as easy as I remember it being, it's not just some trump card to use casually…maybe, I'm not really meant to use it. It's too dangerous, I can't.  
_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	48. Mt Pyre

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

On our way to Mt Pyre, a graveyard like burial island I managed to catch a Shuppet, and not just any Shuppet, a shiny one. Since Mt Pyre was a graveyard full of Ghost-Types Korrina was clinging to me like a scared puppy dog. Still Roxanne's hunch was right cause there were Team Magma grunts wandering around the graves.

"HEY!" I yelled storming to the top of a hill where I found Maxie and Courtney.

"Big Brother." Courtney gasped "I mean…you."

"What…what?" Korrina tilted her head.

"If you're here to fight me once more I must postpone." Maxie sighed "I can't afford to waste a second…not even for you. The Red Orb enshrined here belongs to me now. Courtney."

"Yes?"

"Please attend to Colt here would you?" he asked.

"Attend to?" she mumbled looking past her hood.

"Aw hell no!" Korrina pointed "No looking at my Colt with eyes like that, you…you little…little hussy!"

"Calm down." I sighed.

"A calm approach." Maxie said walking by me "As expected of you."

"Huh?"

"Don't rough them up too much Courtney." Maxie vanished into the fog.

"Y-Yes." The girl mumbled "I'll come to Slateport soon."

"Haa…" Courtney sighed **"Magmar!"**

"Medicham!" Korrina threw out her Pokemon before I could even react "Kick her ass!"

_She's got that fire in her eyes again._

" **Magmar Lava Plume!"**

" **Meditate than Protect!"** Korrina yelled.

The attack was blocked before jumping up and slamming down with a powerful Hi-Jump Kick.

"Whoa!" Roxanne and I yelled as a crater formed.

"No, No fair!" Courtney whined kicking a rock "OW my foot."

"It's kinda embarrassing that I struggled against her." I mumbled.

_I guess that shows Korrina's strength as a Gym Leader._

"I…I can never show how strong I am." Courtney sighed "You're always…more important."

"Huh?" I asked "What are you talking about."

"Leader." She frowned "Ever since you showed up he's always talking about you, and how strong you are, it's not fair I wanna be praised like that! What makes you so special?!"

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"There's something weird about you." She poked my chest "I'm gonna find out what that is and make you regret it."

"I'll make you pay!" she whined.

"We should go after them." Roxanne said walking up with an orb "This is the Blue Orb, counterpart to the Red Orb."

"They said they were headed to Slateport, come on." I nodded **"Skarmory!"**

* * *

**Later**

We landed in Slateport and went towards the dock area where they had been supposedly working on a submarine. By the time I got there Maxie and his Team had already secured the Submarine for themselves.

"Maxie!" I yelled.

"So you chased me all the way here, as expected." He said fixing his glasses.

"What do you mean as expected." I glared.

"I knew you would be persistent." He blinked standing atop his new sub "I would have done the same. You cannot stop me Colt, I will retro fit this submarine and I will reach the seafloor cavern. If you insist on prolonging this struggle you can go to our hideout in Lilycove City. Do so if that's the justice you seek."

"I'm leaving." He stepped down "I hope this isn't the last time we see each other." He started to close the door "The first time was too long apart. Goodbye Colt."

Suddenly it hit me, every time I spoke to Maxie, the way he looked down on me, the way he always knew how I would react…it…couldn't be possible.

"You're not getting away with this!" I yelled as the top of the sub sank "DAD!"

"If you're half the trainer I think you are, you'll come find me again." He said over the megaphone as the sub sank.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	49. Colt Vs Maxie (Sea Floor Cavern)

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

_**I had to move some parts around to make the story fit, in other words we'll go back to fight Tate and Liz after all the Primal Pokemon stuff.** _

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"In there." I glared looking at the cave.

"Colt, is everything okay?" Korrina asked "You've been in a bad mood since you got back."

"I'm fine." I said sternly "It's nothing you need to worry about."

"Oh…okay." She smiled "I trust you, but if something is bothering you, please tell me."

We headed into the cave and found that Team Magma had a whole base set up, we didn't even get in the front door before we found our first obstacle.

"You…can't pass." Courtney glared "You…can't be him."

" **Magmortar!"**

Courtney sent out an evolved form of her Pokemon from before.

"Go ahead." Korrina told me "I can take care of this girl."

"Thanks." I smiled heading off.

* * *

**Korrina's POV**

"Something really is bothering him." I frowned as Colt and Roxanne left my sight "He didn't even tell me to be careful."

"I don't want to fight you, I want him!" Courtney yelled.

"What's your problem with Colt?" I asked sending out Medicham.

"Leader's son, what a load of garbage!" she yelled **"Magmortar Fire Blast!"**

Medicham jumped up and used **Low Sweep** to knock the girl's Pokemon.

"Son?" I asked "Maxie's Colt's Dad?"

_So that's what's got him so spooked, Colt's never known his Father but if it really is Maxie…I see._

" **Medicham use Psychic!"**

Medicham flipped Magmortar up and threw it down.

" **Magmortar use Faint Attack!"**

Medicham was flipped and slammed roughly.

" **Point blank Fire Blast!"**

" **Detect!"**

Medicham jumped up quickly to avoid the attack before drilling Magmortar with a kick.

"Not this time!" Courtney yelled as her Pokemon slammed Medicham down with a **Fire Punch.**

"Drat." I hissed "Okay Medicham!"

_Good thing I found this at My Pyre. It's been too long since I did this!_

I threw my hand up with a smiled and my bracelet glowed.

" **Mega Evolution!"**

Medicham changed forms to gain these sort of threads on her back.

"You can use Mega Evolution!" Courtney yelled.

"They didn't call me the Successor to Mega Evolution for nothing!" I smiled **"Now Medicham Hi Jump Kick!"**

With one fluid movement Medicham jump up and drilled down on Magmortar with a stone breaking kick.

"This…isn't fair!" Courtney cried "I was supposed to fight Big Brother!"

"Okay that needs to stop." I rolled my eyes "And quit crying."

* * *

**Roxanne's POV**

" **Aerodactyl loop than whirlwind!"**

I had separated from Colt while trying to delay Tabatha and his Typhlosion from getting in the way.

" **Rollout!"**

Aerodactyl flew over Typhlosion as it tried to blast it, it was no issue to dodge as Aerodactyl easily got over it.

" **Eruption!**

"What?!"

I gasped as a blast of fire rose like a column and knocked Aerodactyl down.

_I see…I've only got one option, let's hope Korrina's right and I can do it._

"Let's go!" I pressed the badge on my suit **"Mega Evolution."**

_Please Aerodactyl, I need you._

"RAAH!" the flames were broken as Aerodactyl emerged covered in dark spikes.

" **Giga Impact!"**

Aerodactyl flew forward and crashed into Typhlosion, knocking it out cold.

_I did it…phew Mega Evolution is a bit exhausting._

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"HAA!" I gasped for air as I surfaced in the cave with Swampert "Thanks for the ride pal."

I had found a diving suit and used it to chase Maxie and his sub to the depths of the Sea Floor Cavern. It was actually hot down at the basin with magma bubbling up from underground.

"Dad!" I got out still dripping.

"I see, so you have figured it all out." He fixed his glasses "And now you intend to stop me?"

"Why?" I asked the one question that had been in my mind for my whole life "Why did you leave."

As always he fixed his glasses "My aspirations couldn't be tied down by a family."

"So Mom and I, we were just baggage to you!" I snapped holding up a Pokeball "Let's end this."

"I see you intend to fight me to the end." He reached into his pocket **"Mightyena!"**

" **Kecleon!"**

"BLEA!" the lizard flashed his tongue.

"Mightyena use **Take Down!"**

Kecleon turned invisible and appeared behind Mightyena in a flash.

" **Slash!"**

Kecleon swiped and scratched Mightyena who returned the attack with a **Crunch.** Kecleon yelped and ran around like a fool without focus.

"Come on relax!" I yelled "This is important."

"BLEA!" He stuck his tongue at me.

"Kecleon!" I yelled seething "This isn't a game!"

"BLAH!" It huffed before turning and slamming Mightyena into a wall before retreating into his Pokeball.

"You're such a brat sometimes you know that!" I yelled at him.

_Good for nothing lizard._

" **Wheezing."** Maxie sent out his second Pokemon.

" **Banette!"**

The shiny blue puppet floated around and titled its head.

"Go **Use Psychic!"**

"BAHAHA!" it snickered and waved its arms to flip Wheezing around.

" **Wheezing use Haze."**

The room was filled with black smoke.

" **Phantom Force."** I called out.

Banette flashed away before appearing somewhere in the smoke and knocking Wheezing down.

I suddenly heard a pin dropping sound.

" **Explosion."**

A blast rocked the cave and blew the smoke away, taking Banette and Wheezing with it.

" **Crobat."** Dad sent out his Third Pokemon.

" **Zangoose!"**

The white Pokemon sharpened its claws and readied for battle.

" **Poison Fang!"**

"Zangoose use **Crush Claw!"**

As Crobat sailed in and flashed it's dripping teeth Zangoose swiped his arm, just missing a direct hit.

" **Acrobatics!"**

"Grab it!" I told Zangoose as Crobat got close.

My Pokemon did just that.

" **Revenge!"**

Zangoose slammed the bat down but not before taking a poison bite, forcing me to call it back.

" **Swampert!"**

" **Camerupt!"**

The two Pokemon came out and stared each other down.

"No holding back!"

_I know I said it was something I didn't want to do but this battle needs my heart in it! Nothing matters but winning!_

" **Swampert Mega Evolution!"**

"RAAH!" Swampert changed forms and gained huge arms.

" **Camerupt."** Maxie touched his glasses **"Mega Evolve."**

Camerupt changed forms into a furrier version of itself with a volcano on the back.

" **Swampert Hammer Arm!"**

" **Take Down!"**

Camerupt collided with Swampert's fist, stalling out.

" **Lava Plume!"**

The volcano on Camerupt's back bubbled and shook before blasting out flaming rocks.

" **Surf!"**

Swampert used water to cool the rocks and punch them apart.

" **Magnitude!"**

The earth rumbled a bit but Swampert withstood.

" **Hit them now, Muddy Water!"**

The wave rolled out and crashed into Camerupt, knocking it out, giving me the victory, I had done it I had stopped Maxie, shown his I was right…but, why did winning feel so crummy.

I looked at my hand.

"Kecleon." I let the lizard out and he just huffed at me.

"BLEA!" He smacked my head with his tongue.

"You little."

The cave suddenly rumbled again, the ground that had been cracked by the battle suddenly gave way on the edge nearest the lava pool.

"BLEA!"

"Kecleon!" I yelled as the rock under him gave way and he started to fall.

I reached out and grabbed him, standing close to the edge myself.

"I'm sorry." I frowned holding him "I let the battle get to me again, and I was mean to you, will you please forgive me?"

"BLEA!" it flailed around.

"Stop don't squirm!" I yelled as the rocks crack "Oh no!"

This time the edge around me gave out and I started to slip.

_I'm gonna fall in._

I tried to grab the edge as I fell but it was just too far.

"GRAAA!" suddenly my arm was grabbed "Don't let go!"

The lava singed with smoke as a pair of glasses fell passed me vision.

"Dad." I looked up at him.

"I've got you." He struggled to pull "I…I'm sorry too, even if it was for my dream, I should have put you first."

"It's nice you wanna have a father son chat but can it wait till after I'm out of danger?" I laughed.

"You certainly have your mother's sense of humor." He smiled.

"BLEA!" Kecleon climbed up my back and helped pull me up.

"Phew…that was too close." I panted.

Before we had the chance to really relax the ground rumbled once more. This time the lava below erupted upward and when it fell back a huge red beast was standing there.

"Groudon." Dad gasped as the creature started to climb out of the cave "To the sub before the whole cave collapses."

"You actually woke that thing up?" I yelled.

"I had already started once you got here and there was no going back." He pushed a bunch of buttons as I closed the hatch "I'm sorry, I only wanted to make the world a better place."

"It's nothing to get beat up about." I said "We just have to fix your mistake."

"You're a good son you know that." He shook his head.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	50. Cave of Origin

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

When the sub surface on a small island we could see Groudon walking thought the sea, the water boiling around it as the sun baked down from above.

"Colt!" Korrina ran over.

"How'd you get here?" I asked.

"Roxanne and I met up with Steven." She pointed towards the other two "What's happening?"

"Groudon was revived." I said "And now the whole earth is heating up."

"This is not what I had planned for." Maxie sighed.

"So this is how Groudon plans to bring the world to an end." Archie walked over.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Korrina asked "We're just supposed to sit here and wait for the world to end?"

"I have an idea, we need to head for Sootopolis City." Steven said "I believe we can find the help we need there at the Cave of Origin."

"Groudon is probably headed there as well." Dad said "Fortunately it's slow so we can probably beat it there but not by much."

"Well we can't waste time." I said "How do we get there?"

* * *

**Later**

Sootopolis was a town inside a water filled crater, buildings built on cliffs to stay out of the water, it was quite the place. When we landed there was already a man waiting for us, he had strange aqua blue hair and looked dressed to put on a show.

"Just the man I was looking for." Steven said "If anyone can help us it's him."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My Name is Wallace." He smiled "I'm this town's Gym Leader."

"HEY!" Lisia suddenly dropped from the sky.

"Whoa!" we all gasped.

"Why are you here now?" I asked.

"Cause it's so hot, I came to see what was wrong, I figured he'd have an answer." She pointed "Right Uncle Wallace? Is there something wrong at the Cave?"

_They do look kinda alike…_

"The drought is caused by power emanating from the Cave of Origin." Wallace said "You girl, the Gym Leader from Rustboro."

"What about me?" Roxanne asked.

"That orb you have there, it's the Blue Orb is it not?" he asked gesturing to her bag.

"Yes, some old people at Mt Pyre gave it to me." Roxanne said "They said we'd know when we needed it."

Wallace led us over to a cave where Teams Aqua and Magma had already assembled.

"Big Brother!" Courtney gasped.

"Please stop calling me that." I sighed.

"You're a little late, we were waiting for ya." Archie smirked.

"Dad…" I looked forward "You were already here."

"There is nothing more I can do here." He said "So I'll entrust the last of this to you. Courtney bring it out."

"Right!" she said pulling out a tube "Here Big Brother!"

"What is this thing?" I asked.

"Magma suit." Courtney said "It's super strong and will resist the heat in the Cave from Groudon."

"Still the energy could be too high." Tabitha noted.

"We'll have to trust Colt." Dad said "That's all we can do right now."

"Why not you?" I asked "I don't have to go down there."

"It's still too dangerous, don't go." Korrina begged hugging me.

"Fear not, the Blue Orb holds power the opposite of Groudon's." Wallace said "It will protect him."

"Okay." I nodded.

"I've learned a lot with you." Roxanne smiled "I want to keep adventuring with you so please come back."

"I believe in you Colt." Korrina kissed my cheek "Please be safe."

"Big Brother." Courtney pouted "You've gotta come back so we can do stuff together."

"Please stop calling me that." I sighed.

"I've caused you great harm." Dad put a hand on my shoulder "I trust you, but please, do be careful."

"Wow there's a real party here!"

"May?!" Korrina and I gasped "Wally?!"

The girl and younger boy walked up.

"Hello, I was in the neighborhood." She laughed "I've got no clue what you're doing but it seems intense. Wait you guys know each other?"

"We're friends." Wally smiled "I can't believe you guys know May, we met a few weeks ago and started to travel together, small world. Colt…you're going someplace dangerous aren't you?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Well…please come back safe." He smiled "I want to battle you again soon and show you how strong I am, maybe, we can even meet at the Pokemon League, that be special."

"Yeah." I slipped on the suit "Don't worry everyone, I'll come back just fine."

I got ready to go and Wallace opened the doors to the cave's inner chamber, a blast of heat shooting out as I stepped forward. There was a pool of Lave there, I nervously placed my foot in and was surprised that I couldn't really feel the heat. The blue orb glowed and encased me in a shell before pulling me though the lava and into a lower cave were I saw a Groudon stomping around.

"I've got to defeat you." I looked up "Sorry but the rules can't apply this time! Let's go!"

I sent out the six Pokemon I had with me, Latios, Kecleon, Aggron, Vileplume, Banette and Swampert.

"RAAHH!" Groudon roared towards us as I sent my team running.

Spikes grew out of the ground and charged at Kecleon.

"GRAA!" Aggron stepped up and blocked for him, allowing the lizard to jump up and blast out a **Psybeam.**

"GRAAA!" Groudon slammed its hand down, melting the rock that was touched.

I had Swampert capitalize on the opening and blast water to harden the molten rock, locking Groudon in place.

" **Vileplume use Solarbeam! Banette Shadow Ball!"**

The two attacks mixed in a black and yellow beam that knocked Groudon over, opening it's chest up for a strike.

" **Luster Purge!"**

Latios flew forward and drilled Groudon with a powerful energy blast, so strong the beast roared and fell back, sinking into the hardening lava.

The room felt cooler and the Blue Orb glowed, I retrieved my team and we were floated back to the surface of the cave where everyone was waiting, the sun much cooler now.

"Colt!" Korrina jumped me when I got out "You did it right?"

"Yeah Groudon's all cooled off." I laughed.

"That was so cool!" Lisia cheered "The sky was like BOOM and then this huge beam cracked the sky…I really gotta do something like that for my next contest."

"The energy of the cave has flowed back to nature." Dad noted "It's as though the fear of moments ago was just a dream."

"It's time to rethink a lot of things, land and sea, the world, people, Pokemon we all need both to succeed." Archie noted.

"Yes." Maxie noted "But before I can do that there are some personal matters I need to take care of."

"You know some day the adults like us will really have to hand things over to kids like you." Archie looked at my friends and I "But I think we'll try and make this place better before that."

"Jeez you two talk like a bunch of retired old men." I laughed.

"HAHAHA! This Kid's great!" Archie laughed.

"He get's his humor from me." Dad fixed his new glasses.

"You, yeah right you're stiffer than a board." Archie scoffed walking off "He get's it from Chelsea and you know it."

"What are you going to do now?" I asked.

"Begin trying to make up for a lifetime of mistakes." He said "Some private matters to attend to as well, there's no need to worry, we'll meet again soon enough. What about you?"

"Well originally I was going to fight the Mossdeep Gym before all this started so I'll probably go there and then come back to fight Wallace." I shrugged.

"Good, you have strong aspirations." He ruffled my hair and started to leave.

"Dad!" I yelled.

"Hmm?"

"I…thanks." I mumbled "You're not as bad as I thought…what I mean is-."

"I know." He smiled "Goodbye for now Colt, I love you too."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	51. Colt VS Tate and Liza & Colt Vs Wallace

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"So this is the guy who saved the whole world." A boy said.

"He seems like a nice guy don't you think Tate?" the girl asked.

"This is too much." I sighed "Twin Gym Leaders."

"Tate and Liza are two of Hoenn's strongest Gym Leaders." Roxanne explained "You better not underestimate them."

"We're Double Battle Experts." Tate started.

"So our battle will be 2 on 2." Liza finished "Let's see if you can beat Psychic twins who can finish each other's thoughts."

"I've got a good relationship with my Pokemon." I smiled "We can practically read each other's mind."

"We'll see." The twins smiled.

" **Solrock!"** Tate sent out his Pokemon.

" **Lunatone!"** Liza sent out her Pokemon.

"Okay." I decided on my team **"Banette! Kecleon!"**

"BLEA!"

"KEKEKE!"

"BEGIN!"

" **Banette Shadow Ball!"**

" **Lunatone Light Screen!"**

The Moon put up a field that would block the ball of shadows.

" **Kecleon** **Shadow Claw!"**

" **Solrock use Sunny Day, then Solarbeam!"**

"BLEA!"

Kecleon took the attack and his scales darkened a bit due to his **Color Change Ability.**

" **Shadow Claw!"**

Kecleon ran back in and Solrock rolled over to block for Lunatone.

" **Banette Will-O-Wisp!"**

"BAH!" Banette burned Lunatone as it charged up an attack.

" **Psychic!"**

Banette was blasted back and Solrock floated over.

" **Rock Slide!"**

" **Kecleon Psybeam!"**

"BLEAAA!"

Kecleon blasted the rocks with energy but not before they tumbled down onto Banette. I opted not to worry about it right now and refocus on Kecleon.

" **Shadow Claw!"** I yelled as the lizard swiped Solrock.

" **Double Psychic!"**

The lizard was lifted up by Lunatone and Solrock, the two magical meteors using their energy to spin and flip the frantic lizard.

"Okay!" I yelled "Just relax."

I threw my hand up.

" **Banette! Mega Evolution!"**

The rocks in the corner blew up and Banette slipped out, he was a little taller, and had tongue like fingers.

"KEKEKE!" it laughed.

Banette warped behind Solrock.

" **Phantom Force!"**

Solrock was blasted away, taking Kecleon with it. Banette now only had to deal with Lunatone. The moon floated around as Banette started throwing **Shadow Balls** around, trying to blast the Gym Leader's Moon.

"Okay Banette you've played around long enough!" I scolded.

"KEKEKE!"

" **Hex!"**

"One simple ghost attack won't break the Light Screen!" Tate warned.

" **Hex** does more damage when the target has a status affliction, like a burn from **Will-O-Wisp."** I smirked.

A dark shadow engulfed the rock and KOed it in one shot.

"Yeah Colt!" Korrina hugged me from behind.

"Congratulations." Liza smiled "Here's the Mind Badge."

"Only one more to go." I looked at my case "Just have to go back, and take on Wallace."

* * *

**Later**

"Back so soon." Wallace smiled as I walked in "I won't be holding back."

"I wouldn't want you to." I smiled getting ready.

"4 Pokemon each." Wallace told me "Let's begin, **Luvdisc!"**

A heart shaped fish floated around and I took out my first Pokemon.

" **Breloom!"**

"HYA!" the mushroom punched the air and got ready to spar.

" **Luvdisc Draining Kiss!"**

" **Breloom Drain Punch!"**

The two crossed attacks and nearly sucked the life out of each other. Breloom kicked off the wall and came back in.

" **Force Palm!"**

Breloom pushed Luvdisc back and then skipped in for a follow up blow.

" **Water Pulse!"**

Breloom easily took the blow and then crossed over for a punch.

" **Drain Punch!"**

Breloom landed a sharp blow and knocked out Luvdisc, forcing Wallace to move to his second Pokemon.

" **Whiscash!"**

A large blue fish landed and slammed it's whiskers down.

" **Earthquake!"**

The ground shook but that was no issue for Breloom who jumped up and landed for a punch.

" **Sky Uppercut!"**

" **Zen Headbutt!"**

"BRAA!"

Breloom was drilled with a powerful slam and knocked out cold.

_What force._

"Don't give up Colt!" Korrina cheered "You can do it!"

" **Vileplume!"** I sent out my second Pokemon.

"Another Grass-Type." Wallace smiled "But it's part poison which means-."

" **Zen Headbutt!"**

" **Vileplume Toxic!"**

A drop of deadly poison splashed on Whiscash and then Vileplume spun around to avoid the Headbutt.

"Trying to sweat me out huh?" Wallace smiled "Well I won't let you, **Earthquake!"**

"I was never trying to sweat you out with that strategy, just setting up my second move!" I smiled **"Venoshock!"**

A wave of purple gunk was sucked out of Whiscash and KOed it quickly, putting me up 2-1 on Wallace.

"Not bad." He said falling to his third Pokemon **"Seaking!"**

A large horned fish swam around and got ready to fight us.

" **Horn Drill!"**

The fish jumped up and tried to target Vileplume but not before I got off **Toxic** once more.

"Drat." Wallace hissed.

" **Venoshock!"**

" **Dive!"**

Before the attack could go off Seaking got under the water and jumped back out.

" **Horn Drill!"**

" **Giga Drain!"**

The two attacks went off together, the healing from the drain allowing Vileplume to withstand the assault from Seaking as the fish passed out.

"I suppose this is my last shot, **Milotic!"**

"Wow!" I heard Korrina clap as a stunning serpent Pokemon slid around the field and attacked during our awe.

" **Ice Beam!"**

"PLU!" Vileplume was blasted and frozen before we could get Toxic off, forcing me to go with a different Pokemon.

" **Aggron!"**

"RAAAH!" the hulking steel beast roared as it entered the battle.

"Let's go!" I threw my hand up **"Mega Evolution!"**

Aggron glowed and turned into a bulkier but sharper version of himself.

" **Water Pulse!"**

The blast hit Aggron but he shook it off, his armor barely shaking as her grabbed Milotic by her tail and threw her around.

" **Strength!"** I yelled as he slammed her down **"Than Iron Tail!"**

" **Aqua Tail!"**

The two tails slammed into each other, Aggron's bigger bulk sending Milotic flying into the wall.

"YES!" I cheered as the serpent returned to her Pokeball.

"As expected from the one who stopped Groudon." Wallace smiled "The Rain Badge Belongs to you."

"Eight Hoenn badges!" Korrina hugged and kissed me.

"Pokemon League here we come." I smiled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	52. Colt Vs Sidney

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

The Pokemon League in Hoenn was even fancier than the one in Kalos, this one had a whole city built around it, people lived here all year round. Evergrande City was incredible. There were almost no familiar faces and as soon as I registered the opening ceremony took place and I had my first opponent, a man named Sidney.

"My first round opponent is some kid?" he looked down on me as we passed on the way out to the battlefield.

"You'll regret saying that." I looked up at him.

"Just don't go crying to your mommy when you lose without defeating a single one of my Pokemon." He smirked.

"Tsk, you'll be the one who goes home crying." I laughed.

* * *

**Korrina's POV**

"Go Colt!" I cheered from the upper box with all the Hoenn Gym Leaders in it, Roxanne had given me permission to stay with them, I had even called back home to tell the others to watch the League on the TV.

"This match will be 5 on 5!" the referee said.

"Sidney is usually ruthless." Flannery noted "He won't hold back at all."

"Don't worry." I smiled "Colt's used to taking on tough guys and knocking them down a few pegs."

"BEGIN!"

" **Mightyena!"** Sidney sent out his first Pokemon.

" **Zangoose!"**

Colt sent out his first Pokemon and his first fight of the Hoenn Pokemon League began.

" **Mightyena Crunch!"**

" **Zangoose block that and then use Power-Up Punch!"**

Zangoose batted the sharp teeth of Mightyena away and swung its other claw around to smash Mightyena and force it back.

" **Swagger!"**

Mightyena growled and Zangoose glared at it, sharpening its claws for battle.

" **Take Down!"**

" **Crush Claw!"**

Zangoose brought his claw down and totally whiffed, Mightyena slamming into him from behind.

"Focus come on, **Crush Claw!"**

Again Zangoose swiped its huge claws but hit air only to get tackled from behind.

"Oh no Zangoose is all confused!" I gasped.

"He can get passed this." Brawly noted.

"Zangoose listen!" Colt yelled "Spin! **Now Crush Claw!"**

Zangoose rotated on one leg and swung all around it. Mightyena charged in too fast to stop and got slammed with an attack.

"Damn, covering all sides." Sidney yelled **"Crunch!"**

"Ready!" Colt yelled **"Detect!"**

Zangoose lowered under Mightyena's jaws and then came up fast **"Revenge!"**

Mightyena was sent flying back towards its master, returning, Colt marking his first knock out of the League.

"GRR!" Sidney growled.

"Ready to start crying?" Colt taunted.

" **Shiftry!"**

A large white haired grass Pokemon landed and readied to fight.

_So this guy likes Dark-Type Pokemon._

"Zangoose **Power-Up Punch!"**

"Shiftry **Leaf Blade!"**

" **Change position and Block!"** Colt warned.

Zangoose got a claw up and blocked the strike.

" **Extrasensory!"**

Zangoose was suddenly thrown back by a Psychic attack, getting knocked out in the process.

"That was fast!" I gasped.

"Sidney has strong Pokemon." Roxanne noted.

" **Breloom!"**

"He's gonna use a Fighting-Type when he knows the other Pokemon knows a Psychic-Type move?" I wondered.

"Fighting is still strong against Dark." Brawly said "So it makes sense."

" **Get in and use Drain Punch!"**

Breloom skipped forward and Shiftry pulled its arms up.

" **Leaf Blade!"**

Breloom easily avoided that strike and got a big punch off.

" **Extrasensory!"**

" **Stun Spore!"**

Before Shiftry could get its attack off it was covered in yellow spores and froze.

" **Sky Uppercut!"**

Breloom drilled Shiftry and knocked it out.

" **Cacturne!"**

Another Grass-Dark Type Pokemon appeared and Breloom was already darting in for a strike.

" **Spiky Shield!"**

Breloom jumped back as spikes erupted out of Cacturne.

" **Needle Arm!"**

" **Hit them back with Force Palm!"**

The two fists collided and Breloom was stabbed and forced away.

"You gotta get in there!" Colt yelled.

Breloom jumped in for a punch.

" **That won't work! Spiky Shield!"** Sidney laughed.

Breloom made contact but this time he was shanked by the spikes and Colt had to pull him out.

" **Skarmory!"**

"SKRRAAA!" the bird roared already flying in.

"Whoa he's not holding back!" I gasped "GO Colt!"

" **Steel Wing!"**

"Come on are you stupid!" Sidney laughed **"Cacturne Spiky Shield!"**

Once more sharp spiked erupted out but Skarmory wasn't pulling back.

"What?" Winona wondered.

Skarmory flew through Cacturne, felling the spiked Pokemon.

"Whoa!" the twins gasped.

"Pitiful spikes like that won't scratch my Skarmory!" Colt smirked.

" **Sharpedo!"**

A shark with huge jaws darted right at Skarmory who flew around to dive bomb it.

" **Ice Fang!"**

" **Steel Wing!"**

The two collided but the jaws of Sharpedo brought Skarmory crashing down in a flash forcing Colt to use his fourth Pokemon.

" **Vileplume!"**

"HMM!" the large flower hummed bouncing arounf.

" **Again Ice Fang!"** Sidney yelled.

" **Use Petal Dance!"** Colt instructed.

Vileplume danced around the attack and blasted the shark with a powerful push.

" **Poison Fang!"**

"That won't bother her at all." Colt smiled **"Vileplume Giga Drain!"**

Vileplume sucked Sharpedo dry, leaving Sidney with just one Pokemon left.

" **Absol!"**

"ARRAAA!" The four legged beast roared.

" **Aerial Ace!"** The beast dashed forward but Vileplume skipped around it, playing like it was a joke.

"TSK!" Sidney was starting to look angry.

_Colt just end it, I know you love battle but last time…_

"ABSOL!" Sidney roared as his earing stud glowed.

"Is that?"

" **Mega Evolution!"**

_There are other people in this competition that have access to Mega Evolution besides Colt?_

Absol transformed into Mega Absol and dashed clean though Vileplume, leaving Colt to depend on one final choice.

"Oh no." I shivered "Mega Absol is what ended Colt's fight in the Kalos Finals."

"I wonder what he'll use?" Roxanne hummed.

"I'm sure it will be something awesome!" Flannery cheered.

"It's come back to this…" Colt said looking at his Pokeball of choice "LET'S GO!"

The ball opened and a Pokemon materialized on the field.

"ARROOOO!"

"LUCARIO!"

"It's Lucario!" I cheered "He must have had it transferred over!"

Lucario instantly Mega Evolved and charged in to fight with the Mega Absol.

" **Psycho Cut!"** Sidney ordered.

"Dodge!"

Lucario ducked under Absol's horn before coming up with a powerful **Close Combat.**

Absol darted around and Lucario kept pace, with it.

" **Night Slash!"**

" **Extreme Speed!"**

Lucario dashed around and kicked Absol back. The two of them were so in Sync, I hadn't seen Colt this happy in a battle since the League Final in Kalos.

" **Lucario finish it this time!"** Colt yelled **"Close Combat!"**

"ARROO!"

Lucario slammed Absol down with a back breaking punch, Colt obtaining victory in the matchup that had failed him last time.

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"You won!" Korrina cheered hugging me.

"Yeah."

"You two were great together!" she smiled high fiving Lucario.

"ARRUF!" he nodded.

"What made you bring Lucario here though?" she asked "I thought you were going to take on Hoenn with just the Pokemon you got here?"

"Well originally I was." I explained "But then I remembered that my Dad said he was proud of me for being myself, so just because Steve suggested it doesn't mean I needed to listen to him. I wanna do things my way. Sides I have so many Pokemon I don't want to neglect them, they should get to have fun and share with this journey too."

"Well good for you guys." Korrina smiled.

"Hey runt!"

Sidney sulked over and looked Colt over.

"That was some trick you pulled off out there." He glared "Not half bad…Good luck in the next round."

"Who are you against in the next round?" I asked.

Colt looked at the board "A woman named Phoebe."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	53. Colt Vs Phoebe

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"Time for Round 2." I nodded heading out to the battlefield.

"Hi there!" a girl walked by me "You're Colt right, I'm Phoebe."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"I saw you last battle it was really awesome, let's have another great one." She smiled running off.

"Uhh yeah." I nodded.

_What a weird outfit, all those flowers and stuff._

Phoebe and I got set up and soon the battle began.

* * *

**Korrina's POV**

" **Go Gengar!"** Phoebe sent out her first Pokemon.

" **Swampert!"** Colt sent out his first Pokemon for this 5 on 5 battle.

"BEGIN!"

" **Swampert use Mud Bomb!"**

"BLAH!"

" **Gengar Shadow Ball!"**

The two attacks splashed and shattered as Gengar floated over to attack once more.

" **Shadow Punch!"**

Swampert put his arm up and absorbed the powerful blow, skidding back a step.

" **Aqua Tail!"**

Swampert flipped and tried to slam Gengar but the spirit dodged and forced Swampert to block another punch.

"That Gengar's slippery." I noted.

" **Swampert Rock Slide!"**

Swampert hurled rocks at Gengar but the Pokemon glowed and stopped them.

" **Psychic!"**

" **Surf!"**

The rocks were shot back at Swampert but he blasted them with water, using the debris to get close and strike Gengar down with **Aqua Tail** , the falling rocks making it impossible to dodge.

"Yay!" I cheered.

" **Go Shedinja!"**

" **Swampert use Surf!"**

The strange bug spirit was crushed by a wave of water but somehow looked totally unscathed.

"What?" I looked confused.

" **Mud Bomb!"**

Again Swampert blasted the Phoebe's Pokemon but did no damage.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Shedinja had an ability called **Wonder Guard.** " Norman explained "It can only be damaged by Super Effective moves.

"So Swampert's in a bad spot." I worried.

" **Shadow Ball!"**

Swampert had already taken some blows so it was no surprise that another **Shadow Ball** did him in for good. Colt seemed to be working out what was happening and resorted to his next Pokemon.

" **Delphox!"**

Fire swirled around as Colt's older starter made her entrance.

"A Psychic Type for a Ghost battle?" Tate wondered.

"But Delphox is also Fire!" I smiled "Colt's got this one!"

" **Mystic Fire!"**

Delphox spun her wand and shot out fire. Shedinja flew around before buzzing.

" **Bug Buzz!"**

Shedinja buzzed a batted the flames back. Delphox kept waving her wand and drawing a serpent of fire in the air that chased Shedinja to the edges of the battlefield, finally catching up and wrapping it in fire.

"Return for now Delphox." Colt called her back.

" **Banette!"** Phoebe sent out her next Pokemon.

"Okay!" Colt sent out his own Pokemon **"Banette!"**

The two puppet ghosts floated around, the only way to tell the difference was the color, Colt's was Shiny Blue and Phoebe's was Brown.

"Whoa a Shiny Banette so cool!" Phoebe cheered.

"KEKEKE!" Colts Banette got behind Phoebe and slammed it.

" **Phantom Force!"**

Banette flashed around and beat up on Phoebe's ghost, slamming it down like it was nothing.

"Whoa he's strong!" Phoebe gasped calling back her Banette "We never stood a chance! But try and keep up with Dusknoir!"

A large ghost with an eye in its chest popped up and floated around, waving its creepy fingers at Banette.

" **Fire Punch Dusknoir!"**

" **Banette Phantom Force!"**

Banette faded around the punch and popped behind Dusknoir who turned to block.

" **Ice Punch!"**

Banette was blasted back by a chilling blow but recovered and threw a **Shadow Ball** that Dusknoir smacked away.

"I guess we'll need more power!" Colt threw his hand up " **Mega Evolution!"**

"KEKEKE!" Banette transformed into the creepy touchy version of itself.

" **Will-O-Wisp!"**

" **Fire Punch!"**

Dusknoir heated up its arm and blew Banette's wisps back.

" **Phantom Force!"**

Banette laughed and slammed Dusknoir down from behind, with a move like Phantom force he was so sleek and fast.

"Okay!" Phoebe resorted to her final Pokemon **"Sableye! Shadow Claw!"**

A gem eyed Pokemon dashed forward and swiped as Banette swayed around to avoid it.

" **Power Gem!"**

Sableye shot off strange glowing gems that Banette shook off with Shadow Balls.

"Okay than." Phoebe smiled touching the flowers in her hair **"Sableye let's go! Mega Evolution!"**

Sableye glowed and appeared, hiding behind a huge red gem.

"Cool." I gasped "What an interesting Mega Evolution."

" **Banette Phantom Force!"**

Banette flashed behind Sableye and got ready to attack only to have Sableye flip and slam its gem down for a block. Banette cackled and leaned over to spook Sableye.

" **Shadow Claw!"**

Banette flashed around to avoid Sableye's swipes. Sableye summoned up more **Power Gems** shot out, Banette warped around the field and got behind him while charging up his final attack.

" **Shadow Ball!"**

Sableye was launched away, the Mega Evolution breaking as it passed out.

"COLT IS THE WINNER!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	54. Colt Vs Drake

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Korrina's POV**

"Semifinals!" I cheered "Come on Colt you can do it!"

"Hmm." He must have heard my cheers cause he smiled up at the sky box and waved.

Colt's Opponent for the final round was an older man with a captain's hat, he was called Drake.

"This battle is 4 on 4, begin!"

" **Garchomp!"**

"RAAH!" Colt's dragon roared.

" **Altaria!"**

The two dragons stared each other down and the battle began.

" **Dragon Rush!"**

Garchomp went charging in and Altaria floated up like clouds to dodge.

" **Dragon Pulse!"**

" **Dig!"**

Garchomp burrowed down into the earth as the vortex of energy crashed and drilled the earth. Garchomp jumped out at roared.

" **Flamethrower!"**

Garchomp blasted out heat flames that Altaria blocked with a **Cotton Guard.**

" **Moonblast!"** Drake commanded.

Altaria started charging up a major attack but Colt wasn't going to let up for long.

" **Dragon Rush!"**

Garchomp flew into the air and slammed Altaria down into the dirt, knocking it out colt in a quick assault.

" **Kingdra!"**

A large water dragon floated out and began attacking instantly.

" **Ice Beam!"**

Garchomp never even got the chance to block as it was drilled with an attack, getting knocked out blindingly fast.

"Hmm." Colt retrieved his Pokemon **"Abomasnow!"**

"GRAAA!" the tree yelled as it entered its first battle in a while.

" **Wood Hammer!"**

Abomasnow slammed his arm down and left a crater as Kingdra dodged.

" **Dragon Pulse!"**

" **Blizzard!"**

Abomasnow roared and blasted out cold snow that froze up Kingdra's attack, holding it back and allowing Colt's Pokemon to get close.

" **Outrage!"**

Abomasnow blasted out a roar and tackled Kingdra down forcefully pinning it down, both Pokemon getting knocked out in the tussle. Both Pokemon were called back as the next set entered.

" **Flygon!"**

A large fly like Pokemon buzzed and fluttered around as Colt took out a third Pokemon.

" **Mawile!"**

"HAHA!" Mawile smiled jumping out.

_This is the first time Colt's used Mawile since Fortree City…_

The fairy jumped forward and swung her jaws.

" **Crunch!"**

Flygon buzzed around the attack and batted its wings.

" **Boomburst!"**

A soundwave cracked the air and blasted Mawile back, she flipped and landed a little hard before grabbing Flygon by the ankle and crushing it.

" **Vice Grip!"**

Mawile flailed around and slammed Flygon out of the battle. Drake was down to one Pokemon.

" **Salamence!"**

A large dragon came out and Drake immediately touched the brim of his hat **"Mega Evolution!"**

Salamence changed forms into a broader winged version of itself.

"Mawile." Colt looked at his Pokemon "Can I trust you?"

"Hehe." She smirked.

"Okay!" he threw his arm up **"Mawile Mega Evolution!"**

"RAAA!" Mawile gained a second jaw horn and got ready to fight.

" **Salamence use Thunder Fang!"**

Mawile blocked with her jaws, pinning the wings back as she looked up.

" **Now Mawile Play Rough!"**

"HAHAHA!" she laughed slamming her jaws around and throwing Salamence for a loop, the Fairy-Type Pokemon claiming victory.

"I wonder who Colt gets to fight in the final?" I asked.

"We have a result from the other battlefield!" the announcer said as the wide screen lit up "Let's see what our finals will be!"

The Screen flashed with a picture of Colt and another boy.

"Ha!" I gasped.

"Two young up and comers meeting in the finals, Colt Vs Wally!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	55. Colt Vs Wally

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"I'm looking forward to this." I smiled "I never really expected to be fighting you."

"Same here." Wally smiled "I'm gonna show you just how strong I've gotten."

The two of us lined up on opposite sides and the bell rang.

" **Go Bisharp!"**

"SHA!" the tall commander wiped the air.

" **Altaria!"**

The fluffy bird flew out and floated on air.

_Another Altaria, I feel like I'm seeing these things all the time anymore._

* * *

**Korrina's POV**

The bell rang and the battle began. Colt's Bisharp took off while tucking his head.

" **Iron Head!"**

Bisharp shot up but missed, Altaria floating around to attack.

" **Dragon Pulse!"**

" **Night Slash!"**

Altaria blasted out an energy beam and Bisharp waved his hand and cut through it like butter.

" **Dual Chop!"**

Bisharp crossed his arms and swung, cutting the air as Altaria put up a **Cotton Guard.**

" **Now Flamethrower!"** Wally commanded.

Altaria blasted out fire and Bisharp barely had time to block.

" **Iron Head!"**

Bisharp threw his head up and tried to stab Altaria but the bird was too fast, turning and blasting out hot fire from behind. Bisharp hissed and fell over, failing in his first Hoenn battle.

"Okay return." Colt smiled "You're up next **Latios!"**

The dragon flew out, zooming around the ring as the second stage of the battle started.

" **Dragon Breath!"** Colt yelled.

Latios blasted out purple flames. Altaria floated around while blasting a **Dragon Pulse** back, the two attacks clashed, pushing back and forth until Latios pushed all the way, his breath attack blowing Altaria out of the match.

"Nice try." Wally smiled "Let's keep going **"Delcatty!"**

Wally's next Pokemon was a large cat that purred and started to sprint forward, clawing at Latios who just flew above the paws.

" **Disarming Voice!"**

Delcatty meowed loudly and blasted a shockwave at Latios. Latios looped upward to avoid the attack.

" **Luster Purge!"**

Delcatty jumped up and skipped around the blast and jumped into the air.

" **Faint Attack!"**

"Turn!" Colt yelled.

Latios swerved to that side and Delcatty hit air.

" **Dragon Breath!"**

Latios roared and blasted Delcatty down. Wally sighed and returned his Pokemon, he was in a bad spot against Colt's Legendary Pokemon.

" **Roserade!"** Wally sent out his third Pokemon.

The flower armed Pokemon waved her arms and scattered petals.

" **Petal Blizzard!"**

The wind ripped and sharp petals cut into Latios who flew around to try and avoid them.

" **Luster Purge!"**

Latios shot off a blast but Roserade scattered petals to avoid the attack.

" **Toxic!"**

A thorn shot out and stung Latios, injecting toxic venom into Latios. The dragon started slowing down as the poison took effect.

" **Come on Latios!"** Colt called **"Luster Purge!"**

Latios was on its last legs but was gonna get one last attack off but before that could happen Roserade kicked up petals and blocked the blast, Latios last attack failing to hit.

"Return." Colt called his Dragon back **"Kecleon!"**

"BLEA!" The lizard smiled.

"Let's go **Shadow Claw!"**

Kecleon darted in and Roserade pulled back.

" **Toxic!"**

Roserade stabbed forward and injected Kecleon but then there was a puff and Kecleon was gone.

" **Substitute!"** Colt yelled as Kecleon appeared from behind **"Now Shadow Claw!"**

Roserade ducked to avoid the attack and stabbed upward only to hit another Substitute. The many clones of Kecleon jumped around, the fakes indistinguishable from the real Keclone.

Wally was panicking to figure out how to win, suddenly his eyes lit up.

" **Roserade use Energy Ball right behind you!"**

Roserade turned and threw a ball at the air, it stopped in midair, Kecleon suddenly appeared, having been invisible in the air.

"BLEA!" he groaned getting thrown back, falling out of the battle.

" **Aggron!"**

"RAAAHH!" the hulking beast roared entering the battle.

" **Roserade Petal Blizzard!"**

Aggron covered his face and absorbed the blows like nothing. Aggron charged forward and turned.

" **Iron Tail!"**

Roserade jumped up over the slam and stirred up her blizzard again. The soft petals couldn't crack Aggron's armor and the beast roared, slamming his tail down and crushing Roserade.

"Return." Wally pulled out his next fighter **"Magnezone!"**

A large buzzing steel type whirred and clicked as it charged up.

" **Discharge!"**

Magnezone started sparking and shooting off bolts, the attacks didn't really bother Aggron too much and the breast roared throwing stones around.

" **Rock Slide!"**

" **Magnet Rise!"** Magnezone fired off more static to make the rocks float.

Aggron was forcibly floated up with the stones and Magnezone glowed bright and shot out a blast.

" **Flash Cannon!"**

Aggron was sent flying with a blast, crashing down to the floor in a move that shook the stadium.

"Return." Colt was down to one Pokemon and Wally still had two, Magnezone and something else.

"Lucario!" Colt sent out his strongest Pokemon and my former team member howled.

" **Close Combat!"**

Lucario took off and jumped towards Magnezone, the Steel Magnet made the fighter float and started to spark for a **Discharge.**

"Lucario **Extreme Speed!"**

Lucario kicked off the air so hard he flashed around and got behind Magnezone.

" **Power-Up Punch!"**

Lucario sent off a blasting punch that threw Magnezone to the ground and made the battle come down to the last Pokemon.

"OKAY!" Wally smiled **"GALLADE!"**

A large male fighter joined the fray, its arm blades gleaming in the sun. Lucario quickly engaged Gallade in combat, the two trading sharp blows. Lucario's strong paws slapping against Gallade's arms.

" **Lucario!"** Colt threw his arm up **"Mega Evolution!"**

Lucario howled and changed forms and got ready to fight Gallade.

"Okay." Wally nodded grabbing his necklace "Let's go, **Gallade!"**

The stone pendant shone brightly and Gallade changed forms, gaining larger arm blades and a cape.

" **Psycho Cut!"**

" **Aura Sphere!"**

The two wave attacks clashed in the air in a dazzling explosion of energy.

" **Extreme Speed!"**

Lucario dashed around at blurring speed. Gallade kept his head on a swivel looking for Lucario to slip up.

" **Leaf Blade!"**

Gallade cut the air and Lucario stopped running, sliding up ther attack.

" **GRR!"** he smiled whole growling.

" **Close Combat!"**

"RAAROOO!"

Lucario delivered a series of sharp pounding blows to Gallade, the other Mega Evolution falling over in a groan.

"COLT WINS!"

"YEAH!" he hugged Lucario.

"He did it!" I cheered.

_This time they did it…the two of them look so happy._

* * *

**Later**

**Colt's POV**

"By winning this tournament Colt have earned the rite to challenge the League Champion for his title." The announcer said.

"Oh that's right." I nodded "Wait who is the Hoenn Champion anyway?"

"I'm looking forward to battling you." A man smiled.

"I knew there was something weird about you." I looked at Steven "So you were champion the whole time."

"Guilty." He smiled.

"Well I've been waiting to take you on." I smiled "I can't wait!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	56. Colt Vs Steven

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"Phew." I shivered.

I was nervous about the battle that was about to begin, Steven looked so serious and I had only just yesterday won the Hoenn Pokemon League.

"Well, shall we begin?" Steven asked as the crowd cheered.

"Yeah." I nodded.

" **Go Skarmory!"** Steven sent out his first Pokemon, a steel bird I was familiar with.

" **Delphox!"**

I sent out my old friend, she twirled her staff and readied for battle.

" **Mystical Fire!"** I called.

Delphox sent her magical flames flying out towards Skarmory. The bird screeched and started flying to avoid them. Steven's Skarmory was faster than I could have imagined, Delphox couldn't get herself lined up for an attack.

" **Steel Wing!"**

" **Stop it with Psychic!"**

Delphox flipped her wand and froze Skarmory in place.

" **Flamethrower!"**

" **Air Cutter!"**

Skarmory flailed around and shot off sharp air waves that forced Delphox to break her hold. The Steel bird flew back up and zoomed down.

" **Steel Wing!"**

Delphox couldn't react as the bird screeched by and slashed her over.

"Return." I called her back "Good try girl."

" **Yanmega!"**

"BZZZ!" the dragonfly zoomed around, getting right behind Skarmory.

" **Bug Buzz!"**

A deafening sound blast shot out and blew Skarmory away, Yanmega zapped forward and beat the air.

" **Air Slash!"**

" **Air Cutter!"**

Skarmory shot back its own attack to stave off the wind assault from Yanmega.

" **Aerial Ace!"**

Skarmory came screaming in at high speed and Yanmega darted around looking for an opening.

" **Ancientpower!"**

Yanmega buzzed and made rocks float up and at Skarmory, the bird made no attempt to dodge and just crashed through them and into Yanmega.

"Yanmega!" I gasped as he hit the ground "Return…"

_Damn Steven's not holding back at all…_

" **Swampert!"**

"RAAHH!" the water starter roared out.

" **Rock Slide!"** I called out right away.

Swampert kicked a wall and sent rubbed tumbling toward Skarmory who zipped around to dodge.

" **Air Cutter!"**

"Swampert grab it!" I yelled.

"RAAA!" Swampert jumped up and pulled Skarmory down and then punched the earth itself.

" **Earthquake!"**

The ground cracked and crumbled as Skarmory was finally eliminated.

"I see I'll have to get serious now." Steven laughed.

_What…_

" **Metagross!"**

"BRAAAAAAAGG!"

A hulking four-legged mechanized beast growled out and stomped towards Swampert.

" **Giga Impact!"**

Despite its size Metagross was fast, getting in and drilling Swampert with a flurry of blows.

"GRA!" my Pokemon passed out.

"SWAMPERT!" I yelled.

_Holy crap!_

" **Solrock!"**

The large stone sun floated around and got ready to attack.

" **Psychic!"**

"Cancel it out!" Steven commanded.

Solrock's attack was stalled and Metagross spun in shot forward.

" **Meteor Mash!"**

Like Swampert, Solrock was pummeled with punches and knocked out in one blow.

_This…can't be happening._

" **Kecleon!"**

The lizard licked nad ran in fast.

"Wait you moron!" I yelled.

Kecleon was trying to be impressive and pulled back for a shadow claw only to get swatted away like a fly.

"BLEA…" he sighed landing next to me in a huff.

"Return." I sighed.

_I've got once last chance but it'll mean we run the table from here on…_

" **Lucario!"**

"ARRROOO!" he howled entering the field with fire in his eyes.

" **MEGA EVOLUTION!"** I yelled.

Lucario transformed and ran in.

" **Zen Headbutt!"** Steven commanded.

" **Power-up Punch!"**

Lucario threw a hook and tried to stop Metagross' body but ended up thrown back.

" **Meteor Mash!"**

" **Close Combat!"**

Lucario recovered and started blocking Metagross but still was getting pushed back.

" **Metagross!"** Steven touched the pin on his collar **"Let's show them our best! Mega Evolution!"**

Metagross morphed in shape it's legs pointing forward as it floated.

" **Iron Head!"**

"Lucario!" I yelled as he tried to throw a punch only to get blasted by a drill like punch, sent flying into the wall and slumping down. He got up again and ran in with **Extreme Speed** only to get sent flying once more. He just kept getting up and was losing the strength to even throw his punches, once more blasted back into the wall and falling down.

"Lucario!" I ran over "Are you alright."

"GR!" he grabbed me to stand up and started to walk back to the fight.

"Stop…" I told him "We've lost; we can't beat them."

He looked back at me dejected and took a step before he fell over.

"LUCARIO!" I caught him "You…did really well."

_I guess we still have a long way to go._

* * *

**Later**

"Colt!" I ran up to Colt outside the stadium in the park "Is Lucario okay."

"He's just tired." He smiled reassuring me "He took a tough beating though."

"Hmm…sorry about your loss." I frowned "I know you worked hard."

"It's okay." He smiled.

"So what now?" I asked kicking my feet and looking at the dark night sky.

"I was thinking we'd head home for now, back to Kalos." he said "I'd like to see everyone."

"Sounds good to me." I smiled as we stood up "Hmm?"

"What is it."

"We've known each other for about a year know." I said "So it must be your birthday soon right, you'll be turning 16, the same age a me, or at least for a few weeks till I turn 17."

"Oh yeah, I forgot my birthday was coming up." He laughed "Come on Roxanne wanted to go grab dinner before she headed back to Rustboro."

Colt smiled at me and for the first time I really realized how much he had grown in the nearly 6 months we had been in Hoenn. A year ago when we first met outside Lumiose City I was the same size as him, I may have even been an inch taller, but now…Colt was nearly a year older than when we met, he was taller, had nearly a half foot on me and his body had filled out more, he wasn't as skinny, he was more toned now, his hair was longer too, kinda like Maxie's.

"Korrina you coming?" he smiled.

"Right behind you." I grabbed his arm as we walked.

_Colt's passing me by too…I can't let him have all the excitement, I wanna be strong too, someone like him can't have a weak girlfriend, especially one that's supposed to be a Gym Leader._

* * *

**Later**

**Colt's POV**

"It's been great traveling with you two." Roxanne hugged us "Please keep in touch."

"We will." I smiled "I hope you were able to get something out of this."

"I was certainly." She nodded "Practical experience makes understanding battling, the opinions of trainers and so much more easy for me, I was happy I got to get out and see the world as well as meet great people like you two."

"Goodbye Roxanne."

"Goodbye Colt, Goodbye Korrina, let's meet again soon." She smiled trying not to cry.

"It's a promise." We smiled back.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I've got some small filler ideas to do before Sun and Moon in about a month, nothing major just a small filler arc. I plan to play though all of Moon (I want to experience the game without being held back by the story) before I start the arc in the story sometime around Christmas when I get Sun as well.**

**Also Bonus Trivia I originally planned to end the Hoenn Arc with Colt losing to Steven and then getting taken on as his apprentice and training off screen for two years in a sort of time skip but I felt that would be too long and make it hard to make Colt struggle at all.**

**PS! I HAVEN'T PLAYED THE DEMO OR LOOKED AT THE LEAKED DEX OF ALOLA! PLEASE DON'T SPOIL ME!**

* * *

**Timeline stuff**

**Colt started his journey at the age of 15.**

**Journey in Kalos- Took approximately 6 months.**

**Layover of an about two weeks.**

**Hoenn Journey- Approximately 5 and ½ months**

* * *

**Colt's Hoenn Team**

**Swampert**

**Swellow**

**Breloom**

**Aggron**

**Vileplume**

**Mawile**

**Skarmory**

**Zangoose**

**Solrock**

**Sandslash**

**Latios**

**Kecleon**

**Banette (Shiny)**

* * *

**Till Next Time!**

 


	57. Home Again

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"Home at last." I smiled walking up to the front door of my house.

Korrina had separated from me in Lumiose City, going back to check out Shalour City while I headed home, promising to call later.

"Quiet, peaceful home." I smiled opening my door "GAH!"

I was tackled with a powerful hug as I walked in the door, crashing onto the floor.

"Ow…" I rubbed my head "What the heck?"

"Welcome home Big Brother." A girl with lavender hair smiled at me.

"Courtney?!" I yelled seeing the girl in more casual attire, a t-shirt and jeans "What are you doing here?!"

"I live here silly." She giggled.

"Huh, why?!" I yelled again.

"Welcome home honey." Mom walked out.

"Mom what is this, there's a girl living in our house!" I pointed "A very clingy girl at that!"

"She lives here." Mom smiled.

"Will someone give me a damn answer!" I groaned.

"Come on big brother quit being so cranky." Courtney tapped her foot "I've got no place else to go so leader told me to come stay here."

"Was Dad here?" I asked Mom.

"Yes briefly a few days ago." Mom admitted "We…talked about some things. I hadn't exactly imagined that was the way you two would meet."

"Sorry things were a little out of my control on that one." I smiled.

"I'm just glad you two worked things out." She smiled "Now come on, I'll make you lunch since it's been so long I bet you could use a homecooked meal from your mother."

"You coming?" I asked Courtney.

"huh?"

"To eat." I said "Come on."

"Right!" she nodded and trotted behind me.

"Wait a second." I stopped "Are you…shorter?"

"Huh?" she looked up "Oh it's cause I don't have my Team Magma boots on, those had lifts to make me look more adult and mature, Leader thought no one would take me seriously if I looked too much like a kid."

"I see, are you sure you should be staying here, don't you have parents or someone worrying about you?" I asked her.

"I…never knew my parents." She said "Leader's the only person I have worrying about me."

"Oh…sorry." I looked away.

"It's okay." She smiled "Because I've got you now too!"

"Hahaha…sure." I laughed.

I sat down at the table and looked into the backyard, we had a spacious plot of land so when various Pokemon weren't with me they hung around in the backyard or helped Mom around the house, she seemed to appreciate the Psychic-Types like Reuniclus being able to get stuff from high shelves.

After lunch I regaled my mother with my tales from Hoenn, all the gyms and league battles that I had done. Before long it was late and time for bed, I gave Korrina a call, she was home safe and sound and said that Serena was happy to see we were back and wanted to battle me again soon, after that I feel asleep in my own bed, dozing off into the night.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Just a quick transition chapter.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	58. Colt Vs Serena (Interlude)

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"Where are you going?" Courtney asked.

"I'm gonna take a trip to Shalour City to see Korrina." I explained "Would you like to come, it's just a day trip."

"Sure but how are you gonna get there?" she asked.

"On Skarmory." I pointed at the metal bird before me.

"Oh okay." Courtney nodded as I helped her on and we took off for Shalour City.

We crossed over the skies of Kalos, the expansive land underneath us. This was Courtney's first time getting a good look at Kalos and she was taking in the view.

"There's so much to see." She awed "Like that big tower, or that lighthouse, or those mountains."

"You've never been out of Hoenn have you?" I laughed.

"HMH!" she shook her head no as we flew for a bit.

The rest of the trip was in silence and soon we had arrived in Korrina's hometown, right outside the Gym.

"Colt!" she ran out and hugged me "I missed you."

"It's been two days." I sighed.

"That's like forever!" she whined "Oh hi Courtney!"

"Hello." The girl waved.

"How are things here?" I asked.

"Everything went well while I was gone." Korrina smiled "Lots of challengers and no troubles to speak of."

"Hmm?" the door to the gym opened "AH!"

"Serena!" I waved "Shauna!"

"I heard you were back!" Serena ran out and hugged me.

"Wow you're so much taller!" Shauna smiled.

"Who are these people?" Courtney asked "I…want to study her relationship with big brother."

"Uhh?" Serena and Shauna both looked confused.

"Long story." I sighed.

"Well you're back!" Serena dragged me into the Gym "So let's battle like we promised!"

"Jeez you don't have to rush." I laughed getting set up.

"You gotta use some of your new Pokemon okay." Serena said "I wanna see what you've got."

"Fair enough." I smiled "Let's do 2 on 2."

"Sounds like a blast." Serena took out two Pokeballs **"Absol! Greninja!"**

" **Sandslash! Breloom!"**

"BEGIN!" Shauna yelled.

" **Greninja Water Shuriken!"**

The frog flipped and threw a shower of stars out. Sandslash balled up and rolled back while Breloom tanked the hit before dashing in.

" **Sky Uppercut!"**

" **Air Cutter Absol!"**

The large beast howled and shot out a few blades of air that knocked Breloom around.

" **Sandslash Dig!"**

The mouse jumped up from underground and tackled Absol.

" **Now Slash!"**

Sandslash swiped and blew Absol back and Breloom tried to land a punch on Greninja who was flashing around at top speed.

" **Sandslash Earthquake!"**

The spiky mouse slammed his arms down and rattled the earth, knocking Greninja off balance and allowing Breloom to hit it.

" **Seed Bomb!"**

Breloom blasted Greninja and it tumbled backwards.

"Alright that's enough!" Serena laughed returning her Pokemon "You've really improved."

"You did too." I smiled.

"Stop." She joked "You're the real experienced trainer now, you won the Hoenn league after all."

"No I mean it, time as a Gym Leader has helped you." I smiled.

* * *

**Later**

"So what now?" Korrina asked me as we watched the sun set from the Tower.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Where's our next adventure?" she smiled.

"Our? Shouldn't you be getting back to the Gym?" I asked.

"Well yeah but I wanna spend time with you, and Serena can handle it." She explained.

"You can't stay away from your job forever; Serena is just a temporary fill in." I noted.

"I don't care." She hugged me "I'm going with you, no buts about it…so where do you wanna go, Johto, Kanto, Sinnoh?"

"I recently heard rumors about a new place that seemed interesting."

"And where's that?" she smiled.

"They call it Alola."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Story will be on break for couple of months till I get Sun and Moon. I'm getting Moon on release but I don't want to be hampered when I play by having to stop and write so if I get Sun for or around Christmas that's when the next arc will start. I'm sorry it's a long wait but that's what will work best for me.**

**Till Then!**

 


	59. Alola

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**So I beat Moon, took me about four days, got it Tuesday when I started Thanksgiving Break and beat if Friday Morning, even though this will be a playthrough of Sun I thought I'd get started.**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"Bags packed?" Korrina asked.

"Yup, what about you?" I asked.

"I'm all set." She smiled.

"Wait!"

"Huh?" I looked back.

"C-Can I please come with you?" Courtney asked.

"How come you want to come with us?" Korrina asked.

"I just got to finally meet other people and make new friends." She said "I don't want to be alone again so soon, I don't mind staying at home with Mom and Big Bro's Pokemon but it'll be lonely."

"Sure." I smiled "It'll be fun to have you around."

"Aww, I wanted to spend time with just you Colty." Korrina pouted.

"Don't be so mean." I flicked her forehead "I've always traveled with a group of three, why change that now."

"Okay." She huffed.

"Yay!" Courtney jumped up "I'll get my stuff!"

"I hear Alola is nice." Korrina said "I bet it'll be an exciting new region, I've heard so little about it since it's so secluded."

"It should be interesting for sure." I smiled "Professor Sycamore already called ahead and told a friend he has there to help up get started. If this place is so tropical I bet the Pokemon are tropical too."

"An island." Courtney smiled as we started to head for the dock in Coumarine City.

"If it's so nice and tropical I bet I could walk around in a bikini and shorts the whole time." Korrina giggled.

"Shameless tramp." Courtney grabbed my arm "Stop tempting Big Brother."

"Why do you still insist on calling him that!" Korrina growled "He has a name you know! And he's not even your brother!"

"Oh this trip is going to be great." I sighed as the two had a mini argument.

We soon arrived in the next town and started loading our things onto the boat. Alola seemed so interesting, I was hoping there would be lots of new and exciting Pokemon there, I've heard so little about it I don't even know about their Pokemon League.

The boat lurched a bit and started sailing off on to our next adventure.

* * *

**Days later**

"Land!" Courtney jumped off and cheered.

Are you sure you're comfortable in that?" I asked stepping onto the dock.

Courtney was wearing a pair of jean shorts here the pockets come out under the lower cut and she had her old Team Magma Sweatshirt on.

"I'm fine." She said putting her hands in the pockets "You look nice too."

"Oh thanks, Korrina picked this out." I looked down.

I was wearing a pair of greyish cargo pants and a black tank top with a diagonal white strip over the center. I had a pull bag on my back and a black and white visor on.

"You look great in it just like I said!" Korrina hugged me from behind "It shows off your awesome muscles!"

"Whoa…" I turned around.

Just like she said the weather here was hot and Korrina was wearing a brown and white checkered bikini top and a pair of shorts.

"Do you like it." She blushed.

"Shameless tramp." Courtney covered my eyes "Put some clothes on your temptress."

"Courtney get off I can't see." I groaned.

"That's the point!" she snapped.

"Hahaha, you look like your all having fun." A voice laughed walking up to us "I can always pick out the new arrivals."

Courtney lowered her hands and I got a look at the man, he was older, probably in his early thirties. He was wearing a hat and tinted sunglasses, he had a lab coat on but it exposed his bare chest, apparently showing skin was a trend around here…or at least our outfits would make you think that.

"Hi there, you must be Colt." He shook my hand "I'm Professor Kukui. Augustine called ahead about you."

"He's as helpful as ever." I smiled shaking his hand "I'm Colt, this is my girlfriend Korrina and my…sister Courtney."

"Nice to meet you." Korrina smiled.

"Hello sir." Courtney smiled brightly.

"Those bright smiles will take you pretty far." He laughed "Alright, let's get you started in Alola "We'll be heading to near Iki Town so I can show ya the condo you'll be using as a house while you're here"

"A whole house?" Courtney asked.

"Well since Alola is a group of islands it's good to have a place to come home to if you wanna take a break."

Kukui showed us a small house with a couple of rooms and then told us to follow him into town where we'd look for something called a Kahuna to give me a Pokemon and then he'd explain the way things worked around here.

"Welcome to Alola." Kukui said as we walked, the beautiful island scenery passing us by "People and Pokemon get along great here, after all where don't they."

When we arrived at the town the man we were looking for, Hala, was nowhere to be found.

"Why don't we split up and find him" The Professor suggested "I'll stay here in case he swings around. You guys look too, you can't me his, he's a big old man you'll know him when you see him."

"Okay, Korrina you go to the right side of town, Courtney try the left." I said "I'll go north."

"Right." They both nodded and separated from me.

I looked around and couldn't find any old men, but I did see a girl in the forest, she was about our age, maybe a year younger, long blonde hair, wide brimmed hat, side bag and sundress. She was talking to her bag, the whole thing was odd, so I followed after her.

"Hmm?" I watched as a strange little starry cloud like Pokemon jumped out of her bag and floated around on the bridge.

_That old bridge looks ready to collapse at any second._

I heard some rustling and the leaves on the tree I was under fell and a group of three Spearow flew out towards the bridge.

"I guess they want that little guy, if she's its trainer she should help it." I mumbled.

"Um…ha…" she fretted.

"Aw jeez." I stepped out "Are you gonna do something, or should I?"

"Please…help Nebby." She looked down.

"Fine." I nodded and walked forward, the whole bridge buckling under my weight.

_This thing is barely holding together._

I stepped out there, feeling the bridge shift slowly as I walked, I shooed the Spearow away and covered the little cloud.

"You alright?" I asked.

The little thing glowed and let out a blast.

"Why did you do that we were fine!" I yelled "Now we're both in for it."

_Figures I leave all my Pokemon and home and now I'm useless to stop myself from falling to my death._

A bolt of lightning shot across the sky, a Pokemon spun out of it and lifted me up, dropping me back on the cliff. I looked at this Mohawk like think and blinked as it bounced around before flying off.

"Here." I gave the girl her Pokemon back.

"Phew, that was close." She sighed.

"You were using your powers again." She scolded the little creature "You can't move well after you use them, be more careful. This was just like the last time."

"Pew!" the little thing picked something up and handed it to the girl.

"Hmm." She looked at it "What a sparkly stone, it feels warm. Oh dear."

She turned and lowered her head "Please forgive me, I'm so grateful for your help…umm what's your name?"

"Colt." I nodded.

"Nice to meet you, here you would have this." She handed me the stone. "Please umm…don't tell anyone about seeing Nebby. Come now, back into the bag. Umm…would you mind seeing us back to town?"

"It's fine." I sighed gesturing for her to go.

We got back and I found Korrina and Courtney with the professor.

"Seems you missed the Kahuna, but you found my assistant so that's good." He laughed.

"Colt were you wandering the forest with another girl?" Korrina pouted.

"Relax." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, I'm Lillie by the way." The girl introduced herself "Nice to meet all of you."

"I'm Korrina, and the littler one is Courtney."

"I can introduce myself."

"Hello." The girl nodded.

"The Kahuna is back." Someone called.

I looked over and saw an older portly man walk up towards us.

"Did I miss something?" he asked.

"Nah." Kukui shrugged "Where ya been?"

"Doing important Kahuna things." The old man said "I thought I saw Tapu Koko flying around."

"Oh yes sir." Lillie nodded "Nebby was attacked at the plank bridge and this boy helped but the bridge fell and then the guardian rescued them."

"You don't hear that every day." Kukui laughed.

"Strange, Tapu Koko is a rather fickle creature." Hala said "Yet it moved to say a foreigner. You must be special after all boy. I am Hala, Kahuna and Melemele Island, it's time I entrust you with one of our native Pokemon."

The man let out three Pokemon, a small Owl like creature, a Cat, and a Seal.

"We have three options, the Grass-Type Rowlett, the Fire-Type Litten, and the Water-Type Popplio" Hala explained "You can choose whichever you'd like."

"Which one are you gonna pick Colt?" Korrina asked.

"Take the Fire one." Courtney smiled "It's the cutest."

"Let's see, I've had a Fire Starter and a Water Starter before so let's go Grass this time." I looked at Rowlett "That sound good to you?"

"Hoo." It reached out and tapped my hand with its wing.

"Partners it is." I laughed.

_Here we go, first step to an Alola Adventure._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Probably gonna be about a month till the next update, I only did the intro stuff here, once I get Sun around Christmas I'll continue. I can still do it by watching video walkthrough but it's not entirely the same as playing but we'll see what kind of mood I'm in (:**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	60. Alolan Festival

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**I decided to do the Sun playthrough now and craft the story based around what I want to happen with Colt's team. If I wait till Christmas I'll end up being too busy with the Holidays and I can more freely craft his team this way. Especially with how low some encouter rates are i would be there all day looking for certain things.  
**

**Hope you all enjoy this arc!**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"Well it's kinda late and we had a long trip." Korrina said "We should probably head home for the night."

"But we just got here." Courtney pouted.

"She is right it's kinda late." I laughed "We should start making our way back.

"Okay." She sighed.

We gathered our things and got ready to walk home.

"Ouf!" I turned around and knocked someone over "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." The boy stood up.

The kid was younger than me by about a year or two, had dark skin long green hair tied into a ponytail, he was clearly a local.

"Hey." He nodded "Let's have a battle."

"What?" I asked.

_He's just gonna ask that outta the blue, is he paying me back for knocking him over?_

"Slow down." Kahuna Hala walked over "Where's the fire boy? And it's rude to ask for a battle without giving your name first."

"Right sorry." He nodded "I'm Hau, my partner is Popplio. You're Rowlett's cool too, I saw one of your Kalos battles on TV last year, real intense, will you battle me like that? I've been waiting to challenge you since the professor said you were coming to town."

"Sure." I smiled.

"I don't really like battling." Lillie sighed.

"It's fine, you can watch and cheer with us." Courtney nodded.

"You're first battle here!" Korrina cheered "Show them how it's done Colty!"

"Thanks for accepting my Grandson's challenge." Hala said "I look forward to seeing you battle as well."

"Okay, Rowlett, let's go." I lowered my eyes at the boy.

"Popplio." He sent out the dog that clapped happily.

"Begin!"

"Popplio **Water Gun!"**

"Rowlett roll!" I called.

The owl rolled to the side as the water drilled the ground. It flapped its wings and floated in the air a bit pulling it's one wing back.

" **Leafage!"**

Rowlett threw a flurry of little leaves out that scratched Popplio, the dog jumped forward and pulled its arm back.

" **Pound!"**

Rowlett bounced back as he was slapped but rolled to the side and got ready to attack again.

" **Again Leafage!"**

Rowlett once more threw a flurry of leaves and blasted Popplio into a tree, quickly ending the fight.

"Nice job." I high fived my Pokemon.

"Hoo that was awesome!" Hau cheered "You're as great as I thought you'd be! I can't wait till the next time!"

"Hmm?" Hala walked over to me "May I see that?"

"This?" I pointed to the stone Lillie had given me "Sure. I got it from that thing that rescued me when the bridge fell."

"I see…perhaps you are here, because you were meant to come here." He said "Allow me to keep this for now, I'll return it to you in the morning. Do join us for the festival then."

* * *

**Later**

"Hmmm this place is nice." I sighed sitting on the porch of the bungalow, the girls had already gone to bed so I was staying up a little longer to check out the night sky.

"Squeak."

"Huh?" I looked at the railing and saw a Rattata scamper across it, this one was strange looking, it was black in color and the whiskers were short and stubby "Well aren't you a funny looking thing. I had heard that sometimes Pokemon look different here but I wasn't expecting something this drastic, you're kinda neat."

When the creature turned away I poked it with a Pokeball and captured it.

"First one down, kinda easy too." I laughed before getting up "Well I should go to bed, I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow."

* * *

**The Next Day**

When the girls and I got to town there was a big party already underway, people celebrating and dancing, it was an interesting event.

"This place is so lively." Courtney bobbed her head.

"This region is made up of four islands." Hala explained approaching us "Each is protected by a guardian. Today's festival is to express our thanks to them. We may call it a festival but it's really just a little thing."

_You call this little, the whole town's here!_

"Oh, great you're right on time." The Professor and Lillie walked up to us.

"On time for what?" Courtney asked.

"A Battle Festival to show off your Pokémon's best moves."

"Will you be taking part in the battle?" Lillie asked me.

"If they want me to." I nodded "I don't see why not, it'll be fun."

My opponent for this celebratory battle was once again Hau, the battle was a sort of offering to their guardian, Tapu Koko, the thing that rescued me the other day.

"Before you stands Hau, grandson of the Kahuna, and Colt, the one who has met with Tapu Koko." The old man introduced us "Now, bring forth the power of your Pokemon!"

"Pichu!"

"Rattata!" I sent my recent arrival out.

"Squeak!"

"Go **Thundershock!"**

"Rattata to the right!" I called.

A small bolt struck the ground and the rat jumped to the side before charging in.

" **Tackle!"**

The two little mice jumped around each other to try and land a hit. Pichu would flip around and shoot sparks but fail to land a direct hit and Rattata was getting nothing more than glancing blow. The two tore up the battle platform before Rattata managed to get into Pichu's blind spot and land a killer tackle.

"Yay! Go Colt!" Korrina cheered.

"Another great battle this year!" the crowd clapped.

"Another awesome battle." Hau laughed.

"KOOOOR!" a high screech rang out across the island.

"It seems even Tapu Koko loved it." Kahuna Hala laughed "Oh I almost forgot I have this for you."

The man attached a bracelet to my left wrist, the right was occupied by my Mega Ring.

"Your Z-Ring is a armband made from the stone you found. It has mysterious powers that draw out deep potential. It can bring fourth their **Z-Power.** "

"What's that?" Korrina asked "Is it like Mega Evolution?"

"It's like a Mega Move." Kukui explained "I'm sure you'll see one soon enough. You'll need to collect Z-Crystals from the island challenge to use them."

"It seems Tapu Koko took quite a liking to you." Hala laughed "Perhaps it has a mission for you."

"This just means it's time for you to get out there and start the island challenge." Kukui said "If you visit all the islands maybe your mission will be clear."

"What's that?" I asked "Is it like a gym battle?"

"Sort of." He nodded "Four islands, you travel to each and aim to be the strongest trainer. An island challenge champion!"

"Sounds like a real adventure." Hau laughed.

"We get to do so much traveling together." Courtney hugged me.

"Are next big adventure!" Korrina laughed.

"Stop hugging my brother like that you shameless tramp." Courtney glared.

"He's not even your brother you little runt!"

"Oh please don't fight." Lillie smiled.

"I'll explain more about it tomorrow, for now let's keep the party going!" Kukui laughed.

_Next big adventure here I come, this time I'll go all the way, even beating the champ!_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	61. Hau'oli City

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**I've done some adaptations of my game playthrough before and since I'm going to replay X/Y and Ruby/Sapphire before Sun and Moon come out I thought we'd chronicle my journey with an OC story like I did with Fire Emblem and Hyperdimension Neptunia.**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"Hmm…" I woke up and saw a little Fletchling land on my bed "Oh, good morning."

The bird flew back down stairs while I got dressed. I put on my white tee-shirt and pale blue wind jacket, as well as some jeans. I combed my greyish hair and grabbed my side bag before heading downstairs.

"Morning Ma." I said giving my mother a good morning kiss.

"Good morning sweetie." She smiled.

My is a retired Ryhorn racer, Dad is…well I'm not really sure.

"I think there were some kids outside before." Mom said "You should go make friends since we just moved here."

"Okay." I shrugged.

"Colt your 15." She said "The teenage years are the best of your life, don't waste them, go out and make friends, meet girls and have fun."

"No reason to include that middle one." I sighed.

"I just want my son to have a good wife." She said.

"I'm leaving mom." I groaned walking outside only to see two girls on my doorstep.

One was about my height, long blonde hair tied into a ponytail, she was wearing a black top with a red skirt

The other was shorter than me, had brown hair tied into pigtails, her top was pink with black bows and she had short jean shorts on…she was cute.

"Hello." I said "Can I help you?"

"Hi there." The girl with the blonder hair said "Welcome to Vaniville Town, my name is Serena I live next door."

"And I'm Shauna." The other smiled "It's great to meet you. We came to get you."

"Get me?" I asked confused.

"Yeah actually I know it's kinda sudden but Professor Sycamore lives in this region and he said he has a request for five kids, so that includes you." Serena nodded "Though you're right to be confused I have no idea how he knows you since you just moved here and all."

"We'll be waiting in the next town over." Shauna smiled as the girls left "Just follow the road it's a straight line, barely a five minute walk. Come there, we're gonna get Pokemon!"

_Pokemon…who is this professor guy and why would he be giving me a pokemon?_

"Mom!" I called out popping my head in the door "I'm going out for a bit, I'll be back later okay."

"Alright." She called from upstairs "You know you should clean your room more!"

I closed the door and could still hear her calling and scolding me for something as I left town. I headed down the simple paved path, it was nice, quiet but I could tell that at the end something big would happen. I reached a sign reading Aquacorde town and saw Shauna and Serena sitting outside a café with two other boys.

The one was large and out of shape, he was wearing a Tee-shirt with a Vanillite on it. The other boy was short, organe bowl cut hair, he was wearing a dress shirt and sweater.

"Hey over here!" Serena called as I walked into the town.

"We were just talking about you." Shauna said as I took a seat "Uhh…oh crud I forgot to ask what your name was!"

"Colt." I said.

"Wow that's a great name." she smiled "It totally fits you."

"This is our meeting place Colt." Serena explained pointing at the tubby boy "I'll introduce you, you know me and Shauna but that's Tierno, he likes to dance."

_Not gonna lie he certainly doesn't look it…_

"And that's Trevor, he's shy but really smart."

_See now he fits his description._

"Hi." "Nice to meet you." The two boys said.

"Hey!" Shauna yelled "Can we see the Pokemon now! I wanna meet my new partner."

"Alright, It's a great feeling." Tierno said placing a box with three Pokeballs in it on the table, they each had a picture corresponding to what was inside.

The Grass-Type Chespin, The Fire-Type Fennekin, and the Water-Type Froakie.

"Since you're the newest you can go first." Serena told me.

"Really?" I asked "I'd feel bad jumping you in line since we just met."

"I insist." She smiled.

"Well okay then." I smiled "Uhh…I'll take Fennekin."

"I want Chespin!" Shauna yelled "We'll go great together!"

"Then I guess that leaves me with Froakie." Serena smiled "Now I can be a real Pokemon Trainer."

"Pardon me but I have something for you from the professor as well." Trevor said handing out little devices "Pokedexes for everyone. The Professor wants us to go on a journey with our Pokemon and complete the Pokedex."

"And this too." Tierno handed me a letter "It's a letter for your Mom from the Professor, it should explain everything. Trev and I are done with our errand so we'll be off now."

The two boys left and now I was alone at the table with the girls.

"In Kalos kids are chosen to carry a Pokedex and go on an adventure." Serena explained "Whether that adventure entails Gym battles, Contests or something else it's an honor to be given a Pokedex and sent off like this. But you better give that letter to your Mom before you go."

"Yeah you're right." I said "Who knows if she even wants me to go, I'm not sure I wanna go."

"Hey don't be a downer!" Shauna said "How about we have a battle, that way you can see how fun this can be!"

"Well…okay." I shrugged "But not in the middle of the café yeah?"

"Good idea." She laughed "Let's use Route 1!"

"I think I'll wait here." Serena said.

The two of us headed out of town and into the side path where Shauna and I stood on opposite sides.

"Alright!" she cheered pulling out her Pokeball "Ready Chespin, this is out big debut so let's win!"

Shauna threw her ball and it opened up, releasing a Furry brown Pokemon that looked like it was wearing a green propeller cap.

"Okay…Let's go!" I threw mine "Fennekin!"

"Fe!" the little orange and yellow fox popped out.

_Wow…that felt cool._

I looked at the paper listing the moves Fennekin knew, Scratch, Tail Whip and Ember.

"Let's go, Fennekin use **Scratch!** " I commanded.

"Fe!"

The little fox darted forward and swiped it's claws at Chespin only to miss.

"Chespin **Tackle!** " Shauna said.

The Pokemon collided and Fennekin was knocked back.

"Drat…" I hissed.

_This feeling…I won't lose._

"Fennekin **Ember!** "

"PAH!" the fox open its mouth and shot out a ball of flame that collided with Chespin and burnt it a bit.

_Okay we got a hit._

"Grr… **Vine Whip!"** Shauna yelled.

"Up Fennekin!"

Fennekin jumped over two long tendrils and slid to a stop.

" **Ember** Again!" I said.

"FEPAH!" The fox blasted Shauna's Pokemon and knocked into out.

"Alright!" I smiled.

_Wow…I've never felt so excited before!_

"FE!" the little fox jumped into my arms and licked my face.

"Well you're happy aren't you." I giggled.

"No fair I wasn't ready to stop yet." Shauna pouted.

"Sorry." I laughed "That's just the way a battle works I suppose.

"You're amazing Colt!" Shauna said "You won your first battle like that! Are you going home now."

"Yeah, I gotta talk with my Mom." I said.

"Okay, I'm sure we'll see each other soon." She smiled.

I started to walk back to my house and felt really happy, battling like that was a ton of fun.

"Mom I'm back." I said walking in.

"Hi there." She smiled "So what did you and the other kids end up doing?"

"Well We-."

"Freeze." She held a hand up "Is that a Pokeball?"

"Yes." I looked around nervously.

"You finally got a Pokemon." She cheered "Lucky you. So you're a trainer now too.."

"I'm supposed to give you this letter." I said "It's from the person who gave me the Pokemon."

"Hmm…" she looked at it "It's from someone named Sycamore, I wonder if it's a love letter."

"Mom." I sighed.

"What, I'm a beautiful single woman."

"Please just stop talking." I sighed.

Mom glanced over the letter.

"Well he certainly has good handwriting." She mumbled "It's a request, to let you go on an adventure, well what do you think Colt."

"Well…I did have fun with Fennekin so." I looked at her "Can I go?"

"Of course." She said digging in a drawer "Here's a map of the Region and don't forget your bag."

"This is a big day son." She smiled "enjoy it."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	62. Ilima's Trial

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

On the way to the trial site I stopped by the cemetery and managed to catch a Misdreavus. We also stopped by a berry farm where those weird dudes from before were trying to shake down the owner, they were run off in about ten seconds. Soon we reached the top of the Cliffside near the city and Ilima was already waiting for us there.

_Wait…when did he pass us._

"Oh Greetings." He smiled when he saw us.

"Hello!" Korrina waved.

"Nice to see you." Courtney nodded.

"Hey." I nodded sharply.

"This is Verdant Cavern." He pointed behind him "The location of my trial, it begins mere steps from here, but there are a few things we must discuss beforehand, the rules so to speak. You should also take note the Pokemon inside are quite fierce, so do be careful. Now than the rules, first, once you enter and begin the trial you may not leave until you succeed or fail, second you may not catch any Pokemon in the trial site until you have bested the trial, and third you must proceed alone, only those attempting my trial my enter."

"What!" Korrina complained "But I always watch and cheer Colt on!"

"I don't want to have to wait out here with her." Courtney pouted.

"Apologies but those are the rules for my trial, some trials may let you watch but this one does not." Ilima smiled "Now than Colt are you ready to begin?"

"No better time than the present." I shrugged following him into the cave.

I walked over and gave Korrina a hug and a kiss on the cheek "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Okay." She pouted as I followed Ilima into the cave.

Verdant Cavern was a stunning cave with mossy rocks and vines growing everywhere, I could tell things like to hide out in this place.

"Now let explain the specifics of the trial." He smiled "I do hope your friends don't mind having to wait outside."

"Courtney won't care, and Korrina will get over it I'm sure." I laughed "So what's the deal?"

"That." He pointed at a Yungoos that was running into a small hole "Defeat three of the Pokemon that lurk in those dens, then you must reach the pedestal deep within the cave, once there collect the Z-Crystal."

"That's it?" I asked.

"That's all."

"GRAAA!" a loud roar rang out from the back of the cave.

"What the heck was that." I gasped.

"Oh right I almost forgot, there are many strong Pokemon in this cave, but one more strong and fierce than the others, that one is known as a Totem Pokemon." Ilima explained "It will be your greatest obstacle in this trial. This is but one of seven trials you will face on the island challenge, I hope you can manage the first. Now that is all, thus begins the Trail of Captain Ilima!"

Ilima stepped out and I began my trek into the cave, I walked over to the first hole, the one I saw the last Yungoos scamper into and the weasel popped right out.

"Rowlett!" I tossed out the owl and if flapped around as the angry rodent came our way **"Razor Leaf!"**

The bird threw a bundle of sharp leaves at the Yungoos. The normal type darted around and tried to bite Rowlett. The bird flew higher in an attempt too not be hit but the rat grabbed his foot.

"ROW!"

The little bird glowed suddenly and got larger.

"Wowzah it evolved!" Rotom jumped out of my bag "Rowlett is now Dartrix!"

_Rowlett must have already been strong if so few battles have made it evolve already, that or it really hates that Yungoos._

"Alright Dartrix **Razor Leaf!"**

"DAR!"

Dartrix pulled back and quickly dispatched the first Yungoos and when we moved on the second was delt with in kind, the problem came in tracking down the third, it never came out the holes I wanted it too.

"There must be a network of connected dens." I nodded "I've got an idea **Rattata!"**

"Ra!" the little rat popped out.

"I want you to dive in there and drive out the last Yungoos for us okay?" I asked.

"Ra!" it jumped into the den.

There was a loud rustling noise and then the third Yungoos jumped out, Dartrix quickly picked it off with a razor leaf and we progressed to the final cave.

"Hmm." I stepped out into a small opening, the sun bled into and saw a shimmering pedestal with a crystal in the center.

"I guess that's the spot." I walked forward and prepared to open the door and take the crystal out.

"GRAAA!"

I looked up and saw an even bigger Yungoos staring at me.

"It's a Gumshoos." Rotom explained "It's the evolved form of Yungoos!"

The beast jumped down and roared once more, blocking me off from the Z-Crystal.

"Alright you wanna battle huh?" I smirked "Okay Misdreavus!"

"Miss!" the ghost floated out.

Gumshoos ran in and snapped it's jaws to try and snap up Misdreavus but the ghost floated through it, making it shiver.

_It must have used a normal attack, it looked like Super Fang._

"Misdreavus **Psywave!**

The beads around her neck glowed and the ghost blasted out a ray of psychedelic light. Gumshoos took the hit and snapped it's jaws, this time doing damage to my ghost.

"That was **Bite** " I hissed "Okay Misdreavus **Confuse Ray!"**

The beads around her neck glowed many flashing colors but Gumshoos tackled her anyway.

_Ilima wasn't kidding when he said these Totem Pokemon are strong._

"Okay Misdreavus use **Psywave** again!"

"GRRA!" Gumshoos roared as it took another attack and got more upset.

" **Again Psywave!"**

Gumshoos bit the attack apart this time and charged in ready to strike.

"One last time!" I yelled **"Psywave!"**

"HRAAA!"

Misdreavus let out a flash ray and blasted the Gumshoos away, the beast got up and growled before heading back up to the cliffs.

"I guess he respected your strength." Rotom cheered "You won, got get your prize!"

I opened the pedestal and picked up a clear white crystal attaching it to my bracelet.

"Incredible." Ilima walked in clapping "What a trainer you are. For you to defeat the Totem Pokemon I trained like that, excellent work. You have passed my trial, well done."

"Hmph." I smiled "That wasn't so hard."

"What you took from there is the **Normal Z-Crystal.** " Ilima explained "Also known as **Normalium Z** If you use it in conjunction with a Pokemon that knows a normal type move you'll be able to use the Z-Move **Breakneck Blitz.** It's quite simple all you do is this."

Ilima moved his hands to the side and then diagonal and across his chest.

"Just like that!" he smiled.

"Do I really have to do the dance?" I asked.

"It's how you channel your Z-Power of course you have to." He huffed.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	63. Partners

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

I headed back outside and got the usual congratulations from Korrina and Courtney, both happy for my success.

"My trail is the only one on this island." Ilima explained "If you're ready to take on the Grand Trial of this island you need only speak with the Kahuna."

"Really?" I hummed "The first island is so short."

"Oh so you already cleared the first trial." Professor Kukui walked out from the nearby Pokemon center "I had a feeling you wouldn't have too much trouble with it. By the way have any of you guys seen Lillie around, I think I lost her somewhere on Route 3."

"Lost here?" Korrina mumbled "How do you lose a teenage girl?"

"Beats me." Courtney shrugged "We didn't see her while we were waiting for Big Brother to finish the trial."

"Could you spare a little time to help me look." He sighed.

"It's no problem, we have to head that way to get back to town so I can talk to the Kahuna anyway." I shrugged.

We all headed out, Ilima said he would stay near the cave in case Lillie wandered this way. The professor went ahead to wait near the bridge in case she came that way, the girls and I were going to search a nearby meadow to see if she was there. Sure enough that's where she was.

"Nebby." the girl called into the yellow flowers "Come back please."

"Having trouble?" Courtney asked walking over.

"Oh it's all of you." She gasped "Um yes, Nebby ran off into the meadow there, it has no moves that can help in battle, what if something attacks it."

"Can't you just go get him?" Korrina asked.

"I don't have an Repels, what if something attacks me." She frowned.

"I'll do it." Courtney walked off.

"Hey be careful."

"I'm fine." She shrugged putting her hands in her sweatshirt before stepping out of the flowers "See."

"Courtney!" I yelled "Above you."

"Huh" the girl picked up Nebby and jumped back when a Rufflet dove at her "Crud."

"Send out Magmortar already!" Korrina called.

"Uhh…he's at home." She sighed backing up.

"You went in with no Pokemon!" I snapped.

"BAH!"

The flowers rustled a bit and a Litten jumped out and blasted the bird with an ember.

"Oh…it's you." Courtney said as the cat jumped on her shoulder.

Courtney walked back over to us and gave Nebby back to Lillie.

"This is the Litten from the village." Korrina said.

"How'd he get out here?" I wondered.

"He must have followed me when I said he was cute." Courtney smiled "But we should be getting you back to Kahuna Hala."

"Purr." The cat walked around her leg.

"You can't stay with me." She picked the cat up and held it in her arms "At least not till I ask first."

"Bad Nebby." Lillie pouted as the Pokemon jumped into her bag, before she turned to us "Thank you for your help."

"You should get a leash." Korrina joked.

We headed back outside towards the bridge where the professor was waiting, having met up with Hau.

"There you are I knew I could count on you." The professor laughed.

"You cleared your trial too yeah?" Hau asked.

"That's right." I held my Bracer up.

"Sweet now we can both take on Gramps."

"What's next?" I asked.

"You go back and take on Hala in the Grand Trial." The professor said.

"Let's do it." I nodded.

"I need to see the Kahuna anyway and bring this back." Courtney gestured to the cat.

* * *

**Later**

"The Kahuna is strong you know." The Professor explained "He knows how to draw out the fullest in his Fighting-Type Pokemon."

"So I heard you cleared the first trial." Hala walked up to us "I suppose that means you'll want to take me on soon."

"Whenever is good for you." I said "I wanted to do a little training first though, can we do it tomorrow?"

"That's fine with me." He nodded "It's a little late anyway."

"Um excuse me." Courtney walked up and held Litten out "I think this is yours Sir."

"Oh so you found our little runaway huh?" he laughed "He scampered off the other day without telling anyone, so rambunctious."

"Yeah I got that impression." She laughed placing the cat down "Well by now."

"Nya!" it jumped back over to her.

"Hmm, seems like he's rather attached." The Kahuna said "Why don't you hold onto him for a bit and see what comes of it, I'm sure he'll enjoy spending time with you."

"Really?" Courtney asked picking the cat up "Okay, I'll be good I promise."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	64. Colt Vs Hala

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"This Grand Trial battle will be three on three, the first person to make their opponent run out of useable Pokemon will be declared the winner." The Referee said "The challenger is Colt, his opponent is Kahuna Hala."

"Ready to begin?" the older man asked.

"Let's do this." I smiled.

"Mankey!" Hala sent out his first Pokemon.

"Okay start us off Misdreavus!"

"Begin!"

"Mankey go!" Hala commanded his Pokemon.

_Fighting-Type moves can't hit ghost types so Misdreavus has a major advantage._

"Misdreavus **Confuse Ray!"**

The beads on her neck glowed and Mankey only got louder and more upset. It started swinging wildly.

" **Pursuit!"**

Mankey missed due to the confusion but still gave Misdreavus a little scare.

" **Psywave!"**

Misdreavus glowed her beads and shot out a bright wave that hit Mankey and made it more pissed off. The monkey roared and charged in again.

" **Pursuit!"**

_That must be the only move Mankey knows that can hit a Ghost-Type._

"Misdreavus go up!" I warned.

The ghost giggled a bit and floated over Mankey, making her beads glow once more **"Psywave!"**

Mankey was blasted and knocked back, bouncing off the field as it slid to defeat.

"Return." Hala called the Pokemon back "Makuhita!"

"Return Misdreavus." I called my ghost back.

"You're taking back a Pokemon with the obvious advantage?" Hala asked.

"It's no fun if you can never hit her." I laughed "And this way I can save her for later if I need her, now Rattata!"

"RA!" the little mouse scampered around.

" **Arm Thrust** Makuhita!"

"Dodge!" I warned.

The rat jumped around the punches of the fighter.

" **Hyper Fang!"**

Rattata bit down on Makuhita's arm and did some damage.

"Now Punch!" Hala commanded.

"RA!" Rattata was knocked back with a strong blow from Makuhita.

" **Arm Thrust!"**

Rattata was blasted with some sharp blows and knock out of the battle just as quickly as he had entered it.

"Return." I called him back **"Dartrix!"**

"HOO!" The owl flew out and brushed the hair from its eye.

" **Arm Thrust!"**

"Up than Dive back down for **Peck!"**

The bird did just that going up to avoid the blows only to swoop in from behind and knock Makuhita forward.

" **Now Razor Leaf!"**

Dartrix flew back and threw out a flurry of sharp leaf daggers that cut Makuhita down.

"Return." Hala called him back and readied his final Pokemon **"Crabrawler!"**

A long armed crab like Pokemon came out and threw a few boxing style punches and readied for battle.

" **Power-Up Punch!"**

"Oh." I smiled "It's one of my favorite moves! Dartrix **Peck!"**

Dartrix shot forward and blocked the punched with his beak but was soon knocked back by the strength Crabrawler had built.

Dartrix flew up and pulled back to throw a **Razor Leaf** the dart like leaves shot out and bounced off Crabrawler's hard shell.

"Back down **Use Astonish!"**

Dartrix got behind the Fighting-Type and tapped it's shell, spooking it a bit.

" **Now while it's exposed, Peck!"**

Dartrix lowered its head and drilled Crabrawler with a finishing blow.

"Crabrawler is unable to continue, Kahuna Hala is out of usable Pokemon, the winner is Colt!"

"Yay!" Korrina cheered.

"One island down." I nodded high fiving my Pokemon.

"This result comes as no surprise to me." The Kahuna laughed walking up to me "You are a fine trainer with fine Pokemon too."

"KOORRA!"

"Oh." He looked off towards the forest "Seems Tapu-Koko enjoyed your battle as well. Here accept this Z-Crystal for Fighting-Type moves, **Fightinium Z.** The movement is quite simple, you just move your hands like this."

Hala essentially just punched the air a bunch.

_Wow that one's way easier than the Normal Pose._

"With this Colt you have cleared the first of Alola's Islands." He said stamping a passport the professor had given me "Consider and contemplate what it means to be a good trainer and a skilled battler and I'm sure you will see Tapu-Koko again someday."

"So where to next?" I asked.

"We can take my boat to the next Island." Professor Kukui explained Akala Island "We can head there tomorrow after I finish taking care of a few things."

The Professor walked back towards his lab and I took a bit to calm down, it was exciting to have my grist Grand Trial under my belt.

"Great job Colt!" Korrina hugged me happily.

"Umm excuse me." Lillie walked up "I had a favor to ask you."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well you see Nebby's home is very far away and I want to help him get back." She explained "Nebby saved my life once so I have to try and help in return. There's not much I can do on my own since I'm not a trainer but if I had strong people like all of you helping me then maybe…oh what's wrong with me asking a stranger for help with my problems."

"We're not strangers." I said "We're friends yeah?"

"Oh!" she gasped "I…yes of course."

"Helping is our side job." Korrina smiled.

"Big Brother has a track record of doing good things." Courtney explained.

"Just stick with us, I'm sure we'll find where Nebby belongs in no time." I smiled.

"I suppose we will be heading to the next island as well." Lillie told the little fluff ball.

"Well we don't leave till tomorrow so I'm gonna go explore some other areas of the island." I said "That mountain cave the professor mentioned sounds good, he said that's where he caught his Rockruff, maybe I'll find one there too."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	65. Akala Island

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"You caught the cutest doggy ever Colty!" Korrina cheered petting my Rockruff.

"Thanks, he likes you too." I smiled as the dog wagged its tail.

"HISS!" Courtney's cat squirmed in her arms and yelled at the dog.

"I don't think Litten likes him that much." She sighed.

The three of us had just arrived back in Hau'oli City and were heading to the harbor to meet the Professor, Lillie and Hau to go to the next island. We got to the docks and saw the professors boat, a dilapidated old sailboat. The others were already there waiting for us.

"Are you sure this thing is really seaworthy?" Hau asked.

"Hey are you calling my boat old?" The Professor huffed touching up the sails.

"Well it's certainly not young." Courtney mumbled looking at the creaky boat.

"She's a classic, well-seasoned." He smiled.

"Is he talking about a boat of a steak and wine dinner." Korrina whispered.

"I think it's nice that it has history." Lillie said.

"PEW!" Nebby chimed in the bag.

"Well she's all set." Kukui said "Let's head out."

We climbed aboard the boat, rose the anchor and started sailing off, it was still early so the sun was just coming over the horizon.

"It looks beautiful." Korrina smiled.

"Yeah, just like you." I playfully elbowed her.

She giggled a bit as I reached down to hold her hand things were quiet for a bit before I saw the water ripple.

"Huh?"

"GARA!"

"Whoa!" I jumped back as a strange spiky creature jumped out of the water and landed on the deck.

"What is that thing?" Courtney asked.

"That's a Mareanie." Rotom explained "Their water dwelling Pokemon that eat the stems off Corsola."

"What do we do with it?" Courtney asked.

"Throw it back!" Lillie begged hiding in the corner.

"Okay." I walked forward.

"KRAA!" it hissed at me.

"I don't think it's gonna leave." I said reaching for my balls "So I'll just make it leave. **Raticate!"**

The large rat popped out and snapped his teeth at her.

" **Crunch!"**

"KRAA!" The spiky Pokemon jumped to the side to avoid the attack and readied its stingers.

"It's gonna use **Poison Sting!"** Courtney warned.

" **Raticate use Hyper Fang!"**

Raticate blocked by biting the tentacle and holding the water Pokemon down.

" **Take this!"** I threw a Pokeball at it, capturing the creature.

"Hooray!" Korrina jumped onto my back "Way to go!"

"That's a rare one you know." Hau said "Mareanie rarely come to the surface."

"Cool I got a rare one." I smiled.

* * *

**Later**

The rest of the trip was done in relative peace and we arrived at Akala island in the evening after a day long trip.

"This is Heahea City." The professor said.

"Land Ho!" Hau cheered.

"We've already stepped foot on land." Lillie noted "There's no reason to say that."

"PEW!" Nebby cheered jumping out of the bag.

"Ha Nebby don't do that." Lillie pouted.

"You still haven't managed to find a shirt to go with the lab coat have you Kukui?" a woman's voice called "You'll scare people walking around like that."

I looked towards the top of the stairs and saw two women, one young and one old. The older one was in her mid-thirties, had dark skin, black hair, was wearing a tank top and short pink shorts and jewelry, the younger one had dark green hair tied into pigtails and she was wearing a pair of overalls.

"Nebby come here." Lillie pouted.

"It's fine you don't have to worry about them." Kukui told her.

"Nice to meet you." The older woman said "I'm Olivia."

"Hello." The other girl waved "Nice to meet you, I'm Mallow, one of the island's captains."

"I just happened to be passing by and saw you here." Oliva noted "I ran into Mallow on the way. You two look like really good challengers, I hope you'll be able to shine in my trial. Although you'll have to get all the way to Lush Jungle to try it, and it's on the other side of the island."

"Mallow isn't the one who's a Captain on this island." Olivia said "So what's the plan kiddos?"

"I'm probably gonna start making my way around the island to take on the Trials." I told her "That's my plan at least."

"Strong and confident, sounds like my kind of boy." She laughed "I'll be waiting to get you all alone for a one on one."

"Hmph, he's taken." Korrina pouted.

"Back off you shameless tramp." Courtney glared.

"She's the Kahuna here you know." Kukui told them "She's talking about battling him."

"I knew that." Korrina huffed.

"Well Mallow and I will be heading out, see you kids around." Olivia waved as she left with the younger girl.

"There are three trials on Akala Island." Kukui explained "I'd suggest heading up Route 4 and doing that Trial first, you should pass through Paniola Town on the way."

"Sounds like a plan." I told the girls." Let's head out."

Everyone split up, Lillie saying she was staying in the city to shop and talk with the professor about how often she'd been seeing Team Skull around, while Hau was off on his own, I had to wait for Korrina and Courtney to get some things.

"Can we go?" I asked.

"Sure let's go." Korrina said.

"I am ready." Courtney nodded.

"Stop at once!" someone yelled.

"WHAT NOW!" I groaned.

"How rude." A female voice huffed.

"Apologies we hadn't met to surprise you." A male voice added "It's nice to see you again."

I turned around and saw too people, a tall man with dirty blonde hair and a woman with black hair and loose clothes on.

"Do we know you?" Korrina asked.

"So harsh!" the girl yelped.

"Oh it's Professor Sycamore's assistants." I told her "Dexio and Sina."

"Oh those two, you look so different when you're not in uniform." Korrina noted "I never knew you were so pretty Sina, you have a great figure for someone who stays in a uniform all day."

"Why did that feel like a slight insult." The girl sighed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked "Are you on vacation?"

"Is that Professor having them stalk you?" Courtney asked.

"No we're here doing research actually." Dexio explained "On Zygarde."

"Though we are seeing the sights in the process." Sina smiled "The Professor said you were in the region so we planned to say hello when we saw you."

"At least they ditched the super hero gimmick." Korrina whispered.

"We have no idea what you're talking about." They both whistled.

"Well I'm sure we'll see you around again." Sina smiled "Don't be a stranger, call if you need anything you have my number."

"Why do you have her number?" Korrina tapped her foot.

"She was an important contact when we were journeying in Kalos." I explained.

"The tramp is jealous." Courtney and her cat snickered.

"I heard that!"

"I have too many weird people in my life." I sighed.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I was gonna have Colt catch a Mareanie anyway but even though he has to get the fishing rod from Lana I put it here for story fun instend of a needless backtrack off screen thing later.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	66. Colt Vs Hau (Paniola Town)

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"This town looks like it came out of a Western Movie." Courtney looked around as we enter Paniola Town.

"You're right." I looked around "It's certainly old fashioned."

"Hey!" a voice yelled.

"Hmm?" I turned back to see Hau coming this way.

"So, you guys are here too." He smiled "That's great! Hey Colt can we have a battle?"

"Where's this coming from?" I asked.

"I just wanna see how much closer I am to you." He said.

"You know I could go for a battle, let's do it." I nodded "Let's do two on two okay."

"Yeah!" he cheered.

"Okay let's go Pikachu!" Hau sent out his first Pokemon.

"Mudbray!" I sent out the horse I caught on the way into town "Let's see what you can do!"

"BEGIN!"

" **Pikachu Electro Ball!"**

"That won't work!" I said as Mudbray stomped forward "Mudbray is a Ground-Type, Electric moves won't woke on him. Now Mudbray use **Double Kick!"**

Mudbray stomped forward and threw his feet back in a bucking motion, slamming into Pikachu and sending the mouse rolling back.

" **Get up, use Quick Attack!"** Hau commanded.

"Mudbray **Stomp!"**

The two collided, Mudbray's foot slamming against Pikachu's tail. Pikachu jumped up again and charged in once more for an attack.

" **Double Kick!"**

Mudbray went to attack when Pikachu slipped under the attack.

_So fast!_

Mudbray was knocked off balance but quickly recovered and charged back into the battle.

" **Bulldoze!"**

Mudbray stomped the ground and made it rumble, Pikachu was shaken like jelly and stumbled around before passing out.

"Return." Hau sighed **"Okay Brionne!"**

A dog in a sort of dress like outfit smiled and landed on the ground.

_I guess that's the evolved form of Popplio._

" **Now Aqua Jet!"**

Brionne turned into a spear of water and shot towards Mudbray.

" **Double Kick!"**

The donkey rose its legs up but before it could buck it was slammed into and set crashing into the ground, that fight ending in just seconds.

"Okay return." I called him back "Good for your first try. **Rockruff!"**

"GROA!" the doggy barked.

" **Rock Throw!"**

" **Aqua Jet through them!"**

The rocks that Rockruff summoned were blasted through quickly and removed for the battle as Brionne careened towards Rockruff.

" **Dash around for Bite!"**

"GRA!"

Rockruff skipped around to the side and reached into the Aqua Jet, pulled Brionne to a stop by the dress like fins she had.

" **Disarming Voice!"**

" **Howl!"**

Rockruff roared to block out the attack and then darted forward with another **Bite,** felling the water starter.

"Man, I lost again." He sighed "But that was some battle. I think our Pokemon had a blast too."

"That's the important part of a battle, to have fun." I smiled.

"Exactly!" he smiled back "You're only a loser if you don't have fun."

"It's late." Courtney said "We should find a place to stay for the night, we can get to the Trail in the morning that way."

"Okay." I nodded.

* * *

**Later**

"Hmm, I wonder what time it is there, will she pick up?" I mumbled sitting at the video phone.

The girls had gone to bed at the inn but I wanted to make a phone call.

"Hello." The screen popped up "Ha Colt!"

"Hi Serena." I waved "How are you?"

"I'm doing well, it's morning here now, is it late there?" she asked.

"Yeah." I nodded "I'm gonna turn in soon. I was just calling to say hi, let you know we're all having fun here."

"That's good." She smiled "Everything at the gym is fine too."

"Is that Colt!" Shauna's head popped up "Hi!"

"Hey." I laughed.

"Oh are we all saying hello?" Viola also entered the shop "Say Colt have you found any cool Bug Pokemon there?"

"Not yet." I sighed.

"But what about a Fairy Type?" Valerie smiled.

"How many people are there?" I sighed.

"Enough for it to be too many." Grant laughed "Hello."

"Jeez you guys are having a party without us." I sighed "Actually now that I think about it Grant's the only one who's Type I have a Pokemon of right now."

"Sorry." Serena laughed "We were just hanging out, thanks what friends do right."

"Yeah…" I nodded.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"No." I shook my head "I just…miss you guys."

"Hey stop looking so depressing and down!" Shauna pouted.

"You never let this bother you before." Viola smiled.

"There's no reason to give up." Valerie smiled "As sad as it can be to be apart it's important to see the world too."

"Thanks." I laughed "It was good to talk to you guys, I really should be getting to bed."

"Anytime you want to call someone will answer." Grant said "Even if it's for advice on a battle or just a chat."

"Keep up the great work Colt." Serena smiled "I want to battle you again soon when you get back so I can see all your new Pokemon."

"Yeah, I'll show you what I've got next time." I smiled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Wanted to do a little thing with Colt's older friends, I realized that I never really had him ever call home during Hoenn and he left so soon he never got to spend time with them and since he's only around 16 he should naturally be a little homesick.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	67. Colt Vs Gladion

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

The next morning the girls and I headed out of the inn and towards a place called Brooklet Hill where the next trial was. The path there was full of farms and Pokemon doing work. On the way we passed by a farm where Mallow was, she said she was there getting ingredients for a recipe she was working on, we left her to her work and moved on.

"Hmm, oh it's Hau." Courtney pointed.

"Oh yeah it is, he said he was gonna walk a little farther last night, I guess he got ahead of us as a result." I said.

"Wonder who he's talking to." Korrina said.

Hau was looking at some boy with sandy blonde hair and an red and black sweatshirt.

"Haha…I lost again." Hau laughed.

"Hmph." The other boy grumbled "Are you even taking this seriously?"

"I'm seriously enjoying it." Hau laughed.

"Enjoy it without taking it seriously?" he asked "Without putting everything into it as you did?"

"Hey." I walked up "How's it going."

"Oh hey Colt." Hau smiled "This guy's plenty strong if you're looking for a fight."

"Hmm, you're Colt." The other boy looked at me.

"Have you heard of me." I smiled.

"Revealing your name so easily, you're not very cautious." He noted "I am Gladion. I battle for my partner Null, to make it strong. Though most of the time we end up doing side jobs for Team Skull."

"Oh, so you work with those thugs." I lowered my visor.

"Battle me." He said "I won't take no for an answer." Gladion said.

"Hmph." I smirked "Bring it on kid."

The two of us stared each other down and each got ready to fight.

"Null!" he threw out a Pokemon.

A large Pokemon with multiple different looking body parts and large helmet entered the battle.

" **Misdreavus!"**

The ghost floated around as the battle started.

" **Pursuit!"** Gladion called.

"Misdreavus **Psywave!"**

The wave shot out and Null clawed through it sharply leaving it as nothing.

" **Shadow Claw!"**

"Dodge!" I called as Misdreavus floated back **"Confuse Ray!"**

The beads on her neck glowed bright and made Null stumble and claw a rock nearby **"Now Psywave!"**

The attack connected and blasted Null back.

" **Pursuit!"**

" **Psywave!"**

The attack blasted into Null and knocked it down and out.

_That was easy, it must have been weakened from the fight with Hau._

"TSK!" Gladion hissed "It's not like me to slip up…I'm still not ready, I have to fight stronger opponents."

"Hmm?" I looked at him "It's fine to have a goal and want to be strong, but lighten up a bit, focusing on the strength of a battle to much can bite you…I learned that the hard way."

"I can't stand when someone doesn't try in battle, like that kid there." He pointed at Hau "So what if it's hard and he can't beat a Kahuna, he shouldn't make excuses."

"Aw look at Gladion trying to act all cool." One of those Team Skull guys walked up accompanies by a girl dressed similarly "I guess it's no surprise a homeless kid would end up so spineless. Don't worry, we can cover for ya."

"Knock it off." Gladion glared as the man passed him "You know you can't beat me, don't get yourself or your Pokemon hurt for no reason."

"We came this way for a waste of time thanks to you." The girl grunt said "If you hadn't gotten in the way we could have stolen the Totem Pokemon from Brooklet Hill."

"You're just the hired help, you ain't part of Team Skull, and you'll never be." The male grunt walked passed.

"Who said I'd even want to be." Gladion rolled his eyes and followed them out.

"Well that wraps that up for now." I told the girls "Shall we keep moving on."

"I think I better train more before going on." Hau nodded "You have fun though."

The girls and I stopped at a small Pokemon Center before moving towards Brooklet Hill, on the way in I caught a Dewpider, and soon I was about to begin my second Trial.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	68. Lana's Trail

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"It's peaceful here." Courtney smiled as we passed through a small forest into a small cove called Brooklet hill.

"It's a little quiet if you ask me." Korrina hummed.

"Can't you two agree on anything." I sighed under my breath.

As we entered we came across a large lake, standing before it was a girl with short blue hair, she was rather boyish looking as she stared out at the calm water.

"Hello." She turned to look at me "I'm Lana, the Captain of Brooklet Hill."

"Hi there." We all waved.

"I was looking for you." I laughed.

"Okay…could you help me with something?" she asked.

"Uh…sure?" I said confused.

"Great follow me." She smiled walking off across a pier.

We followed her along the path until we came to another lake.

"Do you see that there." She pointed "That spot being splashed in the water, I wonder if it's a fierce Pokemon of a playing child, would you investigate that for me? You can even borrow my Lapras if you need to."

"Okay…" I said walking off.

_Look I'm all for helping out but why can't she do this herself? This feels like part of her trial…_

I borrowed Lana's Lapras that had a chair on the back for comfort. I directed the creature forward towards the loud splashing only to see that it was just from a tiny little fish, a thing that could fit in my hand, the little thing was kinda ticked off and tried squirting me.

" **Dewpider!"**

The little bug I had recently caught floated on the surface, darting around as it blasted the fish with a **BubbleBeam.** The fish darted under the water and swam away.

"What was that thing?" I asked.

"It's called a Wishiwashi." Rotom explained "They're some of the weakest Pokemon in the world."

"Oh I see it was just a Wishiwashi." Lana said standing on the shore with Korrina and Courtney "Oh, I hear another, let's go look at that."

"Wait no my-and she's gone…" I sighed. "Come on Lapras."

I turned the large swimming Pokemon and headed the way Lana went, this Lapras was a fast swimmer, a little stronger than my Lapras.

"Hmm." I looked up "Sure is getting cloudy, hope it doesn't rain today."

"Here we are, the next lake." Lana called her Pokemon back "Oh…and your trial starts now."

"Wait what?" I asked.

"You walked through the trail gate with me." She pointed "That means you've started the trial, the last task was just to see if you'd do what I'd ask."

"So you tricked him?" Korrina raised an eyebrow."

"Manipulative harlot." Courtney blinked.

"You task…" Lana ignored them with a slight glare "Investigate that other splashing spot, that's the Totem Pokemon, so defeat it and the trial will end…perhaps the Wishiwashi from earlier will want its revenge. Prove your strength and defeat whatever comes out over there at the base of the waterfall."

"Alright, bring it on." I smiled.

"Oh and no catching Pokemon till the trail ends."

"Hmph." I walked up to the front of the lake and hopped on Lana's Lapras "Let's go."

The Pokemon nodded and swam forward, I stopped before the waterfall, Lapras was a little shaky as the sky rumbled.

_It's starting to downpour._

A large shadow appeared from behind the waterfall as a huge blue fish swam out.

"RAAAAAHHHH!" it roared.

"What is that thing?" I asked Rotom.

"It's a Wishiwashi." He said "Or specifically a school of them, when they get scared they group up into a larger fish."

"Just great." I sighed **"Dewpider."**

"Dew!" the bug nodded.

" **Bug Bite!"** I warned.

" **GRAA!"**

The Wishiwashi blasted out a **Water Gun** and blew Dewpider away before he could do anything.

_Holy crap this thing's strong, way stronger than the Gumshoos._

" **Dartrix!"**

The bird flew out and immediately threw out a few sharp leaves, the Wishiwashi slapped its tail and pushed the leaves back like nothing.

"Okay fly back and regroup." I told him.

"Hoo!" Dartrix flew back and tried again.

" **GAAAH!"** The Wishiwashi blasted out another water gun.

" **Razor Leaf, aim sharp!"**

Dartrix aimed clearly and threw a leaf right into Wishiwashi's eye, the beast roared and split apart into just one Wishiwashi, the one from before that Dewpider had scared off.

"There he is, finish it with **Pluck!"**

Dartrix flew in quickly and slammed into the Wishiwashi, the tiny fish being scared off quickly.

"Yay!" I heard Korrina and Courtney cheer.

"Well done.' Lana clapped as I came back to shore "Most impressive, all my thoroughly trained Wishiwashi defeated by such a precision strike. To be honest I'm a little upset, but you still won and cleared the Trail, please take this, it's **Waterium Z** it'll allow you to use Water-Type Z-Moves if you move like this."

Lana swept her arms to the side and then across her body, sort of like a hula dancer.

"Oh and here take this fishing rod too, there's much water on Alola so I'm sure you'll find a use for it." She smiled.

"Thanks." I said slightly confused.

"I would recommend the next trial you take on be Kiawe's, you can find him there." She pointed.

"Wait there?" Korrina asked.

"Yes, the next trial is at the top of the Wela Volcano Peak." Lana smiled "You can get there by swinging back down through Route 6 and Royal Avenue."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	69. Battle Royal

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"Off to the next trail!" Korrina cheered as we walked down the dirt road.

"The road's blocked." Courtney gestured.

"Hmm?" I looked up.

In the bath was a young girl dressed to work on a farm and with her was a large horse like Pokemon, Rotom popped out and said that was a Mudsdale, the evolved form of Mudbray, the girl was speaking with some guys dressed in Team Skull gear.

"You there." The girl pointed at us "Come to my aid."

"She's a demanding little thing." Korrina mumbled.

"I would've helped anyway to be honest." I stepped up.

"These men are thieves, are you perhaps familiar with them?" the girl asked.

"Unfortunately,." I sighed.

"I see, I am Hapu." She told me "Life in the city sure is something, thieves running around willy nilly. I'll leave the one on the left to you."

"Right." I nodded taking out a Pokeball as the other man did the same.

"Drowzee"

"Mareanie!" I sent out the spiked creature.

"KYHE!" She hissed.

"Don't make such a fuss." I pouted.

"HEE!" she glared.

"TSK!" I hissed "You know I'm in charge here!"

"Drowzee use **Confusion!"**

" **Mareanie use Toxic!"**

"BAH!" The little fish blasted out poison fluid that coated the Psychic Pokemon.

" **Headbutt!"**

" **Bite!"**

Mareanie jumped forward and latched onto Drowzee's nose and flipped it over.

" **Peck!"** I commanded.

"KEHA!" Mareanie cackled and pointed some of her tentacles forward and stabbed down, quickly KOing the Drowzee.

"Too easy." I smiled recalling my Pokemon.

"We keep losing and the bosses are gonna get angry!"

"Mudsdale get rid of them!" Hapu demanded.

"Let's split Yo!" the grunts ran off "We'll get you next time!

"Good riddance." The girl sighed.

"They just keep popping up don't they." Korrina sighed.

"Thank you for your help, what was your name by the way?" the girl asked.

"Colt." I told her.

"I see, very good." She nodded "You have skill in battle, Mudsdale and I are always traveling around looking for new ways to achieve our goals, I'm sure we will meet again soon."

The girl hopped up onto the horse "Let's go Mudsdale, see you all soon."

"She never asked our names." Courtney and Korrina mumbled.

We headed out and soon arrived at a busy place listed as Royal Avenue.

"Seems this is a place trainer's gather to battle in an arena." Courtney commented "Should we check it out?"

"Let's take a look around, it's late and I won't be going for the trial till tomorrow so we might as well catch the show first."

We headed into the stadium and marveled at the size, it was even bigger inside.

"Oh it's that kid from Brooklet Hill." Courtney pointed.

"Gladion." I waved

"Hmm?" he looked at me, hissed and then turned away.

"He's as friendly as usual." Korrina mumbled

"You there!" a voice boomed "Thank you for coming!"

A shirtless man in a wrestling mask descended the stairs and walked up to us.

"Who are you!" Courtney smiled with stars in her eyes.

"I'm Masked Royal!" he said "A famous Professional Battle Royal Battler!"

"That's…" Korrina whispered.

"Oh yeah totally." I nodded.

"Wow so cool!" Courtney cheered.

"What a child." Korrina snickered.

"What's a Battle Royal?" I asked.

"Four Trainers having one big battle!" he explained "Once one Trainer can't continue the battle ends."

"So it's like a four way battle." Courtney nodded "I'd like to try that, it could be fun."

"Exactly, but we'd need other people to battle with." Masked Royal explained.

"I'll battle with you!" Hau jumped down the stairs.

"Thanks!" Courtney clapped.

"We need one more."

"Okay I'll-." I started to raise my hand.

"You there!" He suddenly pointed at Gladion.

"Ugh…" the boy sighed walking into the Arena "Very Well."

"We'll be rooting for you!" Korrina and I nodded.

The two of us grabbed some seats in the stands and watched the four participants get ready.

We have four great competitors today!" the Announcer said "In the Red Corner, Courtney! In the Blue Corner Gladion! In the Yellow Corner Hau! And in the Green Corner Masked Royal!

" **Rockruff!"**

" **Null!"**

" **Litten!"**

" **Brionne!"**

"Come on Courtney!" I clapped.

"BEGIN!" An announcer said as a bell rang.

"Null use **Tackle!"**

"Litten jump and use **Ember!"**

The cat spun back and spit out some flames that Null charged through.

" **Brionne use Disarming Voice!"**

" **Rockruff Rock Throw!"**

The two both turned to attack the recovering Litten who quickly tried to recover for an attack.

" **Ember!"**

There was a blast of heat and dust that soon cleared and showed a larger version of Courtney's cat.

"It evolved?!" The Announcer yelled

"That's Torracat" Rotom explained "It's the evolved form of Litten and can spray even hotter flames, plus it's scratches are move like punches."

"Torracat!" Courtney called out "Let's sweep them! **Roar!"**

"RAAAA!" the cat let out a sonic blast of energy that blew the other three Pokemon save Null out of the ring.

"Null **Slash!"**

" **Scratch Torracat!"**

The two crossed claws and then Null started to get pushed back.

" **Fire Fang!"**

Torracat chomped down and burnt up Null's armor, making it pass out.

"The winner is the Contestant in the Red Corner! Courtney!"

"Yay!" she jumped up and down.

Korrina and I both clapped for her and went down to meet her in the lobby.

"Great Job." I patted her head.

"Hmm." She smiled.

"That battle was an inferno of stunning skill." A dark skinned boy with no shirt walked up to Courtney "Are you perhaps taking the Island Challenge."

"No, but my brother is." She pointed to me.

"I see." He looked over "I do hope you will bring a similar state to my Trail as well…?"

"Colt."

"I see, then let us go at once." He said "To the Wela Volcano."

"Wait right now?" I asked.

"Yes, I wish to see how you partake with my trial at night." He stared at me "My name is Kiawe, the Fire Trial Captain. I will await you at the peak, if you fail to arrive by Sunrise I will not allow you to partake in my Trial."

"He drives a hard bargain." I hummed.

"He should put on a shirt." Gladion mumbled.

"Why were you even here?" I asked.

"Because I have to make sure I won't lose again." He said "It's a feeling I don't like to forget."

"He's sure strange." Korrina said as he left "A real peachy guy."

"Yeah…" I blinked "He's nice enough though."

"Continue on your journey around Alola." Masked Royal said "Continue to make strong friends you can depend on, you never know when you'll need each other. Your bonds will keep you close, don't ever lose them."

"Colt doesn't need other friends, he's got me." Korrina pouted.

"Me too!" Courtney cheered.

"You determination is good." The Wrestler smiled "But it's also important for him to have other allies, as I'm sure you know there will be times when you won't be able to help him, and at those times others may have to step in and assist."

"Don't worry, I've got a knack for making a lot of friends." I smiled "Ones I know I can trust when the going gets tough."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I got Sun for Christmas so hopefully now that I can play myself instead of just watching a playthrough things will pick up a bit.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	70. Kiawe's Trial

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"Wow it's hot." Korrina complained as we climbed to the peak of the Volcano.

"What did you expect." Courtney blinked "It is a Volcano."

"You two stop before you even start." I fanned myself "I don't have the time to stop you from fighting, and it's too hot to bother."

We were hurriedly climbing up the Wela Volcano, I did stop at the entrance and caught this cool lizard called a Salandit.

The tunnels of this mountain were hot and scalding but soon we arrived at the top, the Volcano was dormant but was still warm underfoot, placed at the top was a stage and Kiawe was there.

"You arrived in time." He nodded "Step forward "We will begin at once."

"Alright so what's your trial." I said stepping up.

"You will battle me in heated conflict, three on three and when and if you are victorious the Totem Pokemon may appear to challenge you, defeat it and claim victory." He said.

"Alright, let's do this." I smirked taking out a Pokeball.

"Begin!"

"Growlithe!" Kiawe sent out the dog.

"Dewpider!" I sent out my first Pokemon.

"Growlithe **Fire Fang!"** The captain commanded.

The dog charged in and Dewpider slipped under it.

" **Spider Web!"**

The spider skittered around and got a web set up that he was able to position on for advantage.

" **BubbleBeam!"**

Dewpider shot out a blast of strong bubbles that popped and damaged Growlithe who tried to jump up for another chomp of **Fire Fang.**

Dewpider scampered about and blasted more bubbles to cool off Growlithe's flaming teeth only to still get bit and have the bubble on its head burst only to quickly reform as it jumped back into the web and evolved into a larger more fierce looking spider.

"Rotom?" I asked.

"It's called Araquanid." He explained "The larger evolved form of Dewpider."

"Sweet!" I cheered looking at the nearly human sized spider "Now then **Finish it off with BubbleBeam!"**

Araquanid darted across the web and blasted Growlithe with a vicious Bubble blast that knocked the dog out.

"Alright, Fletchinder." Kiawe sent out a flaming bird that darted out and ripped up the spider web.

" **Peck!"** He commanded the bird to strike again.

"Araquanid **Infestation!"**

The bug blasted out some little mites to stun the bird mid-flight, Fletchinder fluttered back and blasted out some Embers. Steam hissed up into a cloud and Fletchinder blasted through Araquanid and KOed it.

"Return, good effort." I nodded **"Rockruff get out here and use Rock Tomb!"**

"Ruff!" the dog barked and threw some rocks into Fletchinder crushing it in one shot.

"Good job." I smiled.

" **Hmph, Marowak!"** Kiawe tossed out his final Pokemon, but this Marowak was some sort of Alola variety, it had markings on it's skull helmet and had a flaming bone that it was spinning.

"GRR!" Rockruff looked happy about the bone.

"Alright go in there **Bite!"** I called.

" **Bonemerang!"** Kiawe commanded.

"Jump!" I commanded.

The dog jumped and dashed in and bit the bone taking it from Marowak.

"No attack Marowak not the bone!" I scolded.

"Marowak use **Will-O-Wisp"**

Rockruff got blasted but the wisps and got burned before biting Marowak roughly in response.

"Shake it off then use **Hex!"**

Marowak threw the dog off as spirits surrounded it to attack the pup. The dog howled loudly and glowed before evolving into a larger dog with a spiked collar of fur.

"LARROOO!'

"It evolved into Lycanroc!" Rotom explained.

The larger dog jumped up and started to charge around the spirits, slamming into Marowak.

"That move was Accelerock." Rotom explained as Marowak fell down in defeat.

"Ruff!" the dog jumped up and licked my face.

"Alright!" I laughed "Down girl."

"Wow!" Korrina ran up that was awesome.

"Hmm." Courtney looked across "The sun's coming up."

"Yeah, it sure is pretty." I noted "Especially from up here. Ha!"

"Do you see, I asked you to come before dawn so you could see this sight." Kiawe said "It's a sight very few get to experience, I'm glad we got to see it together."

"Yeah, it's nice." I smiled.

"SAAAA!" A loud hiss rang out and I looked back to see a large lizard that walked like a woman swaying over.

"Rotom what's that?" I asked.

"It's Salazzle." The Dex said "They only exist as the Female evolved form of Salandit."

"That is the Totem Pokemon of this Trail." Kiawe said backing away "Best of Luck."

"Okay Lycanroc." I looked at the dog "You up for this?"

"ROO!" she barked at me.

"HISS!" the lizard got on all fours and darted in, fangs dripping to shot out Toxic goo.

" **Accelerock!"**

The hound darted in to bash heads only to get poisoned by the venom of Salazzle.

" **Rock Tomb!"**

The Dog howled and blasted rocks forward that the lizard melted with toxic flames. The two rapidly dashed around the edges of the Volcano and snapped and shot flame and rock around. The lizard was too slippery for Lycanroc to get a grip on so I decided to make a change.

"Come back." I returned the dog **"Mudbray!"**

"HEE!" the donkey wheezed as it entered the field of battle and kicked it's legs back to push the lizard away.

" **Now bring them down for Bulldoze!"** I yelled.

"HAA!" Mudbray slammed her legs down and made the whole Volcano rumble a bit and knock the Salazzle down flat.

"Finish it with **Mud-Slap!"**

Mudbray bucked and buried the lizard under a layer of dirt, KOing it. Salazzle rose and shook dry before slinking back off, leaving some Firium Z behind for me.

"Another Trial Clear!" I smiled at the others.

"Knowing when to change Pokemon can be difficult but you timed it expertly." Kiawe nodded "You've passed by a large margin, I hope you find the rest of your journey as beneficial."

"Thanks." I smiled "If you hadn't made me do the trial tonight I would have missed this great sunrise."

"The Final Trail is Mallow's you can find it in the Lush Jungle at the end of the next Route, I'm sure she'll enjoy a challenger as interesting as you." He explained to Courtney "I'm always around so don't hesitate to visit, and please…visit."

"I feel like I'm being flirted with." She blinked.

_That's exactly what's happening!_ Korrina and I both screamed internally.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any Questions or Concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	71. Mallow's Trial

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

Since the day was still young the girls and I decided to head towards the next Trial, we descended the Volcano and headed down the road through a small tunnel. We came out on a Cliffside road that bordered the ocean, it was a gorgeous sight.

"Excuse me you there." A man walked up to us.

"Hmm?" Courtney half hid behind me, the strange man giving even me nervous vibes.

He was tall and slicked back blonde hair and seemed to be dressed like some sort of scientist, lab coat, glasses and a computer on his arm.

"Excuse me I am a scientist." He said.

_I WAS SPOT ON!_

"My name is Colress." He introduced himself "The goal of my research is to bring out the potential of Pokemon, and I believe the thing that brings that out the most is a strong bond with a trainer, thus I am drawn to young people like you."

"You're sounding creepy." Korrina glared "Drawn to younger boys?"

"I meant his Z-Ring." The man laughed "My apologies I never asked your name."

"Colt." I said "That's Korrina and Coutrney."

"I'll remember that, do continue to strengthen the bond with your Pokemon, I'm sure we'll meet again. Here take this TM for Flame Charge I'm sure it will serve you well in the trail against the Totem Pokemon of Lush Jungle. I can't help but wonder which is stronger, Z-Power of Mega Evolution, I suppose it will take some research, well Colt I wish you luck in the Trail, I'm sure we'll meet again."

"Yeah sure." I nodded as he turned and left.

"What a weird guy." Korrina said as we got back to walking.

The girls and I kept walking and stopped at a nearby Pokemon Center where for some reason Gladion was staying at, as usual he gave us the cold shoulder before we headed across the street to the Lush Jungle.

"Hello!" Mallow waved happily "I heard you were coming, my friends said you beat their trials no problem, well I'll really have to step my game up to make sure mine's a challenge."

"So what's the challenge?" I asked.

"Well since you need to have a Pokemon team made up of many great ingredients so you'll help me do the same." She smiled "You'll be gathering ingredients for my dinner, A Mallow Special. You'll have to look around the jungle and find four ingredients, A Mago Berry, A tiny Mushroom, a Revival Herb and a Miracle Seed."

"So the Trial is to run your errands?" Korrina sighed.

"You'll have to do it alone too." Mallow pointed at me "The girls will stay here and help me with some other prep work."

"Sorry ladies but I've got step out." I smiled walking into the jungle "Try not to get bit by something."

"Lycanroc." I sent out my dog "I'll be counting on your nose."

"Grr!" she took off running towards a patch of mushrooms "Ruff."

"We need the tiny one." I walked over to it and plucked a shroom "Huh?"

One of the larger mushrooms suddenly popped up and a Pokemon looked angry.

"A Shiinotic." He said "a Fairy-Grass type that's famous for putting people to sleep."

"Salandit!" I sent out the lizard **"Smog!"**

"SAA!" the lizard flipped out into the field and sent out a cloud of purple smoke that distracted the mushroom long enough for me to flee.

I followed Lycanroc to the next location, the tree with the Mago berry. This time we were attacked by a Fomantis but again I used Salandit to Smog us away. The next ingredient we found was the Miracle Seed and then the Revival Herb came last, soon we had all four and went back to Mallow.

"I'm back." I said placing the bag of ingredients down on Mallow's plastic table.

"Great!" she smiled "We've got all the ingredients now we just need the last bit."

"Sorry to have kept you waiting." Kiawe entered the jungle clearing with Lana accompanying him.

"Hello nice to see you again." The blue haired girl smiled.

"I brought the things you asked for." Kiawe said handing Mallow a bag that sounded like rattling dishes.

"Same here." Lana smiled "Fresh Spring Water like you asked for."

"Great now we've got everything we need." Mallow cheered "You're up next Colt, you've got help me make this meal otherwise the Totem Pokemon of the Jungle won't come out unless he smells something yummy, he's kind of a glutton like that."

"So what do we do?" I asked her.

"Okay!" she slammed a bowl full of all the stuff I gathered down "Crush it!"

"Huh? Are you trying to motivate him?" Courtney asked.

"No I mean it literally smash that stuff to bits!" she smiled.

"Uhh okay." I sighed taking this weird club that Kiawe brought with him and using it to mash the stuff into a fine paste that filled the air with a strong sweet scent.

"GRRRR!" I heard Lycanroc growl at the bushes near us.

"SSS!" Salandit joined her in hissing.

"Okay he's here." Mallow smirked.

"RAAA!" A large mantis like creature jumped out.

"It's a Lurantis!" Rotom yelped "And it's way bigger than normal!"

"That things as big as a person!" Korrina yelled.

"SSS!" Salandit jumped up hissed to start the battle.

"Alright let's do it." I smiled **"Ember!"**

"BAH!" Salandit shot a blast of flames out that the Lurantis slashed clean through.

"LAA!" It hummed dashing in and pulling it's arm back and making it glow.

"What the heck is that attack?!" I gasped.

"It's called **Solar Blade!"** Mallow explained "It's Lurantis signature attack it's like a physical Solar Beam!"

"Salandit dodge!"

I was way too late on the dodge call and Salandit got slammed into my the appendage and smashed into the ground, fortunately her typing really weaken the damage it did.

_This Lurantis isn't messing around._

"Salandit use **Smog** to cover the ground."

"BAAH!" it hissed and sprayed out a layer of toxic smoke on the battlefield.

Lurantis looked around worried for a bit before it dashed over towards us with its arms crossed.

"Go through it's legs!" I said as Salandit dodged the X-Scissor "Now **Ember!"**

Salandit launched a puff of flame that singed the Totem Pokémon's back before Lurantis pivoted on one leg and came in to strike again with **Solar Blade,** slamming into Salandit and knocking it down.

"Okay return." I called the little lizard back **"Raticate!"**

"RAAA!" the large rat snapped it's teeth, no doubt angry about being kept from a meal.

" **Crunch!"** I commanded the rat as Lurantis came in, arms crossed for **X-Scissor.**

"NAAA!" The rat slammed into the before it had the chance to attack and slammed it around in it's teeth.

"Okay you got it." I laughed calming the Pokemon down.

"LAA." Lurantis started to stand back up.

"Hey now you should relax too your pretty banged up." I noted "We don't have to keep fighting, why don't you join us for dinner."

"La?"

"I don't mind at all." I smiled.

"Wow you really are awesome!" Mallow cheered.

"It appears none of our Totem Pokemon stood much of a chance, Salazzle fell just the same." Kiawe noted.

"Same with my prized Wishiwashi." Lana laughed.

"Well with that you've cleared all three of Akala Island's Trials." Mallow said handing me a crystal "This is Grassium Z, you use the Z-Move like this."

Mallow crouched down and then rose up like a blooming flower "Tada!"

"La." Lurantis poked about waiting for the food.

"Oh right we don't want to forget you." I laughed.

"Hmm. Wow!" Korrina coughed "Jeez it's a little, spice rich."

"HMM!" Lurantis smiled happily eating the mixture.

"He seems to like it." I laughed.

"I've never seen Lurantis this happy before." Mallow laughed "Well when you're ready you can head back to Heahea City, if you go through the Diglett Tunnel you'll arrive in Konikoni City where Oliva lives and you can take her on for the Grand Trial. Oh and you should stop by the Dimensional Research Lab too, I bet the professor there would love to meet you."

"We should start heading there in the morning." Courtney said "But it's let so let's find a place to bunk for the night."

"Yeah that's a good idea, I've had a long day." I stretched gathering my things.

"La." Lurantis smiled.

"Umm, I think he's following you." Korrina noted.

"This is why you don't feed wild Pokemon, the get attached." Courtney noted.

"I appreciate the thought but don't you have to stay here?" I smiled "You're the Totem Pokemon and all that."

"La." It just kept following me.

"Lurantis!" Mallow groaned "Haa fine you can go, I guess I need to train a new Totem Pokemon then."

"Are you sure it's okay?" I asked.

"It's fine." She smiled "I don't mind, part of a Trail Captain's responsibilities is to train New Totem Pokemon when needed and I guess that times come up. Just take good care of my supre awesome Lurantis okay."

"I will." I nodded officially capturing the Pokemon.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**So I caught a Fomantis in the playthrough for this story and thought it be more fun to have Colt have the Totem Lurantis be it.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	72. Konikoni City

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

We headed back to Heahea City and went to meet the Professor and Lillie at the Lab Mallow mentioned to us.

"This place looks fancy." Courtney said as we walked in.

"Nebby Splash!"

"Pew?"

We rounded a fence into a parking lot and saw Lillie playing with Nebby.

"Heh…" she sighed "I was just acting like Colt…I'm not really cut out for being a Pokemon Trainer, still when I see everyone else having fun with Pokemon, I suppose the door is always open."

"Ahem." I half coughed.

"Oh!" Lillie gasped "Hello, it's been a while. This is the Dimensional Research Laboratory, they study Dimensions here. The Professor is waiting to meet you inside. How did your trials go, it must be difficult to do three in a row."

"It wasn't too tough." I smiled "I passed them all no problem."

"Well that's good." She smiled "Let's head inside."

"I wanna see what's so special about this place." Courtney said following Lillie as she entered.

We took an elevator up to the 3rd floor and emptied out into a research lab. Professor Kukui was at the top and seemed pleased to see us.

"Come on this way." He gestured.

I looked around at the computers running and numbers and text I couldn't understand.

"Hello honey." The Professor waved to a woman.

"Hmm?" Korrina looked forward.

There was a tall middle aged woman there with white hair tied back with a green headband, she had a lab coat on but it was tied off at her waist.

"Oh hi." She smiled walking over.

"This is Professor Burnet." The Professor explained "She runs the Dimensional Research Lab oh and she's also my wife."

"She's so pretty." Korrina mumbled.

"You're Colt, right?" she asked me "Lillie talked a lot about you, she said you and your friends are very reliable. A few months ago I found Lillie on the beach with Cosmog in her bag…so no Hau today?"

"He's off doing his own thing." Kukui shrugged "He'll be the real deal someday, could even become Kahuna if he tried."

"Really?" the boy in mention walked in.

"Sure I do." The Professor nodded "Anyway I bought Colt here because I wanted you to tell him about the things your researching."

"It'd probably gonna just go over my head." I laughed "But I bet Courtney would like it, she's interested in Science and such."

"Mhm." The short girl nodded.

"You must be talking about the Ultra Wormhole."

"Wormhole?" I asked.

"And its Ultra!" Courtney smiled.

"It's rare but on occasion a hole opens up in the sky in Alola, it's a rift to a different unknown dimension." Burnet explained "They say sometimes fierce Pokemon appear from the Wormholes, I mean it must be real right, there's already evidence that some Pokemon come from space like Solrock and Lunatone, but these are even stronger, these fearsome Ultra Dimensional Pokemon had to be fought off by the guardians of Alola. But those are all legends so who knows I sure would like to know and unravel those mysteries. If you want to learn more you can check the bookshelves."

We hung around the lab for a while before getting ready to move on to the next city, we had to pass through Diglett Tunnel to get to the next city where Olivia would be.

* * *

**Later**

We passed through the tunnel with little fanfare and got outside to Konikoni City. I wasn't really sure where to start but luckily we had some help.

"You're looking for Olivia?" Mallow asked.

"Did you check her store?" Lana added.

The two girls both lived in this city so they were more familiar with the location to us, they took us to jewelry store that Olivia owned.

"Wow look at these pretty necklaces." Korrina leaned against the case before looking at me.

"No." I shook my head "look at how expensive this is!"

"But it's for me." She pouted "You're loving, caring, sweet, attentive girlfriend."

"The answers still no." I said blankly.

"PFFT" she stuck my tongue out "Meanie."

"I guess Olivia isn't here." Courtney looked around.

"There's a note saying she had to step out and to meet her at Memorial Hill." Lana explained.

"She must be out at the Temple." Mallow said "Come on I'll show you the way."

Mallow and Lana showed us a path and then split off to head back to the city, Mallow said to stop by later when I win and she'd make us a victory dinner. The way up was quiet, we ran into some members of Team Skull and the Aether Foundation, a group who seeks to protect Pokemon. We dealt with the issue rather uneventfully before moving on, although we were invited to go meet the man from the Foundation at the resort back in Heahea City later.

"Hey you." A girl with long pink and gold hair and a tank top and pants walked up to me on my way up to the Temple "Are you the one Gladion was talking about, you sure don't look like much."

"Who are you?" Korrina asked her with a pout.

"I'm Plumeria." She said looking uninterested "I help keep Team Skull together, you could call me the big sister to all those idiots. But then again I guess some people are cute in their dumbness."

"I see a big sister." Courtney nodded "She must be here to steal Big Brother away."

"You're like her only worse!" Korrina gasped.

"You know I already thought you bunch were annoying for picking on my underlings but now I know you're annoying." Plumeria sighed.

"Oh that's it!" Korrina Pointed at her "You're mine!"

" **Salandit!"**

Plumeria sent out a poison lizard.

" **Passimian!"**

Korrina sent out a strange monkey like Pokemon that was juggling a large melon.

"Whoa when did you get that!" I gasped.

"Well I had to do something while you were doing Mallow's Trial." She shrugged "And it's a Fighting-Type just like I love! Now let's kick her ass!"

" **Flame Burst Salandit!"**

Passimian jumped up onto the rocks to dodge and then flipped back down and slammed into Salandit.

" **Rock Smash!"**

" **Double slap!"**

Before the monkey could strike back it was slapped across the face by Salandit's tail. Passimian quickly shook it off before picking up Salandit and shoulder tackling it into the rock face near us.

"Damn." Plumeria hissed calling her Pokemon back "Whatever, I just came to see if your were as strong as I had heard, I guess the Gym Leaders from Kalos aren't jokers, but mess with Team Skull again and I'll be as serious as I can get."

"What a punk." Korrina hissed "Come on Colty let's not waste any more time and get to Miss Olivia."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	73. Colt vs Olivia

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

After dealing with Plumeria the girls and I headed to the top of the hill where the Temple was, strangely Lillie was already there with Nebby looking at the ruins, just as we got outside it Olivia stepped out as well.

"Hello." We all waved.

"Sorry about dragging you all out here." She laughed "but there were some things that needed taking care of at the temple."

"So this is the temple for your Island's Guardian?" Courtney asked.

"Yes, Tapu Lele resides here at the Ruins of Life." Olivia explained "I'm sure she'll enjoy seeing what you have to show me Colt, so are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Great." She smiled "Three on three, let's get started! **Nosepass!"**

The familiar Rock Compass popped out and pointed towards me.

"Okay." I took out a ball **"Dartrix!"**

The owl fluttered out and brushed its hair out of his eye.

"Stop trying to look cool and get ready." I warned him.

" **BEGIN!"**

"Dartrix **Razor Leaf!"**

" **Nosepass take it than Spark!"**

The totem was sliced but then leaves but didn't give in before its nose glowed and it charged in to strike.

"Up!" I pointed and Dartrix took off **"Now Razor Leaf Again!"**

"Quickly Ground it with **Thunder Wave!"** Olivia ordered.

A shockwave of static blasted out and knocked Dartrix to the floor making him unable to fly.

" **Now Rock Slide!"**

The nearby cliff started to rumble and rocks began flying towards the stunned Dartrix.

" **Focus and break those with Razor Leaf!"** I commanded.

"Hoo." He threw a few sharp leaves to break up the boulders.

" **Spark!"**

Before we could prepare to fight back Nosepass slammed into Dartrix and zapped him with sparks of lightning.

"Hmph." I called him back since he was pretty much out of commission **"Mudbray!"**

_Olivia isn't holding back, so I've gotta take this seriously._

"HEE!" the donkey clopped out.

" **High Horsepower!"** I held my hand out to guide it.

"HMMM!"

The miniature horse clopped in, slamming into Nosepass, now immune to the static it was giving off.

"Return Nosepass." Olivia called her first Pokemon back **"Boldore!"**

" **Mudbray High Horsepower!"** I commanded.

" **Headbutt Boldore!"**

The two collided with Boldore being pushed back, some of the bright red crystals on his body cracking a bit.

"You're Mudbray is strong." Olivia noted "I'd wager it'll evolve anytime now."

"Thanks." I smiled **"But don't get complacent, Mudbray use Double Kick!"**

Mudbray charged in and bucked it's front and then back legs to drill Boldore with a powerful force that pushed it away and into the rocks, KOing it.

"Alright now we talking." Olivia smiled taking out her last Pokemon **"Lycanroc!"**

"HEHEHE!" a dog with mohawk like hair standing on two legs jumped out and tried to goad us into attacking right away.

"That's a Lycanroc?" Courtney asked.

"Lycanroc has two forms." Rotom explained "One for evolving during the day like Colt's and one for evolving at Night like that one, that's the Midnight Form."

"Hehe." The wolf snickered.

" **Bite!"** Olivia instructed.

" **Double Kick!"**

Lycanroc got hit with and attack before biting Mudbray's leg and throwing it down.

" **High Horsepower!"**

Mudbray attempted to slam into Lycanroc who jumped back near Olivia to dodge.

"Okay let's get risky!" She turned to the side and flexed her arms **"Continental Crush!"**

"HEHEHE!" Lycanroc howled as a large block of earth rose up and then slammed down to smash Mudbray.

"Return." I called her back "That was the Rock-Type Z-move wasn't it?"

"Sure was." She nodded "Maybe if you manage to beat me I'll teach you how to do it."

"Okay." I got ready to take out Araquanid when another Pokeball activated and my Lycanroc jumped out.

"I guess you wanna go at it for the Crystal that will be most important to you." I smiled "Alright girl let's do it **"Accelrock!"**

" **Counter!"**

My Lycanroc slammed into Olivia's only to be thrown back with force.

" **Bite!"**

" **Counter!"**

Again my Lycanroc was pushed back forcefully my the two legged version.

"Relax." I told her "He's flipping this back on us each time we need to take this carefully."

_I need a move so strong that Lycanroc can't block it…I haven't tried one before but I guess I gotta try it._

"HMPH!" I moved my arms down and then back up before squaring them up with my face **"Breakneck Blitz!"**

Lycanroc darted around and then charged in to attack Lycanroc who was preparing to counter only to get slammed into at high speed, sent flipping back into the stairs up to the ruins.

"Yeah!" Korrina cheered.

"That move was awesome!" Courtney smiled.

"Wonderful." Lillie clapped "Here let me heal your Pokemon."

"Good job." I rubbed Lycanroc's head.

"You guys really are the best." Olivia smiled handing me a Crystal "Here straight from Tapu Lele herself the Rock-Type Z-Crystal Rockium Z, you already know the pose, this wat than that with your arms up."

"It's not the most ladylike pose." Lillie giggled.

"I know." Olivia sighed "But its hard and sturdy just like a Rock-Type, it's not like me so I guess opposites do attract."

"Pew!" Nebby cheered.

"How come you came to the Ruins if you're not a trainer?" Olivia asked Lillie.

"Well Nebby wanted to see, I can't help but wonder if it is trying to get back home somehow?" she sighed "But I have no idea how to do that, it likes the ruins so I keep thinking that might have something to do with it."

"Well you certainly don't see a Pokemon like this every day." She looked at the creature "Regular Pokemon try to avoid the guardians, even the personable ones like Tapu Lele, unless they think they're strong enough to take one on themselves."

"You think Nebby is that strong?" Courtney asked.

"Who knows." Olivia shrugged "Journeys are through of surprises I suppose you'll have to find out yourself. Come on it's getting late, let's head back to town."

"Oh that's right Mallow was going to make us dinner." Courtney smiled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	74. Aether Paradise

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

After spending the night in Konikoni City we headed back to Heahea City to meet that man from the Aether Foundation at the Grand Resort. Curiously Hau had been invited as well so he took the trip with us.

"Wow this place is huge!" Courtney cheered.

"Hmph." I gasped as I accidentally bumped into a woman.

"Be more careful." She told me picking up a golf bag.

"Miss Kahili!" someone in a suit waved "The people are ready to play."

"Yes, yes I'm coming." She sighed.

"What a strange woman." I shrugged going over to the girls.

"Ah so you've come at last." The man said aw we all walked into the lobby "Ah I've yet to introduce myself, I am Faba. I had told you before I would show you something astounding, well that wondrous place is Aether Paradise. It is a paradise for Pokemon that floats far out in the center of the sea surrounding Alola, an artificial island made by humans for the purpose of protecting Pokemon. What I am offering you all is a tour of that fine establishment, you'll accept won't you?"

"Sounds like fun!" Courtney smiled.

"I'd like to see it." I said.

"But what about getting to the next island?" Korrina asked "We won't have a boat."

"Fear not a ride can be arranged." Faba said "We'll have you brought to Ula'ula Island with no issue. Now let us enjoy this grand voyage…in other words let's catch the Ferry."

We all headed out and started cruising out to the metal island.

"I called the professor." Courtney told us "He said to meet him at the in the Malie Garden."

"We'll make sure to do that." I noted.

* * *

**Later**

"Wow it's bigger than I thought." Korrina noted.

"It's all so shiny." Hau added.

"Look at all the Pokemon." Courtney smiled.

"This facility is created for the conservation of Pokemon." Faba explained "It has been outfitted with all of the latest technology for this purpose. Downstairs we work on developing new Pokeballs and more, all for conservation."

"Seems very…just." I noted.

"Oh you might also find that your Poke Balls won't work within the Paradise, this is to ensure the safety of the Pokemon."

"Understandable." Courtney nodded.

We followed Faba to the elevator where we were going to get lifted up to the conservation area.

"Mr. Faba." A tall, buxom woman walked over.

"I have a title for a reason you know." The man said.

"Right, Branch Manager Faba." She sighed.

"Do continue to show this children around the conservation area would you, I must speak with the President." He said going up without us."

"Well then, welcome my name is Wicke." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you." We all smiled.

We followed the woman up to an area built for the conservation of Pokemon, we saw the main entrance and the fields that housed injured and recovering Pokemon.

"You're both doing the Island Trial correct?" Wicke asked Hau and I.

"Yes." We nodded.

"I suppose it's normal for children around your age to want to see the world and adventure to find themselves." She accepted pushing the button to send us upstairs.

The conservation area was bright, full of trees and safety for Pokemon.

"Wow." Hau smiled.

"We keep Pokemon targeted by Team Skull here." She explained "We also support Pokemon that need a little more protection here, like Corsola who are overhunted by Toxapex and Mareanie."

"Hehehe…" I laughed trying not to think too much about the awkwardness of having my Mareanie on me "Nature isn't always pleasant but that's how the world has to work, without Corsola Toxapex would go hungry and Corsola can regrow their horns so it's not all bad."

"Yes Nature has balance." Wicke nodded "It can be difficult to adjust to how much humans should interact with it."

"This place seems awesome." Hau noted "Why don't you have other branches?"

"This place does seem too good to be true." Courtney admitted.

"It's hard to know everything about this place, the president has her own agenda and flies on her whims sometimes. President Lusamine should be around here, maybe you'll meet her."

We looked around for a while before Korrina and I came across a very tall woman with long white blonde hair.

"My sweet Pokemon." She smiled "I'll keep you safe, fear not I'll protect you with my love."

"Wow she's pretty." I blinked "She can protect me anytime."

"Hey!" Korrina pouted.

"Hmm." She smiled at our group "You must be the guests I've heard so much about. I am the President of this foundation but you can just call me Lusamine. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"You have a beautiful conservation Miss Lusamine." Courtney smiled.

"Just Lusamine, you don't need to call me Miss." She laughed "I'm not that old. Still I'm glad there are such nice young people out there looking out for Pokemon like I am. I will be like a mother to all poor Pokemon, showering them with my love."

"Wow." Hau said I don't know how you do all this, you don't even look that much older than us."

"She doesn't look that young!" Korrina snapped.

"She does look youthful." I said.

"Hello your girlfriend is right here!"

"Oh, what sweet boys." Lusamine giggled "To be honest I'm already in my 40s, you needn't fear me stealing your sweetheart away."

"Good." Korrina huffed.

"I like your dress." Courtney smiled.

"Thank you, you have a very cute outfit as well." She touched Courtney's sweatshirt "Still you could use some work…"

"Well if I need style tips I'll ask my friend Lillie." Courtney added "She has cute clothes too."

"Hmm…" Lusamine looked down at Courtney "yes…don't you worry just leave everything up to me. Children, they'd all be so much better off if they just listened to adults."

"Colt." Korrina whispered getting ready to say something "Wah!"

Before she got the chance the island rumbled softly.

"Is that normal?" I asked.

"Perhaps there was a large wave?" Courtney noted.

"Over there!" Korrina pointed.

I looked over a there was just a hole in the air, slowly a tentacle emerged and then another, and another and soon a small, human sized jellyfish like creature floated out.

"Did you come here, from another world?" Lusamine wondered.

"That looks like one of those wormholes that Professor Burnett was talking about Courtney noted.

"BRR~" the strange creature hummed.

"Stand back." I stepped up "Who knows what that thing wants."

"What a poor creature…" she sighed.

"BRRR!" It hissed and glowed.

" **Mareanie!"**

"KEKE!" she laughed landing down.

"Rotom what is that thing?" I asked.

"ERROR!" he buzzed.

"Great." I hissed **"Mareanie use Peck!"**

"KEKE!" the spiked creature jumped up and pointed some of her stingers forward to strike.

" **BRR!"** the jelly creature blasted out a spray of goo that knocked Mareanie back.

"KE!" she panted "…ke…"

"Return." I called her back **"Dartrix!"**

"HOO!" he hooted and immediately threw a set of Razor Leaves.

"BRREE" the creature slapped them away before grabbing my Pokemon and trying to suck the life out of him.

" **Pluck!"**

Dartrix started pecking to free himself but the creature only squeezed harder.

_What is this thing? It's so strong! I can't beat this thing._

"Korrina get the others and leave now, I don't know what this thing is gonna do next and I can't fight-."

"HOOO!"

Darted managed to throw some leaves and wriggle free before suddenly glowing and evolving into a larger bird wearing a cloak.

"Hoo." He brushed a feather back and pulled it's arms to create a strange bow, that fired an arrow into the creature shadow, stunning it.

"It's **Decidueye** it can fire it's quills like arrows" Rotom explained "And that move was **Spirit Shackle!"**

"BRREEE!" the creature hissed and started to fade in and out.

"What's happening to it?" Courtney asked.

"That's not part of the move." Hau added as it vanished.

"So it was true…I still need that Pokemon." Lusamine mumbled.

_This woman…it can't be a coincidence that a strange Pokemon showed up like that…just what is she after?_

"What was that thing?" Courtney asked.

"Hoo…" Decidueye hummed.

"It's called an Ultra Beast." Lusamine smiled "A unknown being from another dimension that appears from the Ultra Wormhole…it looked to be suffering, pained to be in this place."

"It was in pain because it attacked us and Colt attacked back." Korrina explained "It put itself in that position."

"Oh dear, I just can't bear to see it hurt, I must find and help it." Lusamine sighed.

"Colt…" Korrina whispered.

"Yeah I know…" I blinked.

"This woman is hiding something." Courtney agreed.

"Well thank you all for coming but I think it's about time you all get back to your journey." She smiled "Tata for now."

_She was so quick to see us out…Not everything is what is seems here. And Ultra Beasts…what are these things._

We headed on a Ferry to Ula'ula island, a large island with two opposite side mountains that showed from miles away.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	75. Malie City

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

The three of us ventured around Ula'ula Island for a bit before heading to Malie Garden to meet the professor, Hau came with us. We had to take the long way around in the garden but we eventually found the professor in the tea shop at the center.

"There you are." He smiled as we approached "How was your trip to the Aether Foundation."

"Enlightening." I said.

"We saw an Ultra Beast." Courtney explained "It came from a wormhole."

"Really, that sounds wild, shame I missed it." He laughed "Maybe someday we'll be able to go into one of those holes and see what's on the other side."

"That'd be interesting." Hau nodded.

"Well your next trial is at the top of Mount Hokulani." The Professor said you can catch the bus to the top at the stop on Route 10."

"You guys can go without me, I've got some stuff I want to do first." Hau said.

"Alright then, I'll be waiting to meet you at the bus stop Colt." Kukui nodded heading out.

"A top of a mountain." Courtney hummed "that should be interesting."

The three of us headed out, only to get stopped in the street by Lillie.

"Oh hello, may I ask you something?" she said.

"Sure what's up?" I asked.

"It's about Nebby, I wanted to visit the Ula'ula ruins but they are located in a deep and vast desert." She explained "I won't ask you to take me where but I was hoping to visit the Malie Library I was wondering if you al could help me find a certain book?" she asked.

"Sure, that shouldn't take too long." I smiled.

We headed in that direction only to get a little turned around and forced to ask for directions.

"HEEE!"

"WAH!" Lillie yelped as I pulled her too the side as a Mudsdale galloped by.

"What's up with you?" I asked as the creature stopped short of me.

"Oh it's just you." Hapu walked over "Nice to see you again."

"It's that shrimp from the Battle Royal dome." Korrina yelped.

"Yes…" Hapu glared "Is this another friend of yours?"

"Oh I'm Lillie." The girl smiled "Nice to meet you."

"Well it was nice to see you again, I'm sure we'll cross paths again." Hapu smiled walking off.

The rest of us headed into the library to start searching for Lillie's book. Eventually we ended up on the second floor.

"The book is likely very old, it might not be here." Lillie frowned.

"Is this what you're looking for Princess?" A girl in a patchwork dress came and placed a large dusty book on a table "Give it a read."

"Oh…of course." Lillie looked down "Yes, this is the book I was looking for, the Light of Alola."

Lillie red a few lines outload talking about a beast that devoured the sun itself only to be defeated by the Island Guardians. It talked about a flute thanking a Pokemon called Solgaleo but the rest was lost on me.

"Isn't it great." The purple haired girl smiled "All my dad's books are."

"You're father wrote this?" Korrina asked.

"So you mean to say…" Lillie paused "But isn't this book very old?"

"Well my dad owned it." The girl laughed "He didn't actually write the thing. I might not look it but my family used to be royalty. I had all my dad's books moved here so they didn't get trashed by the Pokemon at my place. I could tell you all sorts of stories about Alola if your interested."

"Just who are you?" I asked.

"My name's Acerola." She smiled "Nice to meet ya."

"I think I'll stay here for a bit." Lillie smiled "I'm sue you have trials to go do Colt."

"Oh you're a trail goer." Acerola smiled.

"Hmm." She leaned close to me "How…interesting you are, cute too."

"He's taken." Korrina grabbed my arm.

"Oh I hadn't realized." The girl snickered "Well is that relationship sealed tight or are you still fielding offers cutie?"

"We're leaving Colt." Korrina dragged me out.

"Nice to meet you." I waved.

"Oh it was very nice to meet you too." Acerola smiled.

"We'll be back later Lillie." Courtney told the girl.

"The next Trial is for Electric-Types." Lillie smiled "Good luck."

"Electric-Types." I nodded "I've got just the thing!"

"See you later." Acerola waved.

"No he won't!" Korrina snapped "That girl, who does she think she is!"

"She seems nice." I smiled.

"You sound nervous Tramp." Courtney teased "Worried you might lose big brother?"

"N-No of course not!" she snapped "Colt would never do something like that! Right?"

"No worries." I smiled "I'm very happy with you…for now."

"What do you mean for now?!" she yelled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	76. Mount Hokulani

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

We headed down Route 10 and met the Professor at the bus stop where we took a ride up to the top of Mount Hokulani. It was a bit of a ride but we were at the top in no time although the ride was quiet, Korrina was still a little cross from the incident with Acerola.

"Wow you can see really far." Courtney awed.

"Yeah there's the city." I pointed

"Over here." The Professor waved towards the road side "Mount Hokulani is the second tallest mountain in Alola, the tallest is that one over there on the horizon, Mount Lanakila. That's a sacred spot the closest you can ever get to the legendary Pokemon of Alola, the sun itself."

"It seems snowy, I bet it's brutal to climb." I noted.

"It is, but up there on the peak on Lanakila that's where we're going to establish our Pokemon League." The Professor smiled "We'll get everyone who's finished their challenges and up there on the peak we'll hold the tournament to fight the champ, still we'll need a champion before that. It's good to have traditions but it's time the rest of the world recognized our trainers too."

"That makes sense, the Island Challenge is fun but it doesn't hold as much weight as a League." I said.

"They need a champ." Korrina smiled "Maybe you'll be the first."

"We'll see." The Professor laughed "Listen when you're ready to take on the trial up here meet me at the observatory entrance and we'll get started."

The girls and I looked around the mountain for a bit before heading over to meet the professor who was talking to a nerdy looking guy.

"Hey, this is my old friend Molayne." Kukui explained "He and I go way back. Nowadays he manages the observatory up here and manages the PC boxes."

"Hi nice to meet you." He introduced himself.

"Like wise." I nodded shaking his hand "Are you the Trial Captain?"

"No I'm actually his cousin." He laughed "I'm too old to be a Trail Captain although I was Captain at one time."

"Too old?" Courtney asked.

"Mhm." He nodded "You can only be a Trail Captain till you're twenty, after that you gotta retire."

"I didn't know that." Korrina said.

"It's not a widely publicized rule." He told the girls "So thanks for coming all the way up here to visit us but out Captain is a busy young man always running calculations and working on projects, so it'll be up to me to determine if your fit for the trial."

"So you're not officially the Captain but you do the grunt work?" I sighed.

"Yeah pretty much." He sighed back "But still, how about I show you the skills of a trainer who adventured with the professor way back."

"Alright, let's do it." I smiled.

We went to the side lot where we prepared to battle, just a simple Double Battle would be out test.

" **Metang! Dugtrio!"**

Molayne sent out two Pokemon, a two-armed floating steel beast and the Allan variety of Dugtrio.

" **Okay Lurantis! Misdreavus!"**

"HEE!" the ghost smiled.

"SA!" Lurantis flashed it's blades.

"Begin!"

" **Metang use Bullet Punch on Lurantis!"**

"Flip!" I commanded and had Lurantis jump back to avoid the rapid punches that hit the earth.

" **Misdreavus use Hex!"**

"HMPH!" she sent some dark orbs out to slam into Metang

" **Now Confuse Ray!"**

"HAHA!" she giggled hypnotizing the metal Pokemon.

"Lurantis!" I called out.

"HYA!" he dashed in to get around the Metang and right in front of Dugtrio.

" **Leaf Blade!"**

"SHA!"

Lurantis brought his arms down and cut Dugtio but still ended up stuck in his hair.

" **Magnitude 6!"**

"Crap!" I hissed "Misdreavus use **Psychic to Lift him!"**

"HAA!" she sang lifting him off the ground

The two floated up as the ground rumble, I took the second to asses my surrondings and saw an oppertuniy.

"Misdreavus drop him!" I called "Lurantis **Solar Blade!"**

"LA!" Lurantis pulled back as he began to dive in, charging his arm with light "HYAAAA!"

Lurantis lashed out a massive beam that cut stone on the nearby rock face and KOed Dugtrio and Metang in one blast.

"Colt is the winner!"

"Alright." I smiled.

"Well you certainly seem more than qualified to take on the Trial." Molayne laughed.

"Colt's one of the strongest trainers I've ever seen." Professor Kukui said "Even stronger than we were."

"Stop you'll make me blush." I waved.

"Alright well since you're set up here I'm gonna head back to the Garden in Malie City, come see me when you're done I've got something special for ya." He smiled "I gotta check on Hau too."

"Well come on in." Molayne waved "It's best not to slack on these things."

"Right." I nodded following him in.

"Can we come?" Korrina asked "We're usually asked to wait outside on these trials."

"It's fine to come in, this won't be long." Molayne told the girls.

"Great!"

We walked through the observatory and entered a room full of funny looking machines. Inside was a pudgy kid with orange hair wearing a scarf.

"Sophocles." Molayne said "This is Colt, he's here for the Trial."

"Huh, okay." The boy spun around and hopped out of his desk chair.

Molayne left and soon it was just the girls and I in there with a kid who looked younger than us.

"Okay let's get started." The boy said.

"Right to the point." Courtney smiled.

"You summon the Totem Pokemon and prove your strength to it." Sophocles said "That's the basis of every trial, but I thought why not cut out the middle man and just call the Totem Pokemon from the start. So I've been doing some tinkering and whipped up a little device to do just that."

"He says it like it's a weekend project." I whispered to Korrina.

Sophocles explained how the machine worked but most of it went right over my head.

"This is actually my first time trying this out so thanks for being the test subject." He said.

"I guess this isn't a voluntary test." Korrina whispered.

"Now, Ping Totem Pokemon Engage!" the boy slammed a button "Now then the Totem Pokemon should-."

***BURR…RR…R…"**

The fans into the room's vents slowly ground to a halt and the lights dimmed to darkness.

"Colty!" "Big Brother!" "Wah!"

"Okay…the powers out, let's relax you two…err why is a third person holding me." I sighed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sophocles hummed.

"Right~"

"It's fine I think we just blew a fuse, Mo should have us back up and running in no time." The boy explained "But we need to get the door open with the pass code lock, we have to hurry I can feel the Totem Pokemon coming."

The boy punched a few buttons and the door was thrown open.

"BUZZZZRRRRAAAA!" A giant beetle was here.

"Oh he made quick time!" Sophocles yelped.

"Is that thing the Totem Pokemon?" Korrina asked.

"Yes that's it." The captain said " **Vikavolt** now go on Colt finish the Trial already."

"Alright stop rushing." I sighed **Salazzle!"**

"SAAA!" the large lizard came out and licked her lips "Hmm."

"Hey!" I yelped as she walked over and tried to snuggle with me "Come on focus."

"You know ever since she evolved she's gotten way to frisky." Korrina said.

"BUZZ!"

"Watch out!" I yelled as Vikavolt blasted out a shot of lightning.

"SAA!" Salazzle hissed.

" **Come on! Toxic!"**

A cloud of purple smoke sprayed out to poison the flying bug.

"BZZZ!" it hissed and blasted again, Salazzle using her quick speed to get around the beam.

" **Flame Burst!"**

"BAH!" she spit out a lick of fire that burned the bug.

Vikavolt was starting slow down as the poison racked its body and Salazzle began to blast more and more fire at him.

"BZZZ!"

" **Now Blast it!"** I held my arm out.

"SAABAH!"

"BRRAAZZZ!" Vikavolt hissed as it was shot once more, this time flying out a skylight and disappearing.

"SAA!" Salazzle hugged me.

"Back in your Pokeball you." I recalled her "Look I know I'm handsome but that doesn't mean you can rub all over me."

***VWOOSH!***

The light clicked back on and the air conditioner restarted as power was restored to the room.

"Are you guys alright?" Molayne came running in.

"Mo." Sophocles nodded.

"Way to go you helped Colt through his trial and your test was a success, barring the power issues that is." He laughed.

"Here." Sophocles handed me a stone "This is Electrium Z, you're reward for beating the trial. The Z-Move's pretty elaborate so watch closely."

The boy demonstrated the motions as we all looked at him.

"Jeez you saw it stop staring." He grumbled "Oh Congrats you passed the trial, there's only one left on this Island before you can battle the Kahuna in the Grand Trial."

"You did well as Captain, I was right to choose you." Molayne said "Even if you are my cousin."

"You choose your successor?" Courtney asked.

"Well normally the Kahuna chooses the Trail Captains." The man explained "But are Kahuna…has special circumstances. Here why don't you take this as a reward from me to."

He handed me a Z-Crystal, this one glimmered a metallic gray.

"That's Steelium Z." he said "I collected it on my journey but I want you to have it."

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"I insist." He smiled "You earned it. Oh since we're all done here do you mind doing me a solid and brining this to Kukui?"

He handed me a box and inside was a very colorful wrestling mask.

"He seems to have misplaced it." Molayne laughed.

"Yeah leave it to us." I laughed.

"What is it?" Courtney asked.

"Secret." I giggled.

"No fair!" she pouted.

"We should head back to Malie City." Korrina said "Not only to check in with the Professor but to make sure Lillie is okay too, after all we left her with that weird girl."

"She wasn't that weird." I laughed.

"Hmm?" she glared.

"What I mean is…Haa." I sighed lowering me head.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	77. Colt Vs Guzma

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

The girls and I got the bus and headed back to Malie City to meet back up with the Professor in the garden. Of course we were naturally delayed by Team Skull who were causing a scene in the park.

"Many these guys really get around." Korrina sighed.

"They seem to be harassing the professor." Courtney said.

"Starting a Pokemon League." The one grunt said.

"Pfft what a chump." the other added.

"Four turns." The professor said seriously.

"Huh."

"Four turns that's all it will take to beat the two of you." I told them "I'm not lying."

"Yo is this dude for real?" the one said.

"Thinking some deadbeat professor can stop us in just four moves." The other added "Yeah right."

"Okay I was wrong." Kukui said "It's just two moves."

_The Professor talked about taking a journey years ago, presumably he was strong…but is he really that strong?_

"What a nice guy you are Kukui, offering to beat up multiple Pokemon at once." A man said walking with a slouch over a bridge.

The guy looked to be around the professors age, he was decked out in Team Skull gear, had wild white hair and frankly looked too old to be acting how he was, specifically the chain around his neck.

"Who's that guy?" Korrina asked.

"Trouble." I lowered my eyes.

"Yo the Boss has graced us with his presence." Grunt A said.

"The one who beats you down and down and down." The man said staring down Kukui and scanning the crowd "That's me the big bad boss Guzma."

"So this guy leads Team Skull." I hummed.

"Greetings cowering public!" he yelled "We have a very exciting bout tonight, in the red corner it's establish loser Pokemon Professor Kukui! And in the blue corner it's the boss of Team Skull and most badass guy around Guzma!"

"Hmm…" The professor hummed.

"Here we are Kukui, just a couple of Captain Rejects." He commented "This place has too many washed up traditions, Captains, Kahunas, it's about time we cut all that crap out and made something new for ourselves, but we ain't got no need for a Pokemon League after all everyone knows the strongest trainer on the islands is."

"Speak for yourself Guzma." Kukui said "I choose not to become a Captain, it wasn't that I wasn't selected. I had other things I wanted to do. I went looking for moves to beat Hala and I found what I was looking for, moves a trainer and Pokemon can use together in the heat of battle and I've known for a long time what I wanted to make was a Pokemon League where everyone has a chance to be the strongest and go to the limit where they find that special move to beat all moves. Do you agree Colt?"

"Well battling with Lucario was always more fun when we synced up and went all out together." I nodded.

"Oh so you're one of those kids doing the island challenge." Guzma said "You sure don't look like Hala's grandkid."

"I'm Colt." I told him "I'm here on a journey, came all the way from Kalos, I kinda like this region, it's a lot of fun, so are you the strongest around here or is that just talk?"

"Oh?" Guzma tilted his head and glared at me "Now you've gotten me really pissed! Hmm, you've got a Z-Ring huh? Why even bother with the Island Challenge, what's the point, it's not like finishing it will get you recognized by other trainers."

"I want to beat it to prove I'm getting stronger." I told him "I lost in the Finals of the Kalos League Tournaments and lost to the champ in Hoenn but compared to those I'm having fun with the trials of Alola it's not about just winning but bonding with my Pokemon and my friends."

"Hmph." Guzma smirked "Alright if that's all you have to say I'm gonna destroy you now. "

"Bring it on old man." I smirked.

"Old man?" he hissed taking out a Pokeball "I'm destruction incarnate, I'm ya boy Guzma!"

" **Golisopod!"**

A large bulky bug like creature with plate armor on came out.

" **Decidueye!"**

"HMPH!" the bird landed and adjusted his cape.

" **Okay Golisopod, make a good First Impression!"**

"GOOO!" the bug instantly dashed in and sent my Pokemon flying with a strong punch.

_What the hell was that attack?!_

" **Spirit Shackle!"**

"HOO!" Decidueye pulled back his bow and let off a shot that pinched Golisopod's shadow.

" **Razor Shell!"**

The bug swiped at my bird and cut the teacher binding him.

" **X-Scissor!"**

"Fly up!"

Decidueye quickly fluttered to avoid the attack and then dove in quickly.

" **Pluck!"**

" **X-Scissor!"**

"HAA!" Decidueye fell back.

"I can't get close enough."

"Here use this." The Professor threw me a crystal "It's called **Decidium Z** It'll allow Decidueye to use it's unique Z-Move in place of Spirt Shackle!"

"Hmph!" I caught the gem and clicked it into my bracelet dropping down and jumping up with my arms out **"Go! Sinister Arrow Raid!"**

"HAAAA!" Decidueye flew up high and began to shower the battlefield with arrows that riddled Golisopod, KOing it easily.

"TSK!" Guzma hissed "You little fricken cheater, getting that crystal mid fight, what a load of crap! I'll remember you Colt, as someone I can happily beat down on."

"I won you know." I sighed as her walked by.

"Don't mess with the boss Yo!" the grunts yelled running after him.

"What a pain." I grumbled "I don't wanna have to deal with that guy again."

"Oh here we were asked to give you this." Korrina handed him the package with the mask.

"Oh sweet, say what happened to Lillie?" he asked.

"We left her at the Library when we went to do the trial, we should check on her." Courtney said.

"I'm right here." The blonde said walking up with Acerola.

"Oh, you're still here." Korrina sighed.

"Sure as heck I am." The girl smiled.

"I just saw Team Skull leaving, you and the Professor had to deal with them didn't you?" Lillie asked.

"It's cool I took them out no problem." I smiled.

"Well I've gotta head up to Mount Lanakila to check on some things." The professor explained "Keep working on your island challenge Colt, you're almost done hopefully I'll see you again at the top of the mountain."

"Colt you're not pushing yourself too hard, are you?" Lillie asked.

"He looks just fine to me." Acerola laughed "Seems like you survived Sophocles' Trial, now you can take on the next one up in Tapu Village. Now Lillie you and I are gonna do some shopping!"

"Oh yes that's right." Lillie nodded "I'm sure we'll catch up soon."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	78. Korrina Vs Acerola

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

We had to take a mountain side path to get to Tapu Village, along the way I manage to catch a Elekid and even then it evolved into an Electabuzz before we got to our next destination, a small outpost just outside the town.

"Colt!" Hau said managing to catch up with us "Hey."

"Hello." We all addressed him.

"I heard you already beat Sophocles Trail, me too." The boy said "He said I was the second test of that weird machine."

"Don't you know how to keep it down?" Gladion said coming out of a nearby trailer.

"Gah!" Hau yelped.

"Fancy meeting you here." I commented.

"Listen." Gladion walked down the stairs towards us "Team Skull is looking for a Pokemon called Cosmog, do you know anything about that?"

"No, and even if I did why would I tell you?" I said sternly.

"You do know something." He blinked.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"Cause those two are whispering frantically." He pointed at Hau and Courtney "Look Cosmog isn't a strong Pokemon but it has the power to summon ones that are terrifyingly strong, if that happened it would be a disaster for not just Alola but other regions too."

"Like a real disaster?" Hau asked "Then what're we supposed to do about it?"

"Protect it." The blonde boy said "If you do know where Cosmog is or if you find it keep it safe and away from them, look I know I haven't really been a bastion of trust with you all but I'm only telling you this once. No matter what happens you have to protect Cosmog."

"Don't worry about it." I said as he turned to leave.

"Tsk, what I want to know is how they even found about Cosmog in the first place." He said walking off.

"He's as weird as ever." Korrina sighed.

"If they really are looking for Cosmog will Lillie be okay?" Hau asked.

"Don't worry as long as we're around she'll be fine." I said.

"Next time we see her we should make sure to always have someone with her." Courtney suggested "Lillie's not a trainer so they'll look for chances to strike when she's alone."

"Well we can't do anything about it sitting here, let's go into town." I said heading out.

We passed by the soon to be entrance of the Pokemon League before asking around about the Trial Captain and being told to check someplace called the Aether House on the way I managed to a Snorunt, a small Ice-Type from Hoenn.

"This must be the place, that's the Aether Symbol." I pointed at the door.

The door slid open and we headed in, but no one was home.

"Hmm…" I looked around.

Kidnappers!" Two kids yelled in the corner.

"Oh no we're not Kidnappers." Courtney smiled at the boy and girl.

"Hmph." The boy stood in front of me "Get out, I gotta protect this place while Big Sis is away."

"Listen kid I'm just looking for the Trail Captain." I sighed "GAH!"

"GRR!" I looked down and saw a Yungoos biting my leg.

"Why you little-."

"I'm home~!" A voice I recognized called.

"You're the Trial Captain?" I asked "I should have known…"

"Hehehe." Acerola laughed "I should have figured you'd beat me back here."

"Her where's Lillie?" Courtney asked.

"I left her with that Hapu girl, they should be coming by soon." Acerola said jumping to sit on the counter "WEE! Don't look up my dress now."

"GRK!" I coughed.

"Get to the point." Korrina growled.

"Alright." She laughed again "Let's get those Trials out of the way, meet me at the Megamart near the beach, I'll be right there I need to grab some things."

The girls and I headed out towards the Trial site along the way we saw Lillie getting aggravated by a Team Skull Grunt and were quick to help her out.

"Thank you." She sighed "I was just out for a stroll after I separated from Hapu, but then Nebby started to cause a fuss and you know how it is, thank you Colt."

"Well Hau's in there if you want to rest." We told her "I'm off to take on my Trial."

We headed out of the Town and too a large abandoned store.

"Okay Cutie Pie." Acerola said catching up to us "The Trials really easy, just catch a pic of the Totem Pokemon, he'll totally come out if you snag a few pics of some other of the ghosts floating around, he's the jealous type, just-like-me, you know if you want you can take a few pictures of yourself I don't mind."

"Hmph." Korrina growled.

"We'll I'm heading in." I gulped "Don't mind me."

* * *

**Korrina's POV**

The door into the supermarket clunked closed as Colt entered, leaving Courtney and I outside.

"Alright." I looked up and glared at Acerola "What's your problem?!"

"Huh?" the girl said.

"I told you Colt is mine!" I stared her down "back off!"

"Hmph." She smirked at me "Who's gonna make me, he seems to like having the extra attention."

"Listen here you-."

"I'll happily settle this with a battle." She smiled "If you think some washed up Gym Leader can beat a Trial Captain."

"Bring-It-On." I said putting emphasis on every word.

"Korrina…" Courtney sighed.

"No this is something I need to do." I told her "So don't get in the way."

"…Fine." She nodded "One on One, I'll ref."

"Let's go, Passimian!"

"OKEE!" The Monkey jumped out and tossed a ball in his hands.

"What a rookie." Acerola laughed "You know this is a Ghost-Trial right, why use a Fighting-Type."

"Cause I'm headstrong just like a Fighting-Type." I told her "No pick your Pokemon!"

"Palossand!"

A big pile of animated sand took form and got ready to fight.

"Go!"

" **Use Fling!"** I yelled.

"HMPH!" The ape pulled back and hurled his Melon into the Sand, the ball spinning and grinding to a halt in it's body.

"Let's go!" Acerola smiled **"Bulldoze!"**

The Sand castle slammed it's arms down and rattled the ground, knocking Passimian onto his butt.

"Now Go!" I held my arm out **"Beat Up!"**

" **OKEE!"** Passimian started drilling Acerola's Pokemon with punches but found the blows weakened by the sand.

"Catch it!" Acerola said as her Pokemon grabbed mine "Now finish it!"

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"Mismagius **Shadow Ball!"**

"HEHA!" she glowed and threw a ball at the Totem Pokemon.

"KE!" the Mimikyu slapped it away with its tail before throwing one back.

"Come on!" I yelled "Again!"

"MISS!"

Mismagius threw another ball of darkness that exploded, and this time the Pokemon was gone, the way out clear.

"Well we got the photo so let's go." I said.

"Miss." She smiled.

We headed back towards the outside where I opened the doo back to sunlight.

"The battle is over, Acerola wins." Courtney said "Ha! Big Brother!"

"I…lost." Korrina mumbled.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"HMM!" Korrina suddenly ran off with tears in her eyes.

"What did you do." I looked at Acerola.

"I…oh crap that's not what I wanted to happen." She lowered her head "I was just teasing her, I wasn't really gonna try and steal you or anything. Stay here I'll go get her, I'm Sorry."

* * *

**Korrina's POV**

"WAH! SNIFF!" I tried wiping my eyes.

"Korrina?" Acerola walked up.

"What do you want?" I glared.

"I'm sorry." She said "I was just playing around, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Well you did." I mumbled "Colty…will go crawling to you now."

"No he won't, he likes you." She smiled.

"That's what you think, he said the same thing to Shauna before he dropped her like a bag of rocks." I said "Colt picks girls based on how he feels at the moment, what's to stop him from leaving me and just going after the next cute girl he sees."

"I know I've only known you guys a little while but, I can tell Colt's a special guy." She said sitting with me "I'd be lying if I didn't say I wish I could be with him but he's head over heels for you, now come on let's go back, everyone's worried about you."

"O-Okay." I got up and followed her.

We went back to the Megamart where Colt and Courtney were waiting.

"Korrina!" Colt hugged me "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, everything's alright." I smiled.

"Sorry about all that." Acerola sighed "I was just trying to have some fun with you guys, I don't get to see a ton of kids my own age around here."

"Well it's water under the bridge now." Colt smiled as Acerola pouted "W-What?"

"So did you get the picture?" she asked.

"Right, here I took it in the back room." He said showing her Rotom's picture screen.

"Wow you got him!" she smiled "He's a pain to get on film but you passed! Which means this Ghostium-Z is all yours. If you wanna use a Ghost-Type Z-move you gotta move like this and make a spooky face! Well technically the face is optional but it looks way cuter that way…wait where did you say you took this?"

"The back room." Colt said

"But there is no back room." Acerola smiled "Come on if that's you silly attempt to scare little old me you'll have to try harder, I'm not going to go running into your arms for safty from just that."

"You won't be running into his arms at all." I scolded.

"Hahaha!" the girl laughed "Come on let's head back to the House I need a break, that and I bet your friend is waiting."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	79. Team Skull

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

After completing Acerola's Trial we headed back to the Aether House only to get stalled outside by Plumeria.

"Oh it's you." We both said.

"What are you doing here?" Korrina asked her.

"I told you not go to pushing my grunts around." She glared "Don't think I haven't heard what you've been up to, and like I said last time, I won't hold back! **Golbat!"**

" **Snorunt!"**

"SNO!" the little shivering creature jumped out.

" **Air Cutter!"**

" **Ice Fang!"** I commanded Snorunt to bite as Golbat swooped in to strike only to get frozen.

" **Poison Fang."** Plumeria glared.

"HAA!" Snorunt yelped.

" **Now use Shadow Ball!"** I told her.

"HRAA!" A glowing ball appeared and slammed into the bat, knocking it into the ground.

"Useless." She hissed **"Salazzle!"**

"HSSS!" the large lizard appeared.

"Come back." I pulled Snorunt out **"Araquanid!"**

"ARA!" the large spider skirted around.

" **Flamethrower!"**

" **BubbleBeam!"**

The two attacks collided and Salazzle used that chance to jump in, just like I had hoped.

" **Spider Web!"**

Araquanid shot out a thread and wrapped the lizard up before blasting it with bubbles, easily KOing it.

"You call that going all out?" I glared.

"Wow I feel kinda embarrassed I had a tough time with her on Akala." Korrina mumbled.

"Tsk." Plumeria hissed "I guess you're no pushover but I have better things to do that pick on a bunch of kids."

"You're like 5 years older than us at best." Acerola commented.

"Hmph." Plumeria bumped passed "If you want us to return the Pokemon then you come to us in Po Town, the boss is just dying to meet you, and come alone, no friends, no allies…just you."

"Grr…" Acerola ran inside "Is everyone okay?"

I followed her in and found Lillie consoling those two kids from earlier.

"They…took my Yungoos." The girl sniffled.

"Dammit…" the captain mumbled "I knew I should have stayed here, I had a bad feeling about something today."

"The one time Team Skull did something clever and we weren't here to stop it." Courtney frowned.

"If we want to get the Pokemon back than Colt has to go to Po Town alone with no back up." Hau pointed out "That's what she said."

"Stay here." I turned around "I'll take care of it."

"You're not seriously going alone are you?" Korrina asked "Colty."

"That town was abandoned a while ago." Acerola said "It's just a haven for Team Skull thugs."

"It's too much for just you." Korrina said.

"I'm going and that's final." I told her before turning to Acerola "How do I get there."

"It's up Route 15, listen there's a guy with a kimono on the beach, talk to him he'll help you." She nodded.

"The rest of you stay here and don't do follow me." I looked at them as I left "I'll be back later."

"Be careful…please." Korrina hugged me from behind.

"Don't worry, I've got this." I smiled.

I headed out and down to the beach where I found a man in a white and black Kimono staring at the sky, he was tall, had slick black hair and seemed to be daydreaming.

"My oh my what a strange day indeed." He looked at me "Would you agree young man?"

"Yeah today's pretty weird." I said.

"Well no matter." He sighed "I suppose speaking with you has livened it up a bit."

"I was told to see you about getting a way to Po Town." I told him.

"You come seeking aid from Grimsley?" he hummed "One of the strongest trainers in Unova?"

"Yeah I could use a hand." I said.

"Than I'll flip a coin." He reached into his pocket "What will the result be my young friend."

"I don't have time for games." I glared.

"You should choose." He said flipping it "If it hits the ground before you make a choice…well than you can't win."

"Decidueye!" I let out the bird.

"HOO!" he pulled back and shot the coin with an arrow, drilling a hole through it.

"Ha…" Grimsley smiled "Yes! You are Most Fascinating, what's your name boy?"

"Colt."

"Well Colt." He reached into his pocket and let out a Sharpedo "Consider us good friends, my Sharpedo will happily take you to the other end of Route 15, you need only call if you require more assistance."

"Thanks." I said sitting on the shark "WAH!"

The shark took off, jumping over whole reefs to get me to the other side, I couldn't believe how fast this thing was, I could barely hang on.

"AAAHH!" I yelped as it threw me off into the sand on the beach.

"BAH!" I spit out sad.

"Bonjour."

"Ehh?" I looked up and saw Dexio and Sina "Oh it's you too."

"So we meet again." The boy smiled.

"Hmm?" Sina looked around "Where are your friends?"

"URG!" I stood up and shook the sand out of my shorts "Emergency, had to go on alone for a bit."

"I see, do you need help?" Dexio asked.

"As much as I would like some, I can't." I looked at them "This is something I gotta do alone."

"Oh dear it must be quiet serious." Sina frowned "Well best of luck, our lab is here should you require any assistance."

"Thanks, I'll keep it in mind." I said taking out a Pokeballs "Mudsdale!"

"NEEEE!" the horse whinnied standing before me.

"Come on let's go girl." I jumped on her back "No time to waste!"

Mudsdale took off galloping towards the town, along the way I was forced to stop and fight some Team Skull Grunts but soon I was at the wall outside the town.

"How do I get in, it's locked." I blinked.

"You there." An older guy walked up to me.

He looked half asleep, his hair was grey and his clothes kinda raggy.

"Seems to me you were trying to get into Po Town. You sure you've thought this through?" he asked "You'd better be ready if you're thinking of going in there, you better be ready to live with Team Skull, or take on Team Skull, you really think you're cut out for something like that?"

"I've got business in there with Guzma." I looked ahead "I'm not backing down."

_They stole that little girl's Pokemon…how could they, she looked so sad and alone without it._

"I guess everyone has reasons, the same way I have reasons for doing what I do." He said turning a key "You're free to go in, but if you don't make it out…well don't blame me, but I'll at least try and get your body back to your family."

"Dude I ain't gonna die in there!" I yelled.

I sighed and walked into the town, it was gated off in most sections and there was spray pain graffiti everywhere, one building stood out though, the mansion at the end of the road.

"Okay Mudsdale." I said getting back on the horse "Charge, and don't stop till we get to that mansion!"

"NEEE!" she whinnied before galloping forward.

"Faster!" I lowered my head as we approached the barricade.

"RAAAH!" Mudsdale busted through and kept charging, ignoring every grunt on the bath.

"Come on faster!" I yelled as we crashed into the second "Just break through the door!"

"MEEEE!" She crashed into the mansion and I jumped off while recalling her and looking at the upper floor

"Guzma!" I yelled glaring at the man "Get down here!"

"How about you come up here." He smirked.

"Hmph." I stated ascending the stairs towards his room and threw open the door "Let's go."

"I don't really get you kid." He said sitting in a large lounge chair "It's not everyday someone comes charging right into my base like that."

"Gimme the Pokemon now." I glared.

"Oh helping out a sad wittle girl." He laughed "How precious can't stay out of other people's business can you, you're one crazy kid I guess I'll have to fix you like I would a broken TV, smack the shit out of you till you get better. **Ariados!"**

" **Lycanroc!"**

* * *

**Korrina's POV**

" **Passimian Thrash!"**

" **Palossand Bulldoze!"**

" **Torracat Fire Fang!"**

" **Primarina Sparkling Aria!"**

"I told you." Plumeria said "I don't even have to fight you this time, **Salazzle Smog!"**

"ACK!" I coughed as the room filled with thick purple smoke and I was frozen in place.

"Come on." She grabbed Lillie's arm "You're coming with me."

"N-no." I crawled "Get back here!"

"Stop looking so desperate." She sighed "It's just sad."

"Please…clear the room and I'll go with you."

"Lillie!" Courtney yelled.

"I'm sorry." She frowned "But, I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

* * *

**Colt's POV**

" **Razor Shell!"**

"Block it Electabuzz!"

"GRR!" he growled putting his arms up as Golisopod slashed him.

"Good now **Thunder Punch!"**

I had been in this drag out slugfest between my Electabuzz and Guzma's Golispod, both slashing and punching each other.

"BRRREEEE!" Electabuzz spun his fist and charged up with energy "RAAA!"

"GOO!" the bug was sent flying back, crashing into a cabinet.

"GRRRAA!" Guzma yelled "What the hell is wrong with me!"

"You lose again, what was that you called yourself the other day, strongest in Alola?" I said looking at him pitifully.

"Tsk, give him the Pokemon." Guzma said.

"Uh Yes boss!" A grunt said letting the Pokemon go, the weasel jumping up to my shoulder.

"I'll beat you down one of these days kid." Guzma said "No matter whose help I need to do it."

Guzma walked passed me, leaving his own base.

"YA!" Yungoos dropped a crystal into my hand.

"Huh, did you steal this?" I asked "Looks like a Z-Crystal, is this Buginium Z."

I made sure there were not other stolen Pokemon in the room before I headed outside to go back to the Aether House.

"Oh it's you." I said when I saw the guy who let me in.

"They all picked up and left." He looked around "This from you? What a hassle, figures you're a trial goer, just get out of here."

"Yeah I'm going back." I said "See you around Mister."

* * *

**Later**

"Phew." I stretched walking up the steps of the Aether House "It's late, maybe Acerola will let us use one of her rooms? Yo I'm back!"

"Colt!" Korrina tackled me.

"Jeez you seem happy to see me." I laughed.

"Big Brother, it's awful!" Courtney cried hugging me.

"Hold me too!" Acerola pouted.

"WAH!" Hau joined them.

"Okay, too many people." I groaned "Can't breathe."

"KEW!" Yungoos jumped off me.

"What's with all the long faces?" I asked.

"I'm sorry." Korrina frowned "We…weren't strong enough."

"They came and took Lillie and Cosmog." Courtney sniffled.

"That Primarina women came back a few hours ago." Acerola said "We…barely stood a chance."

"They pulled me away to come get her." I hissed slamming my hand on the wall.

"We were supposed to be trainers." Hau frowned "and in the end Lillie had to protect us."

"Did I hear that right, you let them take Lillie and Cosmog."

"Gladion!" Courtney gasped.

"What happened to all that bravado and "Don't worry about it"." He said.

"Look I wasn't here." I looked away.

"And why weren't you!" he snapped grabbing my collar.

"Why you!" I hissed.

"RAH!" he pulled back socked me with a punch.

"HA!" the others yelled.

"You bastard!" I punched him back.

"RAAH!" the two of us started rolling around on the ground, punching each other in the face.

"Stop it!" Korrina grabbed my arm "What good does any of this do! Fighting with each other won't help Lillie or Cosmog!"

"Tsk, who is he to talk like he cares about her." I rubbed my face which was sore "How do you even know her."

"It's not important." He glared "We have to get them back, or Alola will be in a disaster, we're going to the Ferry Terminal and using the boat to get there."

"Where are we even going?" Courtney asked.

"The Aether Foundation." He told her.

"Let's go, there's no time to waste." Korrina said "I know it's late but we can nap on the ride there."

"I'll leave this one to you guys." Acerola said "I wish I could go help but bad things have been happening here the last 24 hours so I wanna stay and keep an eye on the kids, still I'm wishing you luck."

"It's okay we understand." I said "This is an old Aether facility why not check around and see if you find anything that might end up helping us."

"Good idea." She nodded "I'll call if I find anything useful.

"Enoug dillydallying, let's go!" Gladion snapped.

"Right." The girls and I nodded.

"Gladion." I looked at him when we got outside "Sorry about before, I don't know what your story is with Lillie or Cosmog, but I shouldn't have overreacted like that."

"It's whatever."

"Listen if we're going all out like this, I need to know you have me back." I said holding my hand out "I need to know I can trust you as my ally."

"We're working together here aren't we." He looked back "Isn't that enough for you?"

"Come on let's all be nice." Courtney smiled grabbing his hand and locking it with mine "See, friends!"

"Tsk!" Gladion pulled his hand back.

"Hahaha." I laughed rubbing Courtney's head "Come on, let's not waste time."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	80. Vs The Aether Foundation

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"So how do we start this thing up?" I asked Gladion.

"Give me a minute." He grumbled messing with the controls.

The girls were lower on the decks napping on the benches, Gladion and I were both still awake, although I hadn't slept and was pretty much running on adrenaline.

"Slow down." A man said walking up to the boat.

"Hey you're that old guy from Po Town!" I gasped.

"Officer Nanu." Gladion looked at the man.

"If only Team Skull could have kept to themselves in Po Town." The man sighed "Instead they made all this fuss. You, Colt."

"Me." I pointed.

"You're the only one named Colt." He sighed "Battle me."

"Look normally I would but we're on a tight time clock." Here." I said.

"Do it." Nanu glared "I'm this islands kahuna so battle me, sides if you can't beat me I'm sure as hell not letting you run off on some kind of suicide mission."

_This guy's the kahuna?_

"Alright Gladion get the boat ready, we'll leave as soon as I'm done here."

"Fine, don't take too here." He sighed.

"BEGIN!"

" **Sableye!"**

" **Mismagnius!"**

"HEHEHE!" my ghost cackled.

" **Shadow Ball!"**

"Pass it back." Nanu told his Pokemon.

"EYE!" Sableye grabbed the ball and hurled it back into Mismagnius.

"Come on get back up." I commanded.

"MISS!"

" **Payback!"**

"MISS!" she laughed and let off a blast that slammed into Sableye.

" **Power Gem."** Nanu said silently.

"SAAA!"

A collection of gems gathered in the air and blasted out towards Mismagnius who attempted to float around them, only to get pelted by the strikes.

_He's not holding back at all…what can I do…_

" **Shadow Ball!"**

"MISS!" She hurled a ball out.

"Throw it back."

" **Now fly in!"** I said **"And Point Blank Payback!"**

" **MISSS!"**

There was a spiritual explosion and both Pokemon were KOed as a result of the backfire.

"Hmph." Nanu called his Pokemon back and sent out his second **"Krokorok!"**

" **Araquanid!"**

"ARA!" the spider skittered about.

" **Assurance."**

" **X-scissor!"**

The two slashed each other, both doing minor damage before Araquanid darted behind the gator.

" **Bubblebeam!"**

"BAH!"

Araquanid blasted the dark gator in the back.

" **Earthquake."**

Krokorok slammed its tail down and rattled the earth.

" **Spider Web!"**

Araquanid quickly spun a place for it to stand, jumping up on the web to avoid the moving earth attack.

"Time to try something new." I crossed my arms **"Z-Move: Savage Spin-Out!"**

The ring on my wrist glowed as Araquanid dashed around and wrapped Krokorok up in webbing, yanking it forward and slashing it up for an easy KO.

"Hmph…" Nanu recalled his Pokemon **"Persian."**

An Alolan Persian appeared, it's big round head smirking at us.

" **Go X-Scissor!"** I held my arm out.

" **Power Gem."** Nanu sighed.

"ARA!" Araquanid was blasted with gemstones, instantly getting KOed.

_Damn…this thing's strong._

"You've only got one left." Nanu said "Come on choose wisely your entire rescue mission is riding on this."

"Let's go **Lycanroc!"**

"ARROOO!" I sent out the dog who growled at the cat.

"I'm counting on you girl." I smiled "So let's go **Accelerock!"**

" **Dark Pulse."**

"Dodge don't stop we're ending this with one blow!" I told my dog.

"GRR!" she jumped to the side and kept going in fast.

" **Power-Gem."**

Lycanroc dashed in, a few of the gems nicking her rough fur but that didn't stop her from going.

"ARRO!" she jumped forward and slammed into Persian.

"NYAA!" the cat crashed back into a bench by the dock.

"Ha…" Nanu sighed "You just had to make a mess."

"I win." I stared him down "You won't stop me."

"Well duh." He laughed "I already knew you'd go anyway you had the strength to charge the Team Skull compound and all, still I didn't realize you were this good. Here you'll need this."

"Hmph." I took the Z-Crystal "One more down."

"Darkinium-Z." he said "If you wanna use the Z-Move **Blackhole Eclipse** you have to move like this."

Nanu proceeded to contort his body in an awkwad way before quickly standing up straight.

"Hope you remembered it because you won't see me do it again." He sighed before leaving "With that you've finished all the Trials on Ula'ula Island, don't visit. Oh where ever it is you go, try not to destroy the place and Gladion."

"Yes?"

"If you're trying to get stronger like you say than what was the point of depending on Team Skull?"

"I…"

"Don't care." Nanu walked off "See ya."

"Whoa." Hau passed him on the way down the stair "Oi Colt."

"You're coming too?" I asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Don't say a word about this being fun." Gladion glared.

"Nah I won't." Hau said "If I had just been stronger in the first place this wouldn't have happened, I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get back to our fun adventure though."

"So you said we're going to the Aether Paradise?" I asked Gladion as we boarded the boat.

_Just hang on Lillie, we'll be there soon._

* * *

**Later**

"I'm surprised we made it this far without trouble." Courtney pointed out.

"Yes…but it's too quiet." Gladion said "Be on guard."

"You still haven't said why you think Lillie is here." Korrina said.

"Trust me she will be." Gladion told her.

"This guy…" Hau groaned.

"I knew I heard a bunch of bratty kids." Plumeria said leaning on the wall "Took you longer than I thought to get here though."

"It's her." Korrina glared.

"I can't let you keep going." She sighed.

"Colty." Korrina smiled "You take the others and go on ahead, I'm gonna settle my score with this girl."

"Right." We nodded "Be careful."

We headed out, following Gladion to the elevator to get upstairs.

"Will Korrina be alright?" Courtney asked.

"Her, yeah she's strong." I smiled "Sides she stayed back to fight you one on one in Hoenn, she can take that girl."

"You're right." She nodded.

* * *

**Korrina's POV**

"Come on we both now you can't beat me." Plumeria sighed as I recalled Passimian and her Salazzle hissed at me.

"No, that's not true." I pointed at her "I guess I really owe you one."

"Huh?"

"Acerola was right, I'm a Gym Leader, and a Fighting-Type one at that." I said staring her down "But I've done nothing but get lax in my training, frankly it's not just embarrassing to me but an insult to all my fellow Gym Leaders in Kalos, so-." I tossed a Pokeball up and caught it "Let me show you how strong a Kalos Gym Leader really is!"

"Let's go!" I threw the ball up **"Hawlucha!"**

"Lucha!" the bird landed.

"Hmph." Plumeria smirked **"Fine! Salazzle Flamethrower!"**

"Up!" I pointed.

Hawlucha flew up and avoided the flames.

"Now **Flying Press!"**

The bird flipped and slammed down on Salazzle, smashing it into the floor.

" **Now Power-Up Punch!"**

The lizard was sent flying back into a wall.

"You talked about getting serious last time we battled on Akala." I looked at the girl "Sorry to break it too you but I wasn't going serious at the Aether House."

* * *

**Colt's POV**

We had examined the lower floors but found no signs of Lillie or Cosmog, although there was information hypostasizing that Cosmog was an Ultra Beast.

"I wonder what's waiting for us." Courtney wondered as we rose up to the next floor.

"This way." Gladion pointed forward "The end of the line, the mansion."

"I had heard rumblings on uninvited guests." Faba walked up "Though I hadn't expected it to be you. Why are you here."

"It's the bean guy." Courtney pointed.

"Don't give me that crap." Gladion glared "You know why I'm here, after all you know everything that goes on in this place Branch Chief."

"Ah, trying to act all hard and tough." Faba fixed his glasses The Outside world hasn't been kind to you has it?"

"Outside?" I looked at him.

"Don't worry about it." He didn't turn to look at me.

"Big Bro." Courtney stepped up "Why don't you boys keep going on ahead, I think I'll have my cool moment here and stay back to fight this loser."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Hmph." She smiled "Come on, in battling I'm as good as great, sides, I've got tricks to try."

"Come on let's leave this to her, Gladion lead the way." I nodded.

* * *

**No POV**

"You know the boys thought we were just napping down in the hold." Courtney looked up and smirked at Faba "But we were doing some serious training. **Incineroar!"**

"RAAH!" the large cat roared entering the battle field and staring down Faba's Hypno while making a menacing pose.

"Okay." Courtney smiled putting a hand over her face and pointing "Let's go!"

"What are you a cartoon character?" he asked.

"Shut up this is totally a cool pose!" She pouted before staring him down "Still I haven't gotten this excited since I met Big Brother for the first time. I feel like I could just…Mission Start…"

"Huh?"

Courtney's face went blank as she stared the man down from across the room

"Parameters…stall or defeat Aether Branch Chief Faba so the other team can rescue Lillie." She said "Phase 1 Begin."

" **Incineroar Fire Fang."** The girl commanded

" **Hypnosis!"**

" **Jump** " she commanded **"Beginning Phase 2."**

"Hmph." The cat avoided the beam.

" **Focus Blast!"** Faba pointed.

"Block." Courtney said softly as Incineroar took the attack and landed with minimal damage **"Now Beginning Phase 3, Charge!"**

Incineroar ran in and pulled back.

" **Activate!"** She held her arm out **"Darkest Lariat!"**

Incineroar crashed into the Hypno, smashing his arm into its neck, instantly knocking the creature out.

"Victory…" Courtney mumbled **"Mission Complete, now restoring primary functions…** _ **"**_

"Huh?" the girl looked around "What happened, did we win?"

"Roar." The cat nodded.

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"Come you're telling me you don't know the password!" I complained when we reached a locked door.

"Why would I know it?!" Gladion snapped.

"GRR!" I grumbled.

"Ahem." Someone coughed.

"Oh, Miss Wicke." Hau said.

"Colt, Hau, Young Master."

"Huh…Young Master?" Hau looked confused.

"Seriously you hadn't figured that out yet." I sighed.

"It's been sometime." The woman walked towards us.

"Where is Lillie?" Gladion asked.

"I imagine she's passed this door, in the mansion with the president." The woman frowned.

"Can you unlock this?" I asked.

"The President is Miss Lusamine right?" Hau asked "Well maybe we can just talk to her and she'll listen, I mean she's nice."

"Nice." Gladion scoffed "Maybe if you're one of her favorite plaything."

"I got a bad vibe off that lady when we met." I nodded "She was clearly hiding something, or at least it felt that way to me."

***DING!***

"There we are." Wicke looked up as the door started to slid open "The doors should be unlocked now, the mansion is straight ahead, good luck."

The path ahead of us was riddled with Team Skull grunts be we blatantly ignored them to get to Guzma at the end.

"Should have known." I sighed.

""You still haven't learned your lesson." Guzma said "Come charging at me again and again you'll still lose, rebel all you want kiddies you'll be crushed before you know what hit you!"

"I beat you twice." I blinked/

"TSK!" he hissed.

"Colt you go inside." Gladion said.

"But-."

"If got things to settle with this guy anyway, you go." He glared forward.

"Right!" I nodded "Hau watch his back.

"You got it!"

I dashed by and into the mansion only to see the amount of stairs before me.

"Oh crap this is a long walk." I sighed.

* * *

**NO POV**

" **Razor Shell!"**

"AHH!"

"Null!" Gladion yelled as the Pokemon crashed down.

"HAHAHA!" Guzma laughed "Weak, just like always."

"Damn you."

"Do you think you're brave, or cool just because you run around rebelling from your mother?" he asked "I bet you feel really embarrassed that you were helping her the whole time!"

"Tsk." Gladion hissed.

"Don't you get it brat, You're weak!" Guzma asked as his Golisopod kicked Gladion's downed Pokemon.

"I…am not weak." Gladion stood up.

"Just throw out the trash Golisopod, this is just pathetic." Guzma grumbled.

"GO!" the bug went to pick Gladion up.

"RAAA!"

Before that could happen however Null tackled the bug, knocking it back.

"RAAA!"

"Null…"

"RAA!" it slammed its head down and the helmet it was wearing shattered.

"I see, you're right." Gladion pointed "We're not done fighting yet! We had people come and help us along the way, so we can't lose and leave all the work to them."

"SIL!" the Pokemon roared.

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"Ha…ha…" I panted, having run to the top floor of the mansion.

"RAH!" I pushed open the heavy doors and found Lillie and Lusamine in a bedroom.

"Ah Colt, it's been a while." Lusamine smiled at me.

"Ha!" Lillie gasped "You…came here."

"Well yeah." I looked on "Heard you were in trouble so I came to help, we haven't finished our adventure yet, we still have to find out more about Nebby, I promised I'd help right?"

"Y-Yes." She sniffled "Thank you."

"Oh so you know each other." Lusamine said "Why would a gifted trainer like Colt bother with a useless reject like you."

"I don't need your approval to do what I want Mother!" Lillie snapped.

"My what a mouth." Lusamine sighed "Besides, I have no children and certainly not runaways who would reject my love!

"You're a monster." I glared.

"Tell me Lillie, how do you plan on saving that Pokemon when you can barely do anything?" her mother asked "HUH?! All you do is steal someone else research and then rely on the help of others."

"There's nothing wrong with relying on your friends." I stood in front of her.

"Insolent punk." She stared down at me "You're not beautiful enough for my world, but since you've come this far you can watch as I summon my sweet beasts."

"You can't!" Lillie yelled "If you open that wormhole Cosmog will die!"

"You're probably right." She sighed "It'll die, cause I'll make it use it's power whether it wants to or not!"

Lusamine pushed her mirror aside to show one of those warp pads to a secret location.

"Perhaps if you had acted like a good daughter I may have listened to you." She sighed.

"Lusamine!" I charged after her but she vanished "Dammit!"

"Colt…thank you for coming." Lille said again "I know this is selfish but could you-."

"Don't worry about it." I said pushing her hat down and walking into the teleporter "Just leave everything to me."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	81. Colt Vs Lusamine

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

Lillie and I used the teleporter to enter Lusamine's secret lair, the woman was already walking forward with some cage like case in her hand.

"What is this place?" Lillie looked around.

"Strange." I said as we walked towards Lusamine.

"I had assumed you'd follow me." She scoffed. And turned around "What do you think, this is my private collection of precious babies, they're all going to be preserved for all eternity."

I looked around and saw the walls were covered with glass cases full of Pokemon frozen in ice.

"But my poor beast." Lusamine pouted "What confusion it must have had when arriving in this world, it wouldn't not be right to confine its feelings to a glass case, it will need to express its feelings of rage all across Alola…no all across the world!"

"Hmph." The others teleported in.

"Colt!" Korrina yelled.

"Brother!" Courtney smiled.

"Whoa that was weird." Hau looked at himself "Ah Lillie's here too!"

"It seems you've all come." Lusamine smiled "Even you Gladion, but that untidy outfit…"

"Are you gonna listen to me or just talk over me like always?" Gladion asked "If you open that wormhole beasts will run wild.

"HEH!" Lusamine glared "The daughter who stole my Cosmog and the son who stole my Type :Null, after all the love I showed you all you gave me was betrayal! How dare you ask for my attention now!"

"So you are siblings." Korrina looked at them "I thought so."

"Wait you're all related!" Hau yelled.

"Keep up." Courtney and I sighed.

"It doesn't matter." Lusamine hissed grabbing her little case "If I was able to open one wormhole with just the left over gas from Cosmog, imagine how many I can open when I have the real Pokemon!"

"Stop it!" Lille yelled "If you use too much power it will die!"

"I…" Lusamine slammed the case down "DON'T CARE! NOW DO IT!"

She held the case up as blue light and starry gas poured out of the container, a hole ripping open in the air above, soon that strange jellyfish from before lowered down out of it.

* * *

**Acerola's POV**

"Acerola what's wrong?"

"Why is it so dark."

"Go back inside." I told the kids.

"But-"

"NOW!" I snapped.

"Right."

"I don't know what you are." I stared down this strange Origami like figure that had cut down a portion on the forest near here "But you need to leave."

"KA!"

" **Palossand Shadow Ball!"**

The sphere flew forward only to get sliced clean in half.

"What?!"

"KARTANA!" it shot in to strike.

"Carp!" I winched and prepared for pain.

" **Iron Defense."**

"BI!"

There was a loud clang and I looked up to see a Bisharp in the way blocking, even then it looked to be struggling.

"It seems today is a far more interesting day than yesterday? Do you agree?" the man in the kimono walked up

"What is this thing?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I have no idea." Grimsley sighed.

"KAR!" the beast pulled back to swipe again.

"RAAOOO!"

There was suddenly a cloud of dust kicked up as something fell from above and crushed the sword paper.

"Whoa!" I gasped "It's Tapu-Bulu, if you're out here, these things must be bad news."

"Man…what a pain I told them not to make a big mess."

"Uncle Nanu!" I saw him "What are these things?"

"That's not important right now." He sighed "There's a bunch more of them, so two quite standing there doing nothing and help me deal with it."

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"See isn't it wonderful!" Lusamine cheered looking at her screens and the jelly wish "Yes…wonderful."

"Hey it worked." Guzma teleported it.

"You don't know when to quit." I sighed.

"I'll deal with the beast!" Gladion said "Null was born for this, Hau keep Guzma busy."

"I want her." I pointed as Lusamine.

"We'll back you up." Korrina said.

"Joint Mission Start." Courtney looked blankly.

"Insolent little brats." Lusamine hissed "Looks like I'll be silencing you permanently! **Clefable! Milotic! Bewear!"**

"Decidueye!"

"Incineroar!"

"Passimian!"

" **Moonblast!"** Lusamine immediately commanded her Clefable to strike.

" **Decidueye Spirit Shackle!"**

"HOO!" he pulled back and shot an arrow through the blast, dissipating it.

" **Revenge!"** Courtney told her cat who was grappling with the large bear.

" **Aqua Tail!"**

Milotic slammed it's tail down between our three Pokemon, sending out a rippling wave of water.

" **Fling!"** Korrina told her ape.

" **Tank it!"** Lusamine told her Clefable who absorbed the throw from the melon.

"Now Courtney!" I yelled.

"Right flip it Incineroar!" She yelled.

"RAAH!" the cat suplexed the bear onto Milotic.

"Decidueye!" I held my hand up at the bird above me as swept my hands up **"Sinister Arrow Raid!"**

"HHOOO!" a ring of feather arrows surrounded him "HAAA!"

The blitz attack shot down at the pile and decimated all three of Lusamine's Pokemon.

"GRR…YAAAAA!" Lusamine screeched "You bratty little punks!"

"Ha…ha…" she tried to calm herself down "I don't care about you, all I care about is my beasts!"

"REEE!" the jellyfish hissed.

"No, the wormhole is closing." She snapped and turned away "Guzma we're leaving."

"Hmm…" the man looked confused as to whether or not he really wanted to go into the hole "Right yeah sure."

"Stop!" Lillie yelled as the hole started to snap shot, the Jellyfish pulling Lusamine and Guzma in with it.

"Colt do something!" Korrina yelled.

"What do you want me to do about it!" I yelled back as there was a flash of light and the hole vanished.

"They're gone." Courtney fell to her knees "I'm…so tired."

"Why?" Lillie walked up to the case "Nebby?"

She opened the case but the only thing that floated out was a strange disc.

"Did it change forms?" Korrina asked.

"It's not moving." Lillie said nervously picking it up.

"Nothing will get done sitting around in here, let's go." Gladion said.

"Come on Lillie." Korrina put a hand on the girls shoulder we'll figure something out."

We took the elevator back to the bedroom, I looked out the window and saw the sun was setting once more, this rescue mission had started at daybreak and taken till nightfall, an exhausting day for us all.

"What's our next plan?" I asked "I assume we're not just gonna leave Guzma and Lusamine to do who knows what in the Ultra Beast World."

"How would we even follow them?" Gladion wondered "Perhaps if we had Alola's legendary Pokemon but we don't even know if it's real."

"It's gotta be real." Hau said "After all the Ultra Beasts were real."

"Fair point." Courtney nodded "Plus Groudon was real."

"And so was Xerneas." Korrina said "So Solgaleo or Lunala must be real."

"I…thank you everyone for coming to get me." Lillie said "I…"

"Don't mention it." Courtney smiled.

"All part of being friends." Korrina giggled.

"It's no big deal." I told her.

"We're just happy you're okay." Hau nodded.

"Haa…" Gladion sighed.

"It's late." Wicke introduced herself into the conversation "Perhaps it be best if you all got some rest and resumed in the morning."

"That plan sounds good to me." I stretched "I haven't slept in almost two days at this point."

"I'll share a bed with Colt!" Korrina cheered.

"Tramp." Courtney whispered.

"You little!"

* * *

**The Next Day.**

"Sorry I couldn't come help you guy, but it ended up being for the best." Acerola laughed over the video call "Things were crazy here, Uncle Nanu said not to be so reckless next time."

"Hehe…" I sighed "Yeah, well we'll be in touch Acerola."

"Keep me posted." She smiled "Oh and tell Hau to come back and do my trial sometime."

I hung up and headed back out to the lobby where the others were waiting.

"Ready to set out?" Courtney asked.

"Come on I'm getting sick of hanging around this place." Korrina stretched "Too much pure white, I'm getting a headache."

"Ahem."

I looked over and saw Lillie step out of the mansion, she had changed up her look, she had on a white sweatshirt and tennis skirt and her hair was pack in a ponytail, she had also ditched her hat.

"Wow, you look so pretty!" Courtney smiled.

"I got these clothes in Malie." She said "Do you really think they suit me?"

"Yeah they do." I nodded.

"You look really good." Korrina gave her some thumbs up "Super Cute."

"There's a lot to do." Lillie said "We have to save Nebby and Mother, oh and Mr. Guzma too. I'm gonna do it, I'll be brave like everyone else, this is my trial so I'll do my best in my new form, Z-Powered Lillie."

"Awesome!" Courtney clapped.

"Hahaha." Lillie couldn't help but giggle.

"Here's where you are." Gladion walked out still looking half asleep "Here it took all night but I found the flute."

"You didn't sleep?" Courtney asked.

"Huh?" he looked at her with bags under his eyes.

"Yikes!" she jumped behind me.

"That's the Moon Flute." He explained "An artifact from Alola's past, when played with the Sun Flute they sound the song to bring about the return of Alola's legendary Pokemon, or at least that's what the legends say. Seems to me Mother was even planning to add that to her collection."

"Makes sense." I nodded.

"We'll be splitting up here." Gladion said before pushing my shoulder "I'll be counting on you to help Lillie, don't screw it up this time."

"Heh, who do you think you're talking to." I scoffed pushing him back.

"Not much." He shoved me.

"Well not much just saved your bacon yesterday!" I yelled.

"You wouldn't have even gotten here if it wasn't for me!"

"Boys!" Courtney got between us.

"Do you two do anything but argue?" Korrina laughed.

"Of course we do! Shut up stop copying me! I hate you!"

"What are you going to do Gladion?" Lillie asked.

"I have to clean this place up." He said "In the end I came back to where I started, still the boat's ready to take you to Poni Island, after that it's up to you."

"Alright let's do this!" I cheered.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	82. Poni Island

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

We sailed for a while before we arrived at Poni Island, the last of Alola's Islands, it was here we'd look to the legendary Pokemon that could help up stop Lusamine. We had docked in a village built around the dock, everyone lived out of boat houses.

"This is Poni Island." Gladion explained "It's mostly wilderness so you'd be hard pressed to find many people living here."

"How are we even supposed to know where to start looking?" Korrina asked.

"Find the Kahuna." Gladion said "They'll known how to get you to the shrine."

"Thank you Gladion." Lillie smiled "But…when you left two years ago you left me all alone with Mother, and she wasn't very happy."

"Sorry.' Gladion looked out at the water "I left when you needed me the most, I just couldn't think about anything but saving Null, that was my fight, and now you have your own. "Good luck, call if you need something."

He fired up his boat and cruised off, leaving us standing on the docks.

"He leaves with such a fuss." I sighed.

"Are you ready Lillie?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah." The girl nodded "No worries I know what I have to do, and this is strange…but I'm excited."

"Any ideas on where to start looking?" Korrina asked.

"How about there." Courtney pointed at the important looking house marked chief.

We went over there and sure enough that was the leader of this little village of sea hermits.

"So why'd you come here?" the man asked.

"We're looking for the Kahuna." I told him.

"Hmm." He hummed "Perhaps you should check Hapu's place, that little girl's a native of this island she might know something."

"Hapu…you don't think?" Korrina asked.

"How many little girls named Hapu do you know." I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you!" Lillie waved goodbye as we headed out.

We headed into the wilderness towards Hapu's ranch, it didn't take us too long to get there and we found Mudsdale clopping around outside.

"It's nice to see you too." Lillie smiled petting the horse.

"Oh." The door into the house opened and Hapu stepped out "Hello again."

"It's good to see you too." Lillie smiled.

"Well don't you look ready to go all out." Hapu smiled.

"Thank you, I've discovered what I need to do." Lillie told her "So this is my Z-Powered form!"

"Well good luck with that." The short girl smiled.

"We had a question." Courtney intureppted.

"Do you know where we can find the kahuna?" I asked "It's kinda urgent."

"That's a bit of a problem." She sighed "Poni has no Kahuna."

"You don't?" Korrina gasped.

"Now what do we do." Lillie frowned.

"Now might be the time then." Hapu said "I already repelled that annoying little creature that came from the sky before. Alright let's go to the ruins."

We all packed up and headed out for the Ruins of Hope, Hapu was a little way ahead of us since we stopped to let Lillie take a small break. The temple was quiet and peaceful, we walked to the back room where Hapu was, the chamber where the Tapu lived.

"They say Tapu Fini can wash away impurities." Lillie explained as we stepped in "Maybe she can help Nebby, but the guardians go wherever they want…she might not be here. They just do what they want, maybe that's why Nebby never responds."

"Don't lose hope." I told her.

"Any luck up there?" Korrina asked Hapu who was at the alter.

"Hmm…yes." The girl bowed "I will do my best, thank you for this opportunity to show you my islands strength, I'll try not to ruin the name of Poni Island Kahuna."

"So can you help us?" I asked.

"If you wanted to know about Solgaleo you'd have to go to the alter of the Sunne and pay worship, but why?" she asked.

"My mother went to the World of the Beasts." Lillie explained "She's not a good person…but she's still my mother so I feel I should try my best to help her, I heard the Beast can go between worlds, I want to ask it for help."

"We heard about playing the flutes at the altar." I said "But we only have the Moon Flute."

"Yes, I believe it's on Exeggutor Island." Hapu said "I don't know why it's there but that's where it belongs as long as it's been passed down."

"How would we get there?" Korrina asked.

"I think I can call in an old friend to help." I smiled "But Hapu, I was curious since you just became the Kahuna was there no trials on Poni Island?"

"Well there were, but we only have one Captain and she…is unique, she doesn't have a Trial right now so technically we have no Trials to speak of."

"Oh, too bad." I shrugged.

* * *

**Later**

"Thanks a bunch Lapras." I rubbed the Pokemon's head "Just hang here for a bit we'll be right back."

"LAA!" she smiled.

"I forgot you had a Lapras." Korrina laughed as we started out trek to the plateau of the island.

"You have so many interesting Pokemon Colt." Lillie said "I didn't know you had so many."

"I have a lot stored up at home with my Mom from my old juries." I explained "I usually give them time off when I start someplace new, it lets me get a fresh look and given them a little time to train on their own."

"You're an amazing trainer." Lillie smiled.

"Big Brother is the best!" Courtney smiled with her.

"HMMM!"

"Huh?" Courtney blinked when a palm tree leaned down in her face.

"AHHH!" Lillie yelped.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Korrina snapped.

"It looks like a Exeggutor." I said "Well the island is named after them and I suppose this is an Alolan version."

"EGG…" it tried to pick Courtney up by her head.

"WAH!" she flailed "Big Brother Help me!"

"Lapras!" I called back to the water **"Ice Beam!"**

"LAA!" she sang out from the water and blasted the tall tree, knocking it over.

"Here, quit being a menace!" I said tossing out a Pokeball to catch it "Hmph."

"Another new Team Mate." Korrina sighed "Just what you needed."

We headed to the highest cliff and found a pedestal with a flute on it.

"This is it, the Sun Flute." Lillie said picking it up "Now we have both. I hope…it will really summon Solgaleo."

"Yeah, me too." I nodded.

"What are we waiting for, let's not waste a second." Korrina smiled.

"Umm." Lillie mumbled.

"What's up?" I asked.

"W-When you all finish with the Island challenge, what will you do?" she asked "Are you, going to leave and go home?"

"I'm not sure, I never know what my next plan is till I think it up." I smiled.

"Colt just decided where he wants to go rather suddenly." Korrina laughed "So even I'm not sure what adventure we'll have next."

"The future is full of uncertainty." Courtney told her "No point in planning too far ahead."

"Oh good." Lillie sighed "I've just been feeling very unsure lately, it's good to know others feel the same."

"We have to meet Hapu at Poni Canyon." I said "Let's not keep her waiting."

* * *

**Later**

"Was wondering when you'd show up."

"It's you, from Team Skull!" Lillie looked at Plumeria "What do you want with us."

"So, you're gonna try and save Guzma yeah?" she looked at me.

"Are you asking me to do it for you?" I asked.

"No I don't care what that idiot does." She said adjusting the bandana on her head "I'm done with them, I realized I'm not really as strong as I thought, I'm gonna take some time to myself for a bit, I'd appreciate it if he didn't wind up dead though, I was kinda pissed that he had me kidnapping little girls, not really my thing."

"But you did it anyway." Korrina pointed out.

"I was confident you guys would go save her." She sighed "Here."

She threw a dark pink crystal at me.

"It's Poisonium-Z." she said "You might need it to get your job here done, I've got a spare so it's no big."

"Why are you on Poni Island?" Korrina asked.

"Looking for an old friend." She shrugged "My cousin Mina, she's supposed to be around here in the Sea Folk Village but her parents said she wandered off, I'm not sure where she's at right now, she's a little scatterbrained like that, I used to keep her in line, she's a few years younger than me but we were like sisters…"

She walked passed "Look I'm not asking you to go out of your way to do me favors, but if you see her wandering around in the wilds tell her I was looking for her would ya."

"Hm." I grunted in response.

"Well…I'm sure I'll see you around."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	83. Colt Vs Hapu

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

We headed into the canyon and found Hapu waiting outside the main entrance for us, she was standing near a large dead tree.

"Did everything go well?" she asked.

"Yes Very." Lillie nodded "We found the flute with little trouble. Though everyone had to help me find it."

"There's no trouble in that." Hapu smiled "You're supposed to depend on your friends. People can't survive all alone, same goes for Pokemon. That's what Grandpa used to say."

"Well let's not hold off, let's get to the top." I said.

"Actually we have something to do first." Hapu looked up "I want to see this skill of yours, you wanted something to do on this island for your Challenge than consider this your Grand Trial!"

"Hmph, let's go." I smirked.

"This battle will be 4 on 4." She said taking out her first Pokeball "No this now, I might be young but I won't be out done by the older Kahunas."

"I wouldn't dream of it." I smiled.

" **Dugtrio!"**

Hapu sent out an Alolan Dugtrio and I made my choice.

" **Toxapex!"**

"KESHI!" the little urchin lifted some of her dome and glared.

" **BEGIN!"**

" **Iron Head!"** Hapu started right off the bat.

" **Baneful Bunker!"**

Toxapex slammed herself into her dome and letting Dugtrio strike her, the Pokemon being poisoned as a result.

"Now **Liquidation!"**

"BAH!" Toxapex blasted out a powerful strike of water that drilled Dugtrio.

" **Sandstorm!"**

The three Pokemon triggered a swirl of sand that ripped around the canyon.

" **Liquidation!"**

" **Iron Head!"**

Toxapex and Dugtrio both blasted each other as my Pokemon became tangled in Dugtrio's hair.

" **Poison Jab!"** I commanded.

"KESHI!" Toxapex started laying into Dugtrio with her tentacles, incapacitating the creater.

" **Flygon!"**

"Come back." I pulled Toxapex out **"Froslass!"**

"Hmm." The Ice-Ghost floated out and covered her mouth.

" **Flygon Earth Power!"**

" **Float around!"** I warned

The sandstorm had since subsided and Froslass was backing up to avoid the plums of magma erupting to the surface.

" **Shadow Ball!"**

"HMPH!" She hurled a ball of dark energy at the dragon who easily looped over it and blasted out a **Dragon Breath."**

" **Use Frost Breath to counter!"**

"HAA!" she let out a chilling air that dissipated the flames and allowed Froslass to move in.

" **Blizzard!"**

"HRAAA!" she howled out and froze Flygon solid to the ground.

"Hmph." I smirked at Hapu.

" **Gastrodon!"** she sent out her third of four **"Mud Bomb!"**

A ball of brown gunk shot into Froslass and slammed her into the wall.

" **Now follow up Rock Tomb!"**

Froslass was slammed with heavy boulders, forcing her out of the battle.

" **Lurantis!"**

"LAA!" The mantis snapped it's blades in eagerness.

" **Leaf Blade!"**

"HMM!" he went darting in and pulled his arm back.

" **Mud Bomb!"**

"Roll!"

Lurantis rolled to the side.

" **Body Slam!"**

Gastrodon swung its head around and knocked Lurantis off balance blocking the move and dealing damage.

"I guess we're not allowed to screw around." I told him.

"LA!" he nodded pulling his arm up and back.

"Get outta the way!" Korrina warned.

" **SOLAR BLADE!"**

"LAA!"  
Lurantis cut the light down into Gastrodon, leaving a burn mark on the canyon wall as it KOed Hapu's Pokemon.

"My, what fierce strength." She gasped.

"To be expected of a former Totem Pokemon." Courtney added.

" **Well Mudsdale."** Hapu looked at her Pokemon.

"NEE!" it clopped forwards.

"You still good after that?" I asked Lurantis.

"La." He nodded.

_There's no way he can do another Solar Blade, really wish I had saved it for Mudsdale._

" **High Horsepower!"**

Mudsdale came charging in and Lurantis prepared to slice it with **Leaf Blade.**

" **Jump!"**

Hapu's Mudsdale jumped over Lurantis just as he slashed at it and got behind.

" **Heavy Slam!"**

"LAA!" Lurantis was sent flying back into the tree as Mudsdale bucked it up.

"Return." I laughed calling him back **"Araquanid!"**

"ARA!" the spider skirted around the horse.

" **Bubblebeam!"**

Araquanid started shooting out bubbles but Mudsdale just galloped around them.

_So fast…_

" **Spider Web!"**

"Ara!" Araquanid went to get set up but before that could happen Hapu moved her body.

"Araquanid you have to go faster!" I yelled.

" **Z-Move!"** Hapu slapped the ground **"Tectonic Rage!"**

Mudsdale slammed it's hooves down and snapped the earthen walls of the Canyon open before charging into Araquanid and dragging him down only to have the spider get blasted up by a gyser.

"Ara…" he groaned.

"Return." I called him back

_So that's the Ground-Type Z-Move huh…_

"Toxapex you're the only one left, let's get serious okay."

"KESHI!" she laughed.

"Good to see you've got high spirits." I smirked **"Let's go!"**

" **Heavy Slam!"**

" **Baneful Bunker!"**

" **Jump!"**

Mudsdale avoided the poison trap.

" **Heavy Slam!"**

"Now!" I held my arm out **"Get on it's back!"**

"TOX!"

Toxapex used its tentacles to flip up onto the other Pokémon's back, and I crossed my arms over my body and twisted them to the sides.

" **Z-Move: Acid Downpour!"**

"KESHI!"

A plume of dark purple smoke billowed above us and dumbed acid rain down on the battlefield, Mudsdale taking massive damage as it tried to shake Toxapex off.

" **Now Venoshock!"**

"KESHA!"

Toxapex ripped the venom right out of Mudsdale and that was all it took the KO the horse.

"Great!" I cheered.

"Well I'll be." Hapu sighed "You sure showed me. That's the most fun I've had in a long time."

"That's what battling should be." I smiled "Fun with your friends."

"Yes." She nodded "It seems I still have much to learn about Pokemon and Battling if I'm going to be a great Kahuna…but don't think I'll let this lost rest."

"I'm ready for a challenge any time." I smirked.

"This is fun and all but we really gotta get moving." Korrina said.

"Here." Hapu said "The Ground-Type Z-Crystal Groundium -Z, you've already seen the pose but just in case all you do is cross your hands spin and slap the ground, it's actually quite simple."

"So where do we go from here, the alter right?" I asked.

"Yes." Hapu nodded "Straight through that cave, just follow the path to the top. It's not an easy hike so prepare accordingly, I wager it will be a very long trip. You will all have to carry your weight, that means you too Lillie, but if there's a problem fear not, Mudsdale and I won't be far behind you."

"Thank you, we'll do our best!" Lillie said with determination.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	84. Ultra Space

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

We started our hike up the canyon towards the Altar to the Sunne. Hapu wasn't kidding it was a rough climb, the terrain was choppy and the bridges were less than secure. We had to get pretty high up so naturally Lillie was a little nervous but she relaxed after a few bridge crossings.

"Excuse us." Korrina said as we passed a woman hiking.

The girl was tall, around our age wearing an old paint stained T-shirt and pants and carry around a sketchbook.

"Wait." She looked at me and put her hands up in a square over her eyes "Yes, what a great look, a wonderful composition, I can see the picture now."

"Uhh okay." I blinked.

"Oh right I didn't introduce myself." She said "I'm Min the Trial Captain…well sort of I haven't made a trial or anything yet I just sort of wander around and do my own thing. This canyon sure is amazing huh. Once you go through here you really understand why Ilima designed his Trial the way he did."

"Yes it is, breath taking." I confirmed.

"You're name's Mina?" Korrina asked "We met with your cousin at the foot of the mountain."

"Hmm, oh Plumey." She said "I didn't know she was in town…I should say hello soon."

"Yeah she was looking for you." I added.

"Well thanks for the message, here take this." She gave me a crystal "consider it a sign of our new friendship, it's Fairium-Z, the Fairy-Type Z crystal."

"Thanks." I smiled.

_I'm only missing two now, Ice and Dragon._

"I really gotta think up a Trial." She said walking off "Maybe drawing a picture…or picking flowers?"

"I can see how she's a little all over the place." Korrina giggled.

We kept walking up towards the alter making good time we had to make it through one last cavern.

"Wait…" I mumbled as we walked passed "Was that a Trial Gate?"

"Huh?" Korrina asked.

"Um, does anyone else feel like we're being watched?" Lillie shivered.

"RAAAH!" a large dragon dropped down from the ceiling, it was covered in shaking clanging scales that rang out as it roared.

"Get back." I stepped up **"Exeggutor!"**

"HEEE!" the giant tree smiled as I sent him out into the battle.

"What is that thing?" Korrina asked.

"Looks like a Totem Pokemon." I told her "This must have been a Trial sight some time ago and now this thing is still stomping around, Rotom what is this?"

"It's a Kommo-o a Dragon-Fighting Type Pokemon that uses it scales for battle." He said.

"Alright, then I picked right with Exeggutor." I smiled "Let's go **Dragon Hammer!"**

"EGG!" the tree slammed its head down and the Dragon grabbed it and slammed it into the wall.

"Whoa it's strong!" Korrina yelled.

"Watch for falling rocks." Courtney warned.

" **Exeggutor use Brutal Swing!"**

"RAAAH!" the dragon banged it's arms together, letting out a loud clanging that forced us to cover out ears and left Exeggutor wide open for a slam from Kommo-o's tail.

_Crap…think…Exeggutor moves too slow to really hit it, I need to slow it down and then slam it hard._

"That's it." I smirked **"Exeggutor Dragon Hammer!"**

Once again the tree swung wide only to get grabbed by the Totem Pokemon.

" **Now Sleep Powder while you're close!"**

"EGG!"

Exeggutor shook his top and let out a green dust that made Kommo-o sleepy, it wasn't enough to put it to sleep but enough to slow it for a slam. **"Now Dragon Hammer!"**

"HMMM!" he slammed the dragon into the wall and KOed it.

"Hmph." I walked up to the pedestal "I'm guess this is Dragonium-Z."

"Look." Courtney pointed "This cave painting must be how to preform the Z-Move, Devastating Drake."

"Good job." Lillie smiled "Now our Trial ends, the Altar of the Sunne should be right through here!"

We headed out and came to a large open area with a huge altar and staircase to the top. The area was divided into two large shallow pools each with a pedestal to play a flute on.

"We need to summon Solgaleo to get us into the Ultra Space." I said "We'll have to play the flutes."

"I've got it." Korrina took the Sun Flute.

"Leave it to us." Courtney smiled walking over to the other pedestal with the Moon Flute.

"HMMM!"

The two girls started to play the flutes as a duet, the song ringing our.

"It's working!" Lillie said as the water glowed and opened up a large sun dial "AHH!"

A beam shot out and Lillie's bag flew off her body and into the line of fire, absorbing the beam and glowing like a sun.

"RAAAAAAAA!" a giant lion appeared in the place of the Nebby disc, roaring at the sky.

"Nebby!" Lillie gasped.

"It worked." I smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay." Lillie smiled "Still I never thought the flutes had so much power, never did I think the flutes would make you evolve into the legendary Pokemon."

"Please Solgaleo…Nebby, please I need to save Mother." Lillie practically begged.

"ROOOAAA!" the lion roared and walked forward throwing the two of onto its back.

"Colt!"

"You two wait here!" I told the girls as Solgaleo opened up a portal to another world "I'll be back in no time!"

The trip into the wormhole was rocky but we exited in a strange black rocky nothingness.

"It's surprisingly beautiful." Lillie observed "But the air is so thick it's hard to breathe."

"Yeah." I coughed a bit "We should find your Mom and get out of here ASAP."

Nebby informed us he would have to stay at the entrance and recharge his power for our trip back home, therefore Lillie and I pressed onward alone.

"Do you think the Ultra Beasts are Pokemon?" Lillie wondered as we walked "I don't know what to call them myself."

"Well I think they're Pokemon from another dimension." I told her.

"I don't know what they are, but you best stay away from them." Guzma said.

I looked up and saw the man sitting on a rock, he looked uncomfortable, like that feeling when you get pins and needles but all over.

"Listen." He jumped down "Do yourselves a favor and turn back no, just go home."

"I take it that means you failed." I asked.

"Those things, there's a lot more than I thought there would be." He said "I tried to catch one like she wanted but it only tried possessing me, I threw it off before that happened but still, feels like it's crawling all over me. Still as the Big Bad Boss I ain't scared of nothing or nobody, but that lady…she's on a different level than the rest of us. I don't know what happened, but she's lost her mind for sure, it's like she's empty there's nothing left to save."

"No!" Lillie said "That doesn't change anything, I still have to try!"

"Go wait with the big lion." I told Guzma "When I'm done here we're all going home."

As Lillie and I progressed deeper we saw more of those strange jellyfish Pokemon floating around and then a group of them assembled and Lusamine appeared between them out of nowhere.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" she asked "My world of Ultra Beasts? The only thing existing here is my love for the Nihilego."

_Is that what these Jellyfish things are?_

"You don't see it at all." I frowned "You're world with them…no, it's their world and you're the toy."

"You…" she growled "why must you two constantly pester me?! I'm sick of your annoyances! Who gave you permission to come taint my beautiful world!"

"REEE!" the Jellyfish sang out.

"Don't you realize what your saying?" Lillie asked "What about Mr. Guzma don't you care about him at all? He trusted you!"

"Get out." She glared "I don't need you here, I don't need you at all! You want me to go back to that disgusting world, that's what you came to pester me about, even you can't be that stupid. You only ever think of yourself, you're so selfish Lillie. Why would I go back there when I can live here, with things I love."

Lusamine stood up "I don't care who you are, child or not, loyal or not, rare or not, if you're not beautiful I have no need for you in this world!"

"I'm sick of you!" Lillie snapped "Children are not just playthings for their parents! Pokemon are not things for a trainer to possess like objects! I am alive, I am me, I, Cosomg, Colt and everyone are not just things for you to collect and discard when you get bored with us! You are a terrible Mother!"

"Haa." Lusamine sighed "Me, Terrible? How am I any different than your friend over there, what do you think he does when he doesn't need a Pokemon, he simply removes it from the party at his whim."

"That's different, my Pokemon know that being in my party doesn't mean I don't love them as much." I countered.

"Enough useless talk!" Lusamine yelled "You're ugly, defying me makes you ugly! You dare to intrude upon this would meant only for me and Nihilego. With its power I will show you how foolish you were to come here!"

"Lille get back." I pushed her behind me.

"HA!" Lusamine threw up a strange Pokeball and one of the Nihilego popped out and landed right on her.

There was a flash of blinding light before it faded.

"What the hell."

"HAA!" Lusamine laughed.

She had changed, fused with the Pokemon to become some strange in between of Pokemon and Person, her hair had turned black and she was inside the Jelly potion, the tentacles slapping around.

" **Clefable!"**

"Fine let's go!" I snapped **"Salazzle!"**

"SSS!" the lizard smirked as she came out.

"No games." I told her seriously.

"Hiss." She nodded.

" **Toxic!"**

"HAAA!" Salazzle spit out a cloud of poison dust.

" **Moonblast!"**

"Get around it!" I told her.

Salazzle dashed sharply around the beam and got behind Clefable.

"Now **Venoshock!"**

"BLA!" she blasted Clefable with a stronger poison that stung it sharply.

" **Metronome: Psychic!"**

" **Flamethrower!"**

"HAA!" Salazzle spit out strong flames that burned away at Clefable.

" **Now one last Venoshock!"**

" **BLAA!"**

Salazzle blasted Clefable and easily KOed it.

" **Lilligant Petal Dance!"**

" **Flamethrower!"**

The two attacks clashed in a brilliant shimmer of flaming flowers, Salazzle taking the chance to slither in and get close.

" **Dragon Claw!"**

" **Petal Dance!"**

Salazzle was sent crashing back and I pulled her out of the battle.

_Her Pokemon are really strong here._

"Exeggutor!"

"HEEE!" the tree smiled.

" **Teeter Dance!"**

" **Dragon Hammer!"**

Exeggutor slammed it before its dance could start and pulled back for a quick follow up.

" **Brutal Swing!"**

Exeggutor craned to the side and crushed Lilligant on the wall.

" **Mismagius!"**

" **Brutal Swing!"**

" **Mystic Fire!"**

Bright flames gathered around Exeggutor who was slow due to the wide range of his attacks and was KOed by the magical fire.

" **Mismagius."** I sent out my own ghost **"Shadow Ball!"**

" **Shadow Ball!"** Lusamine laughed.

The two orbs slammed and warped into each other canceling out.

"Okay!" I leaned back and lurched forward sticking my tongue out **"Now I'm excited! Z-Move: Never-ending Nightmare!"**

"HEEHEH!" Mismagius laughed as a plethora of shadowy hands erupted and slammed into the other ghost easily KOing it.

" **Milotic, Aqua Tail!"  
** "Return!" I pulled my Pokemon back **"Decidueye!"**

"HOO!" the bird called out as it flew above us and aimed straight.

" **Spirit Shackle!"**

Decidueye shot but Milotic slapped the arrow away.

"Now **Leaf Blade!"**

Decidueye pulled out a different arrow and aimed to critical hit..

" **Aqua Tail!"**

" **FIRE!"**

Decidueye shot off an arrow that pieced Milotic's tail and KOed it.

"GRR!" Lusamine roared in annoyance "Bewear!"

"Hoo." Decidueye got ready to take an arrow out.

" **Brutal Swing!"**

The bear charged in so fast I was stunned, it slammed my bird down before it ever had a chance to strike it with an arrow.

"Decidueye!" I yelled.

"Hoo…" he was struggling to get back up.

"Yes." Lusamine smiled "Do you feel the despair?"

"It's okay Decidueye." I said bringing him back "Don't hurt yourself, rely on me okay."

I reached into my Pokeball belt "Sorry to have to bring you out this soon, but this fight's worth it."

"ARROOOO!

" **LUCARIO!"** I yelled throwing my hand up "All out from the start!"

"HEH!" he smirked and Mega Evolved.

"You think some overgrown mutt can stop me!" Lusamine snapped **"HAMMER ARM!"**

Bewear charged in and crashed into Lucario.

"Flip it!"

"HMPH!" Lucario slammed the bear down.

"Now go to town! **Close Combat!"**

"ARRROO!" he howled and let off a flurry of punches to beat the bear into the ground.

" **Finish it just like we always do!"**

"HMPH!" he pulled back.

" **POWER-UP PUNCH!"**

"ARRA!" Lucario slammed its fist down, leaving a huge crater.

"HEHE!" I smiled "It's been a long time since we had such a beat down."

"AARRRRAAAUUU!" Lusamine screeched "DIE!"

One of the tentacles shot out towards us but was pinned to the floor by an arrow.

"Decidueye!" I gasped.

"Hoo…

"Heh" Lucario snarled at him.

"RAA!" Lusamine sent another at Lillie.

"NEBBY!" I yelled.

"RAAH!" the lion jumped up and blasted a beam of light from across the Ultra Space that pierce right into Lusamine's heart.

"AHHH!" she yelled.

The Fusion between her and the Ultra Beast shattered and the woman dropped to the floor.

"Mother!" Lillie ran over.

"Urgh…" the woman groaned "Lillie…"

"I…"

"Hmm…" the woman closed her eyes "When did you…become such a strong young woman…"

"Mother."

"WAH!" I gasped as the room started to violently shake.

"What now?" Guzma complained.

"LEEE!"

Dozens of the Nihilego appeared.

"There's so many." Lillie said "And they look angry!"

"AROO!" Lucario looked ready to brawl.

"Relax, we can't take on all these." I warned.

"RAAA!" Solgaleo kicked ups all up to his back and ripped open a portal home.

"Let's go!" I yelled.

We were instantly warped back to the altar where Korrina, Courtney and Hapu were waiting.

"You're back!" Korrina tackled me as soon as I got off the lion.

"Big Brother!" Courtney joined her.

"HAA!" Korrina smiled "I didn't know you were here Lucario."

"GRUFF." He smirked.

"Hoo." Decidueye huffed.

"Yes you both did great." I smiled "Don't argue."

"It's a relief to see you're all unharmed." Hapu smiled.

"Unharmed is good for most, but not all." I looked at Lusamine.

"Yes…" Hapu frowned "You there brutish thug carry this lady would you."

"What did you call me?!" Guzma yelled.

"She is weak but not injured." Hapu said "I'd wager rest will do her a lot of good. We will await you at the bottom of the mountain."

Hapu and Guzma left with Lusamine and I remained at the top with the girls.

"Solgaleo…" Lillie looked at the lion "All I ever wanted was to get you home, but instead you had to help me over and over. Thank you so much!"

"LAAA!" The lion roared.

"Yes…I thought so." Lillie smiled "You want to keep traveling don't you, with us I mean."

The lion nodded.

"We've made a lot of friends on our journey haven't we." She smiled "Colt and Hau, Korrina and Courtney, Acerola and Hapu and so many more, and I'm sure you want to see more of Alola. People and Pokemon can go so many places together and enrich your life."

"LEEOOO!"

"But…you can't do that with me." Lillie frowned "I'm not a trainer, I can't take you on the adventures you want. I can't…but Colt can."

"Lillie…"

"Please, would you give Nebby a new home?" she asked "I know this is what Nebby wants, please."

"Well I'm not one to say no." I sighed "Especially not to that face, are you sure you're okay with this?"

"LEOO!" the lion roared.

"Heh." I held out a ball "Than let's do this, come on, let's go Nebby."

"LEOOO!" the lion roared and happily jumped in.

"Alright." I smirked "We're almost done."

"Just one thing left." Korrina smiled.

"Let's not waste any time then." Courtney smiled.

"Our last stop on the Island Challenge." I joined them "The Pokemon League!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	85. Colt Vs Hala (Elite 4)

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

Lillie broke off from us to go home with Lusamine while the girls and I went to Mount Lanakila so I could see the new Pokemon League. This wasn't like any of the other Pokemon Leagues that I had taken on before, they had no champion, there was no tournament, it as a gantlet of four of Alola's strongest trainers, the first person to beat them all would be the first ever Alolan Champion, and the first one taking on this Mega Trial was me, no swapping between battles, just pure fighting for a whole day.

"Thanks for helping me swap my Pokemon out Mom." I said on the video phone.

"you know I'm always happy to send what you need." She smiled "I'm glad you're having fun in Alola, it's a nice place, they're gonna be showing you're attempt on TV, so make sure to look nice, now who do you want me to send you."

_I've already got Solgaleo, Decidueye and Lucario here…who else should I bring?_

"Can you send Delphox." I asked "I think she'll be a big help."

"Of course." Mom smiled sending me my first Pokemon.

"Swampert too." I nodded "He's good for big battles and he'll be strong against the Kahunas."

"Right." She teleported the next "Who's up last."

_Having a dragon would be good, maybe Garchomp or Latios, but maybe I want something big like Aggron or Ursaring._

"Wait!" Mom yelled "Don't touch that!"

The PC whirred and a Pokeball was transported to me.

"Sorry about that dear, you can send that one back I'll discipline it."

_That's the pokeball for…yeah._

"You know what Mom." I picked up the Pokeball "This one's perfect, wish me luck."

I gathered my things and got ready to enter

"We'll be waiting for you out here." Korrina said "Here, a good luck kiss! MWWA!

"Here, a good luck hug." Courtney said holding me.

"Are you ready to being?" the attendant asked me.

"Open it." I smiled "I'm not holding back!"

I entered the area and there was a ring surrounded by four different doors, each leading to a different member of the gauntlet.

"Glad you could make it." Professor Kukui waved from the center of the circle "Our first try to find a new champ, we've got four amazing trainers for you to beat, now that you've entered you can't leave unless you win or lose. You can challenge them in any order, but you have to beat all four."

"Alright." I said looking at the first door with the fist above it "My last Trial starts here."

The room was an orange yellow arena, the only other person besides be in the room was Kahuna Hala.

"So you're first." I smiled "You're gonna fight for real this time right?"

"Of course." He smiled "This Pokemon League, this Elite 4, I gotta take it seriously."

"Then let's get going." I said holding out a Pokeball.

"This battle will be 6 on 6!"

" **Hariyama!"**

The large sumo Pokemon landed on the field with a stomp and I got ready.

_I've got a couple Pokemon that are weak to Fighting-Types, but I've got some strong against it too._

"Delphox!"

"FOX!" the witch landed and twirled her wand.

"I hope you won't think it's poor form that I brought in some of my older Pokemon for this." I said.

"Of course not." Hala smirked "If I'm expected to go all out I would hope you'd do the same!"

"BEGIN!"

" **Arm thrust!"**

" **Keep it back with Mystic Fire!"**

Delphox twirled her wand and blasted out flames that Hariyama slapped away with its big hands.

" **Knock Off!"**

Delphox was slammed with a powerful slap and sent careening across the room, she used her powers to fix herself and slid to a stop.

" **Psychic!"**

"HMPH!" she smiled flipping the large Pokemon and dropping it down.

" **Now Mystic Fire!"**

There was a swirl of flames that surrounded Hariyama and KOed it.

" **Passimian!"**

"Okay Delphox." I smiled **"Let's go Psychic!"**

" **Fling!"**

The monkey pulled back and hurled its melon towards Delphox.

" **Reflect!"**

"HMPH!" she waved her and in a circle and a disk appeared and absorbed the blow.

" **Now Flamethrower!"**

" **Giga Impact!"**

"AAAHA!" the ape burst through the flames looking to tackle Delphox.

" **Stronger!"**

"PHOX!" she blasted him with even more flames, burning the monkey out of the battle.

_Good we kept it back…but Delphox is getting exhausted._

" **Poliwrath!"**

"HMPH!" the large Water-Fighting Type entered the battle and was already looking to take down Delphox.

" **Waterfall!"**

" **Psychic!"**

Delphox blasted him back and avoided a water covered punch.

" **Payback!"** Poliwrath spun and back handed her forcefully, slamming the fox down.

"Return." I pulled her back.

_Good effort you got us off to a strong start._

" **Decidueye!"**

"HOO!" the owl came out already aiming.

" **Leaf Blade!"**

Decidueye shot off a dozen arrows trying to make an impact but Poliwrath kept slapping them away.

" **Acrobatics!"**

The bird flew in and kicked off of Poliwrath, forcing it back and leaving it open for a **Leaf Blade** arrow.

Hala called the frog back and sent out his fourth Pokemon.

" **Primeape!"**

"RAA!" the powerful Pokemon was already charging in.

" **Punishment!"**

"Up higher!" I warned my owl **"Then Sprit Shackle!"**

Decidueye easily avoided the punched from Primeape and pinned its shadow down before landing behind.

" **Leaf Blade!"**

Decidueye let off an arrow that sliced through the air and took Primeape out of the battle with one shot.

"Hoo." He fixed his hood, pleased with his shot.

"Heh." Hala smirked **"Bewear!"**

"Hmm…" the large bear sighed as it entered the battle.

" **Leaf Blade!"**

"HOO!"

Decidueye pulled back and let off a folly that seemed to have no effect on Bewear as it just charged forward.

" **Brutal Swing!"**

" **Acrobatics!"**

Decidueye flipped around the slam and fluttered back for a new shot.

" **Leaf Blade!"**

Decidueye fired off another arrow that bounced off Bewear.

_It can't be that sturdy, come on!_

" **Leaf Blade!"**

Bewear pulled back to slam the same time that Decidueye locked on, the arrow ripped through the air and KOed the bear in just seconds.

_Just one to go…_

" **Crabominable!"**

A large furry crab roared out as it entered the battlefield, I had never seen one before but I knew in seconds what type it was.

" **Ice Hammer!"**

The large claw arm slammed into Decidueye, KOing the bird in just one blow.

_Holy crap! I've gotta smash this thing Quick!_

"Let's see what you can do in a fight!" I said throwing a ball up **"Nebby!"**

"RAAAOOO!" the Lion roared out as it entered its first battle with me.

"Show them what we've got!" I said **"Zen Headbutt!"**

" **Close Combat!"**

The two slammed into each other and the air rippled with the force of the blows.

Solgaleo jumped back and roared loudly as it gathered energy on its head.

" **Crush it!" I held my arm out "Sunsteel Strike!"**

" **ICE HAMMER!"**

The lion and crab collided and the arm glowed with snowy icy dust and Crabominable flew back in defeat.

"LEEEOOO!" the lion roared.

"One down." I smiled.

* * *

**Korrina's POV**

"YAHA!" we cheered.

"He beat Hala!" Courtney smiled

"Three more to go." Professor Burnet added.

"Three of the strongest trainers in Alola no less." Gladion said "will he be able to do it?"

"We gotta believe in Colt!" I cheered "Go Colt!"

We had invited a bunch of our Alolan friends to come watch Colt from the Pokemon league, and lots of people came, most of the Captains, Gladion, Hau and Lillie and even Plumeria dragged herself here, curiously one person was missing.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Normally I do the Pokemon League as a tournament, but for Alola I wanted to do it as an E4 challenge instead.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	86. Colt Vs Olivia (Elite 4)

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

I headed for the second door in the circle. I noticed that a light had stretched from Hala's door to the center ring, one of the four lock releasing. Next I headed to the brown door and opened it to find another familiar face.

"So you're up next?" I smiled.

"Don't worry." Olivia smiled "I already know what you can do, let's see how much stronger you've gotten."

" **Go Minior!"** Oliva called sending out a flying rock.

" **Decidueye!"**

"BEGIN!"

" **Leaf Blade!"** I called out right away.

The ball of rock floated around the arrow before scattering rocks around itself.

_What's it planning…_

"Now **Acrobatics!"**

The rock did a spiral and came flying it.

" **You use Acrobatics too!"** I warned.

Decidueye flew up and the two Pokemon raced around the room, both looking to hit the other.

" **Now Lead Blade!"**

Decidueye spun in midair and shot an arrow off behind him, shattering the shell of Minior.

"Tsk." Olivia hissed.

The core was exposed and Minior was a black ball inside.

" **Stone Edge!"**

The rocks from before shot at Decidueye who did a loop to avoid them, the stone shattering together as he fired off a arrow to KO the small meteor.

" **Return**." Olivia smiled recalling her Pokemon "I had a feeling that bird of yours was gonna make an appearance and be an issue for my team… **Relicanth!"**

A large bulky fish spawned in and Decidueye was already aiming.

" **Hydro Pump!"**

The fish blasted out a torrent of water to knock the arrow off the path and that used that to swim in and strike.

" **Crunch!"**

" **Acrobatics!"** Decidueye jumped and fluttered over the attack before pulling back and shooting a **Leaf Blade** arrow into its back KOing it due to an exploitable double weakness.

" **Carbink!"**

" **Spirit Shackle!"**

" **Power Gem!"**

The gemstones shattered Decidueye's arrow and pelted the bird.

"That little think is stronger than it looks." I commented "Come back Decidueye this isn't a fight for you."

"Hoo." The flew back towards me.

" **Lucario!"**

"ARRO!" the Pokemon howled excited to get in on a fight.

" **Power-Up Punch!"**

Lucario ran in and threw a punch but Carbink floated up before the impact, the punch smashing the ring.

"GRR!" Lucario looked back with a growl.

"HOO." Decidueye laughed at him.

" **Extreme speed!"**

Lucario dashed in at a blinding speed and went to slam Carbink

" **Moonblast!"**

" **Bullet punch!"**

Lucario threw a set of rapid punches that slammed Carbink into the ring.

" **Power-Up Punch!"**

Lucario slammed his fist down and dented the ring again, but Carbink was KOed for sure.

"Heh." He smirked.

"Hoo…" Decidueye glared.

"You two are such a pain." I sighed.

" **Let's go Golem!"**

An Alolan Golem entered the battlefield and lowered it's back.

" **Rock Blast!"**

" **Bullet Punch!"**

Rocks started to get hurled at Lucario how punched through each of them as they arrived, slipping under the blast he got in and prepared to punch.

" **EXPLOSION!"**

"Lucario!" I yelled **"Get out of there!"**

There was a rumbling blast that shook the whole room and filled it was smoke that slowly cleared, Golem was KOed in the middle but Lucario was still standing.

"Impossible." Oliva gasped "It…missed."

"Golem would explode but you would never have it do it in a way that would bring harm to me or yourself." I said "So I had Lucario use **Extreme Speed** to get close to the edge of the ring on your side, meaning he was as far from the blast as possible, mitigating almost all the damage."

"Haha!" Olivia laughed "Brilliant! You're something else Colt. **Let's go Probopass!"**

"Lucario you know what to do." I nodded.

Lucario dashed in and pulled his arm back for a **Power-Up Punch!**

" **Earth Power!"**

The ground under Lucario swelled and blasted him up as Probopass realigned itself for a follow up.

"Lucario!" I yelled "Hurry up!"

" **Power Gem!"**

"GRRUGG!" Lucario was pelted with rocks before he landed with a thud.

"Good effort." I called him back "Rest up before the next fight.

"Hoo?" Decidueye looked ready to go back it.

"Sure, you're up." I told him.

"HOO!" He flew right towards Probopass who was spinning rapidly.

" **Thunder Wave!"**

" **Lead Blade!"**

The owl blasted him with a shot only to get stunned from the Thunder Wave.

" **Probopass use Earth Power!"**

" **Spirit Shackle!"**

The two attacks went off together, Decidueye was blasted up but not before he was able to shoot an arrow into Probopass' shadow and KO it.

"Hoo…" he landed but was stiff.

"Come on you better come back." I called him off "You'll be no use if you can even pull your bow."

I put Decidueye back into his Pokeball.

" **Lycanroc!"**

"HEHAHAHA!" The wolf landed and cackled at me.

"You finish this **Swampert!"**

"SWAAA!" the big blue meanie landed and got ready to fight.

" **Go Lycanroc, Crunch!"**

" **Stone Edge!"**

Swampert slammed his hands down and splintered the ground, blocking Lycanroc off from us.

" **Rock Climb!"**

The wolf leapt over the stones and came charging in.

" **Hammer Arm!"**

" **Counter!"**

Swampert slammed his arm down only to have Lycanroc flip over the attack and slam his arm down on him, knocking him back roughly.

" **Follow up with a Stone Edge of your own!"**

" **Earthquake!"**

Swampert slammed his arms down and the ground rumbled forcefully, slowly Lycanroc from attacking.

"Now finish this!" I said **"Aqua Tail!"**

Swampert flipped and slammed his tail down, KOing the dog.

"Guess I'm done." Olivia sighed "Too bad."

"Hmph." I said "Let's battle again soon, it's a lot of fun to go all out with you guys."

I headed back to the center room and saw another beam of light unlock the second gate to the Champions Room.

"Halfway there." I said healing my team up "If these are the Kahunas than I still have Nanu and Hapu…but there's no way Hapu is doing this since she was gonna watch with Korrina and the others…so who's in the fourth Room?"

_I'll worry about that later, for now I should get rid of Nanu, Lucario will be useful here since he uses dark types._

I opened the door to the third room, it was darker than I'd have expected and the ring was a damp purple color.

"Huh?" I looked across.

"Well hey their handsome, did you come to play with little ole me." Acerola smirked.

"So it's you not Nanu?" I asked.

"Of course it is." She hummed and swayed her hips "Uncle Nanu said he does the job of Kahuna because the Tapu selected him and it's tradition, but there was no way he was gonna be in some dumb trial test he has no interest in, so I came instead to add a royal touch."

"Well I'm not gonna lie I've wanted to fight you for a while." I said getting ready.

"Oh I've wanted to fight you for a long time." She smirked "I hope Korrina's not jealous that we're gonna spend all this time together."

"Tsk." I smirked "Let's just get started.

_I've used everyone else…so I'll lead with you this time, I bet you're excited in there._

"You sent yourself here so you better carry your weight!" I said grabbing the ball.

* * *

**Korrina's POV**

"Acerola I swear if you make a move at my Colty I'll kill you."

"How dare he beat Miss Olivia like that!" Mallow whined.

"Move we can't see the TV." Kiawe complained.

"Come on you two out of the way." Lana pushed up aside.

"You sent yourself here so you better carry your weight!" Colt said taking out a ball.

"Who is it?" Courtney wondered "From this point on we'll know Colt's whole team for this challenge."

"I bet it's something strong like Aggron or Garchomp." I noted.

"Well if he's against the Ghost Types Acerola uses he might use his Mismagius." Gladion added.

"Or even his Bisharp." I said "That's a dark type and strong too."

"Here we go!" Colt threw the ball and it popped open

"BLEH!" the green lizard landed.

"IT'S KECLEON!" Courtney and I yelled.

"Why would he use Kecleon it's a total scatterbrain!" I yelled.

"I don't even think it's strong in battle." Courtney sighed.

"There must be a reason he chose it." Hapu commented.

"Well the only reason I can think of is that they have a really strong bond." I noted "I mean aside from Lucario I can't think of a Pokemon that Colt's closer with than Kecleon."

"BLEH!" The lizard walked over and shot it's tongue at the camera that was streaming the event.

"Get back over here and stop screwing around!" Colt snapped.

"BLEH!" the lizard jumped back.

"Haa…" he sighed before smirking "Alright, you ready."

"BLEH!"

"Than let's go Kecleon!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I wanted Colt to have a mixed team of six for this League so since he's done three gens now I figured two Pokemon from each of his journeys would be fun.**

**So from Kalos we have Delphox and Lucario**

**From Hoenn we have Swampert and Kecleon**

**And from Alola we had Decidueye and Solgaleo (Nebby)**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	87. Colt Vs Acerola (Elite 4)

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

" **Play Rough!"** Acerola commanded her Mimikyu.

" **Substitute!"**

Kecleon dodged by leaving a dummy and Mimikyu slammed its tail down where he had been.

" **Shadow Claw!"**

"Block it!" Acerola instructed.

The copycat Pokemon flipped and used it's tail to block the attack.

" **Psybeam!"**

"BLEH!"

Kecleon blasted the imposter back and followed him back in to attack.

" **Shadow Claw!"**

Kecleon slashed the Mimikyu and the Pokemon's head snapped to the side..

"Mimikyu's Ability is **Disguise** once per battle it'll survive a big blow." Acerola smirked **"Now Thunderbolt!"**

Mimikyu shocked Kecleon.

"Now!"

The Substitute popped and Kecleon jumped out from behind.

" **Shadow Claw!"**

Kecleon slashed through him and KOed the Mimikyu.

"Hmph." Acerola pouted "What a clever trick, things like that are supposed to be for Ghost Pokemon not silly lizards."

"Sorry." I smirked "But Kecleon really likes to play games and tricks."

" **Sableye!"**

The Gem Eyed Pokemon landed and came sprinting at Kecleon.

" **Zen Headbutt!"**

Sableye slammed into my lizard and knocked him back.

" **Shadow Claw!"**

Kecleon landed a strike before Sableye started slashing back, the two of them clawing at each other until they both got tuckered out.

"Bleh." Kecleon sighed sitting down.

"Hmm… Sableye did the same.

"You both can't just quit!" Acerola and I yelled.

"Bleh." Kecleon whacked me with his tongue.

"You're so useless sometimes!" I yelled "Return!"

"Haa, you've got a fun little guy there." Acerola giggled taking her Pokemon out of the battle "Still, I'm not giving up yet **Drifblim!**

" **Decidueye!"** I sent out the owl.

"Hoo." He started flying around the blimp.

"Go!" Acerola yelled **"Ominous Wind!"**

" **Spirit Shackle!"**

Decidueye let out a shot that split the wind and rippled the air before popping into Drifblim.

" **Baton Pass!"**

Acerola swapped out her blimp and sent out a new Pokemon.

" **Dhelmise!"**

An anchor covered in seaweed entered the field.

" **Anchor Shot!"**

Dhelmise threw its anchor at Decidueye.

" **Acrobatics!"**

The bird looped around the steel chain that embedded in the wall. He landed on it and pulled back right in Dhelmise face.

" **Spirit Shackle!"**

With one single arrow Decidueye KOed Dhelmise like it was nothing.

"Wide sweeping attacks like that leave you open." I remarked to Acerola.

"Noted." She smirked "Get back in there Drifblim **Use Ominous Wind!"**

"You know that won't work!" I said having Decidueye ready an arrow.

The projectile soared into the air and cut into the blimp.

"Hmph." Acerola smirked **"Aftermath!"**

Drifblim popped like a balloon and damaged the surrounding area as well as taking Decidueye down with it.

"Nice job." I called him back.

"Okay Froslass!" She sent out a Pokemon.

" **Delphox!"**

"Hmph." She smirked at the ice spirit.

" **Mystic Fire!"**

Flames surrounded the Froslass and built into an inferno.

" **Blizzard!"**

Acerola's Pokemon cooled the flames and floated out, pulling its arm back to attack.

" **Shadow Ball!"**

" **Delphox counter with your own Shadow Ball!"**

The two sphere launched out and slammed into each other, generating a hole of darkness that sucked the two forward.

" **Now Flamethrower!"**

" **Ice Shards!"**

The two attacks melted away and I pulled my arms up.

"You've been practicing right?" I asked.

"Fox."

"Well then." I smirked moving my arms up and pointed out **"Z-Move: Inferno Overdrive!"**

"Hmph!" Delphox raised her wand and spun in rapidly, generating a large fireball "FOX!"

The flame orb flew forward and engulfed the ring, incinerating Froslass and incapacitating it.

" **Palossand!"**

"If I'm counting right you've only got one Pokemon left." I noted.

"I guess I do, but that's more than enough to beat you with, I've seen your other battles, you've got Delphox here, as well as Solgaleo, both are weak to Ghost, not to mention your Lucario can't hit Ghost Types with it's stronger moves and Swampert won't be able to affect my Palossand since it has the **Water Compaction** Ability. I think you've lost."

"Is that what you think?" I asked "You know that Delphox can use **Shadow Ball!"**

"Who said Delphox would still be standing in a second." She smirked making a dark face **"Never Ending Nightmare!"**

The shadows reached into the ring and formed hands that slammed Delphox down, KOing her before I even realized.

"I'm sorry." I called her back "I should have been paying better attention to something like that."

"What are you gonna do now, nothing you have can really beat Palossand." Acerola smiled "Sorry Colty but I've won."

"Are you done screwing around?" I asked.

"Excuse me." she asked.

"Not you.

"Bleh!" Kecleon laid on my head.

"Come on I need you here." I sighed.

"BLEH!" he jumped into the battle.

" **Double Team!"**

" **Earth Power!"**

" **All of you use Substitute!"**

Dozens, then hundreds of Kecleon populated the battle field.

"Bleh!" the all yelped as the fire of the Earth Power burned the ring.

"What, I can't-Which one's real!" Acerola yelled.

"It was fortunate that Kecleon wasn't KOed by Sableye, I was able to get him out so he to prepare this move for later." I smiled "I told you Kecleon loves tricks and games, but he's got a favorite-"

The Lizard appeared right behind Palossand with his claw drawn, Acerola hadn't even realized herself.

"Hide and Seek." I smirked.

"BLEH!"

Kecleon swung down and KOed Palossand before it knew what hit it.

"I win." I smirked.

"BLEH!" Kecleon cheered as all the clones vanished.

"I can't believe it." Acerola laughed "That was awesome!"

"Yeah it was a ton of fun, you're certainly no pushover." I smiled "Keep cheering me on, I've only got one left."

"Colt." Acerola said seriously "A word of advice."

"Hmm."

"The last member of the Elite 4 is no pushover, even I can't come close to beating her." Acerola said "Among all the trainers in the Region who could become Champion it's a two-way race between you and her, you can bet had she not been a member of the Elite 4 she would have already become Champion with no problem."

"She's really that strong?" I asked.

"I wouldn't warn you otherwise." She smiled "But if anyone can go toe to toe with her it's you. I'll tell you know, she uses Flying-Type Pokemon, so don't hesitate to depend on Swampert."

"Thanks for the tip." I should get moving." I said walking away.

"One last thing." She grabbed me and kissed me cheek "Here, that's a good luck kiss from me."

"T-Thanks." I got moving quic I'll tell you know, she uses Flying-Type Pokemon, so don't hesitate to depend on Swampert."

"Thanks for the tip." I should get moving." I said walking away.

"One last thing." She grabbed me and kissed me cheek "Here, that's a good luck kiss from me."

"T-Thanks." I got moving quickly.

I headed back out to the main chamber and the third light clicked on.

_One more to go._

I started to head for the fourth chamber when I heard loud banging on the main door.

"ACEROLA! You get out here now! I'm gonna kill you!"

_That's Korrina alright…_

I opened the door to the final chamber and found a sky blue ring, the only person present was a woman with blue hair, she was wearing a visor and had on a skirt and a sweater.

"Hello." I said.

"I am Kahili." She explained "I am one of the most pre-eminent golfers and trainers in all of Alola."

She looked at me "It's you! The boy with no manners who doesn't look where he's going and pushes innocent women to the floor like a brute!"

"That's the longest nickname ever!" I yelled back "Oh wait I remember you from the hotel on Akala."

"Yes my father owns it." She said "But don't you dare think I'm some rich girl who's had everything handed to me, I've earned my fame in battle."

"Acerola said you were tough, I have no reason to doubt her word." I said getting ready "Supposedly you're the strongest Trainer in Alola, I can't wait to find out."

"Then let's not waste time." She pointed back at me "Kukui said I had to be on the Elite 4 for the first attempt, but after that I'm free to go, so once I beat you, I'll come and claim the title of Alola Pokemon League Champion for myself!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	88. Colt Vs Kahili (Elite 4)

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"Let's go **Skarmory!"** Kahili sent out her first Pokemon.

" **Go Delphox!"**

"BEGIN!"

" **Go Mystical Fire!"**

Delphox twirled her wand and sent out a tornado of magical flames, Skarmory flew through the hole in the center and spread its wings.

" **Spikes!"**

Little silver spikes were scattered around the field and sought to prevent us from moving around.

"Now **Slash!"**

"Delphox pick up the Spikes with Psychic!"

Delphox summoned the spikes upward and shot them into Skarmory like a blast from a shotgun. It was enough to knock Skarmory out of its dive bomb attack.

" **Now Flamethrower!"**

Delphox flicked her wand and blasted Skarmory with a plume of flames that KOed it.

"Interesting, not only did you disable the trap I had planned to set but you also took out my Skarmory, well you are something." Kahili smirked.

"Not a bad idea but you'll have to try harder than that to get one over on me." I smiled.

" **Pelipper!**

The large water bird flew around and began looking for a way to attack.

" **Shadow Ball!"**

" **Hydro Pump!"**

Pelipper blasted out water that engulfed and broke the Shadow Ball, fortunately Delphox got her wand up to blast the water back with fire.

" **Tailwind!"** Kahili instructed.

" **Mystical Fire!"**

"That won't work." Kahili wagged her finger "The wind is favoring me today."

The flames were blow back at us, Delphox damaged by her own attack.

"Now Pelipper!" Kahili called " **Hydro Pump!"**

This time the water, carried by the wind, came out much faster and blasted Delphox across the room.

"Okay **Decidueye** you take over." I sent out the owl.

"Hoo." He said landing.

" **Brave Bird!"**

" **Hurricane!"**

Pelipper flapped its wings and sent out a gust of air that ripped around the battlefield and prevented Decidueye from getting in too close.

"Okay!" I said "Can you make the shot?"

"Hoo!" he pulled back.

"As if a simple arrow will break through this storm!" Kahili taunted.

" **LEAF BLADE!"**

Decidueye let loose a shot, the arrow floated on the wind current and was carried up.

"See." She smirked.

"Again!"

"Hoo!" Decidueye fired a second arrow, but this one was up at the arrow caught in the updraft.

The two arrows collided and the first was sent downward into Pelipper.

"PEL!" the bird crash landed and Kahili called it back.

"Clever." She adjusted her gloves **"Crobat!"**

A large bat started circling around slicing the air.

" **Air Slash!"**

" **Spirit Shackle!"**

Decidueye planned to shot an arrow to pin Crobat to one location but it was so fast that it was able to easily get around in.

" **Poison Fang!"**

"CRO!"

Crobat bit down on Decidueye's shoulder and poisoned it, the owl looking exhausted and sickly in just seconds but he still pulled back and shot an arrow into Crobat's shadow right before he fell over in defeat.

"Return!" I called him back **"Solgaleo!"**

"RAAAAH!" the lion quickly charged Crobat while it was pinned in place.

" **Don't waste the chance Decidueye gave us!"** I said **"Zen Headbutt!"**

Nebby crashed into the frozen bat and instantly took him out of the battle before it could be freed.

"The Legendary Solgaleo." Kahili looked at the lion "It's an honor to battle against you."

"Grr." It growled as she prepped her next Pokemon.

" **Oricorio!"**

The red variety of little bird entered the battle, compared to the size of Solgaleo it was so small…easy pickings.

"GRR!" Nebby pulled his claw back to swipe.

He slammed down and left a crater where Oricorio had been.

"There's no reason to be like that!" I scolded.

" **Revelation dance!"**

I looked to the side of Nebby and saw the little birdy on his shoulder.

"Watch out!"

Nebby was blasted with fire and knocked onto his side as the tiny powerhouse.

"Follow up with **Air Slash!"**

Kahili's bird swayed around and sent blades crashing into Nebby.

_That little thing isn't messing around._

"Return." I pulled Nebby back "Kecleon."

"BLEH!" the lizard tilted its head.

" **Let's go Air Slash!"**

" **Substitute!"**

The lizard popped to the side and left a double to get hit in his place.

" **Shadow Claw!"**

He swiped down but Oricorio flapped its wings and avoided the strike before sending out an **Air Slash.**

Kecleon slid under them and blinked.

" **Psybeam!"**

The rings shot out and blasted the bird up.

"Now **Shadow Claw!"**

Kecleon caught the bird as it fell and KOed it, leaving Kahili with just two Pokemon.

" **Mandibuzz."**

A large vulture like Pokemon entered the battlefield and flapped it's large wings.

" **Bone Rush!"**

It quickly flew in and went to slam Kecleon.

" **Flip!"**

Kecleon jumped over the bird and landed behind it.

" **Double Team!"** I told him as multiple copies of the Lizard appeared.

"Now **Flatter!"**

The bird smirked to itself, if birds could smirk, and then clapped for Kecleon.

"Bleh." The lizard stood there and clapped with ti.

"Focus you idiot!" I groaned.

" **Punishment!"**

Mandibuzz flew through Kecleon and KOed the Lizard like nothing.

"So, stupid." I groaned calling him back "Take over **Lucario!"**

"ARROO!" the Fighting-Type howled.

" **Let's go Power-Up Punch!"**

Lucario flash stepped in and pulled back to throw a punch.

" **Brave Bird!"**

The vulture crashed into Lucario and started to take him upward to slam him down.

" **Close Combat!"**

Lucario squirmed free and licked Mandibuzz down before following up with a flurry of powerful punches until they hit the ground.

" **Bullet Punch!"**

Lucario let off one last quick but powerful punch and KOed Mandibuzz, leaving Kahili with her last Pokemon.

"Let's pull this back **Toucannon!"**

A large rainbow beaked bird landed and glared at us.

"I think that's a challenge Lucario." I smiled "Then let's take it! **Extreme Speed!"**

"GRUFF!"

Lucario dashed in and pulled his arm back.

" **Beak Blast!"**

In a flash the toucan shot its head forward and drilled Lucario square in the gut and sent him crashing back into the wall in defeat.

_Holy crap!_

"Okay then." I said calling him back **"It's up to you Swampert!"**

" **Bullet Seed!"** Kahili said.

" **Mud Bomb!"**

"BAH!" Swampert blasted out a ball of mud to absorb the seeds.

" **Rock Slide!"**

Swampert slammed the wall and knocked some rocks in Toucannon's direction.

" **Rock Blast!"**

Kahili's bird blasted back and broke up Swampert's rocks before they could hit.

"Tsk." I hissed "Alright Swampert!"

I threw my hand up "Let's go all out! **Mega Evolution!"**

"YES!" Kahili smiled "Come at me full force, it's been ages since I've had a battle this intense!"

" **Hammer Arm!"**

" **Beak Blast!"**

Swampert and Toucannon collided and threw dust and debris all around.

" **Bullet Seed!"**

" **Rock Slide!"**

* * *

**Korrina's POV**

"Incredible." I gasped looking at the screen "It's like they're both possessed."

Colt and Kahili each had these dark serious looks on their faces as they smiled furiously and commanded their Pokemon to block one another at each turn, it was dead even.

"I know Colt could get caught up in battles like this but to think there was someone else out there like him." I blinked.

"Kahili earned her title as Alola's strongest." Acerola explained having come to join us in watching the livestream "But there's issues that come with being the strongest, if there's no one else around your level battling can become boring and uninspiring. The reason I warned Colt that Kahili was strong was because I could tell they were the same-.

" **SWAMPERT!"**

" **TOUCANNON!"**

"They both have an unquenchable thirst for battle and competition." She smirked.

"GO!" Kahili slammed her arms down and threw one up **"Z-Move: Supersonic Sky Strike!"**

Toucannon flew as high as it could get and then started to fly down, the air practically breaking as it approached Swampert.

"NOW! **Hammer Arm** " Colt yelled as Mega Swampert pulled his massive arms back for a punch.

The two blows collided and cameras literally shook, a few lens cracking in the process as the air snapped out in a Sonicboom, the screens that still worked were filled with thick dust that made it impossible to see.

"Is it over?" Lillie asked.

"That was the deciding move for sure." Gladion said.

"Who won?" Courtney mumbled.

"Come on Colt…" I was practically shivering.

"There's no way a Flying-Type would get taken out by a Fighting-Type move." Plumeria said.

"But it's Colt." Hau said "He done stuff like that before."

"This is it." Lana sighed.

"When the dust settles, we'll know who will be Alola's first champion." Kiawe added.

"Colt…or Kahili." Mallow hummed.

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"HACK!" I coughed as the dust covered me.

"Ugh!" Kahili stood up, both of us having been blown back by the force of the colliding Pokemon.

"Hmph." I smirked only to fall to my knees in exhaustion.

"Well then…" Kahili looked up only to fall to her knees as well "Seems the wind…favored you today."

The crater in the ring cleared and the last Pokemon standing was dark blue "SWAAA!"

"YESSSS!" I roared out throwing my hands up, my throat aching from the sheer volume of my victory yell.

I fell back and just laid there across the ring from Kahili.

"That was a wonderful battle." She said panting and laying on her back.

"One of the best ever." I smirked "Battle me again sometime."

"Of course." She sat up "I've missed battles like this."

She smirked "I'll make this clear, don't rest on your laurels Champion, cause I'm still gonna be gunning for that title myself. Consider yourself warned Colt, from this day on, we're rivals."

"I'll take you on any time." I laughed standing up and dusting myself off "I guess I shouldn't keep everyone waiting."

"Wait a moment." Kahili walked over to me and held her hand out "Thank you for this battle."

"Hmph." I shook her and "Thanks to you too."

"Hmm." I looked and saw a blue colored crystal in my hand, likely slipped there by Kahili "This is…"

"Flyinium-Z." she said with a smile "After all there's no reason the Champion of Alola shouldn't have all 18 main type Z-Crystals."

"This was the only one I was missing." I said putting it on the ring "Thanks."

"Now then, go, officially claim you title."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	89. Champion

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

The main room now had four lights aimed at a center disc, unlocking a door to a staircase. I followed the steps down into a large room, it was an arena like shape with one large throne like chair in the back. I walked up and took a seat, relaxing in my new place as champion.

"Not too bad." Kukui walked up.

"Well, the first Champion of Alola should." I laughed.

"Congratulations." He laughed.

"So this is it." I looked around "I guess, I should take a picture to memorize it."

"I'm on it!" Rotom popped out.

"All right everyone come out."

I sent out my team and smiled.

"Thanks for your help everyone." I smiled.

"RAAAH!" Nebby roared and laid down next to me, the first to take his place.

"Hmph." Lucario smirked.

"Yeah, yeah you did great." I smirked back.

"Hoo." Decidueye glared.

"Now don't stop fighting we're taking a nice picture." I said "You were really strong too, you were in every fight, thanks."

"GRR." Lucario growled.

"Hoo." Decidueye was smug at the praise.

"Thanks to you I was able to close it out." I smiled at him.

Lucario and Decidueye were already fighting over the right and left side of me while Swampert stood in the back to make room for some of less bulky Pokemon.

"Hey." I smiled at Delphox "Thanks, for being with me from the very start."

"PHOX!" she smiled back.

"We've sure come a long way huh." I said hugging her "Thanks Delphox, for everything."

"…Fox." She nuzzled against me.

"BLEH!" Kecleon jumped on my back and spoiled the tender moment.

"Always such a trouble maker." I laughed.

"Alright are we ready?" Rotom asked.

"Yeah!" I smiled.

"3…2…1!" he clicked "All done!"

"Thanks Rotom." I said looking at the picture "You were a big help on this journey too."

"Aw shucks." He buzzed.

"COLTY!"

"WHOA!" I yelped as Korrina tackled me and started showering me with kisses.

"Big Brother!" Courtney hugged me too.

"Not bad." Acerola laughed.

Soon it seemed like all my friends were here, congratulating me.

"You were great Colt." Lillie said "I knew you could do it."

"It was awesome, we've gotta throw a party!" Hau cheered.

"Oh sounds fun!" Mallow nodded.

"You did alright." Gladion shrugged.

"You know I'm the champ you should so me some more respect." I smirked.

"As if I'd ever respect you." He growled.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" I asked.

"Knock it off you brats." Plumeria groaned.

"Don't get too comfortable." Kahili said "Remember I'm coming for you."

"Anytime." I smiled "I'm always willing to take someone on."

* * *

**Later**

"The Champ!" Serena yelled when I called her.

"My how impressive." Valerie smiled.

"See I knew from the start you had potential like that." Viola smirked.

"Really now?" Grant rolled his eyes.

"You're really amazing Colt." Shauna said "We always knew you had it in you."

"Thanks everyone." I said "I'll try my best to make you proud."

"Just cause you're a regional champ don't be a stranger." Serena said "You'd better come visit us still."

"I will." I smiled "Oh Serena there's a girl here you just have to meet, she's already calling herself my new Rival."

"Oh is she now?" the girl smirked "I thought I had solo claim to that title…maybe I should take her on myself."

I chatted with everyone for a little while longer before hanging up and going to sit out on the balcony.

"Colt…" Korrina sat down with me "I'm really proud of you."

"I know." I smiled as she sat in my lap "Hey Korrina?"

"Yeah."

"I think I wanna stay in Alola a little while longer." I said "I feel like there's still some more for me to see and do, if you wanna go home I understand."

"No!" she said "I wanna stay with you, forever."

"Hahaha." I laughed "I figured you'd say that."

I watched the sun set, the first part of our adventure in Alola coming to a close, but the next was just beginning.

I had thought everything with the Aether Foundation, Team Skull, Team Magma, Team Flare had already been some of my life's toughest trials…but the things that would happen in Alola soon, we're even more intense, dangerous, and life threatening than any of those.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I'm skipping the Kukui fight for now, I have plans to do more with that later.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	90. The UB Capture arc

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"Morning everyone!" I waved out the window as I walked to the kitchen.

A cacophony of Pokemon noises rang out from outside.

The girls and I had gone back to the house on Melemele island and had been relaxing for a few weeks after I became champion. We had celebrated for a bit but now it was time to just let the island breeze relax us. Since I was Champion I was constantly being asked for interviews by the news and other things, today was the first time I got to just sit back and take a break.

After becoming Champion I had Mom send all my Pokemon to me to have them stored at my house here as opposed to constantly badgering her at home, she told me just cause I was some famous champion now I shouldn't forget to come see her.

"Morning Colty." Korrina smiled as I joined her at the table or breakfast.

"Morning." I kissed her cheek softly.

"Hey, Big Bro." Courtney called over "Come here a sec."

"What's up?" I asked walking over.

"See that guy there." She pointed across the road at a man in a trenchcoat.

"What about him?" I asked.

"He's been there since I got up two hours ago." She said "He hasn't moved an inch."

"I see." I said walking out "I'll go check it out real quick."

I went outside and crossed the street to find the suspicious man.

"…are you Colt?" he asked.

"Maybe, what's is matter?" I asked.

"An interested party asked me to give this to you." He said handing me a letter "No one else is to know of my visit."

"Well my little sister and girlfriend already saw you so…" I said as he just ran off "Okay bye then."

I headed back inside and threw the letter on the table.

"What's it say?" Korrina asked.

I opened the letter.

"Meet me at the Hotel on Route 8." I hummed "Well, you girls wanna take a trip?"

"I'll get my stuff." Courtney smiled.

"So much for a day off." Korrina laughed.

* * *

**Later**

We arrived on Akala and went to Route 8. The owner said that someone in room 3 had told her they'd be having guests and we could head right over. I knocked on the door and we were told to come in.

Inside were two people, the man in the trench coat that had been outside my house and an older girl with long lavender hair wearing a suit like some kind of secret agent, the girl looked like she was probably in her late twenties.

"So you came." The woman looked at me "You must be Colt."

"He sure is!" Korrina cheered.

"Please forgive me for my intrusion outside your home earlier." The man said "Still thank you for joining us here."

"Well people stalking outside my house are due for a checking out." I looked them over.

"Who are you?" Courtney asked.

"My name…is Looker." The man explained "I'm a member of the International Police, and this is my boss."

"It's a honor to meet the first Champion of Alola." The woman smiled "My name is Anabel, I am in charge of a secret division in the International Police, the UB Task Force."

"Pardon the sudden intrusion, but is it true that you encountered the UB Symbiont?" Looker asked.

"The what?"

"The Ultra Beast." Anabel explained "The Life-forms from another world, the Nihilego you encountered was one such creature."

"Oh, you mean that thing." I nodded "Yeah what about them."

"As we thought." The woman nodded back at me "Well then I trust you and your friend here will keep everything I say her highly classified."

"Secret stuff." Korrina hummed.

"When Miss Lusamine caused her commotion, the Symbiont weren't the only UBs to appear." Anabel explained.

"I think Acerola mentioned a weird creature showing up on Ula'ula island while we were gone." Courtney said.

"We've confirmed the presence of a Symbiont and have even received reports of a sighting." Looker added "We've even gotten reports of other UBs whose powers exceed our world's very logic. They were dropped into this world against their will and we can only assume that they are agitated and combative."

"The last thing we want is someone getting hurt." Anabel said "So I was given three tasks to investigate the ecology of the UBs, to protect people from them, and to either apprehend the UBs to protect them…or exterminate them. I'd prefer to not have to resort to the latter."

"What does this have to do with me." I asked "Look I'm the Champion but you don't need my permission to go Ultra Beast Hunting."

"Catching them is more difficult that it might seem." Looker said "We don't have the battle power to achieve such a goal."

"Enough pretense." Anabel said "I would like your help on this."

"You want my help?" I asked.

"He'll do it!" Courtney yelled.

"Huh?"

"Come on!" she pouted "We'll get to be super awesome secret agents!"

"Haa…fine." I sighed "I'll do it."

"Wonderful thank you very much." Anabel smiled shaking my hand "Still…I'm supposed to test you to make sure you can handle this job, would you mind battling with me?"

"Sure." I nodded "I love to battle anyone who's willing."

We stepped outside into the parking lot and started to battle.

" **Alakazam!"** Anabel sent out her first Pokemon.

" **Yanmega!"**

"BUZZ!" the dragonfly buzzed around.

" **Alakazam Psyshock!"**

Alakazam channeled it's powers and started to blast Yanmega who buzzed and flew around the attacks.

" **Bug Buzz!"**

Yanmega beat its wings and pushed Alakazam back a bit.

" **Air Slash!"**

" **Reflect!"**

Anabel's Pokemon put up a field and blocked the attack before pointing a spoon at us **"Now Focus Blast!"**

A glowing ball shot out towards Yanmega.

" **Agility!"**

Yanmega flew so fast it practically teleported behind Alakazam.

" **Now Bug Buzz!"**

Yanmega buzzed louder and Alakazam fell over clutching his head.

"That's enough you've clearly got skills." Anabel smiled "I figured you were but just had to get some formalities out of the way."

"Yay Secret Agents!" Courtney cheered.

"So, what's next?" I asked.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Now We start the UB Capture Arc, after that I have something interesting planned for Colt and Co to do.**

**Till Next Time!**


	91. UB-01

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

Before the girls and I could officially go Ultra Beast hunting we had to speak with the Aether Foundation about some research they had been doing.

"Don't come by uninvited." Gladion grumbled showing us around to the lower labs.

"Don't be so cranky." Courtney huffed.

"Hey where's Lillie?" Korrina asked.

"Taking care of Mother while she recovers. At least she's happy again." Gladion mumbled while we waited in the elevator "Ms. Wicke is in the B-Labs, you should head forward."

We headed down the cold steely walls, an automatic door to a lab opening to reveal Wicke.

"Oh hello." She smiled "I heard you'd be coming by."

"We're here about the UBs." I told her.

"Yes I know." She smiled "I'm not really supposed to be discussing this so please keep it private. First you'll all need there."

"Hmm." Korrina looked confused at the strange Pokeballs we were handed.

"These are Beast Balls, Pokeballs designed specifically for containing and capturing UBs." Wicke explained "They're expensive so please don't waste them. The Foundation is to blame form the spread of these UBs so I'll be here to assist, let me know if you need any help. For now I'd suggest returning to Miss Anabel."

"Say how is Lillie?" Korrina asked.

"She is doing well, Miss Lusamine is still recovering from the toxins used by the Nihilego so she frequently slips in and out of consciousness, hopefully she can recover soon. She seems to be doing well emotionally otherwise."

"Good." We all smiled.

* * *

**Later**

"We're back." I walked into the hotel room.

"Welcome back." Anabel smiled.

"Where's the guy?" Courtney asked.

"Mr. Looker should be returning shortly." Anabel smiled.

As if hearing his own name the man burst back into the room stuttering and speaking so fast not a single word could be made out.

"English please." Anabel smiled "Now what has you so worked up?"

"A disaster in the making." He explained "There's been a sighting of UB-01, the Symbiont, here on Akala of all places."

"It looks like we have work to do." Anabel sighed.

"Oh boy our first Mission!" Courtney clapped.

"You're way too excited about this stuff." Korrina sighed.

"I will deal with protecting populated areas, you will go to the sighting location and attempt to apprehend the creature." Anabel told me "Mr. Looker will remain here and coordinate backup if needed."

"Sounds like a plan." I stood up "Where are we headed?"

"Wela Volcano Park." Looker told us.

"Let's move out then you." I grabbed my bag "It's just down the road, not too far fortunately."

"Right!"

* * *

**Later**

We headed to Wela Volcano Park and happened to meet Kiawe there.

"Yes the Pokemon here have been spooked for the last few weeks." He nodded.

"Seen anything strange?" Korrina asked.

"Nothing particular that should be bothering them, the Volcano has been dormant like always so I'm not sure what would be bothering them so much." He shrugged.

"Any ideas how to draw that thing out Bro?" Courtney asked.

"Hmm." I tapped my tongue around my teeth as I thought of what to do "They like Lusamine, if only we had a way to make something look like her."

"Well…" Courtney hummed "I've got an idea."

"I don't like the way you're looking at me." Korrina gulped.

* * *

**One Makeover Later**

"This…dress." Korrina pulled "Any my cute ponytail."

"Just stand around, I'm sure dressing you to look like Lusamine will draw the UB out." Courtney smiled.

"This plan seems silly." Kiawe noted.

"Yeah…you look nice though babe." I waved.

"Oh well if you say soo."

"LEEE!"

A high pitched buzzing ringing like noise filled that air as one of the mountain side caves glowed a bit and a large jellyfish floated out.

"That's it." I stepped out slowly as the creature approached.

"That scar on it's head." Courtney hummed "Do you think…"

"Yeah that's Lusamine's Nihilego alright." I nodded "Let's grab the thing before it bothers someone else."

"Do you need assistance?" Kiawe asked.

"Nah I think I got it." I nodded "But stay on standby just in case."

I reached for a ball on my belt.

"Let's go **Toxicroak, Power-Up Punch!"**

"Ribbit." The frog jumped out and flashed it's claws before drilling Nihilego with a punch.

"REE!" the Jelly floated around the attack and pulled its stingers up and started laying into Toxicroak.

"It's **Poison Jab!"** Courtney noted.

Toxicroak sprung back and inflated his throat sac.

" **Sludge Bomb!"**

"BLAH!" Toxicroak blasted Nihilego with it's poison only for there to be no effect.

"It must have some sort of Poison Immunity." I hummed.

"BZZT!" Rotom shook "It's from Wicke, Nihilego's typing is Rock-Poison!"

"What a strange Typing." I sighed **"Okay Toxicroak than we'll break it up, Dynamic Punch!"**

"Rib!" he slid in and twisted his arm as he drilled Nihilego with a punch.

"LEEE!" The Jelly grabbed him and let out a powerful shock.

" **A Thunderbolt."** I growled.

"Ribbit!" Toxicroak used the fact it got close to pull it in and clothesline it with **Power-Up Punch.**

"Now!" I threw a Beast Ball out, snagging the creature inside "Come on stay in there…"

***CLICK***

"Got it." I smirked picking the ball up "Let's get back to Anabel and Looker, they'll wanna see this."

"Well I suppose I should check on the other Pokemon to make sure they're all okay." Kiawe said "Best of luck, I'll be on the look out for more of these strange creatures."

"Thanks." I nodded.

"Colty what are you gonna do with that thing?" Korrina asked somehow having changed back into her shorts and swimsuit.

"I don't know why do you ask?" I said.

"Well if we turn it over to Aether…what if they try and do something to it." She said.

"Oh, I hadn't realized that." I sighed "Don't worry, I'll keep my eye on this little thing."

"You're gonna keep it?" Courtney asked.

"Well it's a Pokemon, and I caught it." I said approaching the hotel "No reason no too."

We headed into the hotel room and found the agents waiting for us.

"Mission accomplished." Courtney said walking in.

"Wonderful." Anabel smiled "Thank you for all your hard work, the Beast ball will automatically send some data to Wicke and our organization as well."

"Good, I wonder if that will be able to help Lillie and her mom." I hummed.

"I shall go book a restaurant for a celebratory feast!" Looker said stepping out.

"He's certainly a handful." Anabel giggled "Oh there was one other thing, I obtained permission for you to keep the UBs you catch, I'd rather not see them become research subjects."

"Me too." I nodded.

"There's been another sighting." Looker rushed back in "This time on Melemele Island."

"I see, I suppose we should hurry, we'll meet at the Hotel on Route 2." Anabel sighed.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	92. UB-02

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

We returned to Melemele island to prepare to track down the next UB. When we got to the hotel Anabel was the only one there.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Looker has already gone out scouting for information." She smiled "I've been waiting on standby, I believe we're going to have a guest soon."

"Who?" Korrina asked.

"Someone who claims to have information on the UB." She explained "He insisted that we meet to share the information in person."

"Sounds like a weird guy." I hummed.

"Who you calling weird brat." Nanu grumbled "Oh, I let myself in by the way."

"Officer Nanu." I gulped.

"Wait you're the informant guy?" Courtney asked.

"Hmph." He leaned on the wall "Nice to see you're all doing well."

"Mr. Nanu!" Anabel yelped "I-It's been some time."

"You wanted to know about those monsters right."

"Monsters?" I clarified.

"Two." He held his fingers up "Let's see I think your organization was calling them Absorption and Beauty."

"He knew the codenames!" Courtney gasped "Wow you're cool!"

"They're in Verdant Cavern." He walked out "They're making a mess of the trial site so take care of it would ya."

"You got it." I nodded.

"W-Wait not so fast!" Anabel said as Nanu was already prepping to leave "How did you know all that top secret information."

"I don't know." He shrugged and walked out "You figure it out."

"Haa…" Anabel sighed "Mr. Nanu was a superior of mine when I first joined the International Police, I hadn't expected to meet him again here."

"He's certainly a unique guy." I said leaving "We'll we're off to catch the UBs."

The girls headed to the other side of the island and started to enter the meadow, it didn't take long to find the UBs, they were hard to miss.

The first was this huge red muscular Mosquito, the other was a thin lanky, almost womanly silverfish like creature.

"I've got a good idea about which one is Beauty." Korrina laughed "So we'll take these on together?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"According to Wicke the larger one is called Buzzwole and the skinny one is Phermosa, they're both Bug-Fighting Types." Rotom explained.

"Alright let's go then!" Korrina stepped out **"Hawlucha!"**

" **Delphox!"**

"Hmm." Phermosa brushed her hand threw her hair like growths.

"BUZZ!" Buzzwole whirred and started to fly forward.

" **Hawlucha Flying Press!"**

"BUZZ!" Buzzwole pulled back for a charged up punch only for Hawlucha to flip around and kick him in the back, knocking him over.

" **Delphox Flamethrower!"**

The fox twirled her wand and blasted out flames. Phermosa was fast, she quickly skittered around the fire and delivered a swift kick to Delphox back. The red fox slid back and lifted Phermosa with **Psychic** before throwing her into Buzzwole who Hawlucha had pinned.

"Here we go!" I threw out the two Beast Balls, grabbing both the Ultra Beasts "There, another two down."

"Hopefully there aren't many more." Courtney sighed.

"Let's get back to Anabel." I said.

We headed back to the hotel and found the secret agent waiting for us. We delivered the report and Anabel was quite pleased with another job well done.

"Wonderful job…" she half smiled.

"Something wrong?" Courtney asked.

"I'm fine, just a small headache." She blinked "Please there's no need for concern."

The door nearly flew off the hinges as Looker burst back in.

"Oh what now." I groaned.

"There's been another sighting, back on Akala Island." Looker explained.

"Okay, let's go." I groaned "Back to Route 8."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Two UBs down, three to go, then I have something exciting planned.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	93. UB-03, UB-04, & UB-05

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

The next UB was on Akala, it was UB-03 Lightning AKA Xurkitree, I hadn't expected a big job but this thing was such a pain.

"BUZZT!"

The lanky tendril Pokemon slammed its arms down as Skarmory swooped around it.

" **Now Steel Wing!"**

Skarmory swooped down and slashed by, allowing me to make my move and capture Xurkitree.

"There's another one." I nodded towards the girls.

"Let's go back and let Anabel know we beat this mission." Courtney smiled.

We headed back to the Hotel and reported in on our success.

"Great, but I'd hate to be a bother…" she sighed.

"What now." I asked.

"There's been another sighting, UB-04s on Ula'ula Island, Blade and Blaster." Anabel said.

"We'll take care of it." Korrina said as we walked out.

* * *

**Later**

"Okay…" I gulped looking up "I didn't think it's be this be."

The first UB-04, Blaster AKA Celesteela, was a giant rocket ship like creature.

"At least the other one is tiny." Courtney smiled looking at UB-04 Blade, AKA Kartana "Ready to take them down bro?"

"Right." I held out my hand **"Ursaring!"**

" **Incineroar!"**

"RAAAH!" the two large bulky beasts roared and charged at the Ultra Beasts.

" **Ursaring use Hammer Arm!"**

Ursaring slammed into Celesteela and knocked it back, the UB blasting up into the air. Courtney was dueling with Kartana, Incineroar throwing flames around as it tried to hit the swift little paper Pokemon that was swinging it's arms and cutting rocks in two.

" **Fire Punch!"**

" **Thrash!"**

Ursaring roared and lifted Celesteela up as Kartana was slammed down with a forceful blow.

"Here we go!" I threw two Beast Balls quickly to capture the Pokemon "Nice."

"Hopefully there's no more." Korrina sighed "They're not super strong since we've gotten used to fighting them but it's such a hassle, I wanna go home and relax."

"Yeah, I think it's time we end our partnership with Anabel, still I'd feel bad given how her headaches seem to be increasing." I told her "Come on let's get back to the Hotel."

* * *

**Later**

"We're back." I walked in.

"Great work yet again." Anabel smiled.

"Yeah." I nodded "Listen we have to talk, how much longer am I going to have to hunt these things, I figured this been once a week but it's been work nearly everyday for the last two weeks."

"Well I have good news then." She smiled "HQ just reported there's only one UB left, and as we only have one left I think it's time we celebrate with dinner, I'll go book a reservation."

Anabel left and the girls and I waited with Looker.

"Miss Anabel sure seemed happy." Courtney noted.

"Yes…" Looker hummed "She acts this way when she's unwell to hide her discomfort."

"She's upset?" I asked "I know she's been having those headaches but is there something more."

"Yes, I suppose it's time I told you." He said "Ten years ago I came to this region as part of a three person cell to eradicate a UB, of course back then we had so much less information we didn't quite know they were as fearsome as they were, we cornered it but before we were able to eliminate it-."

"Someone screwed up." A voice said.

"Officer Nanu!" I gulped.

"You felt sorry for the thing." Nanu said sternly "And it took that second-long opening to do in the third member of the team."

"That was an error on my part alone." Looker nodded "I failed to consider her lack of combat experience."

"Old people war stories are always so dreary." Korrina mumbled.

"UBs will naturally seek out those who have been through the Ultra Wormholes, likely drawn to some kind of particle or energy that clings to them." Looker explained.

"They pick up the energy and think it's a wormhole they can use to return home." Nanu added "They call people who've been to the other side a Faller, the third member of our team was one.

"So this third member." I sat back on the couch "She was bait for the other Ultra Beast, and now you've turned the same thing around and thrown me to the wolves to do your dirty work."

I looked over at the man "Isn't the older generation supposed to learn from their mistakes?"

"Of course I know that-." He started

"I'm back." Anabel said "Sorry but they were booked so we'll have to go another time."

"The Monster is on Poni Island." Nanu explained "UB-05 Gluttony, meet me at the Seafolk Village."

"Yes of course." Anabel nodded.

* * *

**Later**

After trekking across the wilderness of Poni Island we arrived at a large cave.

"It's in there." Hapu said sitting on the back of her Mudsdale "Or at least that what Tapu Fini told me."

"That's the place." Nanu nodded "For sure."

"I'm surprised you left this place unattended." Anabel noted.

"I didn't." Hapu gestured.

"Bonjour!" Sina waved "The Professor asked us to help out as need."

"Although all we had to do was stop people from going inside." Dexio laughed.

_Shit…whatever's down there is strong…my head's killing me._

"What do you know about what's down there?" I asked Rotom.

"UB-05 Gluttony AKA Guzzlord." He gulped "A Dark-Dragon with a fearsome appetite."

"Then we've got a problem." I sighed "I didn't bring any of my Fairy or Ice-Types."

"HMM!"

There was a soft humming and a nearby lake bubbled as a large shell rose out and opened to reveal a strange Pokemon I didn't know.

"Tapu Fini." Hapu bowed.

"FIII!" The Tapu floated over to me and gestured to the cave.

"I guess you'll back me up on this one." I smiled.

"FII!"

"Let's go!" Courtney cheered.

"Wait outside." I told her "The rest of you wait here I'm going on alone."

"But Colt-." Korrina started.

"Anabel will come with me." I said "That's it."

"I object." Looker started.

"Well I don't so let's go Anabel." I started walking in.

"Yes." She nodded "The rest of you please secure the area, should we disturb this UB and start a rampage someone will have to protect the people."

"A sound choice." Hapu rode off "Let's spread out towards town."

Anabel, Tapu Fini and I headed into the dark cave. It was mostly dry, little plant life growing here. Some of the walls looked like they had been drilled out by something.

"FII!" Tapu Fini suddenly floated in front of me and put up a water shield to block a beam of darkness.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"In front of us!" Anabel yelled sending out her Alakazam.

"That's Guzzlord?!" I yelled looking at the giant beast with an uncountable number of teeth and claws.

" **Alakazam Focus Blast!"**

"RAH!" Guzzlord slammed an arm down.

I pushed Anabel to the side to avoid the debris and called out to Tapu Fini.

" **Nature's Madness!"**

A blast of pink light fired off and knocked Guzzlord over. The beast roared and spewed **Gastro Acid** that was dodged but burned away the rock around us.

" **Again Focus Blast!"**

Anabel kept up her side assault while Tapu Fini recharged.

"This?" I looked confused when she suddenly gave me a stone "Alright you got it let's go!"

I moved my arms to the said **"Guardian of Alola!"**

A large headless body rose from the round and placed Tapu Fini at the top, the body pinned Guzzlord down and left it open.

"You better work!" I threw a Beast Ball at it, the device clicking in response "Got it!"

We headed back outside and Tapu Fini went back to the water. Anabel and I headed to the Seafolk Village where the others were waiting.

"Did you get it?" Courtney asked.

"Sure did." I held up the Beast Ball.

"With that we've successfully contained all the UBs." Anabel said "Thank you three so much for all your hard work these last few weeks."

"No big deal." I shrugged "We're done right, I really just wanna go home and have some time off."

"Of course." Anabel smiled "You've earned it."

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

"Hmm, that's odd." I stood up from the computer "Serena usually answers my Video Calls right away, she must be busy with a Gym Battle."

I headed out to the living room where the girls work.

"We've got mail!" Courtney skipped in "A letter for each of us."

"Hmm." I looked at the envelopes with our names on them.

I looked at the letter, they were all plain white but had a wax seal on the back, a square divided the top left was Yellow, the Top Right Blue, the Bottom Left Pink and the Bottom Right Green.

"Let's see." I opened the letter

The letter had clearly been written on paper made to look high class and fancy, it looked like it had been made in a format with the names pasted in later.

"Congratulations recipient, COLT." I read aloud and Courtney and Korrina opened similar letters.

"You have been selected to be one of 64 participants in a global battle tournament. Some of the most skilled trainers in the world will be present, we ask that you please report to the Battle Tree on Poni Island next Friday."

"A global battle tournament?" Courtney hummed "Why would I be picked for something like that?"

"I can understand me and Colt since we're a Gym Leader and a Regional Champion but you are strange." Korrina hummed "So Colt, are we going?"

"A chance to battle Trainers from around the globe." I smiled "There's no way I'm passing this up!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**So Next Up is my own original story arc, the Battle Tree Tournament!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	94. The Battle Tree

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"Wow it's a real tree." Courtney awed at the giant tree covered in leaves and vines.

"Well it is called the Battle Tree." Korrina said as we approached the gate

"Hello." A woman dressed as a maid bowed as we approached "Are you here for then event."

"Yes." I said holding up the letter.

"Allow me to check you in." she said scanning out letters "There, all set, you can head in and the host will explain the rules soon., you're some of the first to arrive."

"Thanks." We waved walking in.

We headed through the tree, the base was hallow and open a large battle area present in the center, stands surrounding the ring.

"HEY!" Acerola waved.

"You're here too?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you guys got invited." She laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean." Korrina grumbled.

"Nothing." She laughed "Most of the Trial Captains are here, there's even people here from Johto."

I looked around Acerola was right, Ilima, Lana, Mallow, Kiawe, Sophocles and Mina were all here, as were Olvia, Moylan, and Hapu.

"This place gives me the creeps." Plumeria walked up "I've got a bad vibe."

"Oui." Sina nodded "Why invite Dexio and myself, it doesn't make sense."

"Keep your eyes peeled, something strange is going on." Dexio told me "Look that is Lance, a Champion from Johto, why invite someone as skilled as him and someone as low key as myself?"

"You're right." I looked around "The spread here is strange, some are world famous for their strength and others are barely known outside of their region."

"Well if there's a problem we'll simply beat our way past it." Kahili walked up "Seems simple to me."

"I figured you'd be here." I smiled.

"I do hope we can meet in battle again." She smiled.

"Don't get started so soon." Korrina cut us off "You're not in a battle and if you two get too hyped up who knows what'll happen."

"Well if I know Colt he'll lose his focus and blow it." A voice said.

_This._

I turned around "You're here too?"

"Yeah, letter came in the mail the other day." Serena smiled.

"Serena!" Korrina and I hugged her.

"Hello." Courtney waved.

"Don't run through so fast." Shauna ran in to catch up.

"Leaving us in the dust, how rude." Valerie smiled.

"Seems like you made a lot of new friends." Viola smiled as she and Grant approached.

I introduced my friends to each other merging the two groups.

"I hadn't expected so many familiar faces." Roxanne smiled joining us with Flannery, Winona and Brawny in toe.

"You guys two?" I asked.

"Hello, we're here too." May and Wally approached.

"Wally." Serena smiled "How are you."

"I'm good." He nodded "Taking a break before trying to take on another regain."

"You guys know each other?" I asked.

"Wally came to take on the Gym while I was in charge." Serena explained "He's pretty good."

"Even more Hoenn people." Courtney gasped.

"Don't forget about me." A tall woman hugged her.

"Huh, Shelly!" she gasped.

"You're from Team Aqua." I pointed.

"Indeed I am." The tan woman brushed her hair over her shoulder "My Courtney I hadn't realized you were so short."

"Hey I just don't have my lift boots on!" the girl pouted.

"My you are a lively bunch aren't you." Malva said making her presence known.

"You're here too." I sighed.

"I got invited, it'd be rude not to come." She smirked before fixing her glasses "But you said it yourself this group is a total crapshoot, I mean look at who just showed up."

I looked to the door and saw Professor Kukui and his wife arrive.

"They don't strike me as high class battle experts you know." Malva noted "I mean you've got the whole Unova Elite 4 here, heck even that washed-up knight Wikstrom got an invite."

I saw Grimsley speaking with a woman in pink robes, a shorter girl in a purple coat with a large collar and a man in workout clothes.

"Or those two there, Sabrina is a Gym Leader in Kanto and those girls she talking with are Skyla and Elesa Gym Leaders from Unova. Karen over there is a major battler from Johto." Malva explained "

"Yet at the same time you have low key barely fighters like May and Shauna." She observed.

"It certainly warrants and investigation." Anabel sighed revealing she was here too.

"Something is certainly going on here." Gladion walked in.

"You got in too." I said.

"I'm not alone." He turned back "But they're only letting in competitors so she's saying her goodbyes to Lillie."

"Wait…"

There was a clacking noise of heels on tiles as Lusamine walked in.

"Hello." She passed me.

"Yeah…are you feeling better?" I asked.

"Much, I heard it was thanks to something you caught." She looked away "I suppose I owe you some thanks."

Some other competitors I recognized arrived, Guzma was Hau too. From Hoenn Steven, Wallace, Lisia were invited, as were Sidney and Phoebe.

"Hmm." A man with white hair and a spiky red outfit walked in and seemed to ignore everyone, not far behind him was a girl with black her and tribal clothes, she looked kinda feral.

"Hello." A woman walked over to me "You are Colt Correct, the Champion of this region."

"Yes I-HA!" I looked up "Y-Y-You're-."

"Snap out of it bro." Courtney sighed "Who is this lady."

She was in all black, blonde hair falling nearly too the floor, she had an aura of knowledge and class about her.

"This is Cynthia." I smiled shaking the woman's hand "The Champion of Sinnoh! She's amazing."  
"It's nice to know I have such a well-known fan." She smiled "I do hope we can battle together."

"Hmm." A man in a red cap passed by, staring at me.

"What are you glaring at Red?" A man with large orange hair said "Look if you wanna say something than you gotta talk."

"It's nothing." The guy looked at me and kept walking.

The room was quiet with conversation for a bit before a speaker cut in.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to this exciting tournament!" a female voice that I recognized as the maid form the entrance said as the lights dimmed and focused on the stage "We hope you will enjoy it, and now to introduce you to you're hosts!"

The lights went out only to turn back on and reveal four girls in fancy dresses each a different color. The first was the shortest and had frizzy blonde hair and a yellow dress.

"The youngest of the four siblings hosting this even, Miss Nita!"

"Hello!" the girl smiled and waved with energy "Thanks for coming!"

The next girl stepped up, she was in all blue to match her hair and she looked about ready to pass out with nervousness.

"The second youngest, Miss Evelyn!"

"H-Hello." She girl bowed nervously "…please don't hold back."

"The third sister, Miss Dana."

The girl in pink stepped up and looked over the crowd.

"Don't disappoint me." She smirked "I do hope you're all at least some kind of a challenge."

"I'm sure they'll be enough to please you." The oldest sister, the one in green stepped up.

"And lastly Miss Morgan!"

"These are your hosts, the Battle Chatelaines!"

_These are the hosts, they don't seem all that suspicious._

"Thank you for coming to this event." Morgan smiled.

"Listen up we're gonna give you the rules." Dana scoffed "Don't forget them."

"For the start we're gonna divide you into teams of two." Nita said.

"And we'll have a tournaments, once we get to the final Eight we'll splint back to one on ones." Evelyn looked down "In all the doubles matches each trainer will be allowed three Pokemon."

"Stand up straight and speak with meaning!" Dana scolded "We'll be partnering with each other but your pairs will be randomized. Oh and you're allowed to heal and change out your team between your matches."

"So it's rigged in their favor, they already know their partners strengths and weaknesses." Gladion hissed.

"Some of you actually look strong." Dana scoffed before looking at me "Do try to keep my satisfied with some interesting battles."

"It would behoove you not to lose." Morgan added.

"Oh yeah." Nita giggled "You really don't wanna lose."

_Now I've got a bad feeling about this…_

"So with that let's start picking teams." Dana smirked "I'll be with Evelyn and Morgan will be with Nita."

Two ball tumbler machines were brought out by that maid and started spinning before dumping out a ball each.

"The first team is **Electric Model Elesa and Psychic Phenome Sabrina!"**

"Hmm." The two women looked at each other from across the room.

"The second team is **Aether Thug Gladion and Sinnoh Champion Cynthia!"**

"You're with a league champ." I laughed "Try not to blow it for Cynthia."

"Tsk." He glared at me.

" **Third, Ghost Chaser Phoebe and Dragon Master Lance!"**

"Wow such a strong partner!" Phoebe smiled.

"I've heard of you too." Lance smiled "This should be a strong partnership."

" **Forth, Scatterbrained Artist Mina and Forest Chef Mallow!"**

"Don't worry Mina we'll really show them!" Mallow smiled.

"Sure." The girl nodded "Hopefully they'll be inspiration in this.

" **Fifth, Icy Assistant Sina and Graffiti Grunt Plumeria!"**

"Let's do our best." Sina smiled.

"Sure." Plumeria shrugged.

" **Sixth, Beach Body Brawly and Draconid Zinnia!"**

"Hey." Brawly nodded.

"Heh, try not to hold me back too much okay." The tribal girl snickered.

" **Seventh, Team Skull Boss Guzma and Psychic Assistant Dexio!"**

"Don't look to stuffy." Guzma growled.

"This will certainly be a unique partnership." Dexio sighed.

" **Eighth, Psychic Marvel Caitlin and Soring Pilot Skyla!"**

"I've always wanted to battle with you." Skyla smiled.

"YAA~" Caitlin just yawned "Let's get this over with, I'm sleepy."

" **Ninth, Plasmatic Researcher Colress and Raging Flame Flannery!"**

I recognized that tech guy I had met before was now being partnered with Flannery.

"Let's do it!" the girl smiled.

"I hope this tournaments will allow me to discover something interesting about Pokemon." The man smiled back.

" **Tenth, Contest Star Lisia and Kanto's Number 2 Blue!"**

"Wow I've got such a strong partner!" Lisia cheered.

"What kinda nickname is that." Blue, the man with the large orange brown hair from before, groaned.

" **Eleventh, Star Student Roxanne and Akala Kahuna Olivia!"**

"Please teach me many things." Roxanne bowed.

"First lesson is to lose the uniform." Olivia laughed.

" **Twelfth, Peppy Personality Shauna and Silent Sky Maiden Winona!"**

"I'll do my best." Shauna smiled.

"That's what matters." Winona smiled.

" **Thirteenth, Aether President Lusamine and Luck's Lord Grimsley!"**

"Such a prestigious partner." Grimsley smiled.

"You're one to talk." Lusamine smiled.

" **Fourteenth, Investigative Reporter Malva and Volcano Dancer Kiawe!"**

"Such a handsome young partner." Malva teased.

"Stay focused on the competition." Kiawe shook his head.

" **Fiftheenth, Electric Prodigy Sophocles and Stalwart Knight Wikstrom!"**

"Squire to me!" Wikstrom cheered.

"Hey." Sophocles waved his hand "I'm no squire."

" **Sixteenth, Hoenn Champion Steven Stone and Ghost Writer Shauntal!"**

"Are you perhaps the famous writer?" Steven asked.

"Yes." She smiled "It's a pleasure to meet someone like you."

" **Team Seventeen, Shutterbug Viola and Normally Normal Norman!"**

"Nice look." Viola took his picture "Definitly an abnormally normal look."

"Thanks I think…" the man sighed.

" **Team Eighteen, Mermaid Beauty Shelly and Fairy Designer Valerie!"**

"Oh dear that outfit is just…" Valerie sighed.

"You got something against my uniform." The woman hissed.

" **Team Nineteen, Iron Fist Marshal and Move Professor Kukui!"**

"I endeavor not to let my Master down." Marshal said.

"Let's just have fun brother." Kukui laughed.

" **Team Number Twenty, Aquatic Ace Wallace and High Class Thug Sidney."**

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sidney yelled.

"Calm down, you're not helping your situation." Wallace smiled.

" **Team Twenty One, Poni Kahuna Hapu and Ghost Princess Acerola!"**

"Yippee!" Acerola cheered.

"We've got a good shot." Hapu nodded.

**Team Twenty Two, Fishing Captain Lana and Mechanical Wiz Clemont!"**

"Hi." Lana smiled.

"Hello." Clemont waved.

" **Team Twenty Three, Chief Anabel and Kahuna's Grandson Hau!"**

"What a crummy nickname." Hau sighed.

"Don't worry I'm sure we can change it when we win." Anabel smiled.

" **Team Twenty Four, Steel Scientist Molayne and Dark Elite Karen!"**

"Don't let me down." Karen smiled.

"I'll try my best." Molayne laughed.

" **Team Twenty Five, Professor in Training May and Kanto Champion Red!"**

"I-I got such an amazing partner!" May gasped.

"Hmm." The man tipped his cap.

_That guy's the Champion of Kanto, that's considered the strongest and toughest league in the world._

" **Team Twenty Six, Dimensional Researcher Bennet and Interim Shalour Gym Leader Serena!"**

"Nice to meet you." Serena smiled.

"Likewise." Bennet smiled.

" **Team Twenty Seven, Cliff Climber Grant and Dragon's Shout Ryuki!"**

"Heh." The man in the spiked jacket smiled.

"That's certainly a look." Grant shrugged.

" **Team Twenty Eight, School Ace Ilima and Fresh Face Wally!"**

"Let's do our best." Ilima smiled.

"I wanna show everyone how strong I've gotten." Wally smiled back.

" **Team Twenty Nine, Posh Princess Dana and Nervous Wreck Evelyn!"**

"Did you but that in there?!" the blue haired sister yelled.

"Hehehe." Her sister laughed "oh relax."

" **Team Thirty, Eldest Chatelaine Morgan and Upbeat Maiden Nita!"**

"Let's not disappoint them." Morgan smiled.

"Sure won't!" Nita laughed.

" **Team Thirty One, Successor to Mega Evolution Korrina and Fierily Sister Courtney!"**

"I gotta do this whole thing with the harlot." Courtney groaned.

"No fair I wanted to be Colt's partner." Korrina hugged.

" **Which means the Final Team is Alolan Champion Colt and Hole-In-One Kahili!"**

"Ha!" she grabbed my hand "This is in the bag!"

"You know it!" I smirked.

"Now that you all know your teams let's randomize the bracket." Morgan said.

"Here and the first round matchups!"

* * *

**Round One!**

**Bennet and Serena Vs Brawly and Zinnia!**

**Lusamine and Grimsley Vs Molayne and Karen!**

**Guzma and Dexio Vs Lana and Clemont!**

**Colt and Kahili Vs Sophocles and Wikstrom!**

**Steven and Shauntal Vs Morgan and Nita!**

**Anabel and Hau Vs Gladion and Cynthia!**

**Sina and Plumeria Vs Elesa and Sabrina!**

**Malva and Kiawe Vs Dana and Evelyn!**

**Mina and Mallow Vs Ilima and Wally!**

**May and Red Vs Hapu and Acerola!**

**Wallace and Sidney Vs Viola and Norman!**

**Grant and Ryuki Vs Korrina and Courtney!**

**Caitlin and Skyla Vs Lisia and Blue!**

**Shelly and Valerie Vs Marshal and Kukui!**

**Roxanne and Olvia Vs Colress and Flannery!**

**Shauna and Winona Vs Phoebe and Lance!**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"So our first match is against Sophocles and Wikstrom" I hummed "Electric and Steel, I guess I'll have to cover for your flying types."

"Hmph." Kahili smirked "I'll be pretty confident if you're watching my back."

"It sucks these teams are random." I said "Some teams are really weak compared to others."

"Let's hope everyone can do their best." She said "The way they're talking, they mentioned it multiple times."

"Yeah, something must happen…" I sighed

"No matter what we can't lose!"

"Let's begin with the first match: Bennet and Serena Vs Brawly and Zinnia!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**So here we go, a big tournament arc! I tried to get a wide sample of strong and medium strength characters from areas Colt's been and hasn't been.**

**Aside from Colt and Kahili, Korrina and Courtney and the Battle Chatelaines the teams were made using an internet randomize. I did change one though, the randomizer originally paired Sina and Dexio together and Guzma and Plumeria together but since those characters are already so close I switched them to the pairs they are now.**

**The Bracket was also made with a randomizer to prevent me from giving anyone an intentionally good or bad matchup to start, I will still be the one who picks who wins or loses each match though but I'll be doing that based on logic, I.E Colt and Kahili would logically beat the team of Winona and Shauna.**

**I think the most interesting pairing was May and Red, mostly because May is not really a battler in this story and Red's such a powerhouse.**

**Till Next Time!**


	95. The Sister's Scheme

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

The first match of this event featured Serena and Professor Burnet against Brawly and a girl called Zinnia. I was excited to see how much Serena had improved since we last battled.

"You'll have to forgive me." Burnet said "It's been some time since I honestly battle."

"It's okay, let's just do you best." Serena smiled.

"Each Trainer will be allowed three Pokemon." The maid from before said now acting as referee "Please Begin!"

" **Hariyama!"** Brawly started.

" **Goodra!"** Zinnia smiled and set out her first Pokemon.

"Let's go **Greninja**!" Serena sent out her Pokemon.

"Hmm…" Bennet looked on "Okay **Lunatone!"**

I was pleasantly surprised by Burnet's Pokemon but before we had a chance to survey it the battle began.

"Greninja **Water Shuriken on Hariyama!"**

" **Arm Thrust!"**

The large Pokemon slapped the discs of sharp water away but the delay gave Lunatone a chance to get close.

" **Psychic!"**

" **Goodra Dragon Pulse!"**

" **Greninja Ice Beam!"**

The two of attacks slammed into each other and canceled out.

_This is certainly a good start._

" **Greninja Ice Beam again!"**

"Goodra block!" Zinnia said but before that could happen Lunatone froze it in place.

" **Disable!"** Burnet smiled.

"What?!" Zinnia gasped.

Goodra was knocked out of the fight but now Greninja was exposed.

"Quick jump!" Serena said as Hariyama slammed his arm down on the ground.

Greninja was already out of the way as Lunatone blasted Hariyama back with **Psychic.** Both of the other teams Pokemon were knocked out putting Serena's team up to start.

" **Noivern!"**

" **Machamp!"**

Serena and Burnet reengaged with Brawly and Zinnia their Pokemon once again holding the type advantage.

"Talk about good luck with a partner." I noted "Had Burnet not had a Psychic-Type to take on the Fighting-Types Serena would be at disadvantage."

"How so?" Kahili asked.

"Serena is partial to Dark-Type Pokemon." I told her "Absol and Greninja are two of her strongest."

"I see." Kahili nodded.

I looked back and saw that Serena and Burnet had taken down another two of their opponents Pokemon, leaving them on their last legs with a Medicham and a Salamance, the other team having not lost a Pokemon yet.

" **Greninja Dark Pulse!"**

" **Lunatone Shadow Ball!"**

Serena and Burnet blasted the other Pokemon, KOing them right then and there and becoming the first team to move to the second round.

"Congratulations." Morgan clapped "The Team of Serena and Professor Burnet is victorius."

"Which means the losers are Brawly and Zinnia." Nita giggled "Oh no."

"I don't like her attitude." I looked over.

"Get Lost!" Dana pressed a button.

The ground rumbled a bit and a large cage erupted from the ground on the loser side of the field and entrapped Brawly and Zinnia.

"HEY!" The girl jumped on the bars only to get shocked "YOW!"

"What's the big idea!" Brawly snapped.

"You lost, so now you go to the dungeon." Dana smiled as the bottom dropped out of the cage and the two slid down a chute.

"This is preposterous let them go at once!" Roxanne yelled.

"I knew this was a stupid idea." Evelyn shook her head and looked at the floor.

"Why should I?" Dana shrugged with a smirk "After all you all agreed to play in our game, didn't you read the fine print."

"All participants, upon signing in, agree to the rules of the tournament henceforth." Morgan read "All loser shall be detained in the Battle Tree's Root Dungeon and enter the service of the Chatelaines."

"That's bull!" Gladion snapped.

"She's right." Lusamine looked across "It does say that."

"Miss Anabel do something." Courtney begged.

"I…I'm not sure if there's anything I can do." The woman flowed "My radio is jammed and I can't even contact backup if I needed it."

"Fine." I stood up "Then we win by playing the game."

"That's the spirit." Morgan smiled softly.

"But." I pointed across at the sisters "If one of us wins this tournament you let everyone go, got it!"

"Who says I have to listen to you." Dana smirked.

"No, we will do the same." Morgan said.

"But-." Dana started

"It'll be no fun if there's no stakes for us." Nita smiled "Sides it'll be thrilling with the odds on their side."

"This is bad they've got Four Regional Champs on that side." Evelyn mumbled "Let's just let them go."

"Oh don't worry they'll have to chew each other up to get to us anyway." Dana smirked.

"We will agree to this little condition." Morgan smiled "But don't get any ideas about throwing matches to let the stronger trainers advance for free, if that happens…you'll all lose on the spot."

"This isn't a game anymore." I said.

"So much for a fun relaxing tournament." Korrina groaned.

"Nothing ever comes easy I suppose." Acerola added.

"So from here on its everyone against them, and the one who wins the finals will have a chance to set everyone free." Gladion glared.

"But if we blow it." I hissed "We'll all be stuck in this tree forever."

"Enough wallowing." The sound of high heels clicked past me "Clearly you girls were raised improperly, I think you should be taught a lesson."

"As luck would have it my match is next." Grimsley stepped up "And I have no intentions of giving into your whims."

Lusamine and Grimsley stood on one end of the ring.

"Let's keep going." Lusamine looked across at Molayne and Karen "Don't hold it against me when you get caged up."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Originally, I thought about having the Battle Tree losers get Yu-Gi-Oh'd and have their souls stolen by some hidden force later revealed to be some strong Legendary Pokemon but I changed my mind and decided to make the sisters just capture losers to work as their maid staff.**

**I know the premise is a little silly and that everyone should naturally just run away…but it's a story so let's just roll with it.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	96. Colt and Kahili's First Match

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

The matches were progressing rather quickly, Lusamine and Grimsley made quick work of Molayne and Karen, and Guzma and Dexio beat Lana and Clemont without too much trouble. It was hard to see people lose, especially our friends dropping into darkness and now relying on us to free them.

Still…

"This Tournament is amazing!" I cheered.

"So many strong people my blood is boiling!" Kahili added.

"Both of you knock it off!" Korrina whacked us "This is serious life and death stuff. You two better focus and win, a lot of people are depending on us."

"You're up." Courtney said "Good luck!"

"Let's do this." I said walking across the ring.

"No matter who they are we'll make the finals with the wind at our backs." Kahili fixed her visor.

"Aren't you two looking menacing." Nita giggled as our match against Sophocles and Wikstrom was about to start..

"NO MERCY!" Kahili and I glared across the ring.

"BEGIN!"

" **Let's go Scizor!"**

" **Magnezone!"** Sophocles and Wikstrom sent out their respective Pokemon.

" **Electivire!"** I sent out the large shocking Pokemon.

"Are you trying to make things difficult." Kahili smirked **"Go Oricorio!"**

"BEGIN!"

" **Electivire Earthquake!"**

My large Pokemon slammed his big arms down and rattled the ground as Oricorio took off to avoid the attack.

" **Magnezone Magnet Rise!"**

" **Scizor Bullet Punch!"**

The other two Pokemon moved quickly to avoid my attack, Scizor flashing in to strike.

" **Revelation Dance!"**

Flames spun around the tiny bird and slammed into Scizor, KOing it instantly.

" **Now Electivire Cross Chop!"**

Electivire swiped his arms and took out Magnezone quickly to keep the pace of the match moving.

" **Electivire!"** Sophocles sent out his own version of the Pokemon I was using.

" **Probopass!"** Wikstrom sent out his Pokemon.

"HMPH!" the two Electivire clashed with sparks, their arms grappling for control of each other.

" **Rock Tomb!"**

Oricorio had to fly around to avoid the attack, looping overhead and flying around rocks.

"Any ideas?" Kahili asked as me reached a stalemate.

"Yeah, get ready to heat it up." I told her "Don't stop."

"Now Electivire!" I called "Lift him up!"

Electivire lifted the other Electivire up and slammed it again Probopass.

"Kahili!"

"Right!" she smiled **"Oricorio Revelation Dance!"**

The bird flew in a circle and created a swirling vortex of flames that engulfed all three Pokemon, Probopass and both the Electivire's were weakened so I took the opening.

" **Now Earthquake!"**

Electivire downed the other two Pokemon but he was still weakened so I called him back to rest.

" **Phermosa!"**

I sent out the skinny bug UB, she didn't look very pleased to be getting called out, flipping her hair back and scoffing.

"You little…" I groaned.

" **Vikavolt!"**

" **Aegislash!"**

"Come back for a bit Oricorio." Kahili pulled the little bird back **"Toucannon!"**

"Vikavolt **Thunder!"**

"Phermosa!"

" **HMPH!"** She dashed in, jumped up and pulled her leg back

" **Triple Kick!"**

She started letting her leg kick at a rapid speed and felled the other bug.

_Damn the UBs are strong._

" **Aegislash Iron Head!"**

" **Beak Blast!"** Kahili yelled.

Toucannon parried the strike and drilled Aegislash with a blast from its scalding beak.

" **Phermosa Lunge!"**

The bug dashed forward with a drop kick and sent the sword and shield out of the battle.

"The winners are Colt and Kahili!" An announcements said as our opponents were dropped into the basement "The Next match is Miss Morgan and Miss Nita Vs Steven and Shauntal!"

"The champions from Hoenn." Kahili said with a look of excitement "Those Battle Chatelaines won't stand a chance."

* * *

**Later**

"The winners are Miss Morgan and Miss Nita!"

"YAAWW!" Nita yawned "Man that was so boring, are you really the champion from Hoenn?"

"Fufufu." Morgan smiled.

"Impossible." Korrina gasped "They can't really be this freakishly strong!"

"There's no way…we're screwed." Courtney lowered her head.

"Stop worrying, we're still competing right?" I said "So we can still win!"

"But even you can't beat Steven." Korrina said "How are we supposed to beat them when they just walked all over him without losing a single Pokemon."

"Every battle is different." Kahili said "Our matchup may fair better."

"If we start to lose hope we might as well let them win." Serena said "So we gotta keep our spirits up."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I'm going to be doing some battles off screen for suspense and hiding power, i.e. Steven's battle at the end, or some off screen to save time, i.e. Lusamine. If I don't so some off screen with the minor cast, We'll be here till Christmas.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	97. Round 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**NO POV**

"The Next battle is between the team of Annabel and Hau and the Team of Cynthia and Gladion." The announcer said.

"Let's do our best okay." Cynthia smiled at Gladion.

"Right." He looked across "I've battled Hau a lot so I should be able to deal with him."

"Sorry but as a member of the international police I have to advance and close this case." Anabel stared forward with determination.

"I guess I'll need to focus." Hau slapped his face with both hands "Okay serious mode, let's go!"

"NULL!" Gladion sent out his Pokemon.

"Hmm, yes this will be fun." Cynthia smiled.

* * *

**Later**

"The Winners are Gladion and Cynthia!"

The matches slowly progressed, the next bout was the team of Sina and Plumeria against Elesa and Sabrina, in the end the Gym Leaders fell to the surprising work of the other girls.

"We did great work." Sina laughed.

"Yeah you're not so bad." Plumeria smiled "Although if I had to make some suggestions next time you should keep your Pokemon back since they're not as much of physical attackers as mine, let me hold the front line and you can support from the back."

"That makes sense, I think I have some Pokemon with support moves too that might help up." Sina hummed.

The next match was quick, Dana and Evelyn eliminated the red hot team of Malva and Kiawe.

"What an unlucky pairing for you two." Dana laughed with her hand over her mouth "Two Fire-Type trainers, you never stood a chance against our diverse team!"

"Sorry…" Evelyn mumbled.

"We one quit being such a baby!" Dana snapped at her sister.

The next match was Mallow and Mina against Ilima and Wally, the match was closer than expected but the team of Wally Ilima moved on by the skin of their teeth.

After them was May and Red Vs Acerola and Hapu, most people knew the outcome before it started given Red's legendary exploints, but no one expected him to run over a Trail Captain and a Kahuna with such ease.

"Sorry guys." Acerola laughed sadly "I guess…I'll have to leave this one up to you."

"Acerola!"

The floor dropped out form under the girl, her body vanishing into a chute.

They're weren't many first round matched left, Korrina and Courtney put aside their differences to best Ryuki and Grant while Viola and Norman upset Wallace and Sidney who had low chemistry.

Lisia and Blue took out Skyla and Caitlin when the Psychic girl suddenly…just stopped fighting.

"I see…so that's it." She looked off "The rest of you should be careful."

There were two final matches in the first round, Roxanne and Olivia beat Flannery and Colress in what was a heartbreaking match for the Hoenn Gym Leaders, neither wanting to win and risk condemning their friend to the awful fate of losing, but in the end Roxanne swallowed her heart and finished the fight. Kukui and Marshal also had a fairly close fight with Shelly and Valarie.

Lastly in a match that…to say frankly was hard to watch Lance and Phoebe walked all over poor Shauna and her partner Winona.

"Dammit." Colt hissed "I'm so sick of this, watching everyone disappear."

"Don't lose hope." Cynthia told him, "there are still plenty of us fighting, we'll defeat them and rescue the others."

"The first round is over!" the maid said "The match ups for round two are set! They are…"

* * *

**Round 2**

**Bennet and Serena Vs Lusamine and Grimsley!**

**Guzma and Dexio Vs Colt and Kahili!**

**Morgan and Nita Vs Gladion and Cynthia!**

**Sina and Plumeria Vs Dana and Evelyn!**

**Ilima and Wally Vs May and Red!**

**Viola and Norman Vs Korrina and Courtney!**

**Lisia and Blue Vs Marshal and Kukui!**

**Roxanne and Olivia Vs Phoebe and Lance!**

"We will have a one hour break to prepare." The maid bowed "Then the second round will begin."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Sorry about the wait hadn't been in the mood for this story. Now that we've pushed passed the first round and thinned the cast a bit we can really dig into the battles more.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	98. Second Round Start

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

For this round, the matches were straight doubles, one Pokemon for each competitor. The first match was Serena and Bennet Vs Lusamine and Grimsley, I was pulling for Serena but I knew it wouldn't be easy since Lusamine was strong and Grimsley was well known.

"Let's go Absol!" Serena sent out her Pokemon

"Solrock." Bennet sent out her choice.

"Let's keep this moving." Lusamine sighed "Bewear!"

"Bisharp if you would." Grimsley smiled.

"BEGIN!"

" **Absol Air Cutter!"** Serena waved her hand.

The large creature swiped it's head and sent waves of sharp air towards them.

" **Bisharp block that."** Grimsley said sternly.

The large metal soldier sliced through the air and then wiped it's arm down **"Night Slash!"**

" **Absol Night Slash back!"** Serena yelled.

Absol and Bisharp countered each other.

" **Hammer Arm!"** Lusamine commanded her Pokemon to attack.

" **Psychic!"**

Bennet's floating rock spun in place and pushed the bear out of the way. Absol quickly repositioned behind it with it's head down to strike.

" **Air Cutter!"**

" **Night Slash!"**

The air was split by a shadow wave that Bisharp threw out.

_He's making sure to protect Bewear…_

" **Rock Slide!"**

Bewear slammed the ground and kicked up rubble to belt Absol back.

" **Now Bisharp X-scissor!"**

"Crap." Serena hissed as Bisharp slashed through her Pokemon, KOing it "NO!"

"Don't worry you bought plenty of time." Bennet smiled holding her arm out **"Now Solrock, Inferno Overdrive!"**

The rock spun in place, working up a vortex of twisting red hot flames that engulfed the two Pokemon, finishing them off and winning the fight for Serena and Bennet.

"You saved my bacon." Serena smiled at her party.

"It's no big deal." The older woman laughed.

"Drat…" Lusamine fell to her knees "I really was hoping to make a difference this time…"

The floor dropped out from under her and sent her down with all the other losers.

"Well we're up next." Kahili fixed her visor "Are you ready?"

"Let's go, if we win we'll fight Serena and I can't wait for that." I smirked. "Who are we against again?"

"Prepare to get crushed brat." Guzma laughed.

"It's been a while since we battled." Dexio smiled "Let's have a good time."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Sorry about taking so long, was busy with exams and finals and then Graduation and other stuff I just lost track of time.**

**I'm planning on doing the Second Round as short 250-500 word vignette style quick chapters.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	99. Colt and Kahili Vs Guzma and Dexio

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"Okay ready?" I looked to Kahili.

"Of course." She smirked.

"Round 2 Match 2: Colt and Kahili Vs Guzma and Dexio!"

"Let's go Crobat!" Kahili set out the Pokemon she'd be using.

_We have an easy time since Kahili uses flying types and Guzma bugs…but I need to pick wisely to try and counter Dexio without know what he'll pick._

"Okay." I nodded sending out a Pokemon Mawile!"

"MEHEHE!" she snickered landing on the ground.

"Golisopod!" Guzma yelled sending out his large bug.

"Okay…Turtonator!"

"BEGIN!"

"Crobat **Air Slash!"** Kahili commanded

The bat whipped the air around it and sent waves at Golisopod.

" **Iron Defense!"** Guzma smirked at his Pokemon took the hit "Come on is that all you got?"

" **Mawile Play Rough!"** I told my Pokemon as she dashed at Turtonator.

" **Fire Blast!"** Dexio countered.

"Dodge, swing around that rock!"

Mawile used her jaws to snap onto a rock like a pivot point as swing around to avoid the plume of hot flames.

" **Rock Smash!"**

Unfortunately her swing led her right into a powerful punch from Golisopod.

"Dammit." I hissed.

"Aww what's the matter you gonna cry." Guzma smirked.

" **Swift!"** Kahili had Crobat come back in and blast the Pokemon.

"Don't lose focus Mawile **Crunch!"** I told her as she grabbed the bug while it was battered "You'll regret mocking me!"

" **Flash Cannon!"**

Mawile quickly jumped back avoiding the blast shot out by Turtonator.

"So sorry." Dexio said "But no one here can really afford to lose, even if you two make be stronger that doesn't mean you can't slip up."

"That damn Dragon in the back is making this a pain." I hissed "It's like an artillery cannon on the back line, we need to deal with it."

"Hmm…" Kahili looked forward.

"You have an idea?" I asked.

"I might, cover that bug would you." She looked at me.

"Alright." I trusted my rival "Let's go Mawile **Iron Head!"**

Mawile ran in and swung her jaw down to force Golisopod away from Crobat.

" **Smash it!"** Guzma yelled.

Mawile took a hit and got knocked down.

"Do it now!" Guzma snapped at Dexio.

" **Fire Blast!"**

" **Crobat Supersonic!"**

The purple ball bat screeched loudly and Turtonator roared and blasted off center, the shot going up and hitting Golisopod instead.

"Nice!" I smirked.

"You idiot!" Guzma yelled.

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Mawile let's wrap this up!" I smirked holding my hand up **"Mega Evolution!"**

Mawile transformed into her two jawed form and grabbed both Turtonator and Golisopod.

" **PLAY ROUGH!"**

My Pokemon flipped and slammed the two together, KOing them both.

"The winner is Colt and Kahili!"

The floor dropped out of the other side of the room and eliminated Dexio and Guzma.

"We will now begin preparing for the Second Round's Third Match, Miss Morgan and Miss Nita Vs Cynthia and Gladion!"

"Those are the two that eliminated Steven and Shauna, a Champion and an Elite Four member." Kahili noted.

"It won't be an issue, I have no intention of losing." Gladion walked passed us.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	100. Round Two Final

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Colt's POV**

It was time for Gladion and Cynthia to take on one of the sister teams, the eldest sister Morgan and the youngest sister Nita.

"Null!" Gladion sent out his first Pokemon.

"Togekiss." Cynthia smiled sending out one of her Pokemon.

"Don't roll over like the last team." Nita threw up a Pokeball "Wigglytuff!"

"Stay focused sister." Morgan tossed a ball "Sawsbuck!"

A large deer with some white fur and antlers clopped around a bit.

"BEGIN!"

"Togekiss fly up please." Cynthia told her Pokemon.

"Do you think they can win?" Korrina asked me.

"I don't know." I looked on "Cynthia is a Champion but so was Steven and Morgan walked all over him."

"Wigglytuff **Focus Blast!"**

The puffy Pokemon spun and threw a ball of energy at Null.

" **Crush Claw!"**

Null dashed forward and pushed through the attack and charged at Wigglytuff.

" **Multi-Attack!"**

Silvally's horns glowed blue and it charged into the Wigglytuff.

" **Sawsbuck Horn Leech!"**

Sawsbuck clopped forward and slammed into Null, pushing it back and draining some of it's life.

" **X-Scissor!"** Gladion yelled.

Silvally leaned back and clawed forward but Sawsbuck jumped back.

" **Now Togekiss Air Slash!"**

The fairy suddenly divebombed down and slammed into the deer.

"Don't lose focus on both opponents." Cynthia smirked.

" **Wigglytuff Thunderbolt!"** Nita cheered.

A shocking bolt jolted down and slammed into Togekiss causing it to spin out but that allowed Null to get into position.

" **Multi-Attack!"**

The horns on Silvally glowed blue again and it charged into Wigglytuff, sending it rolling out of the ring.

"No fair!" Nita pouted " **Wigglytuff** **Thunderbolt** again!"

" **Sawsbuck Megahorn!"**

Silvally was getting boxed in as the air sparked and got ready to rain down lightning while Sawsbuck charged in.

"I don't very much care for bratty children." Cynthia said waving her arm **"Togekiss use Dazzling Gleam!"**

The fairy glowed silver and pink, blinding Sawsbuck and making it charge to far to the right and hit the air which gave Silvally an opening to jump away from the Thunderbolt.

"No! No! No!" Nita whined.

"Sister." Morgan glared a bit "Control your temper this fight is far from over."

"No this is over." Cynthia smirked **"Aura Sphere!"**

Togekiss repositioned above them and rained down a flurry of blue spheres that pummeled the Sisters Pokemon into the ground.

"S-Sawsbuck and Wigglytuff are no longer able to battle." The maid said stunned "Cynthia and Gladion are the winners."

"They won!" Korrina cheered.

"This isn't fair!" Nita whined "No!"

"I see…" Morgan hissed "Perhaps we shouldn't have been so casual about this."

The floor suddenly dropped out from under the two sisters, sending them into the darkness in the roots of the tree.

"We're one step closer, we just have to beat those last two." Korrina smirked.

"Oh no!" Evelyn whimpered "W-What are we gonna do?"

"Grr…" Dana growled "Those two idiots…get the ring set up for the next match!"

"Yes ma'am." The maid hurriedly reset the battlefield.

"We're up next." Plumeria told Sina "Let's end this stupid game."

"Even though Colt's my friend I'm not happy that Dexio lost." The dark-skinned girl said "I'm going to end this."

The two stepped up into the ring hoping to close this contest out completely.

" **Muk**!" Plumeria sent out a rainbow slime monster.

" **Lilligant**!" Sina chose to use a swaying flower.

"I guess I should use…" Evelyn looked to be thinking

"Use **Primeape** dammit!" Dana snapped.

"Okay!" the girl nervously sent out the loud monkey like Pokemon

" **Magcargo!"** Dana sent out the lava snail.

"Begin!"

"Muk **Gunk Shot!"** Plumeria wasted no time having her slimy beast hurl out a ball of goop.

" **Magcargo use Earth Power!"** Dana snapped.

"BLEE!" the snail slammed the earth and surrounded the gunk in a cocoon of cooling molten rock.

"Spike it Evelyn!" Dana snapped.

" **Primeape!"** the blue haired girl instructed.

The ape jumped up and punched the ball down, embedding it into the earth.

" **Lilligant use Energy Ball."**

"Magcargo **Withdraw!"**

The snail slipped into it's shell to limit the damage.

"Evelyn hurry up!" Dana snapped "Or do you want to let Nita and Morgan be trapped down there."

"Y-Yes." The girl shivered **"Primeape Cross-Chop!"**

The fighting type jumped in and slapped Magcargo's shell sending it flying at Lilligant.

" **Muk Acid Armor!"** Plumeria hissed.

The slime jumped over and caught Magcargo out of the air.

" **Perfect."** Dana smirked **"OVERHEAT!"**

Steam started leaking out of Magcargo's shell, whistling loudly.

"Shit!" Plumeria hissed as Magcargo let out an incinerating blast that burned Muk and KOed it.

"What the-." Sina was stunned.

"Sorry!" Evelyn whimpered as Primeape threw the crusted Gunk Shot forward **"Use Stone Edge"**

The shell was peppered with stony shot and burst open right in front of Lilligant, spraying it with it's own ally's contained attack.

"Lilligant and Muk are unable to battle!" The maid said "Miss Evelyn and Miss Dana win."

"What the hell was that?!" Plumeria growled.

"They…oh dear." Sina gulped as the floor dropped out from under them.

"You two better prepare." Dana glared at Gladion "You're next."

* * *

**The Final Four Matches of Round Two were a little more competitive.**

May and Red defeated Ilima and Wally, Korrina and Courtney defeated Viola and Norman while Marshal and Kukui advanced over Lisia and Blue while Phoebe and Lance moved on over Roxanne and Oliva.

There was one more double round left before moving on to one on one matches.

The Third-round matches looked like this.

**Colt and Kahili Vs Bennet and Serena**

**Gladion and Cynthia Vs Dana and Evelyn**

**May and Red Vs Korrina and Courtney**

**Marshal and Kukui Vs Phoebe and Lance.**

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Probably gonna do Round Three as Two chapters, each with two fights.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	101. Round Three Part 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"The First match of this round will be between the Team of Colt and Kahili and the Team of Burnet and Serena!"

"I wanna get this over with." Dana tapped her foot "One on one hurry up!"

"Someone's cranky." I laughed.

"Probably because two of her sisters got dumped." Korrina laughed.

"Toucannon." Kahili sent out her Pokemon.

"Latios!" I chose mine.

"Greninja."

"Thundurus." Burnet smiled.

She sent out a Pokemon I had never seen before, it was large and muscular but floating on a cloud.

"BEGIN!"

"Toucannon **Bullet Seed!"**

Greninja darted around the attacks and came in close to Latios.

" **Ice Beam!"**

"Loop!" I yelled.

Latios swirled in the air quickly, looping around the beam attack.

" **Night Slash!"**

" **Bullet Seed!"**

Greninja tried to swipe at Latios with a water blade cloaked in shadows but before he could get the attack off his hands were shot with pellet like seeds.

"You deal with the other one." Kahili told me "I'll deal with the frog."

"Right."

"This is your rival huh?" Kahili smirked "I hope she's as good as you are."

"She's plenty good." I scoffed turning my attention to Thundurus.

"Don't underestimate me because I'm just a professor." Burnet smirked at me **"Thundurus Shock Wave!"**

The beast clapped its hands together and sent out a rolling wave.

"Up!" I pointed.

Latios took off but even then he was followed by the attack.

_Crap…Okay!_

"Latios!" I held my hand up "Let's go!"

"LAAA!" the dragon sang and Mega Evolved into the more streamlined rapid flyer version of itself.

"Now fly into it!" I smiled.

"Are you mad?" Burnet scoffed.

"Nah, I've got a plan." I snickered.

Latios headed right for the attack and the second the wave was about to hit it slipped through the gap in it and got around the attack.

" **Now Luster Purge!"**

"HMPH!" Latios threw out a ball of light and blinded Thundurus.

" **Quick Dark Pulse!"**

The cloud rider let out a twisting spiral of darkness that Latios easily dodged around.

" **Finish it with Dragon Pulse!"**

Latios roared and sent out a tornado of energy and wind that blew Thundurus out of the battle.

"Both Greninja and Toucannon are unable to continue." The announcer said "Since Latios is the only Pokemon still standing the winner is the Team of Colt and Kahili."

"Tsk." Kahili hissed.

"What we won?" I was confused.

"I should have had a more decisive win." She grumbled.

"Aw man." Serena huffed "I really wanted to take on Colt again."

"Well end of the line for us." Burnet sighed "Good Luck, and Kukui you'd better win or at least come rescue me when you're done!"

The floor dropped out from under them and took them to wherever losers go. Kahili and I cleared out to make way for the next fight.

"The Second fight will be between the team of Cynthia and Gladion and the team of Dana and Evelyn."

"Null!" Silvally came out with orange red horns.

"Garchomp." Cynthia smiled.

"Let's go Whimsicott!" Dana sent out a Pokemon that floated around.

"Lumineon." Evelyn mumbled.

" **Null Crush Claw!"**

" **Whimsicott dodge and then Moonblast!"**

The puff floated up and away before shooting a beam at Garchomp.

"Take down Cynthia now!" Dana snapped.

" **Lumineon Surf!"**

A massive wave formed and crashed over the battlefield.

" **Whimsicott Energy Ball!"**

"Null get in the way of it!" Gladion said trying to help take the heat of Cynthia but before he could arrive to stop the attack Evelyn moved in.

" **Ice Beam!"**

Silvally was frozen in place while Garchomp was blasted with an attack and KOed.

"They work fast." I hummed.

"And so well together, ganging up on the strongest person." Korrina hummed.

"Now there's no way to keep Silvally around." Courtney sighed.

"This is for beating my sisters." Dana shot out a powerful glare **"Whimsicott Moonblast!"**

" **Lumineon Surf!"**

The two attacks slammed into Silvally and KOed it leaving the sisters as the victor.

"Get out of my sight you trash!" Dana scoffed as they were dropped.

_To take down a League Champ and Gladion like it was nothing…_

"Make not, the rest of your hours are numbered." Dana smirked "Remember that you losers."

"Don't get too confident." I smiled.

"What?" she growled.

"After this you said we go to one on one fights right." I said "Well then you won't be able to rely on your sister for help."

"Like I need Evelyn to squash you!" she snapped stomping off.

"We'll take a short break and then start the next match."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	102. Round Three Part 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

It was time for the last two battles of Round Three, the first was Korrina and Courtney against May and that mysterious guy named Red.

"Magmortar!" Courtney chose her Pokemon.

"Hawlucha!" Korrina smiled selecting hers.

"Umm…Sceptile." May nodded.

"…Pikachu." Red adjusted his hat.

"BEGIN!"

"Magmortar **Lava Plume!"**

The large Pokemon aimed it's cannon arm and fired a blast at May's Sceptile. The large Lizard flipped back to dodge and let Pikachu come in and block a **Flying Press** from Hawlucha.

" **Thunderbolt!"**

The small mouse curled up and let off a powerful electric shock that turned the sky yellow as a bolt crashed down in front of Hawlucha.

" **Again."** Red said.

" **Magmortar Thunderbolt!"**

Magmortar aimed its own arm and blasted back at Pikachu.

" **Sceptile Leaf Blade!"**

" **Block!"** Korrina called out.

Hawlucha flew in and took the attack with it's wings.

" **Sky Drop!"**

Hawlucha grabbed Sceptile and flew up before slamming the Pokemon down.

"Do it now Courtney!" Korrina yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do." The younger girl huffed **"Magmortar Lava Plume!"**

Magmortar quickly blasted Sceptile and took it down.

"Sorry." May frowned "I still wasn't much help."

"Hmm…" Red just blinked "You were fine, **Pikachu Thunder!"**

"PIKAAA!"

There was a huge thunderous boom as the bolt of lightning pierced the sky and drilled into Hawlucha.

"No way!" Korrina yelled as her Pokemon was so easily KOed.

"Don't get distracted." Red lowered his eyes.

" **Magmortar Hyperbeam!"**

" **Iron Tail!"**

Pikachu flipped and slashed through the beam with it's tail.

" **Now Thunder."** Red smiled as another bolt crashed down and KOed Magmortar as well.

"Impossible!" Courtney stomped her foot "I LOST?!"

"No fair!" Korrina joined her in throwing a temper tantrum.

"For two people who don't like each other they're awfully alike." Phoebe laughed a bit.

"Enough whining, get lost." Dana scoffed.

"Korrina!"

"Do your best big brother." Courtney smiled.

"You'd like better come rescue me right away." Korrina pouted as she vanished into the hole in the floor.

"Tsk…" I hissed a bit.

_Now I really wanna win. That guy though he was really strong…_

Kahili and I both gave him a dark smile as he passed.

"I wanna fight you." We both said.

"Hmm…" he just walked off.

"I'm fighting him first." Kahili said.

"Why bother your stupid flying birds will just get crushed by that Pikachu of his."

"The Next match will be the Team of Marshal and Kukui against the Team of Phoebe and Lance!"

"Conkeldurr." Marshal sent out a massive Pokemon carry two pillars.

"Lycanroc." Kukui sent out a dog that matched the kind of Lycanroc I had.

"Dusknoir." Phoebe smiled.

"Dragonite!" Lance chose a rounded dragon.

"BEGIN!"

" **Dusknoir Hex!"** Phoebe spun around as a big magical spirit circle appeared on the floor and covered the battlefield.

"Conkeldurr **Earthquake!"**

"Why do that" Kahili asked as the Pokemon slammed its pillars down "The other team can fly he'll only hit Lycanroc."

The battlefield rumble and splintered into various large crags and pillars that were going to make maneuvering difficult, it even broke Phoebe's magic circle making Hex ineffective.

"Great start." Kukui smiled **"Accelerock into Crunch!"**

Lycanroc jumped up on the spires of rock and started dashing around behind the other team, finally jumping in and slamming into Dusknoir.

" **Ice Punch!"** Lance had Dragonite fly in.

" **Conkeldurr Stone Edge!"**

The massive Pokemon slammed its pillars down and all the crags it created last attack rose into the air and flew into Dragonite, surrounding it with rubble.

" **Now Lycanroc Stone Edge too!"**

The dog jumped up and pierced the sphere of rubble and KOed Dragonite with the combo attack.

" **Dusknoir Fire Punch!"**

Conkeldurr blocked the strike and slammed back into Dusknoir leaving it open for another **Crunch** and KO from Lycanroc.

"Ohh poop." Phoebe pouted.

"What incredible strategy to distort the field in such a way, I hadn't considered that." Lance hummed.

The two were dropped and we were now down to the final eight. Me, Kahili, Dana, Evelyn, May, Red, Kukui, and Marshal.

"Well we're moving on to the singles bracket." Dana smiled "Now it's going to get exciting, no more depending on anyone else or being held back. We're reseeding so who's fighting who show us!"

The screen flipped and we had our finals bracket.

* * *

**Round of One on One.**

**Battle 1- Colt Vs Evelyn**

**Battle 2- Kukui Vs May**

**Battle 3- Kahili vs Red**

**Battle 4- Dana Vs Marshal**

* * *

"Sweet." Kahili smirked at Red.

"One of those sisters." I hummed looking at Evelyn "Interesting."

"The first round is Four on Four, then the Semifinals will be Five on Five, and the Finals a full six on six matches." The maid explained "We will begin shortly so prepare as needed."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	103. Colt Vs Evelyn

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

It was time for the singles bracket portion of this tournament to start, and I was up first against Evelyn, one of the host sisters. I looked across the field at her and gave her a bit of a star down.

"Before we start I have a question." I asked "Why are you doing all this, it just doesn't add up."

"I don't know what you mean." She mumbled.

"You say you take the others away to make us fight seriously but…your other sister got too upset when Nita and Dana lost, what are you hiding?"

She had a look on her face of nervousness, more so than usual.

"It's just-."

"That's enough Evelyn!" Dana snapped "Shut up."

"Y-Yes" the girl frowned.

"This battle will be four Pokemon each." The maid who was also the referee said.

"Let's go Hippowdon!" I sent out the black hippo like creature, sand starting to ripple around us.

"Okay Lumineon!" she sent out a fish.

"BEGIN!"

"Hippowdon **Crunch!"**

The hippo charged in and snapped it's jaws but the fish easily flopped around it.

"Let's get rid of this sand **Rain Dance!"** Evelyn commanded washing away my sandstorm **"Now Ice Beam!"**

"Tsk." I hissed as my Pokemon was knocked back and chilled **"Earthquake!"**

Hippowdon slammed down and I knew I could get some good damage in as cracks rushed towards Lumineon.

" **SURF!"**

Evelyn quickly had her Pokemon summon a tidal wave to get over the attack and crash down on Hippowdon and knock her out.

_A poor start…I gotta get my head in the game_

"Okay lets go!" I took out my next Pokemon **"Breloom!"**

The skipping boxing Pokemon jumped out and threw a few warm ups.

"Right **Seed Bomb!"**

The bulbs on Breloom pointed his tail forward and the bulbs there burst open and shot out a scattershot of hard seeds that pelted against Lumineon.

" **Quickly Silver wind!"** Evelyn tried to get some type coverage.

"Rush in!" I smiled.

"MM!" Breloom charged through the wind.

" **Drain Punch!"**

Breloom hit hard with a powerful cross up and KOed Evelyn's first Pokemon.

"Hmm, you are very skilled, but reckless." She mumbled "Okay, I'll fight recklessness with recklessness **Primeape!"**

The howling pig monkey roared out and charged at Breloom.

" **Cross Chop!"** Evelyn said.

" **Breloom jump back to dodge then use the opening for Sky Uppercut."**

My Pokemon followed my instructions and skipped back before taking the opening to clock Primeape under the jaw.

" **Stone Edge!"**

Before Breloom could send the other Pokemon upwards Primeape kicked the ground and knocked him upwards with earth spikes.

"Tsk." I growled "She's better than she lets on, and she's looked like the weakest up till now."

" **Cross Chop!"**

Primeape got ready to take Breloom down.

" **Counter!"**

Breloom took the opening to kick one of Primeape's arms away but got drilled with the other chop, at the same time he had an arm free to slam Primeape back right in the jaw.

Breloom crashed down but not before sending Primeape spinning out of the ring.

"Both Pokemon are unable to continue." The maid said "Please proceed."

"Back to even." I smiled calling my Pokemon back "Good job Breloom, **Leafeon** you take over!"

I sent out the small leafy creature and awaited Evelyn's choice.

"I can't lose…" she shivered **"Persian!"**

A Kanto variant of the large cat appeared and stalked around.

" **Leaf Blade!"**

" **Fake out!"**

Leafeon dashed in but the cat slipped around the attack and slashed her in the side.

" **Now Dark Pulse!"**

The gem on Persian's head glowed and blasted Leafeon with black darkness.

" **X-Scissor!"**

Leafeon went to dart in again only to have Persian growl loudly and blast her away with sound.

" **Round?"** I gasped

"I'm not…going to lose!" Evelyn said with the first thread of determination she'd shown all day **"Finish this one off Power Gem!"**

Leafeon got pelted with gem stones but refused to fall, not yet.

"One more time!" Evelyn yelled.

"Quickly **Magical Leaf!"**

Leafeon and Persian both threw out projectile attacks that drilled each other but Leafeon had already taken enough damage to get knocked out by that.

"Good effort." I called her back.

"I'll be switching as well." Evelyn said **"Pachirisu!"**

A small sparky little mouse darted around.

" **Okay Solrock!"**

The meteorite Pokemon floated around and got ready to hold the final life.

" **Pachirisu Super Fang!"**

" **Psychic!"**

Solrock stopped Pachirisu in it's tracks and blew it back.

_Super Fang is too strong of a move I can't let it hit no matter what_

" **Fire Spin!"**

I quickly had Solrock surround itself with fire in order to keep Pachirisu from rushing back in and the look of nervousness on Evelyn's face made me realize that all of her Pachirisu's moves were physical, she was stuck now.

"Alright then!" I smirked **"Finish it with Earthquake!"**

Solrock slammed down and sent out a shaking earth and blew away it's fire spin in the process but that was enough to take out Pachirisu.

" **Persian."** Evelyn fell back to her final Pokemon **"Dark Pulse."**

" **Psybeam!"**

The two attacks collided in a stunning and dazzling ripple of light and darkness but Persian quickly slipped in the opening.

"Oh no you don't!" I smirked **"Fire Spin!"**

**Solrock** created a vortex of flames to bat back Persian from hitting with another attack/

" **Now Psychic!"**

Solrock blasted Persian away and the cat growled and sprinted back in.

" **Power Gem!"**

" **Psybeam and blast them!"**

Solrock stood strong like a bastion and blasted away the attack, leaving Persian open to fall.

" **Psybeam one last time!"**

Solrock drilled Persian one final time and KOed it.

"The winner is Colt!" the maid bowed.

"No I…no please!" Evelyn started shaking "I don't want to go!"

"You have to tell me." I walked across the battlefield "What's really happening here?"

"Please, you have to win, you have to save us from-." The floor dropped out from under her and she started to fall down into the darkness, she reached out for help but I didn't even put my hand out before she was too far away.

"I don't know what you're hiding down there." I looked at Dana "But I'm gonna face you in the finals and make you tell me."

"Good luck with that." She smirked "But it's not something that you can handle."

"We'll now begin the next singles match." The maid said "Professor Kukui Vs May!"

"Hmm." The girl frowned.

* * *

**Later**

May knew she'd been carried here by Red and it showed in her fight again Kukui when she didn't take out a single one of his Pokemon, meaning I'd be taking him on in the next round but first, Dana was securing her position in the semifinals.

" **Girafarig Psychic!"**

She blasted Marshal's Mienshao across the ring and took him out.

"We'll now proceed to the final Quarterfinal matchup." The maid bowed "Kahili Vs Red."

"They say this guy is like one of the best trainers ever in Kanto." I told her "Be careful."

"Oh I'll prove just how good I am, but I'm looking forward to going all out with him." She smirked "By the way you were wrong?"

"Huh?"

"It's not Dana you'll be facing in the finals, but me." She said walking to the main field "After I beat Red she's next."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	104. Kahili Vs Red

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for Attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

I was seated, wondering just how Kahili planned to beat someone as legendary as Red.

"BEGIN!"

"Venusaur." Red gently tossed out a Pokemon.

"Oricorio!" Kahili wasted no time sending out her tiny red bird.

_She's not letting size dissuade her._

" **Power Whip."** Red said stoically as Kahili's bird fluttered around softly.

Vines shot out from Venusaur's back and chased down the little creature.

" **Air Slash!"** Kahili smiled as her bird spun around the vines and lashed out.

Venusaur slid back a step or two before roaring loudly and spraying out a toxic liquid.

"Avoid it then **Revelation Dance!"** Kahili said "Come on you're supposed to be one of the best ever, make me break a sweat here!"

Her bird once more complied and swung its wings to rise up flames that burned at Venusaur. Red all the while didn't seem that phased.

"Power Whip." He said.

Instantly Oricorio was grabbed since it was so close and slammed down.

_He let her get cocky and struck once he had his opening_

" **Venoshock."** Red attacked Kahili again.

" **Feather Dance!"**

Kahili had her bird lay down a trap of feathers as it got slimed into a Knock Out.

_Come on Kahili focus…_

"Let's go Mandibuzz!"

A large vulture flew around and wasted no time attacking Venusaur who was still bogged down in Oricorio's feathers.

" **Brave Bird!"**

Mandibuzz slammed into Venusaur and knocked it out, tying the match at one a piece.

_Three more to go…_

"Charizard." Red went again.

A large lizard roared out and took to the sky to fight one on one with Mandibuzz, the two creatures flying around trading light winged blows.

" **Flare Blitz."** Red had his Pokemon fly up and come striking down like a meteor.

" **Use Punishment!"** The two collided, head to head, both spinning out and crashing down, but then Mandibuzz flapped back up and blasted out with a **Dark Pulse** KOing Charzard.

"Blastoise." Red chose his third Pokemon.

I looked across the tree arena as Dana, she was watching just as intently as I was, studying every moment to learn about her opponent, her gloved hands covered her mouth but her eyes showed her emotion, anger, she was pissed about being the last of her sisters remaining.

I looked back to the ring and saw Kahili was still holding her own against Red, not a step out of timing in dodging the Ice Beams his Blastoise was shooting out.

" **Hydro Pump."**

" **Bone Rush!"**

Mandibuzz threw out some spectral bones that bounced off Blastoise's shell while the turtle aimed, the force was enough to knock it off balance and allow Mandibuzz to dodge and **Brave Bird** in once more.

"She's got Red down to just one Pokemon." I smiled.

"Hmm, okay then." Red looked up, his face looked calm but his eyes looked like they were burning with anticipation.

_They always say you can see someone's true emotion in their eyes…_

"Go." Red said.

"Hmm…I don't see anything, you know maybe you're not as cracked up as they sa-." Kahili was cut off mid-sentence as there was a booming shot of lightning that instantly knocked out her Pokemon.

A Pikachu landed and slid to a stop on the field.

_He never had to let it out of a Pokeball, he's had that Pikachu ready all day long…it was watching with him._

"Hmm…" Kahili looked up and smiled wide "Now that's what I was waiting for, now I'm getting excited! Braviary!"

A large bird flew out and started to flap it's wings.

" **Air Slash!"**

" **Electro Ball!"**

The two attacks met in the middle, sparks flying out as Pikachu shot down each blade of air that Braviary threw at it.

" **Brave Bird!"** Kahili had her bird fly in for the kill when suddenly Pikachu charged right at it.

" **Volt Tackle!"**

The two collided and despite having more speed Braviary was the one sent flying by the force of the table, crashing into the walls of the root arena and getting KOed.

_This Pikachu is strong._

Kahili looked to be a mix of excited from a great battle and worried that she was about to lose.

"Toucannon!" she sent out her strongest to try and turn things around.

" **Volt Tackle!"** Red started to attack right away again.

" **Beak Blast!"**

Toucannon's beak suddenly got red hot and as soon as Pikachu was close it was blasted right away, like with a flaming shotgun and set rolling back.

" **Electro Ball!"**

" **Bullet Seed!"**

Toucannon took to the sky while trying to dodge and blast Pikachu as best it could, but with a Pokemon that well trained you're hard pressed to find an opening. Kahili had Toucannon land and Pikachu came in for another **Volt Tackle,** faster this time to try and avoid **Beak Blast.**

"Down!" Kahili yelled.

_Huh?_

Suddenly her bird leaned down and aimed at the floor.

" **Rock Blast!"**

It drilled the floor and kicked up a blast of earth that sent Pikachu around it and crashing into the wall.

" **Spinning Beak Blast!"**

Kahili took the one opening she'd managed to create and sent Toucannon in spinning like a flaming drill that slammed into and managed to KO Pikachu.

_She really beat him._

"Ha!" she laughed fixing her visor "I'm afraid the winds favored me this time!"

"Heh." Dana smirked "They won't for long you annoying little…let's start the Semi Finals!"

There were two matches left to go before the final showdown, Kahili against Dana and Me against Professor Kukui.

I looked across at the older guy, I'd known for a while he was a good trainer and I'd see him enough today to confirm that, but I was the Alola champ and I wasn't gonna lose, not to mention I needed to win and get the answers to this place.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	105. Colt Vs Kukui

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

I got ready to face off against Professor Kukui, we both wanted to win, I wanted to save Korrina and obviously he was fighting for his wife. I had to play smart though, or Dana could learn my strategies.

"Get ready...and begin!" The maid said.

" **Braviary!"** Kukui sent out a bird.

" **Reuniclus!"** I sent out the psychic type to fight the sky flier.

"Reuniclus use **Thunder!"** I yelled.

My Pokemon charged up a ball of static as Braviary flew toward it, a bolt flying out at the last second to make the bird dodge, and swipe at him with a wing.

" **Quick use Reflect!"**

Braviary bounced off the hard-light wall but then looped back around.

" **Giga Impact!"** Braviary managed to break through the screen and drill my gooey Pokemon.

" **Future Sight!"** I yelled.

Braviary crashed down into the wall, KOing Reuniclus and making me fall back to my next Pokemon already.

_Kukui is no joke._

" **Electivire!"** I sent out a the shocking Pokemon with the plan to just zap his bird down.

"Come on champ, you're taking the easy way out." Kukui teased.

"Type Advantage doesn't guarantee anything." I smirked **"Electivire Thunder Punch!"**

Electivire took a swing and missed, Braviary swooping around to get behind.

" **Braviary Tailwind into Brave Bird!"**

" **Giga Impact!"** I yelled.

Electivire slammed into Braviary and tackled it to the ground before drilling it with a Thunder Punch to KO it.

"Hmph not bad." Kukui called his bird back **"Snorlax! Body Slam!"**

Electivire didn't have a chance to react as it was pinned under Snorlax for a bit before he put his back into it and lifted the hefty beast up.

" **Hammer Arm!"** I yelled.

Electivire lifted Snorlax up and slammed into it with a heavy blow, the large beast falling back before standing up.

"Alright if that's how it's gonna be, Snorlax use **Earthquake**!" Kukui yelled.

Snorlax jumped up and slammed down, sending vibration through the ground that sent fissures at Electivire to KO it.

"Damn." I called my Pokemon back "Okay **"Snorlax!"**

I sent out my own Snorlax and had it grapple with Kukui's, in retrospect that was probably dumb since the two kinda just kept running into one another and bouncing off stupidly, it was…pretty pathetic.

"Return." We both decided to just take a loss on that rather than let it keep going "Lurantis!"

I set out the Totem Pokemon while Kukui used an Alolan Ninetales

"Lurantis **Solar Blade!"** I yelled.

" **Ninetales Freeze-Dry!"**

Ninetales blasted out cold air as Lurantis slammed it's blade down and rolled to the side **"Poison Jab!"**

"LA!" the grass type dashed in as it's scythes glowed purple and it laid into Ninetales with slashes.

" **Ninetales Dazzling Gleam!"**

The tips of the fox's tails glowed bright and blasted Lurantis but the large Pokemon paid it no mind and went for one final strike.

" **X-Scissor!"**

Lurantis slashed one more time and KOed Ninetales without too much fanfare.

" **Magnezone!"**

The buzzing machine floated out and sparked.

" **Thunder!"**

"Roll then **Solar Blade."**

Lurantis avoided the strike and then slashed the air, sending a wave of light into Magnezone.

" **Gyroball!"**

" **Counter with X-Scissor!"**

The two collided, sparks shooting off Lurantis blades as it broke Magnezone's spin.

" **Self Destruct!"**

"What?!" I gasped as Kukui's monster blew up and took Lurantis down with it.

I looked down after the smoke cleared and returned my Lurantis.

"You're bringing this down to one on one?" I asked.

"I have a lot of faith in my partner yeah." He laughed "Lycanroc!"

A Lycanroc jumped out but it was unlike one I had seen before, it had a sleeker look and orange fur.

"That's a Dusk Form Lycanroc." Rotom explained "Exceptionally rare, it have to be evolved at the right time of day, and even then it needs special traits too."

"I see." I reached to my belt "Well fight fire with fire I guess Lycanroc!"

I sent out my own stony dog and we started the final confrontation between Kukui and I.

" **Accelerock!"** I yelled.

" **Thrash!"**

The two dogs howled and jumped at each other, clawing and growling.

" **Crunch!"** The Professor and I both yelled.

The two snapped their jaws, still tumbling and rolling as the clawed at each other.

" **Stone Edge!"** Kukui yelled.

" **Rock Climb!"**

My Lycanroc jumped up the stone spikes that popper up and got behind Kukui's Pokemon.

" **Earth Power!"** I yelled.

My Lycanroc roared and the earth rattles, bursting up with flames and magma soot, scalding Kukui's Pokemon.

"Now!" I turned my body **"Continental Crush!"**

Lycanroc made a giant boulder manifest and slam Kukui's, leaving me as the one to move on.

"Alright." Kukui laughed "I'll leave it in your hands, I figured you could do it anyway."

"Let's stop wasting time!" Dana looked at the skylight "Next match now."

"Good Luck." I told Kahili.

"I'll see you in the finals." She smirked.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	106. Kahili Vs Dana

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

It was time for the last semifinal, Kahili against Dana.

"BEGIN!"

"Let's go Oricorio!" Kahili sent out her little red birdie.

"Hmph that little thing." Dana flipped her hair "Bruxish!"

" **Oricorio use Revelation Dance!"**

" **Aqua Jet!"** Bruxish darted around the swaying wings and got behind Oricorio and tackled it.

"HMM!" Kahili glared **"Wing Attack!"**

Bruxish flipped back and dodged again, the slippery fish making itself hard to hit.

" **Aqua Tail!"**

It slammed into Oricorio again, it's weight sending the bird flying.

"Return…" Kahili hissed with frustration as she recalled her Pokemon **"Crobat!"**

"Don't let it relax!" Dana said as the bat flapped around **"Psychic Fangs!"**

The fish flipped up and chomped down on the bat, sending it flapping around frantically. Kahili quickly regained control and had it use **Poison Fang** back and knock the fish off.

"Enough of this drivel!" Dana yelled **"Psychic!"**

Bruxish blasted the bat into the ground and knocked out another of Kahili's Pokemon.

"As if I'm going to let you beat me." Dana scoffed "You're ten years too early to even challenge me."

"I'm one of the five strongest trainers in Alola!" Kahili said "I won't lose! **Mandibuzz!"**

The bone vulture flapped out ready to fight

" **Psychic!"**

"That won't work!" Kahili yelled **"Dark Pulse!"**

The two attacks hit and Mandibuzz broke through to attack and slashed the fish with it's wing, sending it flying out of the ring.

"Oh, you actually managed to make a dent, did you?" Dana took out a ball "Well see if you can handle this, **Whimsicott**!"

The little cotton fairy floated out and landed softly.

" **Brave Bird!"**

" **Moonblast!"**

Whimsicott blasted Mandibuzz out of the air and sent it flying into the dirt.

_Dana's Pokemon are all so strong…_

"Hmm…" Kahili hissed **"Skarmory!"**

The iron bird roared loudly as it flew into the field, scattering spikes of iron right away.

_She's setting a trap._

" **Tailwind!"** Kahili started her next preparation.

" **Whimsicott you do the same!"** Dana said.

Right away Kahili's speed boosting slipstream was canceled out by another. Whimsicott then flipped around but Skarmory tried to slash it with its steel wings.

" **Leech Seed!"**

Whimsicott hung on to the metal bird and let it thrash around as it drained its life away.

"REE!" Skarmory landed with a loud thud, sinking against the ground.

"Just face it you're completely inferior to me." Dana laughed.

" **Toucannon Beak Blast!"**

Kahili blasted through the little creature with her last Pokemon, she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Bring it on, I've still got one Pokemon left." Kahili glared.

"Sure but not for long." Dana took out a Pokeball "Hmm…no, you haven't earned the chance to see my ace, instead you can play with Magcargo!"

The flaming snail landed and the room heated up.

" **Lava Plume!"**

The ground cracked and split as gushes of Lava flodded out and knocked Toucannon off it's flight path.

" **Rock Tomb!"**

"Well damn, I guess there are a lot of strong people out there." Kahili lowered her visor "The wind…wasn't on my side today."

"The Winner is Dana!"

"HMPH!" the girl flipped her hair as the floor dropped out under Kahili.

It was dead quiet, there were only three people left, the maid, Dana and Me.

"I had a feeling it would come down to us." Dana said "Shall we begin?"

"Yeah, let's do this." I stood up "I'm gonna win, and free all my friends."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	107. Colt Vs Dana

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Colt's POV**

"Let's not waste time, I'm going to enjoy beating you senseless." Dana said.

"When I win you'll let my friends go, right?" I asked.

"That is what we agreed to." She huffed "Though you won't be winning."

"We'll see about that." I reached back for a Pokeball.

"Begin!"

"Go Bruxish!"She sent out a psychic fish.

"Alright." I sent out a Pokemon "Mawile!"

"Prepare to get wiped out!" Dana laughed **"Bruxish Psywave!"**

The fish glowed and sent out a rolling wave of psychic energy.

" **Mawile dodge then Crunch!"**

"WA!" Mawile used its mouth antenna to flip around the wave before dashing in and throwing out its jaw.

The fish flipped and then smacked its tail into Mawile, making her slid back.

"Alright **Play Rough!"**

Mawile snapped her jaw shut and started throwing the fish around, slamming it into the ground violently.

"Such a disgusting display." Dana hissed **"Bruxish use Aqua Tail!"**

The fish's tail glowed and burst out with water, knocking Mawile's mouth open and freeing itself.

" **Now Psychic Fangs!"**

Mawile was now the one being bitten, this time by the fish's glowing pink fangs.

" **Iron Head!"** I yelled.

Mawile strengthened her jaw and used the metal toughness to bust Bruxish's jaw.

"Now **Crunch!"**

Mawile delivered another sharp bit and KOed the fish to give us a quick lead.

"Don't go feeling so proud." Dana scoffed "Even if you win…you have no idea the world of pain you're in for! Go Magcargo!"

Dana sent out the gooping lava snail and then started her attack

" **Flamethrower!"**

Mawile quickly started moving, fortunately even she was faster than something as slow as a Magcargo.

" **Iron Head!"**

She dashed in, charging up her attack.

" **Earth Power!"** Dana yelled as we got closer.

The ground under the two swelled up and burst, sending Mawile flying back while Magcargo was unscathed.

"Return." I called my Pokemon back "Nice trick, I would have done the same."

"A compliment from a champion." Dana smirked "How sweet, hurry up and choose your next Pokemon and stop wasting my time, I have a victory to revel in."

"Toxapex." I sent out my Pokemon.

"Hmm." The Pokemon peered out from under her dome.

" **Liquidation!"** I yelled.

Toxapex shot out a blast of high pressure water, easily hitting the slow Magcargo who took the burnt of the blast.

_She knows it can't dodge so it won't even bother._

" **Ancient Power!"** Dana said,.

Magcargo lifted some nearby rocks and hurled them out at Toxapex.

" **Baneful Bunker!"**

Toxapex covered herself in her dome to cover from the rocks before opening back up.

" **Again Liquidation!"**

Once more she easily blasted Magcargo and made it fall over.

"Hmph." Dana called her back **"Dragalge!"**

A large thin dragon appeared.

"You honestly have no idea what you're messing with." Dana said **"Now Dragon Pulse!"**

" **Baneful Bunker!"**

Toxapex retreated into her spikes again as the twister like attack blasted her with such force she slid back a few inches.

" **Camouflage!"** Dana had her Pokemon hide.

"Hmm, think…" I looked around "Toxapex use **Spike Cannon!"**

"HEHE!" she snickered and let her shell start shooting out spikes, covering the battlefield.

"If we can't see it we'll just hit everywhere!" I smiled.

" **Hydro Pump!"**

Dragalge suddenly appeared right under Toxapex and blasted it, flipping it upside-down.

"Good luck guarding now!" Dana smirked **"Dragon Tail!"**

Dragalge flipped and spiked Toxapex like a volleyball, KOing her.

"Return." I called my Pokemon back "Nice idea, the Camouflage was never about hiding, just a distraction to get close."

"I'm as smart as I am beautiful." Dana smirked "Now don't stop, I still have four Pokemon left and I won't lose."

"We'll see." I sent out my next Pokemon "Exeggutor!"

The tall palm tree Pokemon appeared.

" **Dragon Hammer!"  
** Exeggutor swung its long neck around and whacked into Dragalge, knocking it to the ground.

" **Now Wood Hammer!"  
** Exeggutor followed up with another slam, denting the ground.

" **Oh no you don't Dragon Pulse!"  
** Dana had her Pokemon blast mine with another gust of purple pressure, making Exeggutor stumble back.

" **Psyshock!"** I yelled.

Exeggutor made particles appear and got ready to blast Dragalge.

" **Again Dragon Pulse!"**

The long dragon quickly hopped up and blasted mine once more, breaking the attack and knocking it out.

"It's fine." I called him back "You're no joke, I'll give you that."

"I worked hard to get this strong, I won't be weak…" Dana paused "Never mind just go."

"…Whatever." I ignored her **"Froslass!"**

The gold ghostly Pokemon appeared.

" **Sludge Bomb!"** Dana said.

" **Blizzard!"**

Froslass froze the bomb and chilled Dragalge back.

" **Now Ice Shard!"**

She followed up and blasted it with long icy spears, quickly KOing the problem Pokemon.

"TSK… **Whimsicott!"**

The floating plant appeared.

" **Moonblast!"**

The Pokemon made a pink beam appear and blast towards Froslass.

" **Shadow Ball!"**

Froslass threw a ball out that clashed with and dissipated the beam.

" **Hurricane!"**

Whimsicott blasted out a tornado and flew at Froslass.

" **Will-O-Wisp!"**

Froslass made dark beads appear and used them to burn Whimsicott as she was blasted.

"Hmm…" I called my Pokemon back "Okay…let's go Toxicroak!"

The large frog appeared, croaking as it dashed in to attack.

" **Poison Jab!"**

Whimsicott floated quickly around the strikes as Toxicroak got faster.

" **Now Hurricane!"**

" **Quickly Revenge!"**

Toxicroak took the attack and then threw a hard right hook, blasting the light weight into the ground.

"Well, we're almost done." Dana said.

"You've only got two left." I said.

"Well they're both strong, I assure you." She smirked "Girafarig!"

The two sided creature came out and charged forward.

" **Double Hit!"**

Girafarig spun in place and whacked Toxicroak twice before my Pokemon got his hands on it.

" **Sucker Punch!"**

It hit Girafarig with a powerful punch and knocked it down but Dana's Pokemon quickly stood back up.

" **Psychic!"**

Toxicroak got lifted up and blasted back, and with a major weakness to psychic attacks he was knocked out.

"Only one left." Dana smirked "You can give up now if you want, it'll be shameful of course."

"Not gonna happen." I pulled out a ball "Nebby!"

"RAAAH!" Solgaleo roared onto the field.

" **Solar Beam!"** I yelled.

Solgaleo charged up an attack and used it to blast Girafarig.

" **Shadow Ball!"**

The giraffe threw out a spectral orb to attack but Solgaleo charged through it.

" **Sunsteel Strike!"**

Nebby's head glowed and blasted Girafarig back, leaving Dana to her last Pokemon.

_Well…what will it be?_

"Hmm, I hadn't thought I'd have to you this." She commented "Okay then, I guess we're playing for keeps! I didn't want to use this but I can't lose!"

Dana threw up a Pokeball "Let's go Lunala!"

A huge bat Pokemon with wings as black as the night sky flew out flying over the ring.

"Lunala?!" I stared "A Legendary Pokemon."

"GRRR!" Nebby was growling at it.

"Hmm…" Dana glared **"Moongeist Beam!"**

Lunala flapped its wings and shot out a massive laser of darkness.

" **Sunsteel Strike!"** I had Nebby block with it's own attack.

" **Night Daze!"**

" **Nobel Roar!"**

Nebby pushed back, making the darkness that Lunala was attacking with get blocked by the sound.

"Now **Jump and Zen Headbutt!"**

Nebby jumped up and tackled Lunala, making it get closer to the ground so it could hit it with a magic headbutt.

" **Air Slash!"** Dana responded with her own attack.

"I told you, I'm not losing!" Nebby let the attack bounce off as I pointed forward "I am freeing my friends! **Sunsteel Strike!"**

"I should have figured we'd end up like this." Dana growled **"Moongeist Beam!"**

The two attacks clashed in a blinding fashion and knocked both Pokemon out.

"It's…a tie." I said.

"No…no…NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Dana started throwing a fit "It can't be a tie! I have to win! I always win, I don't tie!"

"Wait." I said.

"Hmm…" Both Pokemon got up again.

"Yes, that's it Lunala!" Dana moved her arms "We'll settle this with one move!"

Dana made the pose for a ghost type Z-move.

" **Menecing Moonraze Maelstrom!"**

Lunala focused it's wings into a circle and then made six light appear, all the beams focusing in on Solgaleo.

"RAAAH!" the lion roared looking at me.

"Alright I'll try it." I nodded making the movement for a Steel-Type Z-move "Now go!"

" **Searing Sunraze Smash!"**

Solgaleo was covered in flames as it charged forward at Mach speed, breaking through the beam and slamming into Lunala, grounding it permanently.

"It's over." I said "I win!"

"No! NO!" Dana yelled "Again, battle me again, I can't lose!"

"Stop it." I walked over "You lost fair and square, you fought hard, crying about it is just sad, you don't always win every battle, but you have to learn from the losses."

"You don't understand!" Dana yelled "If you aren't the one to lose then-."

"Wow that was so cool, what a great tournament." The maid said in a voice quite peppier than usual "This guy's the real deal, but I'm so sad Dana, you lost after all that, and half the people you got for this tournament weren't even that special, I feel like I didn't see their best…you really let us down."

"Please just…just one more chance." Dana begged "We can get what you want."

"I don't think that's going to happen anymore." The maid smiled, her body seeming to warp and get lines like a busted old TV "The Blinding One is surely disappointed but it's fine since I'm here and you managed to weaken them.."

The maid's body faded to reveal a younger girl in a blue and white armored body suit, a orange braided ponytail coming out from under her helmet, her eyes hidden by a visor.

"Necrozma needs this light for our plan." She smiled snapping her fingers.

Suddenly an Ultra Wormhole appeared, sucking in both Solgaleo and Lunala.

"Lunala!" Dana yelled.

"This was fun." The girl jumped into the wormhole "Bye, bye now!"

"Get back here!" I yelled as the portal shut "Who was that, where did she take our Pokemon?"

"She's…from Ultra Space." Dana said "They…want the light of the two Alolan Legendary Pokemon for themselves, to power up some other monster. They said if…we made sure you lost that they'd only take Solgaleo not my…It's not fair!"

She suddenly started crying "Come back! Lunala!"

"Hmm…She's from Ultra Space…" I wondered "Come on I have an idea, we're getting those two back."

"Huh?" she wiped her face "You're…helping?"

"No one's supposed to get their Pokemon taken, both me and you." I said helping her up "Besides if you don't get your Lunala back how will we battle again."

"…right." She smiled "What's your plan?"

"First we need to free to others." I said.

"The Elevator downstairs is unlocked now." She said "The cages should automatically unlock too."

We got into the box and started going lower.

"If you needed help from the start…you should have just asked, why all the roundabout bullshit with the tournament and the hostage taking?"

"We were supposed to stress you out." Dana said "That's what Zossie, that girl, wanted. She said they could only measure the true power of our Pokemon if the trainers were pushed to the brink."

We got down to the bottom floor and saw all the other losers congregating.

"Colty!" Korrina hugged me "I knew you'd win."

"Right…give me a second." I pushed her off "Lusamine!"

"Hmm?" The woman looked at me "What is it?"

"Do you still have a way to get to Ultra Space?" I asked.

"…Perhaps, why?" she asked "No one should be going to that place."

"Well it's an emergency." I said "Please…"

"There is a machine in Aether Paradise that should be able to take you there yes." She nodded.

"Great, then we've got a plan." I smiled.

"I'm not sure what's going on." Kahili smiled "But by that look on your face it's going to be exciting."

"Oh yeah." I laughed "If they wanna mess with us, we'll just go kick down their front door and get out payback!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


End file.
